Black Heart
by Susannah01
Summary: Marriage Law: "Who am I to marry?" The room fell quiet and Sirius raised his gaze from his hands. "Me" Hermione spun her head round to look at him. "You are to marry me Hermione" Rated for language, violence and sex scene's.
1. Catching Crookshanks

**Susannah01**

**Black Heart**

**Chapter 1 Catching Crookshanks**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to JK Rowling**

Hermione Granger walks into her dorm room, puffing out her cheeks indignantly.

"Those little gits" she thinks to herself, "I swear the next one that pulls something I will hex them back into nappies".

It's the last day of term and the whole school is packing to leave the Castle within the hour for the Hogwarts Train taking them all home for the summer. Spirits are high among the younger students and a group of 3rd and 4th year boys thought it would be highly amusing to hide each other belongings, persuading their female counterparts to take part as well, the result was Hermione and her fellow prefects in Gryffindor Tower were run ragged trying to help the younger students find their precious belongings until Ron worked out what was going on and roaring at the younger boys and girls managed to put a stop to it by putting the fear of god into them.

Hermione looked around her dorm room, her trunk was neatly packed and her school robes lay on her bed, ready for her to wear when they were leaving, her obsessive tidiness and organisational skills the only thing that made her still recognisable as the girl who started Hogwarts 6 years earlier. She had grown into a very beautiful young woman with a petite frame and at 5ft 4in was only slightly taller than Ginny Weasley. Her hair had long since calmed into long chocolate brown curls, which hung down her back. Her figure had filled out nicely as well, but it was Hermione's eyes you noticed first, dark chocolate brown to rival her hair, rimmed by long thick dark eyelashes she was indeed the beauty of 6th year. The most attractive thing about Hermione was that she was completely obliviously to what every one else could see. Having absolutely no interest in any of the boys around her, she threw herself into her studies and stubbornly in some people's eyes was only really close friends with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

She eyed the empty cat basket sitting on top of her trunk, "Oh my Crookshanks!"

She whirled around picking up the cat basket as she went and started down the stairs of the girl's tower. Hearing Ron's raised voice again in the common room; she picked up her speed, contrary to what she was thinking 5 minutes earlier she really did not want Ron to hex any of the younger students. Round the corner of the tower, she spotted him darting onto his knees behind one of the large squashy sofas dotted about the common room.

"Come here you little fucker growled Ron"

"Ron for Merlin's sake will you please stop swearing at the younger students, stop fooling around and please help me find Crookshanks".

Ron's head appeared over the top of the sofa, his eyebrow's raised in indignation at Hermione's accusation. On standing up she saw he had Crookshanks in his arms, squirming about obviously unhappy at being caught.

"What was that Hermione?" He questioned.

"Oh sorry Ron, thank you for catching the little devil and thank you again for taking him for the holidays"

"No problem, as long as he behaves himself we will all get along just fine".

Crookshanks hissed at Ron and jumped elegantly out of his arms, trotting over to Hermione meowing loudly in his protest at being manhandled by Ron. Hermione picked him up cuddling him close, and speaking softly to him kissed him on the top of his head before depositing him in his carry basket. Ron could have sworn the cat looked up smugly at him, but was wary of voicing these thoughts to Hermione unwilling to start yet another argument with her over Crookshanks.

At last they all seemed to be organised and had successfully managed to herd the Gryffindor students out of the common room and downstairs toward the carriages waiting to take them to the Hogwarts train. Getting into one of the last carriages Hermione and Ron both rolled their eyes at the sight that greeted them. Harry and Ginny were already in there and were snogging the face off each other. They had been an item for the last 6 weeks, getting together at the party in the Gryffindor tower to celebrate them winning the Quidditch cup. Everyone had been delighted they had got together as these two had been dancing round each other all year. Harry and Ginny had become very close as a couple very quickly and were very physically demonstrative with each other; not minding who else was in the room at the time. After 6 weeks of this, it was starting to grate on Ron's nerves, especially since he had broken up with his own girlfriend a couple of weeks earlier so had nothing else to distract him.

"Oi" give it a bloody rest you two" he yelled practically throwing himself and Crookshanks carrier into the carriage.

"Ron" watch how you handle Crookshanks the poor darling nearly landed upside down there".

"Right sorry he's fine no need to panic Hermione". Ron lowered his voice as he rolled his eyes in Harry and Ginny's direction.

Harry and Ginny jumped apart at this intrusion. Smoothing down her skirt Ginny moved off Harry's lap and settled down on the seat next to him, glaring at her brother who did not seem to be intimidated by this whatsoever. Harry keen to avoid anymore arguments over his and Ginny's relationship tried to steer the conversation to the coming summer holidays.

"So Hermione are you looking forward to seeing your mum and dad and your trip to Italy"

Hermione turned her attention away from Ron and Crookshanks and smiling at Harry nodded her head.

"Cant wait to see Mum and Dad again, its been such a long year and this trip they have organised just sounds so exciting, just what I need before starting my 7th year in September".

Hermione's parents had organised a month long tour of Italy for themselves and Hermione, they were due to leave the very next day.

"So we will see you at the start of August when you come to stay with us", Ginny confirmed as she squirmed closer to Harry who wrapped his arm round her shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks for having me to stay and for looking after Crookshanks this summer, I couldn't bear to leave him with anyone else, he's such a little sweetheart It would have broken my heart to leave him with someone who didn't understand how sensitive he is".

Harry and Ron looked across at each other incredulously. It amazed both of them how utterly blind Hermione was to Crookshanks ability to take care of himself and how the cat had his owner thoroughly wrapped round his little paw.

Once the quartet boarded the train they found an empty compartment and settled in for the long journey back to King's Cross.

"Is Sirius coming to meet you Harry" Hermione smiled over at him.

"No he is on duty today; I'm going to the Burrow and will floo over to Grimnauld place tonight after dinner".

"Oh cool I get to keep you with me all day, today cooed Ginny".

Harry chuckled at the revolted look that crossed Ron's face. Harry now lived with his Godfather Sirius. They had all been involved in a battle at the ministry at the end of their 5th year. Sirius had been a wanted man then but upon the capture of several death eaters including Wormtail the ministry had to admit he was wrongly imprisoned and had pardoned him. Sirius had received a large settlement to add to his already enormous wealth, making him a very, very rich wizard indeed. Sirius had revelled in his new found freedom for the first few months. Going home with different witches almost every night until this lifestyle became very unsatisfying for him. After long talks with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad Eye Moody he had joined the Auror force at the ministry and it was a role he relished, he also invited Harry to come and live with him, which Harry jumped at, not having to ever go back to the Dursley's was a dream come true for Harry. Christmas that term was a very festive time indeed and Harry loved the freedom of being able to floo over to the burrow to visit Ron and the others whenever he liked. Grimmauld Place was still used as the headquarters for the Order, but Sirius had spent a lot of money on the house turning it into a beautiful comfortable home for him and Harry.

The whole top floor was now given over as living quarters for Sirius and he had it re-modelled into extremely large bedroom housing fine dark furniture and the biggest four poster bed he could find. Off the bedroom to the left was a large bathroom, with a sunken bath, and shower stand big enough for 4 people. To the right of the bedroom another door led into an elegant sitting room where Sirius indulged himself by getting a muggle TV and stereo system fitted. Harry, Remus and Sirius had many enjoyable days out in muggle London buying CD's and DVD's, stocking the sitting room with a wide and varied collection of music and films. He also re-modelled all the bedrooms downstairs that the others used when they came to stay including Harry's, which was a miniature version of his own quarters minus the sitting room. However he did have a TV and stereo system installed in Harry's bedroom as a Christmas surprise to him. The kitchen was now bright and inviting and through the back door it led onto the garden of Grimmauld place which had been magically modified to appear much larger than it actually was and was charmed so that no one could see into the garden from outside the house. Only the people inside the house would ever be aware of the garden's existence.

Hermione sat back and closed her eyes, a small smile playing across her lips as she thought of Sirius. She had last seen him a couple of months ago when he came to the school along with some of the Auror squad to teach some extra curriculum self defence classes to the members of the DA. Every girl in the DA immediately developed a crush on him including Hermione, and even Ginny who had a huge crush on Harry at the time. Sirius no longer had the haunted look of a wanted man and with his newfound lifestyle was at the peak of health. At 37 Sirius Black was drop dead gorgeous, with long wild black hair, deep blue eyes and a toned body to die for. Of course it did not help that he was an incorrigible flirt and as he was entirely comfortable in Hermione and Ginny's company, he would think nothing of throwing an arm round them or picking them up and twirl them round the room, much to the chagrin of the other girls in the DA.

Hermione was broken from her daydream of Sirius by Ginny's loud exclamation of "oh for Merlin's sake, just ignore them Ron, he's doing it to annoy you".

"Yeah you think, well it bloody working", yanking the compartment door open he yelled, " why don't you two go and shag elsewhere, your making me bloody sick".

Hermione looked over to door and through the compartment window could just make out two blonde heads. One belonging to Draco Malfoy and the other Lavander Brown, who had been in the middle of a heavy make out session up against the window when Ron interrupted them.

"Jealous Ron" sneered Lavander.

Give me a break Lav, remember I broke up with you so why don't you two just fuck off and shag elsewhere, I've already seen it up close and personal not an experience I'm keen to repeat as it made me fucking sick the first time".

Ron and Lavender broke up a few weeks earlier when he had walked in on her cheating on him with Draco Malfoy in the boys Quidditch changing room.

Malfoy quickly pushed Lavender to the side and pulled his wand on Ron, unfortunately he was about 10 seconds behind the rest of the compartment and halted in his tracks when he realised Harry, Ginny and Hermione were all pointing their wands at him. Deciding to use his mouth instead he tried taunting Ron instead of hexing him.

"Not the poor girl's fault she was desperate to be with a real man, not a poof like you weasel"

"Yeah Yeah ferret boy, go tell it to someone who gives a fuck, now piss off ".

Ron stood and folded his arms, staring Malfoy down; he was a good 6 inches taller than the other boy.

"Come on Draco whined Lavender, lets find some place more friendly".

Draco turned towards his girlfriend and started to walk away, turning back he threw one last taunt at the four of them by sticking his middle finger of his right hand up at them. Turning to put his arm back around Lavender's shoulders and whispering something into her ear to make her giggle.

"Jesus do you bloody believe that little wanker, one of these days I swear I just gonna beat him to a bloody pulp".

"Ron, please try and not swear so much, some of the first year might hear you" Hermione huffed back to her seat, " and they are only trying to wind you up, you should just ignore both of them they are just not worth it".

The four friends settled down for the rest of the journey, making plans for when Hermione returned from Italy and would join them at the Burrow. They planned on having a party for Harry's 17th Birthday at the Burrow, as it was impossible to have a party at headquarters. Apart from the four teenagers the only other people who could access Grimmauld place were members of the order.


	2. Ward of the Ministry

**Susannah01**

**Black Heart**

**Chapter 2. Ward of the Ministry **

The previous evening:

The Grangers were at home packing for their upcoming holiday with their daughter Hermione. She was due home from her boarding school tomorrow and they were due to leave on their trip the day after. They are both looking forward to spending some time with their daughter. They miss her very much when she is away at school and this past year had not even managed to see her during the Christmas or Easter breaks.

"I hope Hermione likes all the new clothes I have bought for her" Mrs Grangers chews her bottom lip worriedly looking over at her husband. (it is easy to see where Hermione picked that habit up from).

"Of course she will you know Hermione, she is always delighted with anything you get for her, and you both do have very similar taste". Mr Granger finished doing up the zip in his large suitcase and attempted to lift it off the bed onto the bedroom floor.

"Dear God how on earth the plane is supposed to take of with hundreds of these aboard is beyond me", "

Don't start Richard, everything that I have packed will be needed, anything else Hermione might need will just have to be bought in Italy once we are there".

Her husband turned to leave the room rolling his eyes at his wife, "I'm sure you two will manage to shop no matter what anyways". "I'm going downstairs to put the kettle on love, do you want a cuppa?"

"Mmm yes please, if you're making one" Jane Granger turned towards her daughter's room. On entering she looked over at Hermione' bed which was covered in the new summer clothes she had purchased for her. "I suppose it is quite a lot when you think about it" she thought to herself as her eyes skirted over the numerous, pairs of shorts, linen trousers, skirts, dresses and vests in every colour, there was even half dozen brightly coloured new bikinis and several new matching sets of underwear. "Still she deserves it".

Turning to leave Hermione's room she is startled by a thump from downstairs. "What was that noise Richard?" she calls to her husband. Getting no answer she shakes her head and starts downstairs towards the kitchen. "I bet he has dropped my teapot again, honestly the dents in that teapot are getting ridiculous" she continues to murmur to herself as she walks towards the kitchen door.

" Didn't you hear me calling down Rich...... ?" His name died on her lips at the sight that greeted her in their kitchen. 6 people in long black cloaks, wearing hideous white masks were all standing pointing their wands at her. Her husband was lying unconscious on the floor in front of her.

"Welcome Mrs Granger" one of them stepped forward speaking to her. "Glad you could make our little gathering here".

"What the hell is this? Who are you people? What have you done to my husband?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"All in good time Mrs Granger, all in good time" the man spoke to her again. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to lead us to more comfortable surroundings? So we can have a little chat"

His cool, calm silky voice sent chills down her spine. She found herself unable to move or take her eyes of the man who had stepped forward to speak to her. Grabbing the top of her arm the man spun her round to lead her back out of the kitchen door, "Shall we my dear" he hissed at her and he forced her out the kitchen and towards the sitting room. Stopping to turn to his comrades he commanded; "bring him also" nodding his head toward Richard Granger still lying unconscious on the kitchen floor.

The group made their way into the sitting room; the leader pushed Jane Granger towards one of the armchairs. As she sat in it, he flicked his wand towards her and she felt herself being held in the armchair by invisible ties. Richard had been flung unceremoniously onto the sitting room floor still unconscious. The leader sat in the armchair opposite her and made himself comfortable. The other five came into the room standing in a semi circle behind their leader. "Okay is everyone comfortable, lets begin". He flicked his wand towards Richard lying on the floor.

Richard Granger started to feel himself come round. His head felt fuzzy as if he had been in a deep sleep, suddenly he remembered the six cloaked and masked figures who had appeared out of nowhere in his kitchen, his eyes flew open as this memory brought him completely awake. He sat up straight and looked at his wife who was sitting in one of the armchairs in their sitting room, she looked petrified.

"What the hell happened Jane" he started to question, but was cut off by a chilling voice from behind him.

"Ah Mr Granger, glad you could join us again". Turning round his breath caught in his throat as his eyes took in the six cloaked and masked figures once more.

"To avoid any further confusion Mr & Mrs Granger, lets set up the ground rules now, I ask the questions, you answer them"

"Get the hell out of my house" Mr Granger shouted as he started to stand up off the floor".

One of the masked figures stepped forward "Crucio" a high pitched voice screamed, Richard Granger fell to the floor, writhing in agony and screaming out against the pain inflicted upon him.

Sirius Black strides quickly along the corridor leading from his office to the Auror meeting room where he had been summoned. On entering he nodded his head in greeting to the others in the room sitting on seats arranged in front of Chief Auror Alastor Moody's desk. Moody turned his head to see who had entered the room, "Ah good Black take a seat, I will make this quick". Sirius sat down next to Tonks and looked up at Moody expectantly.

"There has been another attack on Muggles". Moody stood up and moved in front of his desk leaning against it he continued. "This time there are no survivors, our rapid response team have already sent this information back to me". He lifted a parchment from his desk and read. "Two victims, both mid 40's found dead, confirmed killing curse used, both probably tortured before death, the woman most probably raped, more than once. The dark mark was set over the house it has now been removed and the site has been secured".

A low murmur of shocked disapproval could be heard rumbling through the Aurors in the room. Moody stood up straighter and addressed the group. "Okay people you know what to do, the bodies will have been removed by now, go to the house and see if you can find anything, anything at all to help us trace these bastards. As the group stood up to leave, Moody barked "Tonks, Black" a word please.

Sirius and his cousin Tonks turned back into the room. "Sit down again for a minute will you?" requested Moody. Sirius and Tonks looked at each other Sirius raised his eyebrows in question at Tonks who in turned just shrugged and sat back down to face Moody.

Moody sighed and moved over to pull out a chair and sat facing them. "The muggles killed today they were Hermione Granger's parents". Tonks hands flew up to her face to cover her mouth in shock. Sirius took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"They were targeted because of Hermione?" Sirius questioned.

Moody nodded in agreement "Oh yes they seemed to be looking for very particular documentation. The office of the house has been ransacked the safe emptied. Nothing else has been touched"

"What the hell were they looking for?" Sirius stood up quickly running his hand through his hair in exacerbation.

"Sit down and I will tell you" Moody huffed. Sirius remained standing, but Moody continued anyway.

"Muggles have a strange procedure they follow involving their children and their heirs. Hermione Granger is an only child with no known living relatives. She is her parent's sole heir and I believe they have left her quite a rich young woman. They had until recently had a muggle lawyer appointed to take over as Hermione's guardian should anything happen to them, but because of the war in our world, they took advice from Dumbledore regarding Hermione's well being and inheritance. They removed their business from the muggle lawyer and put copies of their will and Hermione's inheritance into Dumbledore hands; I believe a copy of these papers is also kept at Hermione's vault at Gringots as well as the originals kept in their own office safe at home including documents that muggles use for recording births and marriages. Things are afoot at the ministry of magic and I believe the death eaters have a particular interest in our Miss Granger".

"What kind of interest, I don't understand what you are getting at" Tonks spoke for the first time. "Are we to believe that they killed Hermione's parents so they could get their hands on her inheritance, it doesn't make sense, most of the death eaters come from wealthy families already given that they're mostly made up of old pure blood families".

"No, not just for her money Tonks, think about it she has no living relatives, so who becomes her legal guardians, who gets to rule every aspect of her life".

Comprehension dawned on the faces of Tonks and Sirius

"Fuck me, she will become a ward of the ministry" Sirius sat down heavily on his chair

"That's right" growled Moody and as we know more and more the ministry is being taken over by them. They have control to some degree in most departments apart from our own.

"The Hogwarts train is due to arrive in a few hours at King's Cross. I want you two to meet the train along with the Weasley's, I have asked Bill & Charlie to accompany their parents to meet the train also, I want you all to go direct to headquarters, I will arrange cars for transportation. "Once safely at Grimmauld Place we will break the news to Hermione, and not before. It is imperative that the young ones are met from the train and moved swiftly to the cars awaiting you".

Sirius and Tonks nodded their head in understanding, slowly they stood up to take their leave from the meeting room, turning back to look at Moody, Sirius spoke;

"Hermione can live with Harry and me at Grimmauld place for as long as she wishes".

"Thank you Black, but you know that is not possible, the ministry will want to inspect her living arrangements as her legal guardians", holding a hand up to stop Sirius's protest he continued "but nothing is decided for definite yet, I sure this chapter in our Miss Granger's life is only just beginning".


	3. Changing of the Guard

Susannah01

**Black Heart**

**Chapter 3 Changing of the Guard **

Platform 9 ¾'s was packed with families and friends all waiting for the Hogwarts train to arrive and bring their young witches and wizards safely home to them. Younger brothers, sisters and cousins were running round the platform in great excitement and generally causing chaos the way only the very young can. Even so the large group that made their way through the barrier and up the platform caused quite a stir. Mr & Mrs Weasley their 3 eldest sons, Bill, Charlie & Percy were accompanied by Chief Auror Moody, Sirius Black, Tonks and a half dozen other Aurors who all happened to be members of the Order as well. They walked up the platform stopping near the back, as they knew from previous experience this was the part of the train their charges were most likely to alight from.

Harry and Ginny were cuddled up together on one of the long seats in their carriage. Harry was gently playing with Ginny's hair whilst she lay contentedly in his arms. Ron and Hermione had left the carriage about 10 minutes previously to carry out final prefect duties. As the train pulled into the station, Harry and Ginny slowly untangled themselves standing up and stretching their stiff muscles after such a long journey. Ginny was in mid yawn when the carriage door was flung open and Ron stomped in with a very harassed looking Hermione close behind.

"Bloody Hell Ron do you have to do everything so violently" Ginny rounded on her brother.

"Yes actually I do" Ron retorted as he pulled his and Hermione's trunks from their place at the back of the carriage.

Seeing Ginny opening her mouth ready to start yet another pointless argument with Ron, Hermione stepped forward shaking her head at the young witch. Ginny took the hint and closed her mouth again turning to help Harry with her own trunk.

"Ron, Harry would you pull these out into the passage way for us please" Hermione asked pointing to the four trunks, "Ginny and I will get the animals".

As Ron and Harry moved out into the passageway with the first two trunks Hermione hissed to Ginny

"Don't give him too hard a time, Malfoy and Lavender were really trying to wind him up when we doing rounds through the train".

"Why what happened?" Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione

"Just the usual, practically shagging in front of him and anyone else that wanted to watch the show! I mean he did really like her, it must be hard for him no matter what he says to see her with Malfoy like that".

"She's a bitch, he's better off" Ginny lifted Hedwig's and Pigwideon's cages from their seats.

"Still even so" Hermione trailed off as Ron came back into the carriage with Harry to pull the two remaining trunks out to the passageway.

"For Merlin sake Hermione will you bloody move, I want to get off this fucking train sometime today" Hermione swung round at Ron's rant at her, that was it, he had snapped her last nerve, all her resolve to go easy on him flew out the window.

" Don't you dare speak to me like that Ronald Weasley, who the hell do you think you are anyway, making us all tip toe around you, it's not my fault your so bloody stupid and went and picked a bloody tart for a girlfriend, when she was caught shagging Malfoy you where the only person in the whole bloody castle that was surprised" Hermione was just working up to one of her famous rants at Ron "and another thing"

Harry stepped forward and throwing his arm round Hermione's shoulder ushered her from the carriage towards the exit doors.

"Come on Hermione love lets get this stuff off the train and start our well deserved holidays" " I think we are all needing to just chill out" Harry's last remark was thrown over his should towards Ron who was standing with his mouth open in shock at Hermione's words to him.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and shrugging Harry's arm from her shoulder flounced out the train doors carrying Crookshank in his basket in one arm and determinedly trying to drag her trunk with her other. The trunk landed on platform with a large thump, the motion of it falling from the train pushed it into the back of Hermione's legs causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards onto the truck. Desperately trying to hold Crookshank's cage up the right way, Hermione landed on the trunk backside first and throwing her head up to get her long hair from her eyes Hermione was greeted by their welcoming party all looking at her.

Ginny jumped quickly from the train landing on her feet lightly beside Hermione's trunk.

"Hermione are you alright, that was the funniest thing I have ever seen" Ginny was almost bent double with laughter; looking at Hermione she followed her gaze towards the large group of people waiting to meet them.

" Mum, Dad" Ginny threw herself towards her parents for a hug, then stepping back noticed her brothers, launching herself at them " Bill, Charlie, Percy what are you doing here", Ginny smiled up at her big brothers as she gave each of them a hug.

Harry and Ron stepped off the train and pulled the remaining trunks and owl cages behind them. Looking over at Ginny, Harry was surprised to see Sirius there.

"Hey old man" Harry greeted him "what are you doing here, thought I was seeing you later".

Sirius stepped forward smiling tightly at Harry

"Change of plan Harry"

Harry looked around him and noticed the welcoming party for the first time. Sirius, Tonks Moody, Mr & Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy and half the Auror trained order were there to meet them, that was some escort. Harry's heart thumped hard in his chest, something was wrong, something had happened. He turned to look at Ron and realised that Ron had come to the same conclusion. The two boys looked grimly at each other.

"Okay everyone I want a tight group formation to get off this platform" " you boys get their luggage" Moody nodded towards the now discarded trunks, 3 of the aurors and the older Weasley brothers moved forward and lifted their luggage easily between them.

" Em Mrs Weasley, my Mum and Dad are coming to meet me, I should just stay here and wait for them", Hermione stated as she put Crookshanks basket onto the platform floor.

" Oh Hermione dear there has been a slight change of plan, we are all going to leave together, the ministry has provided some cars for us, so lets just get off the platform and not keep the ministry drivers waiting any longer than is necessary" "Shall we" Mrs Weasley wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder as Tonks lifted Crookshanks basket and they started to guide Hermione down the platform. Looking behind her confusedly Hermione saw Mr Weasley and Sirius steer Ginny, Harry and Ron towards her the rest of the party falling in behind them.

"But"

"No time for questions now" Moody hissed at her "everything will be explained once we are safely indoors".


	4. Language please Mr Weasley

Susannah01

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 4Language Please Mr Weasley**

It was a very subdued group that arrived at Grimmauld Place. All Hermione's questions regarding the whereabouts of her parents had been sidestepped and it was with a growing feeling of panic and a terrible sense of foreboding that she followed the others out of the car and into the house. Once inside Sirius directed the boys to leave the luggage in the downstairs sitting room and turning to Harry spoke to him very quietly.

"Harry would you and the others mind going upstairs to the big sitting room with Charlie and Percy?" "I am going down to the kitchen for a quick meeting with the others, and I would be very grateful Hermione if you could join us".

Hermione's head jerked round to look at Sirius. She clutched her stomach at the wave of nausea that overcame her; Mrs Weasley made her way over to Hermione noting the colour drain from the girls face and putting her arm around her shoulders gently guided her along the hallway to the stairs leading down to the basement kitchen.

Harry opened his mouth to question Sirius but upon looking at Sirius's grave expression he quickly shut it again and followed his request.

"Come on guys lets go upstairs" grabbling Ginny's hand he led he way.

Watching Sirius follow the rest of the adults to the kitchen, Ron turned on Charlie and Percy who were starting up the stairs behind Harry and Ginny.

"What the fuck is going on? I know you two know something what does the Order want with Hermione?"

"Not here Ron come upstairs and I promise we will fill you in and for fuck's sake keep a cool head"

Ron snapped his mouth shut at Charlie's hissed reply and followed the rest upstairs to the sitting room taking the stairs two at a time with his long stride.

When Hermione entered the kitchen she started with surprise upon seeing Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall Snape and Remus Lupin already sitting around the large kitchen table. Letting Mrs Weasley guide her she sat facing her professors. Looking round she saw Moody, Tonks, Mr Weasley, Bill and Sirius all file into the kitchen behind them and take seats round the table.

" What is going on will someone please tell me what is happening, where are my Mum and Dad?" Hermione's voice was breaking her breathing was coming in short little gasps due to the fear that was constricting her throat.

Professor Dumbledore spoke, his voice was quiet and gentle and looking over at Hermione she noticed how flat looking his normally sparkly blue eyes are.

"Hermione my dear I am afraid I have some very grave news to give you". Hermione held her breath as she looked over at her headmaster.

"Last night there was an attack on your parents home by a squad of death eaters, I am so sorry to have to tell you my dear, both your parents were killed"

Hermione felt as if her heart had stopped. She looked at the headmaster and slightly shook her head.

"No there must have been a mistake, you have made a mistake, you must have got it wrong" Large tears poured down her cheeks

"I am so sorry Hermione there is no mistake" Professor Dumbledore shook his head in sorrow.

Hermione can hardly comprehend what she is being told. She struggles to breathe, taking large gulps of air, she tries to speak but no words will come out. She tries to stand to leave the kitchen but her whole body is shaking and her legs will not support her. Sirius jumps to his feet and making his way round the table towards her; he wraps her up in his arms. The feel of his strong comforting arms finally breaks Hermione. She sinks to her knees taking Sirius along with her to the floor. Wrapping her arms around her body she leans forward as if she is in incredible pain and starts wailing. Sirius feels as if his heart is going to break for the girl. He looks up towards the table and motions with his head for someone else to help him. Bill Weasley jumps up and coming around the table helps Sirius pick Hermione up off the floor. Once again he wraps his arms around her. Hermione buries her head in Sirius chest and continues sobbing, a lot quieter now. Turing towards the kitchen door they lead the sobbing girl out of the kitchen and upstairs to her friends.

In the first floor sitting room, Harry, Ron and Ginny are told the news of Hermione's parent's murder. Charlie and Percy try to answer Ron's angry questions.

"Look Ron we are telling you all we know at the moment, please calm down and sit bloody down" Charlie ran his hand through his hair and massaged the back of his neck wearily. Ginny started to quietly cry, Harry who was sitting on the couch along with her moved over beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulders to try and offer her some comfort.

They heard a noise out on the stairwell. Charlie crossed over to the sitting room door and pulled it open. He stood back to allow Sirius and Hermione to enter. Ron, Harry and Ginny all jumped up off their seats and moved towards Hermione. Sirius released his hold on her and gently guided her into the embrace of her three friends. He looked on sadly as all four of them held each other, Hermione sobbing her heart out and the other 3 weeping silent tears for their friends heartbreak. Mrs Weasley appeared at the doorway along with Professor McGonagall. Mrs Weasley held up two vials of potion.

"Hermione my dear Professor Snape has kindly provided you with something that may help you cope for the moment".

Hermione did not even ask what they were; she stood up shakily from the sofa and moved towards Mrs Weasley. Taking the potions out of Mrs Weasley's hands uncorked them one at a time and swallowed them over.

"Ginny would you help me get Hermione upstairs to lie down for a while in your old bedroom"

Mrs Weasley gestured over to Ginny with her head at the same time hooking one arm through Hermione's to help her upstairs. Hermione started to weave unsteadily on her feet and Ginny jumped up in alarm to assist her mother with getting Hermione upstairs.

"What the fuck was in these" Ron held up the two empty vials.

"Language please Mr Weasley" Professor McGonagall tutted as she moved back out of the sitting room.

"Can you believe her, after what's just happened she's worried about me swearing for fuck's sake"

"Okay Ron, let it go, she was probably just instinctively reacting to hearing a student swear". Charlie was forever the peacemaker.

"In answer to your question Ron, it was a very powerful calming draught and a dreamless sleep draught that Hermione took" Sirius answered Ron's original query

"I know that it wont be a long term solution for Hermione but she has just received probably one of the worst shocks anyone ever would and her body is going to need a few hours to recover from it"

Sirius sighed and sat down heavily in one of the armchairs. Looking over at Harry and Ron he gave them a grim smile.

"You two are going to have to be really strong for Hermione now, she is going need you both now more than ever"

Harry and Ron both nodded their heads and sat down opposite Sirius on the couch. Harry ran his hand through his unruly hair tears still glimmering on his long eyelashes.

"We will do whatever is needed for Hermione, right" Harry looks over at Ron.

Ron who had been staring into the fireplace looked up

" No need to ask mate, but what I want to know is what is being done to catch the bastards that did this".

Sirius shrugged his shoulders

"I wont lie to you boys, we know and you know who was behind this attack, the fact that they were Hermione's parents and muggles made them very easy attractive targets. We don't know yet of any other motives. It looks as though they were targeted just because Voldermolt and his death eaters could."


	5. Marriage Law

Susannah01

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 5 Marriage Law**

Percy Weasley read the top-secret parchment passed to him by the Minister with growing alarm. The minister wanted these proposals transferred as quickly as possible to the members of the Wizengamot to their private addresses. He then planned to have a secret emergency meeting that evening in his chambers and rush this law through quickly and very quietly. Percy did his job as efficiently as ever, but he made one extra copy, which he folded and placed in his robe pocket. Finishing his task Percy made his way over to the Ministers private chambers, finding them quite empty as he expected, he pulled out his wand and cast his patronus charm. Percy bent low over his patronus a proud pedigree Persian cat giving it the message he wanted it to carry urgently to Professor Dumbledore. With a flick of his long bushy tail the Patronus quickly turned and vanished.

Hermione sat in the shade under the big tree at the bottom of the Weasley's large back garden on a soft fleecy picnic rug, the parchment and quill held in her hands quite still as Hermione tried to sort through her jumbled thoughts. She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes silently chastising herself

"Think Hermione think, you have to get this organised before school begins again".

It had been 3 weeks since her parent's funeral and they had all been home from school a full month now. The day after the funeral's Hermione left Grimmauld Place and came to the Burrow to stay with the Weasley's. Harry flooed over every day, but Hermione knew it was to be with Ginny as much as it was to check up on her. She didn't mind though, her friends had been absolute rocks for her especially Ron who amazed her with his intuitive knowledge of just what she needed when she needed it, be it someone to sit up with her all night, a cup of hot chocolate or just a big long hug. Every single one of the Weasley's had been fantastic to her and she knew she would not have coped these past three weeks without that wonderful family.

She looked up as the door to the kitchen was flung opened and Mrs Weasley hurried out of it. Mrs Weasley started walking towards Hermione but was looking up to the sky her hand trying to shade her eyes from the strong midmorning sun.

"Ron, Ginny, Harry, come down now I need to speak to you".

Pulling her hand down from her eyes her attention was caught by Hermione sitting under the tree.

"Oh there you are dear, would you come inside as well? I need to speak to all of you"

"Yes of course Mrs Weasley" Hermione stood up bringing her quill and parchment with her and followed Mrs Weasley back indoors.

Harry, Ron and Ginny landed in the back garden all three annoyed that their barely started game of pick up quidditch was stopped. All three stomped into the kitchen trailing their broomsticks behind them.

"Right an emergency order meeting has been called for 15 minutes time. You all have to come to headquarters as I will not leave you here alone"

"What's happened?" asked Ginny

"Well I don't know dear I suppose I will find out at the meeting"

"Gather anything you think you might want to take with you"

"Do you think we could take our brooms Harry and finish our game over there?"

Before Harry could answer Mrs Weasley spoke up.

"No Ginny dear, I don't know if Professor Dumbledore will want to hold the meeting in the Kitchen or the upstairs dinning room and if it's the kitchen then you can't all be traipsing through to get out to the garden now can you?"

"For the love of Merlin why can't we just stay here? Why do we all have to come over to headquarters to be babysat we can all look after ourselves here you know"

"That's enough Ron, I am not leaving any of you here without an adult and that's that. Now go fetch what you want to take with you to keep yourselves amused. "In fact you could take a leaf out of Hermione's book and get some early study done for going back to school"

"Yeah that will be right" Ron mumbled below his breath turning away from his mum

"What's that you said Ron" Mrs Weasley stood hands on her hips tapping her foot at her argumentative son.

"Nothing, nothing at all just said alright that's all" Ron gave his mum a tight smile

Green flames flared in the kitchen fireplace and Bill Weasley's head appeared.

"Come on Mum what's keeping you, I need to try and get back to work some time today you know" Bill looked to the side when as his mother answered.

"Coming right now dear, just organising this lot"

She ushered the four teenagers towards the fireplace, looking down at Bill's face glaring up at them Ron stepped forward.

"Would you mind getting your ugly mug out of the way so we can come through?"

"I'll bloody ugly mug you, you cheeky little shit"

"Now boys will you stop carrying on and let us through we don't have time for your games just now".

Ginny, Hermione and Harry stifled giggles as Bill rolled his eyes and disappeared from the floo. One by one they moved into the fireplace threw down their floo powder and called out 12 Grimmauld Place. Mrs Weasley was last to leave and turning flicked her wand round the kitchen effectively casting locking and sealing charms on all the windows and doors, stepping into the kitchen she followed the others to headquarters.

Mrs Weasley stepped out of the large fireplace in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Flicking odd flecks of soot off her shoulders and arms she turned and threw up her arms in exacerbation at the sight that greeted her.

"I told you not to bring your brooms over here; you cannot go outside to play Quidditch while the meeting is taking place"

"Sorry Mum we just didn't realise we still had them in our hands as we were made to come over here in such a rush"

The twins sitting at the kitchen table beside Bill and Percy started to snicker.

"If you believe that you'll believe Ron's a grade A student" Fred stated in a loud stage whisper

"Hey" Ron exclaimed, ready to have a go at his brother he moved forward towards the table but was intercepted by Mrs Weasley

"Is the meeting being held down here boys?"

At Percy's proper answer of "yes mother it is" she immediately ushered the four teenagers out of the kitchen door.

"Right you lot upstairs now and amuse yourselves for a while whilst we have this meeting, and behave find something quiet to do"

Grumbling loudly Ron, Ginny, and Harry followed Hermione who was already making her way upstairs towards the first floor. As they made their way to the sitting room Sirius came out with Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Kinsley Shacklebolt and Mad eye Moody. They all had very grim looks on their faces.

"Hey any chance your going to tell us what's going on" Harry lifted his eyebrows at his Godfather.

"All in good time Harry, all in good time". "Kreatcher has set up a tray with some snacks and drinks for you lot in there" Sirius smiled at them as they perked up at this news and made their way into the sitting room to help themselves. All except Hermione, who hung back, looking pale and anxious she directed her question towards Professor Dumbledore.

"Is everything okay Professor, there haven't been anymore attacks have there?"

"No, no my dear there have been no more attacks, we just have something else of importance to discuss today"

She gave him a tight smile and moved into the sitting room to join the others. Sirius watched her leave and sighed deeply shaking his head. He hated to see Hermione so broken it was as if the sparkle that made Hermione had vanished, and now this news Percy brought them, he felt sick just thinking about the horrors that could be awaiting Hermione in just a few weeks. He followed the others downstairs to the kitchen to commence the meeting determined to do anything in his power to prevent any more damage being done to Hermione.

Professor Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

"Thanks to young Percy here, I have been forewarned of an emergency law that in all likelihood will be passed tonight".

Percy Weasley puffed out his chest in delight at being recognised by Professor Dumbledore.

"This law is going to have serious implications for all muggle born witches but my main concern today is for the young muggle born witch we presently have in our care".

"Hermione" Mrs Weasley whispered

"Just so Molly, Hermione is going to be immediately affected by this law if it is passed this evening as expected".

"What new law are we talking about Professor?" Tonks query had the others nodding in agreement.

"I think I will let Mr Weasley here tell you all about it as it was his quick thinking that has alerted us to the disastrous consequences for our Hermione" Professor Dumbledore nodded his head towards Percy handing the floor to him.

Clearing his throat Percy stood up and addressed the meeting.

"Minister Fudge"

He was immediately interrupted by Fred and George's loud murmurs of

"Arse hole"

"Please boys will you just let him speak" Mr Weasley spoke quickly and firmly to his twin sons.

"Sorry Dad", looking at Percy, Fred smiled and said

"Sorry Perce"

"Yes well as I was saying Minister Fudge came to me this morning with proposals for a new emergency law he wants pushed through immediately. He asked me to send copies of the proposal to the Wizengamot members and will hold an emergency meeting in his chambers this evening".

"I will now read our the new proposed law"

"All muggle born witches upon reaching the age of 17 must be married to a pure blood wizard. When the said muggle born witch reaches the age of 17 she will be available for offers to be made for her. The said witch's family will then decide which offer she will accept, but an offer must be accepted within 1 month and the marriage to take place within 14 days thereafter. Offers for muggle born witches who are wards of the ministry will be decided upon by the ministry officials assigned to the case along with the guardians the said witch is placed with. If no decision is taken on any offers made, then the ministry will choose which offer will be accepted and again the marriage will take place within 14 days of this decision. The marriage's will be true marriage and must be consummated by midnight on the day of the marriage. The muggle born witch will become the property of her husband upon consummation, including all her worldly possessions. Her husband is to have complete control over her, including any decisions regarding, education, employment, healthcare, travel etc. Failure of the witch to comply with this law will result in her arrest, her wand will be broken and there will be a mandatory five year sentence in Azkaban. The witches property and wealth will remain the property of her husband".

Percy sat back down and looked round the group of people who were staring at him in disbelief.

"You have got to be fucking joking" George Weasley's incredulous tone broke the stunned silence in the Kitchen.

"George you mind you language" Mrs Weasley croaked through the tears clogging her throat"

"Albus what are we going to do, we can't allow this to happen to Hermione"

"Quite Molly", looking round the group he asked

"Any suggestions?"

Alastor Moody spoke up

"We are going to have to find a pure blood wizard to marry the girl ourselves, one of our own"

Nodding his head in agreement Professor Dumbledore looked round the room

"I had came to the same conclusion Alastor, the question remains who?"

Professor Snape who rarely spoke in these meetings preferring to sit quietly and observe now sat forward.

"Obviously the individual will have to be a pure blood. In the interest of harmony preferably not someone who is already involved with someone else and is indeed free to marry and might I suggest headmaster the individual will have to be a powerful enough wizard to protect Miss Granger from the fall out that will most certainly occur when she is not married off to one of the many pure blood death eaters that will surely petition for her".

Tonks looked over at him narrowing her eyes

"So who does that leave then, Bill is married, Percy is engaged to Penelope, the twins going out with long term girlfriends, Remus is married to me Shacklebolt is married, most of the other males in the order are not pure bloods, so that leaves Professor Dumbledore, Charlie and you".

"Not quite Tonks, you forgot about your cousin" Professor Dumbledore spoke up

"Sirius" exclaimed Tonks, relief lighting up her whole face

"Yes Sirius you could petition for her".

Sirius turned towards Tonks his cheeks flaring in colour

"What?" He banged his hands down onto the table, but before he could go any further Professor Dumbledore spoke up

"So fellow order members what do we decide here today, given the short time span we will have to act. I hope you forgive me if I rule myself out. I am sure poor Miss Granger has done nothing on this earth to deserve to be shackled to an old ancient like me. Also Severus because of the role you serve for the order I feel a union with yourself is entirely out of the question. It would put you in great jeopardy with Voldermolt and indeed I do not know how marriage between Hermione and you her teacher since she was 11 years old would go down with our esteemed school governors; so"

He smiled brightly at Sirius

"What about Charlie, he is a pure blood and a very powerful wizard he could protect her and he is a lot closer in age to her, I mean I'm 20 years older than her Albus, she is just a girl"

"Indeed Sirius she is just a girl, a girl that the ministry is about to sell off in the most hideous way, a girl who has just had her entire family wiped out, a girl who if she has to go to Romania to live with her husband will have to leave behind not only any hopes of finishing her education but everyone else she holds dear, her friends, her entire support system".

Dumbledore's words hung heavily in the air. Molly Weasley was sobbing openly now clinging to her husband's hand.

"Please Sirius" she choked out,

"I couldn't bear it if anything else was to happen to that girl"

The whole room now turned to look at Sirius. He bowed his head in defeat. He knew in his heart that he could not stand by and let Hermione be whisked off to Romania, which is what would surely happen because Charlie Weasley would marry her to protect her if he did not. She was Harry's best friend had stuck by him through thick and thin, shit Harry and Ron were not going to be best pleased at this arrangement, all the sex talks Sirius had had with the two boys were now coming back to haunt him. He knew he portrayed a wild playboy image to the boys and they were not going to be happy with the thought that he was now shagging their best friend. Fuck, fuck, fuck looking up and exhaling loudly he gave in

"Okay, I will marry Hermione".


	6. Nothing is Forever

Susannah01

Black Heart

**Chapter 6 Nothing is Forever **

Sirius sat at the table with his head bowed. He could hear his heart beating a drum in his head, his blood rushing through his veins. He was going to get married, married for fuck's sake to a slip of a girl who was young enough to be his daughter. His Godson's best friend. At this moment in time Sirius felt hatred like never before for Voldermolt, his followers and those bloody spineless bastards at the ministry who would not stand up to the pressure heaped on them from the dark side.

The meeting was breaking up everyone was moving off through the kitchen door to apparate outside the house or towards the fireplace to floo back to their workplaces, homes wherever they had come from. Sirius stood up abruptly.

"Were are you going Sirius, you have to stay here while we speak to Hermione"

Sirius looked over at Molly who was still sitting at the table with Arthur and Professor Dumbledore.

"Look I need to clear my head before I speak to anyone, in fact Molly I would be very grateful if you would take the kids back to your place. What if I came over this evening after dinner?"

Arthur Weasley nodded his head in understanding

"Okay Sirius that will be fine, do you wish Molly or myself to be there when you speak to Hermione?"

"What yes, yes of course I will need you both to be there, you too Albus"

Professor Dumbledore tapped his hands lightly on the table clearly working something out in his mind.

"Sorry Sirius what was that, oh of course I will be happy to help you speak to Miss

Granger, although I must say that young lady must associate me with only being the barer of bad news these days".

"Sirius would you mind preparing your petition for Miss Granger just now and taking it over to the ministry. Hand it directly into young Percy's hands I wouldn't want it to go missing. Then when this law is passed tonight which it will be, your petition will be first there"

"Alright Albus I will head back to the ministry now then and see to it" Sirius moved to leave the kitchen"

"Oh and Sirius, I think we will organise the wedding for next Friday that's the day after young Mr Potter's Birthday, that will give us 10 days to get organised"

Sirius nodded his head in agreement just once and turned to leave, but Dumbledore's voice halted him yet again.

"Sirius I wonder if you would be so good as to visit me at the school after you have finished at the Ministry, I will open the floo to you in say about an hour"

"Okay Albus in an hour then"

Harry, Ron, Ginny & Hermione settled themselves into the sitting room. Ginny poured out 4 glasses of pumpkin juice and handed them around as Ron and Harry helped themselves to some food.

"You girls not having any"

Ron spoke his mouth already stuffed

"Yeah if we can get anywhere near it" Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother as she moved over to the table the plates of food were sitting on.

"I'm not hungry Ginny I will just stick with my juice"

"Oh Hermione you can't hurt poor old Kretcher's feelings like that he made all this especially for us"

Ginny deliberately played on Hermione soft feelings for the old house elf, she had not surprisingly lost her appetite these past weeks and was starting to look very gaunt

"Well maybe just make me up a little plate then"

Ginny turned back to the food a small smile of triumph appeared on her lips as she helped herself to two plates of food. Carrying them back to the settees she handed one to Hermione and sat down next to Harry.

"So what do you think this meeting is all about" she looked round the group sitting eating their food.

"Who knows but I am sick to death of being treated like a bloody baby and always being the last to know anything, I mean I came of age in March for Merlin's sake that's four bloody months ago and Harry will be 17 in a few days what the hell are they playing at not letting us join the order"

Harry nodding his head in agreement with Ron's outburst added

"Yeah I mean the twins are members and they are not much older than us"

"But the difference is they are not still at school Harry, you know that's why they do not want us involved"

"Even so Hermione are you trying to tell me it does not frustrate you they way we are treated the way we are always the last to know anything"

"Yes sometimes, but sometimes bad news can just wait; maybe ignorance is bliss in some cases"

Hermione's gentle tones hit home with the other three and Harry coughed and tried to clear his throat, which was threatening to clog with emotion once again at his friends defeated tones.

"Yeah well anyway, what are we going to do whilst they have their meeting?"

"Let's go up to your room Harry and watch one of you films"

Ginny loved the TV and DVD player in Harry's room the muggle films fascinated her

"You guys go on ahead I will stay here for a while if you don't mind and try and finish my 'to do' list"

"Right" Harry jumped up and offered his hand to Ginny pulling her out of the room behind him

Ron hung back and considered Hermione thoughtfully

"What you working on Herms is it something I can help you with"

"You can if you want Ron, to be honest I could do with the help and try to get my thoughts in order"

"Alright then what do you need" Ron sat back down beside her and lifted the parchment she was holding to read; he frowned when he discovered it was blank.

"I have to decide what to do about my parent's house and all the contents. I think I am going to sell it, I can't see myself ever living there again after what happened. I haven't even been back yet to collect anything for myself, I left that up to all you guys, but then next year when I'm finished school I'm going to need someplace to live, but I just can't bare the thought of living in that house without Mum and Dad.

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder pulling her towards him for a hug.

"When you finish school next year you will live at the Burrow with us Hermione, no arguments and on the days you just can't stand it anymore you can always go over to Harry's, you know you will always have a home with any of us. In fact my Mum would be having a fit if she could hear you talk now"

Hermione pulled back and smiled at her friend. She loved him with all her heart, along with Harry he was her best friend in the world and she could not imagine her life without him in it.

"Ron" she started gently "I appreciate everything you do for me, you do know that don't you I would be a wreak now if it wasn't for you, Harry and everyone and I would love to stay with you all at the Burrow after school next year, but you must realise it won't be forever I will eventually have to stand on my own two feet".

"Yeah well, nothing is forever is it, who knows what is going to happen"

They looked at each other acknowledgement of their deep friendship shinning from their eyes.

"Anyway let's get on with this list of yours; two heads are better than one, even if one of the heads happens to be mine".

Hermione smiled and sat up a little straighter

"Alright let's give it a go"

Judith Williams the child and family liaison officer who was assigned to look after Hermione's case in the aftermath of her parent's murders was delighted when Percy Weasley had offered to help out especially as Hermione was placed in the temporary care of his parents for the remainder of the summer holidays. Judith still could not work out how she ended up working in the Wizards and Witches Welfare department, certainly she had taken muggle studies at school but that was just to make up the required NEWTS she would need to work at the ministry, what Judith really wanted was to join some nice quiet department where nobody got upset or where she did not have to make any decisions that might affect the rest of some young witches or wizards life and certainly where she would not have to deal with the likes of Sirius Black who quite frankly terrified her when she had met him in Percy's office a month ago when they were discussing placing Hermione with a foster family, so it was no surprise really when her stomach dropped to her boots when she found herself in the same lift with Sirius Black both of them obviously headed for Percy's office.

Sirius smirked down at the mortified stare of the plain little witch. He knew she was completely intimidated by him and it amused him no end.

"Miss Williams" he drawled in recognition

She jumped at the sound of his voice

"Mr Black" she squeaked back

The lift shuddered to a halt on reaching the 7th floor, standing back and with a wide sweep of his arm he gestured to her

"After you"

Judith's cheeks flamed bright red and lowering her head she hurried past Sirius intent on getting to the safety of Percy's office in record time

Sirius chuckled at her obvious discomfort and followed her footsteps with his own long stride arriving outside the office door at the same time as she did. With a flourish he knocked on Percy's door and on the answering "come in" leant over her and turned the door handle to open the door. Poor Judith's cheeks were now almost in purple in colour so much was her mortification of being so close to this man.

"Oh hello Judith, Sirius what can I do for you?" Percy looked up from his desk when they both entered his office and smiled at the two visitors.

"Ladies first" Sirius smiled tightly and moved over to take a seat at the side of Percy's desk which would mean he was facing Judith along with Percy. Both men looked at her expectantly.

Stumbling over what she had came to seek help with she started to talk rapidly.

"Oh its just something strange happened about an hour or so ago and I wondered if I should bother you with it Mr Weasley, but then you did say any small matter to do with Miss Granger and well, I don't know if you would mean this small matter but I thought it best to come and see you anyway……." She trailed off looking between the two men and realising they had no idea what she was on about she took a deep breath ready to start again.

"Miss Williams, Judith" Percy smiled and tried to put her at her ease, please take a seat and start from the beginning and don't worry I did mean what I said and I am happy to help you with anything to do with Hermione's case be it large or indeed so small as to be almost insignificant.

Judith smiled gratefully back at Percy and sat down on one of the two seats facing his desk. Folding her hands in her lap she took a steady breath and started again.

"About an hour or so ago two men were shown into my office and introduced them selves as Mr Malfoy and Mr Rosier. "They said they were friends of the Grangers and had only just returned to the country and found out about their deaths".

Percy and Sirius continued to stare ahead at Judith, neither man acknowledging their recognition of the well known death eater's names.

"Anyway they started asking a lot of questions about Hermione, like who she was currently living with, and who was handling her affairs and such".

"You told them were they could find her"

Judith recoiled back from the barely controlled rage she heard in Sirius's voice.

"No of course not, I am not at liberty to give out that kind of information on wards of the Ministry there are all kinds of protection charms put around records of these young people to protect them"

"Judith's right Sirius she could not tell them even if she wanted to, it works similarly to the secret keeper charm"

Percy leaned forward on his desk, his brows drawn into a furrowed line.

"They accepted this explanation from you Judith they did not try and get round it in anyway"

Judith shrugged her shoulders at Percy before replying

"Well that was the strange thing, cause my friends walked into the office at that moment, I had arranged to meet them for lunch and they got fed up waiting for me so decided to come and fetch me, but I asked them to wait and then asked the men to leave their details with me so that I could pass them onto Hermione and her current guardians, but they just both stood up and walked out of the office".

Shaking her head she continued

"That struck me as very odd then, cause I mean if you found out that your friends had died leaving behind an orphaned child, you would want to be put in touch with that child as soon as possible, wouldn't you?"

Judith and Percy both jumped with fright as Sirius slammed his hand down onto Percy's desk and stood abruptly up walking over to Judith, he took her by the arm and lifted her from her seat.

"Well thank you very much for passing that along to us, I'm sure it is nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over but you did the right thing informing us, well bye for now"

Sirius pulled open the door to Percy's office and practically pushed Judith through it. She turned her head to speak just as the door was slammed shut in her face

"My pleasure Mr Weasley, glad to be of any assista……."

"Fuck, fuck fuck, what are those bastards up to now".

Sirius walked back over towards Percy's desk and sat down in front of it he pulled a parchment out of his robe pockets.

"This is my marriage petition for Hermione, Dumbledore wanted me to hand it directly to you Percy so that when this fucking abomination of a law is passed it will be first in and not get mislaid anywhere"

Percy took it off him, and looking it over first then folded it and put it in his own robe pocket.

"What do we do about the information Judith Williamson has just given us, do we call another emergency meeting?"

"No I'm going to Hogwarts to meet with Dumbledore next anyway I will let him know what has happened here today, but I don't mind telling you Perce this is bad, I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing you know".

"I know what you mean Sirius I think I will go and speak to Dad maybe floo over to the Burrow to check on everyone"

"Good idea, before I leave I will fill Mad Eye in on what's going on, Knowing him he will probably put half the Auror force on watch at your parents place.

Green flames flared in the fireplace in Dumbledore's office a moment before Sirius stepped through.

"Ah Sirius good, good the man of the hour"

Dumbledore eyes twinkling smiled at Sirius's scowl in answer to his greeting.

"We have a problem Albus, Malfoy and Rosier were at the ministry making enquiries about Hermione's care, they were posing as friends of the family who had just arrived back in the country and found out about the murders"

"You saw overheard them doing this"

Sirius shook his head

"No, no that chit Judith Williamson the one that has a crush on Percy Weasley she came to see Percy to tell him about their visit, just as I arrived to give him the marriage petition"

Sirius continued to fill the Headmaster in on just what exactly Judith had told them.

Dumbledore rested his elbows on the desk in front of him placing his chin on the back of his intertwined hands.

"Hmm that is a bit worrying, however I do not think Hermione or anyone else is in immediate danger, the protection around her and the wards around Burrow should suffice in rebuffing any attempt by anyone to get near, however it may be in everyone's best interest if this law is passed this evening to bring the marriage forward as quickly as possible".

Sirius sighed and sat down heavily on one of the chairs facing Dumbledore's desk.

I don't mind telling you Albus I'm really struggling to get my head round this one, not only I'm I getting bloody married but to a slip of a girl, it terrifies me".

Professor Dumbledore regarded Sirius thoughtfully.

"I know this is a big, big step for you Sirius, you are the only one we can rely on to Protect Hermione, no matter how bad you feel now, think how it would affect you if Voldermolt were to get his hands on her, because make no mistake he is behind this law for his own twisted plans whatever they may be. Hermione will understand this is all being done for her own protection and to disrupt her life as little as possible. In fact she will be grateful as being married to you will allow her to finish her schooling".

" I know Albus, I just need to come to terms with it in my own head before I speak to Hermione this evening".

"Yes about that, one of the reasons I asked you to come and see me here was to discuss this coming year with you and your plans for you and Hermione's living arrangements".

"Haven't even begun to think about it, but once school starts she will be here I suppose and I will continue to live at Grimmauld Place".

"Yes well I have had a little thought about it and I want to put this proposition to you. How would you like to share the Defence Against the Dark Arts position with Remus? His duties for the order are taking more and more of his time and I am sure he would welcome the help, also you will have to curtail your duties for the Auror Force somewhat anyway and you would be doing the school a great favour also. I will rest more easily at night knowing the tutorage of defence to my students was in such capable hands such as yours and Remus".

"What do you mean I will have to curtail my Auror duties?"

"Please understand Sirius, your first duty as husband to Hermione is to protect her. Voldermolt has taken great care to make sure Hermione remained in the magical world once this law come into being because make no mistake her parents would have immediately removed her from this school and disappeared into the muggle work with her had they still been living. I do not know yet what he wants with Hermione, but he will not be best pleased that his plans have been to no avail and I do not think the fact that she marries you will stop him trying to get to her. So it is imperative that you keep yourself alive and well for her sake".

Sirius ran his hands through his long hair as he considered Dumbledore's words. Stopping he looked pointedly at the old wizard before nodding his head in resigned agreement.

"Okay Albus what are your plans?"

Dumbledore smiled at Sirius and let out the breath he did not realise he had been holding. Sirius could be stubborn to the point of bloody mindlessness if he wanted to be. Albus had worried that he would start to kick back at these demands being made on him and so planned on trying to make the transition from playboy bachelor to husband as easy as he could for him. Also he meant what he said, he wanted competent teachers for Defence Against the Dark Arts. The students needed to learn as quickly as possible and he knew that Remus and Sirius would see to it that their charges were armed with as much Defence knowledge as they could get into them.

"Well Hermione will be Head Girl this year. I'm sure you are aware that means she gets her own private quarters. I will make some adjustments to them so that they will be most comfortable for you both to reside in. I know that you will wish to spend time at Grimmauld Place as well so I will connect the fire place in your quarters to the floo network so you may travel between your home and here in comfort and privacy. I think the more time Hermione spends at Grimmauld Place with you over the next year the better it will be for her, it will give her a chance to see it as her home, as when she is finished with school she will be living there with you full time".

Sirius nodded his head in understanding. Wizarding marriages where for a lifetime. He knew there would be no divorce; such a thing simply did not exist in their world. Once this was done it would be forever even if the marriage law were ever repealed one day they would remain bound to each other.

"It is going to take some time to explain all this to Hermione Albus. I think I am going to need all the help I can get from yourself and the others".

Dumbledore chuckled at this

"Yes our young Miss Granger has been known to vent her Ire on occasions, worried it may be vented in your direction Sirius?"

Sirius smiled wryly at the Professor

"Yeah well I do fear for my wellbeing just a little, it was myself after all that taught her a few choice hexes"

Professor Dumbledore stood up and motioned Sirius to join him.

"Come and I will show you the head girls quarters, you can advice me on any changes you want, also please do me the honour of joining me for dinner here at the castle, we have much to discuss before we go to see Hermione. Percy will let us know of the progress of the meeting this evening so we will be armed with all the facts before flooing over to the Burrow".

Sirius stood, finally accepting the role he would have to play in protecting Hermione.

"Okay Albus, lead the way".

The two wizards left the high tower officer and made their way through the castle.


	7. Caught and Smashing Dishes

Susannah01

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 7 Caught and Smashing Dishes**

Hermione looks up from her task and smiled in greeting at Ginny who had burst into their bedroom.

"Bloody hell" Ginny hissed through gritted teeth as she threw herself down on her bed clearly thoroughly enraged.

Hermione couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing at the look on Ginny's face, her laughter was infectious and soon Ginny joined in.

"Merlin Hermione she only caught us snogging the way she is acting you would think she had walked in on a full blown shag".

"Ginny you were both lying on Harry's bed, him on top of you with his hand up your shirt, of course she is going to go a bit mental".

"Yeah well I've got a weeks worth of extra chores and '_I've never to let myself get into that position again where we can get carried away' _she mimicked her mum's voice "and do you know she is going to speak to Sirius and ask him to have a talk with Harry, honestly I nearly died when she told Harry that".

Harry and Ginny's predicament had been a great source of amusement all afternoon for Hermione, Ron and the Twins. Mrs Weasley had come upstairs to collect them all to go back to the Burrow, seeing Ron and Hermione sitting quietly talking in the sitting room she enquired after the other two.

"They're in Harry's room watching one of his movies" Ron answered his mother's query. A few short minutes later they both had jumped at the sound of his mother screaming at the top of her voice.

"GINEVRE WEASLEY, WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, AND HARRY POTTER I'M SO DISAPOINTED IN YOU".

Ron and Hermione had jumped up and raced out into the hall, colliding with the twins who had run upstairs from the kitchen, all in time to see a very red faced Harry and Ginny being frog marched down the stairs by Mrs Weasley. Ginny protesting loudly all the way.

"For Merlin's sake mum we were only kissing nothing else".

"Only kissing were you, and that required you both to be lying on the bed did it? That required Harry to be lying on top of you did it? And that required his hand to be UP YOUR SHIRT DID IT?"

Harry looked as if he wanted to die from the mortification of it all. He was then brought up short by almost walking into Ginny's three older brothers who did not look amused in the slightest.

"Right you lot home now, Fred George shouldn't you be getting back to the shop".

Mrs Weasley continued to march Ginny downstairs to the kitchen. Hermione fell in behind them.

"Be right there mum" called George just as he and Fred stuck out their hands to halt Harry's progress.

"Now look guys, nothing happened, nothing was going to happen, we were just snogging I promise". Harry gulped dryly.

"Your damn well right nothing is going to happen Potter, that's our baby sister in case you have forgotten". George Weasley looked almost murderous.

"Okay guys just chill, Harry knows he's gone far enough that right Harry?" Ron pushed his older brothers out of the way.

"Yeah well he better know, cause we just might have a word with her other three big brothers, who aren't just as understanding as we are, that right George?" Fred looked at his twin for confirmation.

"That's right Fred, get it Potter?"

"I get it guys I promise, I promise" Harry pushed past the twins and followed the girls downstairs.

Ron turned to look at the twins, the three of them burst out laughing.

"Merlin the look on his face I thought he was going to shit himself". Fred howled with laughter.

"Seriously Ron make sure he understand that is a far as he goes" George sobered up and nodded in agreement with Fred

"Yeah cause we wouldn't want to really have to speak to the other three".

Ron shuddered, Gods that would be awful, all six brothers were particularly protective of their only sister, but the three oldest could be absolutely vicious about it. Ron turned away from them and headed down the stairs.

"Don't worry he knows, he knows".

As he entered the kitchen Mrs Weasley turned to speak to him.

"Oh there you are Ron, come on now get your broom, we are all going back to the Burrow".

"Mrs Weasley maybe I should just stay here" Harry was sounding very sheepish

"Nonsense Harry besides you have to come back I promised Sirius, he is going to come over tonight after dinner".

"Oh" was all Harry could manage. Grabbing his broom he made his way over to the fireplace to floo back to the Burrow, jumping in front of Ron to get there first as he had spotted the twins entering the Kitchen.

"See you tonight Harry" called George

"For dinner" followed up Fred, both grinning in delight at Harry's obvious discomfort.

Mrs Weasley had kept the two miscreants busy for the rest of the day, only letting up once the older Weasley's started turning up for dinner. After dinner Harry escaped outside with Ron for some flying practice and Hermione had made her way upstairs where Ginny found her now.

"What you up to Hermione, Gods is all this new?" Ginny had just spotted that Hermione had one of her trunks opened and was sorting through a pile of clothes now lying on her bed.

"Yeah Mum must have bought all this for me for our holiday to Italy" Hermione gestured to the assortment on her bed.

"Oh Hermione" Ginny came over and put an arm around her friend.

"It's okay Ginny really, and looking at all this now, well I will never wear it all so I thought how about we share it, you take whatever you like"'

"I couldn't do that Hermione, it wouldn't be right"

"Nothing about any of this is right Ginny, except this, please I want you to have some of this stuff it would give me great pleasure if you would accept".

Ginny looked at her friend, blinking back tears she nodded

"Okay Hermione, if its what you really want, but we share okay, that way you get to wear everything your Mum got for you".

"Alright we share". Hermione smiled at her friend and both girls threw their arms around each other. Breaking away Ginny exclaimed.

"Look at all this, everything is gorgeous. Oh boy Harry is going to die when he sees me in this" She held up a short denim mini skirt.

"And the best thing is Mum cant say a word about it, as I'm helping my friend".

Delighted Ginny skipped around the room causing Hermione to burst out laughing again.

"Merlin Ginny what would I do without you?"

Percy Weasley stepped through the fireplace in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"It's done Professor, one of the quickest laws ever to be passed in the history of the Wizengamot, there are a couple of amendments I need to go over with both of you however".

"Okay Percy have a seat". Percy took a seat facing Professor Dumbledore who was sitting behind his desk. Sirius was already sitting in a large comfortable armchair to his left.

"Well as I said the law was passed with no objections, but the following was also added at the suggestion of the honourable members Dolores Umbridge and Lord Crozier, they were immediately accepted and became part of the 'Marriage Law'".

"Alright Percy spit it out what have those damned bastards come up with now". Sirius could feel his patience start to wear thin.

"Yes well as you know the marriage must be consummated before midnight on the day of the ceremony". Both men nodded at him.

"Well if it is not done rather than dissolve the marriage straight away the Ministry will appoint two guardians to take the bride and groom to a ministry appointed location where they will oversee the consummation, in other words they will force the girl to comply, it's legalised rape of these poor girls". Percy spat the last words out.

"Gods above" Sirius paled at Percy's words

"I've never heard of anything so inhuman, surely they cannot get away with this".

"There is more", Percy flipped through the papers in his hands reading from the notes he had taken at the meeting.

"The ministry is determined that these will be real marriages. A charm will be added to the binding ceremony, which will allow the ministry to monitor copulation, which by the way will be a weekly requirement. No form of contraception wizard or muggle will be permitted in the first five years of marriage, if after five years the couple have produced two children then the ministry will lift the copulation charm and allow the couple to deicide on their future family planning".

Percy sat back looking between Professor Dumbledore and Sirius. Sirius was the first to speak.

"Hermione will never go for this Albus, she would effectively become a possession of her husband, there is no way in hell she is going to go for this".

"She must Sirius, it is up to us to make her understand she has no choice, if she does not comply and marry you the ministry will marry her off in all probability to one of Voldermolt's death eaters. She will be taken away from everyone and everything she knows and Merlin knows if any of us would ever see her alive again".

At that moment there was a sharp knock on the office door, Severus Snape entered at Professor Dumbledore bidding, nodding in recognition of the two others in the room.

"Ah Severus, please do come in and join us. Percy here was just filling us in on the details of the new marriage law.

"Yes headmaster I am aware of the added clauses, I have in fact just returned from an inner circle meeting with the Dark Lord".

Sirius narrowed his eyes and turned his head to stare at his nemesis.

Ignoring him Snape continued in his usual clipped tones. "There will be three petitions going into the ministry as we speak for Miss Granger"

"Who Severus" Professor Dumbledore almost matched Snape's manner in speech.

"One is a member of the Dark Lord's inner circle and the other two are sons of inner circle members, Flint on behalf on his son Marcus, Rockwood on behalf of his son Dorrian and Antonin Dolohov".

Sirius sucked in his breath. "Those bastards, she would not stand a chance in hell against anyone of them".

"Indeed" intoned Snape. "The Dark Lord has decided she is a prize like no other in his fight against Potter. He wants her out of the picture permanently and if his death eaters can have a little sport with her all to the better, also the one that marries her will be rewarded by gaining Miss Grangers inheritance, that is why he will only allow members of his inner circle to petition the ministry for her. It is suffice to say no other muggle born witch is being petitioned for by any death eaters".

Professor Dumbledore stood "We must go to the Burrow right away and speak with Hermione, Severus thank you for your help tonight, I am sure you must be anxious to partake of your evening meal and get some well deserved rest".

"Thank you Headmaster". Snape stood and turned towards the door he caught Sirius's eye and smirked.

"Good luck Black you're going to need it".

Professor Dumbledore, Sirius and Percy stepped out of the large fireplace at the Burrow one behind the other. Mr and Mrs Weasley were both sitting at their large kitchen table with their eldest son Bill drinking tea.

"Good evening family" Percy smiled as he strode over to the table to kiss his mother.

"Percy dear sit down, are you hungry?"

"No, no mum I'm okay I ate at the ministry"

"Pooh ministry food", Molly Weasley dismissed her son and started towards the kitchen larder to organised some food for him.

"Albus, Sirius, please sit down can I offer you some tea?"

Professor Dumbledore and Sirius sat down at the kitchen table the latter catching Bill's wary eye.

Professor Dumbledore spoke "Thank you Arthur that would b e most acceptable, where is everyone else this evening?"

"Well Ron, Harry and the Twins are in the back garden playing quidditch, the two girls are upstairs in their bedroom. Certain young people are keeping a low profile at the moment and I think their friends are helping them to achieve it". Mr Weasley's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Yes" Molly Weasley confirmed as she came back to the table her arms full of fresh bread, butter, chicken and a large bowl of salad. "They are keeping out of my way. Sirius I'm going to need to speak to your about Harry I'm afraid".

"Why what's he done". Sirius was bemused to say the least, it was well known that Molly adored Harry and could see no wrong in him and in turn Harry almost worshipped the ground she walked on.

"Well lets just say that both Harry and Ginny are going to need reinforced just what type of behaviour is acceptable and what is not".

"Oh" Sirius's eyes twinkled in understanding. Unfortunately so did Bill

"What the hell happened, if Potter has stepped out of line with Ginny.." He was cut off mid sentence.

"Just you keep your nose out Bill Weasley" his mother turned on him. "I'll thank you to respect the fact that I can handle my own daughter".

Bill's eyebrows raised in amusement at his mothers tone, shaking his head he turned back round to the table.

"I will speak to you later Molly", Sirius smoothed her ruffled feathers.

"Thank you Sirius I would appreciate it".

Glaring at her oldest son she banged the food on the table and proceeded to make chicken sandwiches for Percy (his favourite).

"Well" Dumbledore began, "You know why we are here, the Marriage Law has been passed and young Percy here was kind enough to fill us in on some added clauses, we will just run through them quickly with your before we speak to Hermione".

Professor Dumbledore proceeded to fill them in on both Percy's and Snape's reports to him, when he was finished he looked around the silent table, the silence only broken by Bill's whispered "Fuck me". Molly was so upset she did not immediately admonish her son for his language; instead she turned her tear filled eyes to Sirius.

"You must do this Sirius, you have to protect her".

Sirius nodded, his acceptance of this coming marriage now sat on him with finality.

"I will Molly, I will".

Hermione and Ginny were in the middle of a private fashion show for each other, trying on all the new clothes and prancing round the bedroom in them. At the moment Hermione was wearing a soft cotton sundress with blue and white flowers, it sat just below her mid thigh and she had slipped her feet into a pair of white ballet pumps. Sweeping her hair up into a high ponytail she looked as pretty as a picture.

"Oh Hermione that is really lovely on you"

Ginny broke off as the bedroom door opened and Mrs Weasley popped her head round the door.

"Hermione dear there you are, would you be a pet and come downstairs please? Professor Dumbledore is here and he would like to speak to you".

"Of course Mrs Weasley, right away".

"Look mum, look at all these beautiful clothes, Hermione says I can borrow whatever I want whenever I want". Ginny's current animosity towards her mother was forgotten in her delight at all the new clothes.

"Yes very nice dear" Mrs Weasley answered abstractly as she ushered Hermione out of the room.

"Well" huffed Ginny as she turned back to the clothes, picking up a black sequined top she smiled to herself and immediately forgot her mothers indifference.

Hermione entered the sitting room ahead of Mrs Weasley; her eyes scanned the room immediately taking in the other 3 occupants. Arthur Weasley, Professor Dumbledore and Sirius. Hermione felt her heart begin to thud in apprehension. Mrs Weasley followed her in and shut the door; she guided Hermione over to the couch so that she was sitting facing Professor Dumbledore and Sirius who occupied the two armchairs. Once they were all seated Sirius sat forward in his chair. Taking in Hermione's pale face he smiled at her to try and put her at ease just a little. Sirius began by explaining the new Marriage Law to Hermione, the whole time she listened not saying a word just looking at Sirius. When he was finished his eyes dropped to his hands, which were resting between his knees. The room fell silent, still Hermione said nothing her stare never leaving Sirius. Arthur Weasley cleared his throat loudly.

"The thing is my dear you are immediately affected by this law, we" he gestured to himself and Mrs Weasley "and the Order want to be able to protect you, so we made a decision, the best way to do that would be for you to marry one of our own, an Order member who is a pure blood wizard and powerful enough to protect you".

Hermione spoke for the first time.

"You made a decision about my future, about my life, it never occurred to you to consult with me?"

Professor Dumbledore spoke for the first time.

"Miss Granger, Hermione, it is imperative that you understand the seriousness of this situation, your life is in great danger. As we speak we know of three marriage petitions to the ministry on your behalf all from Lord Voldermolt's inner circle.

"Who?" whispered Hermione.

"Antion Dolohov, Marcus Flint and Dorrian Rockwood" answered Sirius.

Hermione gasped, her hand flew to her mouth to cover the revulsion she felt at hearing those names.

"We can protect you Hermione and let you continue in your life much as it is now, you can finish school, be with your friends, have as much control over the rest of your life as is possible".

Hermione dropped her hands back onto her lap, clasping her fingers tightly together she looked up at Professor Dumbledore

"Who am I to marry?"

The room fell quiet and Sirius lifted his own gaze from his hands. "Me".

Hermione spun her head round to look at him

"You are to marry me Hermione".

Sirius looked into her beautiful eyes as comprehension dawned on Hermione's face. She sat back on the settee a small exclamation of "oh" all that could be heard. Suddenly Hermione jumped up and threw herself from the sitting room, flinging open the kitchen door she startled Harry, Ron and the Twins who had just entered the kitchen finishing their quidditch game minutes before. Bill and Percy Weasley who were still sitting at the kitchen table jumped up the minute Hermione entered the room. Hermione stopped in the middle of the kitchen and looking at Ron demanded

"Give me your wand".

"What, why" stumbled Ron.

"Just give me your bloody wand Ron, I've left mine upstairs " she spat out.

"What do you want a wand for Hermione" Bill tried to reason with the obviously outraged girl.

"Will one of you bloody gits just give me their bloody wand" Hermione was screeching now .

"No nobody give her their wand" Percy was on his feet now and shouted across the table at the four very confused boys.

"Here Hermione use mine" A deep voice offered from behind her.

Hermione spun round to see Sirius hold out his wand to her. She snatched it out of his hand and marched out the back door, halting only briefly to snatch up a plate and cup from the end of the kitchen table. She stopped at the back of the garden facing the side of Mr Weasley's broom shed and flicking the wand at the crockery she had brought with her she transformed it into dozens of plates and cups, which she proceeded to lift one by one and hurl them against the side of the shed smashing them to smithereens.

Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Harry and all the Weasley's including Ginny who had come running downstairs when the commotion started all stood and watched Hermione as she proceeded to destroy the remaining transfigured crockery.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" asked Ron "Has she flipped, should we get her to St Mungo's?"

"No Mr Weasley" Dumbledore chuckled "Miss Granger is not in need of medical assistance, she just needs to express her feelings to some news she received tonight".

"What news?" Harry and Ginny questioned together.

"Hermione is getting married" Percy Weasley answered whilst staring ahead watching Hermione.

"What the hell are you talking about Percy, Hermione is getting married!" Ron rounded on his brother "Who is she supposed to be getting married to?"

"That would be me" answered Sirius as he moved off the porch towards Hermione, who had stopped smashing plates but instead stood stock still with her hands wrapped around her waist and was staring unseeingly at the broom shed.

Sirius stopped behind Hermione taking a moment to listen to her ragged breathing. He spoke softly to her.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

Hermione continued to stare unseeing at the broom shed.

"I'm going to get them Sirius, every last one of them. The ones that killed my parents, the ones that partake in the daily terror of ordinary decent families and the ones who have made this awful, awful law".

"I don't doubt it love and when you do I will be right beside you, cheering all the way".

She turned to look at him now giving him a wry smile, tilting her head towards the crowd on the back porch she asked him.

"What are they not telling me?"

Sirius sighed heavily and looked skywards, bringing his gaze back to her face.

"Wizarding marriages are for life you know that don't you Hermione?" She nodded at him. Satisfied he continued.

"There are very specific clauses in this law namely the marriage must be consummated by midnight the day of the wedding. Copulation is a weekly requirement and no contraceptive, wizard or muggle is permitted for the first 5 years of the marriage. If after 5 years the couple have produced at least 2 children the monitoring charm cast at the marriage ceremony will be lifted". He deliberately left out the bit about ministry enforced consummation. He had already decided he would if needs be force her himself before he would allow the horror of the ministry officials to intervene. He sincerely hoped it would not come to that.

Hermione stood still listening to him, giving him a slight nod she turned, picked up the remaining crockery and hurled it at the shed. Turning quickly she held her hand out to Sirius who looking down at it realised she was holding his wand out to him.

"Your wand Sirius thank you".

He took it from her and she started to walk past him towards the house, turning quickly back to face him she said.

"Oh and by the way Sirius, yes I will marry you"

Turning and continuing towards the house, Hermione climbed the steps to the porch and walked through the kitchen door and upstairs to her bedroom, without a glance at any of the occupants still standing there. At the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut deep inside the house the crowd on the porch turned and looked at Sirius. He gave them a wry smile and shrugging his shoulders he moved towards them.

"Okay people" he announced, "Lets plan a wedding".

The Weasley's and Professor Dumbledore all made there way back inside the house. Sirius on reaching the steps of the porch clapped his hands onto Harry's shoulders.

"Just a minute Harry, apparently we need to have a talk about boys and girls".

"Oh shit" Harry mumbled

"Yeah oh shit indeed" Sirius agreed. ar


	8. Teach me how

Susannah01

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 8 Teach me how**

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She lay perfectly still and allowed her breathing to slow to an even steadying pace. She was sick and tired of wakening like this every morning. Ever since her parents deaths she had, had trouble sleeping, she would lie awake for hours her mind racing staring at the dark ceiling of the bedroom she shared with Ginny, not falling asleep until the wee small hours, then once she actually fell over she could not stay asleep of any length of time, her jumbled dreams always wakened her making her heart race and her eyes snap open in fright. She hid her insomnia and nightmares from the Weasley's, she would cause them more worry and besides she knew Mrs Weasley would insist on giving her a sleep potion and she could just not allow that. After that first day when she had willingly swallowed over the potions Mrs Weasley had offered her she vowed she would never take them again. They had made her feel so out of herself, so accepting a herd of death eaters could have tramped through her bedroom and she would not have given them the slightest notice. Never again did she want to feel so lethargic; never again would she be so out of it she could not protect herself and those around her.

Sighing she sat up in bed looking over at the window she could see the first pale streaks of the dawn in the skyline. She glanced next at the sleeping form of Ginny, during the night she had managed to effectively tangle her bedclothes around her lower body and she now lay with one leg hanging out of the bed, her arms thrown up behind her head. Hermione stood up and lifted her dressing gown from the end of her bed; shrugging her arms into it she tied it tightly round her waist and quietly made her way from the room, stopping to make a quick visit to the bathroom. She continued on to the kitchen intending on making herself some tea. Entering the kitchen she was not surprised to see Mrs Weasley already up. They often met early in the morning like this. Mrs Weasley always up before her family so she could organise their breakfasts before they set out for the day.

"Good morning Hermione dear, always the early riser. I wish your good habits would rub off on Ron and Ginny. I swear those two would lie in bed all day if I let them".

"Good morning Mrs Weasley" Hermione smiled at her. "I thought I would make some tea".

"Tea? No problem dear, you sit yourself down and I will get it for you, actually I'm glad to have this time with you this morning, there are some things I need to speak to you about".

"Oh alright" Hermione sat at the table facing Mrs Weasley waiting to hear what she had to say.

Mrs Weasley flicked her wand and a cup and saucer sailed over to the table landing neatly in front of Hermione. The big brown teapot sitting on the stove, sailed over next and tipped itself over the cup and poured out a steady stream of tea into it. Hermione smiled as she lifted the small jug of milk and added some to her tea before lifting it to her lips.

"So what do you want to talk about Mrs Weasley?"

"Well dear we have to discuss your wedding". She waited to gauge Hermione's reaction, on seeing none she sighed with relief and continued.

"We originally thought to have it next weekend after Harry's birthday, but with recent developments, namely your other so called suitors we feel it would be safer in the long run to bring it forward to this weekend, Friday evening to be exact.

"Friday but that's only 3 days away"

"Yes, yes but really dear Professor Dumbledore is convinced the sooner you are married to Sirius the better and as there will be nothing 'you know who' can do about it he will leave you alone".

Hermione took a long deep drink of her tea, nodding her head in acceptance; she gave in to the inevitable.

"Okay 3 days then, on Friday".

Mrs Weasley smiled brightly at her and continued.

"Yes well dear it wont be a big affair, we will have the ceremony here and Professor Dumbledore has offered to perform the binding".

"That's fine Mrs Weasley, I would like that actually".

"Good girl, Sirius, Arthur and Percy are going to meet with your case worker first thing this morning to ensure that she gives her approval to Sirius petition. She has to sign the marriage certificate you see. Don't worry dear apparently she has quite a crush on my Percy, the others seem to think he will have no trouble convincing her to accept Sirius's offer".

Hermione nodded and smiled at her words. She remembered Judith Williamson; she did indeed seem the type that would fall for the ever officious Percy Weasley.

"So then my lovely, Sirius has offered to take us shopping this afternoon. I think he is going to try and get a couple of others to accompany us, so that we can get your dress and rings and anything else you feel you might need. Now what about attendants have you given any thought to who you will have?"

Hermione shook her head she had not given any of this a minutes thought, the only thing that had kept running through her head apart from the fact that at 17 she was getting married, was that she was going to have to sleep with Sirius Black, sex with Sirius

"Oh god".

"What's that dear?" Mrs Weasley looked across at her

Hermione pulled herself together. "Em attendants, well Ginny of course and if it is possible Mrs Weasley I would really like to ask Luna".

"Oh Ginny and Luna that would be perfect dear. I will just put in a floo call to the Lovegoods just now and speak to her dad, I know he is another one who is an early riser"

Mrs Weasley got up to leave the kitchen. "I will just use the fireplace in the sitting room dear".

As she approached the door it opened and Mr Weasley and Percy came through it, surprisingly enough closely followed by Ron.

"Good morning dears, help yourselves to cereal wont you, I will be back in a moment and organise some Bacon, Eggs and Toast". Mrs Weasley hurried through the kitchen door, as the three approached the table warily.

"Morning Mione" Ron looked over at her nervously

"Morning Ron, Percy, Mr Weasley". Hermione smiled up at them.

"Don't worry its safe to sit down, I wont smash anything else I promise".

The three men smiled their relief and sat down before helping themselves to cereal and tea.

Mrs Weasley bustled back into the kitchen. "Okay now that's that done. I spoke to Luna too and she was delighted to be asked. She will come over for about 11ish this morning so you Ginny and her can have a good old chinwag about what you want".

Hermione accepted some Bacon and Toast from Mrs Weasley as the others tucked into huge plates of food. Chewing her toast slowly she watched Ron as he finished his breakfast.

"Ron" she spoke quietly to him. "Can I speak to you alone please?"

"Sure what you want Hermione?" Ron chewed on his last mouthful of food.

"Em well as I said I would like a private word please".

Ron looked over to his mother, satisfied to see her preoccupied with his dad and brother he motioned his head for Hermione to follow him back upstairs to his attic bedroom. Once inside he closed the door quietly and sat down on the end of his bed beside Hermione.

"Okay Herms, what do you want to talk about?"

Hermione chewed her bottom lip and twisting her fingers together stood back up, turning to face Ron

"The thing is Ron, I'm getting married to Sirius in 3 days"

"Yeah Hermione I know that"

"Well the thing is I've never……I've never well…."

"What Hermione", Ron's famous short fuse was starting to run out.

"Okay" Hermione took a deep steadying breath

"I need you to tell me about sex".

"Fucking hell Hermione" Ron jumped off the bed.

"Shush Ron, I don't want the whole house to hear this".

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him back over to the bed to sit down. Ron's face was flushed bright red, Hermione felt her cheeks heat up also, she was sure they would match in colour to Ron's.

"Please Ron, let me explain. You are the only one I can ask, I mean I couldn't go to your mum I would just die and obviously I cant ask any of your brothers and well Ginny, well I know for a fact she and Harry haven't done that yet". She broke off at his

"They bloody well have better not".

"Yes well that leaves you".

"How do you know I've had sex, maybe I'm as innocent as you".

She rolled her eyes at him at that.

"Oh please you were going out with Lavender Brown for most of last term, besides she told us, in fact she took great delight in making sure I overheard all the glorious and wondrous details of your love life"

Ron's mouth gaped open at this admission.

"I don't believe that cow, what did she say about me?"

"Oh Ron don't worry she didn't say you where rubbish or anything, in fact quite the opposite, so you see you really are the only person I could talk to".

"You could try talking to Sirius Hermione, he is the one you are going to marry after all".

This time it was Hermione who shot off the bed.

"Gods no Ron I couldn't I just couldn't".

"Okay, okay calm down, it's just I don't know what it is you want me to tell you, I mean don't you know the birds and the bees?"

"Of course I do silly, its just that when I had that talk with my Mum I was 13, so it was all very clinical and well not very informative at all really". She sat back down beside him on the bed.

"The thing is I've never been with anyone that way, I mean there was Victor in 4th year but we only kissed and cuddled a little bit, then of course there was Cormac at Christmas".

"McLaggen?" Ron exclaimed "Cormac McLaggen and you?"

"Yes you know I took him to the prefects Christmas party"

"Yes I know that, but I thought that was as far as it went".

"It was as far as it went, only he did get a bit over amorous that night. I let him kiss me, but he ended up shoving me against the wall and well grabbing at me and stuff so I shook him off as quickly as possible and left the party, actually I've been avoiding him ever since".

"I'll bloody kill him" Ron muttered.

"No you won't, its forgotten and besides I think Harry warned him off already".

"Harry! Harry knew, you told him and not me".

"Well he was there, he saw me trying to hide. Anyway none of this matters now it's in the past, it's my immediate future that concerns me".

Ron looked at her worried expression and caved in

"Okay Herms, I'll try my best, what is it you want to know?"

"I want to know what to expect, will he hurt me, and do I have to let him see me naked?" "Oh Merlin" she whispered, "Will I have to see him naked?"

"Yeah well its kind of the point Hermione, to get naked"

Ron was struggling he was out of his depth here and he knew it. He desperately wanted to help Hermione but the only time he had ever talked about sex was with his brothers or Harry and the other boys in his dorm room.

"Look Hermione a girl's first time can be painful but Sirius knows what he is doing. I'm sure he will make it good for you".

"How, how can he make it good".

Ron ran his hand through his hair, he would give anything to go back in time and have this day start all over again.

"Okay the twins have got a couple of books, how about I get hold of them for you and you can have a look through them".

Hermione's eyes lit up, of course books, she loved books she would learn what she wanted from a book.

Happy and smiling now she threw her arms around Ron's neck. "Thank you Ron, you're a good friend".

Standing up she left his room her step a lot lighter that it had been when she had first entered.

Ron lay back on his bed sighing heavily. "Fuck me that's an experience I don't want to repeat, if I ever get married and have a daughter she will just have to remain a bloody virgin that's all". Ron got up deciding suddenly to take a shower and floo over to Harry's, he needed to speak to Sirius Black ASAP.

It was on the stroke of 8.30 when Ron flooed over to Harry's. He stepped out the fireplace to see Harry sitting at the table munching his cereal as he read the Daily Prophet which was spread on the table in front of him. Harry looked up and grunted in greeting. Sirius walked into the kitchen towel drying his hair, wearing only his boxers.

"Pour me a cup of that coffee Harry will you? I have to be at the bloody ministry by 9 to meet Arthur, Percy and that Williamson chit". "Oh hello Ron, your early this morning, you and Harry got something planned".

Harry raised his eyebrows at this. If they did it was news to him. Sitting down Sirius grabbed the mug of coffee Harry had poured for him.

"Actually Sirius its you I've come to see"

"Oh" Sirius sat up straighter "What's on your mind?"

"Well its not so much as what's on my mind but more what's on the mind of your bride to be".

"Hermione" Harry frowned at Ron. "She's okay isn't she?"

"Yeah, yeah she's okay, its just that she gave me a bit of a problem this morning and I've decided to make it your problem, seen as how you will be the one who has to deal with it anyway". Ron stabbed his finger in Sirius's direction.

"Alright Ron spit it out"

"Hermione asked me to teach her about sex"

Harry's mouth dropped open and Sirius's eyebrows nearly disappeared as they shot up.

"Oh yes" Ron nodded at their discomfort chuckling a bit to himself. "She wanted to know what was expected of her, would she have to let you see her naked, and would she have to see you naked, she wanted to know if you would hurt her". Ron flung himself down on the kitchen bench beside Harry, both boys now regarded Sirius silently.

"Bloody, fucking hell" Sirius swore violently. "Are you telling me she really is that much of an innocent".

"Yes Sirius she is" Ron answered him. "she only ever kissed bloody Krum back in our 4th year and oh yeah scumbag McLaggen last Christmas". Ron rounded on Harry then. "and thanks for telling me about that one mate".

"She told you about that did she" Harry growled at the back of his throat. " Bloody bastard, I broke his nose you know, he couldn't tell anyone what I'd done though, cause then he would have to have owned up to what he tried to do to Hermione".

"What did he try to do to Hermione?" Sirius questioned.

"He tried to molest her. Mione had asked him to the Prefect Christmas party as everyone else was taking partners, she didn't want to be the odd one out, but that bastard saw it as an invitation to shove her up against a wall and try and force himself on her, she was pretty shaken up by the time she found me and got away from him",

"I'll fucking kill that prick when we get back to school" Ron slammed his fist into the kitchen table.

"She said not to tell you, cause she knew what your reaction would be, strange that really when you think about it how she seems to think I'm the more reasonable of the two of us". Harry shrugged.

"Anyway Sirius mate now you know, she has no experience of boys at all, your going to have your work cut out for you".

Sirius stood up "I need to go and get dressed for this meeting. I'm taking the girls shopping this afternoon, Tonks said she would come along, maybe I could ask her if she would have a word with Hermione" Sirius paused. "On second thoughts, Harry could you make yourself scarce tonight?"

"Sure why?"

"I think I will invite my fiancé over for a little dinner date tonight, its time we got to know each other better".


	9. Seduction

**Susannah01**

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 9 Seduction**

_(Just a short note on previous chapters. Hermione is a ward of the ministry because she is still at school, and although she is already seventeen and of age in the Wizarding world she is not considered to have reached her majority until she has completed her schooling. Hope that clears up any confusion. It is not my intention to flaunt the rules so to speak but only to bend them a little bit to suit my imagination and the flow of the story). Susannah xxx_

Sirius apparated to the boundary of the Burrow's large back garden. Striding up the garden he smiled at the sight of the long line of washing swinging back and forward in the breeze. Knocking on the back door he pulled it open and walked into the kitchen to be met with a flapping Molly Weasley.

"Oh there you are Sirius, well what happened?" "I've not heard a word from Arthur Weasley, just wait till I get hold of him, leaving us all waiting like this".

"Molly, Molly calm down we have just a few minutes ago got out of our meeting with the ministry. I apparated straight over here, Arthur and Percy are just finalising things with Judith Williamson".

"So how did it go, did she accept your petition alright?"

"Yes it went fine. I think this whole marriage law thing has left her very shocked, we let Percy do all the talking and she was happy to counter sign her approval, so everything is all rubber stamped". He pulled the parchment containing the marriage licence from his robes with a flourish.

"We have been so long because of all the business side. She had to go over the inventory of Hermione's possessions, then all her financial statements as this was the first time she had done this it took longer than normal. A gasp alerted him to a presence behind him. Spinning round he saw Hermione standing there.

"Hermione, please all this means nothing, its Marriage Law nonsense, its not as if we will take a blind bit of notice of all this, I can assure you, what is yours remains yours".

Hermione sighed and walked further into the room, Ginny and Luna trailing behind her.

"Its okay Sirius, really its just that I've only got my head round to taking stock this week, thinking of getting my affairs in order so to speak. Now I needn't have bothered". She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Hermione" Sirius came to stand in front of her taking her hands in his.

"None of this is your fault Sirius" She smiled up at him. Sirius nodded smiling back down at her. "_Merlin you could lose yourself in those eyes of hers_" he thought. Raising both her hands to his lips he kissed them.

"Okay girls shopping time I think, is that right Molly?" He dropped Hermione's hands and looked over to Molly Weasley who was standing beside Ginny and Luna, all three enraptured by the tender scene they had just witnessed between Sirius and Hermione.

The five of them flooed to the Leaky Caldron to be met by Bill, Remus and Tonks.

"Hi Mum" Bill walked over to his mother, "Lets go shall we I really need to get back to work sometime this afternoon.

"Okay Bill dear, we should be finished for around 3ish that should give us plenty of time".

The gathering made their way through the Leaky Caldron out into the back yard where Remus tapped his wand on the back wall causing it to disappear and allow them entry to Diagon Alley.

Tonks caught up with the girls. "Wotcher there ladies", this is a strange one today alright, never imagined that during a war I would be wedding dress shopping for my 17 year old friend".

Hermione smiled at Tonks, a warm feeling flowing through her as Tonks described her as her friend.

"Thanks for this Tonks, I really appreciate you escorting us and I would really value your input in all this". "These two" she gestured to Ginny and Luna, "Would have me looking like a floating blancmange". Tonks laughed heartily at that.

"No problem love we will just have to reign them in a bit, that's all".

As they reached Madam Malkin's shop, where they hoped to be able to purchase gowns for all the girls, Sirius stepped forward.

"Molly, I'm just going to steal Hermione away for 10 minutes or so, why don't you and the girls go in and get started on the bridesmaids dresses".

"Okay Sirius, don't be too long though".

"No, no we shouldn't be" He turned to Remus

"Remus would you accompany us, I'm sure Bill, Tonks and Molly are a more than able escort for our lovely bridesmaids".

Ginny and Luna beamed at Sirius.

Chuckling at the abundance of charm oozing from Sirius today, Remus nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay Sirius were are we headed".

"Just across the way to Smythe & Turrets the jewellers".

Hermione looked curiously at Sirius, then comprehension dawned.

"Oh wedding rings, we have to get wedding rings".

Hermione tugged on Sirius's arm and pulled him aside.

"Sirius" she hissed "I need Mr Weasley here to counter sign any purchases I make, as my temporary guardian he has to sign any purchase slip as well as myself, else Gringots wont honour the sale".

"No need Hermione, I meant what I said what is yours will remain yours. I will cover all our expenses".

Hermione gasped, "I can't let your do that, you can't buy your own wedding ring".

"I can and I will, look Hermione I am a very rich man, you do not have to worry about money I promise you, you will not bankrupt me".

Turning towards Remus, Sirius asked, "Shall we?"

They started to move towards the jewellers Sirius throwing his arm around Hermione's shoulder and Remus walking on her other side.

They entered the shop to find it completely empty. The doorbell jangled to alert the proprietor of the arrival of some customers. Mr Smythe himself came out of the door leading to the back shop. He smiled genially at them.

"Good afternoon gentleman, miss what service can I be to you today?"

Sirius stepped forward.

"This beautiful young lady has consented to become my wife". The jeweller's eyes widened at that statement. Sirius continued

"We will require to see your finest range of engagement rings and also wedding bands"

Mr Smythe quickly covered his surprise at Sirius Black, first of all getting married, but also taking such a young bride. He had recognised Sirius the minute he had stepped through from the back room.

Hermione turned to look at Sirius, tugging his arm again she whispered up to him.

"Sirius there really is no need, you don't have to get me an engagement ring".

Sirius turned to regard her, speaking softly

"Hermione you are my fiancée. Now I know its not how either of us imagined we would become engaged and you will only be my fiancée for a couple of days before you become my wife, but as such you will get an engagement ring because no matter what you or anyone else says I deem it necessary, so" he turned back to the counter "Mr Smythe your engagement rings please".

"Of course sir, or course" with a wave of his wand three large trays of magnificent rings appeared on the counter in front of them. Hermione gasped at all the beautiful stones twinkling up at her. Remus let out a low whistle.

Sirius was delighted by Hermione's reaction, no matter how level headed or intelligent she was, she was still a young girl and still had a young girls reaction to the display in front of them.

Hermione stepped forward and began to look at the rings in earnest; one tray in particular kept drawing her back. It was a selection of fine slim banded platinum rings. There was a selection of solitaires, two, three stone and diamond clusters.

"Do you see anything you like sweetheart?" Sirius asked.

"Oh they are all truly beautiful" she whispered back at him

Sirius noticed her eyes kept being drawn to one ring. It had two large diamonds set on a high twist the claws holding the stones were set out like a small flower.

"How about that one?" Sirius pointed to the ring.

"Of course excellent choice, I made this particular ring myself" Mr Smythe removed the ring from the tray with a flourish.

"May I?" he gestured towards Hermione's left hand.

"Oh of course" Hermione held out her hand for him.

The Jeweller slipped the ring onto her finger, Hermione gasped as she felt the ring magically adjust to fit her slim finger.

"Magnificent" Mr Smythe declared.

Hermione smiled at the ring on her finger, it was love at first sight.

Sirius lifted her hand to look at the ring. "So is this the one?" He lifted an amused eyebrow at her in question

"Oh yes" she breathed, "yes please".

"Good" Sirius turned back towards the jeweller. "Now sir your wedding bands if you please"

Hermione turned towards Remus.

"Look professor isn't it lovely?" Remus moved forward and smiled indulgently at Hermione.

"Hermione how may times do I have to tell you, its Remus please"

"Oh sorry Remus, I keep forgetting"

Remus chuckled at her "and yes your ring is truly lovely, no less than you deserve".

"If you two are quite finished can we look at these wedding bands?"

Hermione moved over to stand beside Sirius; three more trays had appeared on the counter in front of them.

"Why don't you choose our wedding bands Sirius?" Hermione smiled at him. "after all your taste in engagement rings was spot on".

"Sirius turned back towards the trays in front of him. Two rings nestled together caught his eye one was a slightly thicker band than the other, they were platinum bands which twisted into a small Celtic knot on the top. He pointed them out to Mr Smythe

"Ah Mr Black again I must take credit as this particular pair are of my own design.

He lifted the rings from the tray and held them out to Sirius and Hermione to try.

Hermione slipped her engagement ring off her finger and laid it on the counter, slipping the wedding band onto her finger she put the engagement ring back on in front of the band.

"Oh" she breathed, looking down at her hand the two rings seemed to nestle into each other.

"Its as if they were made for each other". She held out her hand for the jewellers and Sirius's inspection.

"Indeed my dear it looks that way does it not". Mr Smythe chuckled at the girl's obvious delight.

Sirius was looking down at his own hand the ring had magically adjusted to fit his finger and as he gazed at it he thought how odd, it feels as if its always been there. Removing the wedding ring he handed it back to the jeweller.

"It is done, these three rings if you please Mr Smythe".

Hermione hurried to remove the rings from her fingers and handed them back to the jeweller. Sirius's hand stalled them.

"No, no keep this one on". Picking up the engagement ring he lifted Hermione's left hand and placed the ring back on her finger. Lifting her hand to his mouth he gently kissed it. Hermione smiled shyly up at him, then remembering that Remus and Mr Smythe were standing looking at them she quickly snatched her hand away her cheeks colouring brightly.

The three left the jewellers, Sirius with the boxes containing the wedding bands safely

inside his robe pocket. They hurried back across the street to Madam Malkin's, as they stepped through the door Mrs Weasley greeted them.

"Oh good your back, now Hermione dear come and look at Ginny and Luna, I think you will approve".

Moving to the back of the shop Hermione pulled up short and exclaimed

"Oh Ginny, Luna they are perfect, just absolutely perfect".

Both girls stood in front of the changing rooms wearing pale blue dresses of the softest satin, a strip of white satin sat across the bust with fine white straps over their shoulders, the straps were interspersed with glittering diamante. The pale blue satin fell away from their busts only to split just at thigh level on the left side, showing a pure white satin under slip studded with diamante to match the straps. On their feet they wore the palest of blue stain ballet pumps and on their heads the finest circle of little diamantes to match their dresses. Hermione felt quite emotional as she gazed at her two friends.

"They're perfect, just perfect," she breathed.

"Great stuff" barked Tonks, "now Hermione come with me and see what we have picked out for you".

Hermione smiled over her shoulder at Sirius as she let herself be led away.

In the changing rooms at the back of the shop a variety of gowns had been laid out for Hermione to try. She cast her gaze over them, in truth they were all exquisite but she could tell none of them were what she was looking for.

"Hermione" Tonks called to her gently. She was holding up a dress that took Hermione's breath away.

Hermione gave her a hug. "Oh Tonks that is exactly what I want, how did you know?"

Tonks shrugged her shoulders "Go and try it on love".

Hermione stepped out of the changing room and the dressing area immediately fell silent. Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Luna, Tonks and the two salesgirls looked at the stunning girl before them. The dress was made from the finest and softest silk the little puff sleeves fell away prettily from her shoulders, showing off her graceful slim shoulders and neck. The little sweetheart neckline suited her to perfection and the dress fell in sheer folds around her body finishing in a tiny train at the back. The only adornment on the dress was the smallest line of pearls and diamantes under the bust line.

"Its perfect" Mrs Weasley sniffed back her tears

Hermione decided on white satin ballet pumps to match the girls and she waved away all veils instead choosing a simple circlet of small white flowers interspersed with little pearls.

As the girls emerged from the changing rooms they were surprised to see Harry and Ron.

"Hi what are you two doing here" Ginny moved over to link her arm through Harry's

"Sirius sent for us," Harry grumbled

"Yeah we were in the middle of a bloody good movie too," Ron added

Sirius chuckled and slapped both boys on their backs. "Enough moaning" turning to Hermione he explained.

"Remus and Harry are to be my Best Men and I asked Ron to be usher, so I thought it would be nice for them to have new dress robes fitted and I asked that they have blue shirts made up to match the Bridesmaids.

Hermione beamed at Sirius for his thoughtfulness and generosity, how wonderful of him to include Ron.

Once the group had concluded their business and Sirius signed the Gringots purchase slip for everything they made their way to the door of the shop. Just as they reached it the door banged open and Lucius Malfoy stepped through the entrance closely followed by his wife and son. He sneered as he took in the group of woman eyeing the bags they carried between them; he did not immediately notice the men of the group walking towards them.

"Narcissa he drawled, are you sure you wish to shop here, it seems to me that this establishment has gone right down hill.

Molly tutted at him stepping in front of her charges, however before she could do anything else an equally aristocratic voice drawled.

"Your right Lucius, this place has indeed gone to the dogs especially if they are letting scum like you in".

Sirius moved forward staring Malfoy in the eye. Lucius Malfoy hissed in anger at Sirius

"Black how dare you"

"How dare I, oh very easily Malfoy, very easily".

Lucius Malfoy now looked at the guard behind him and was brought up short to find himself staring down the wands of Molly, Bill and Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin and that bloody chit half blood wife of his. Smiling silkily he ushered his wife and son inside and stepped to the side.

"Please do not let us hold you up any longer, have a pleasant day".

Hermione shivered as his eyes fell on her

"Oh Miss Granger, please accept our deepest condolences for the loss of your parents, tragic business, just tragic".

Hermione lifted her eyes to his.

"Yes it was very tragic," she whispered. Sirius's temper snapped looking at her pale face, which a minute ago had been so happy.

"Why you bastard, don't you dare speak to her," He pointed his wand to Lucius's throat.

"Sirius" barked Remus. "Leave him and lets go, he's not worth wasting our time over".

Sirius stepped back and lowered his wand just a fraction. The group made their way out of the door.

Draco Malfoy sneered at Harry and Ron as they passed him but his expression changed into something unreadable when he looked at Hermione. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and he quickly looked away.

Once outside Bill steered them towards Fred and George's shop.

"We can use the floo in the flat above the shop to go back to the Burrow".

Sirius nodded his agreement the muscle in his jaw still jumping at the anger he was suppressing. _How dare that bastard even look at Hermione let alone speak to her_. Mad eye was convinced that Malfoy was part of the group which raided Hermione's parents home and Sirius was determined to prove it and put him away beyond anyone else families forever.

They entered Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and greeted Fred and George.

"Hi guys" Bill walked over to them, "Mind if mum and the girls use your flat to floo back to the Burrow".

"Not at all help yourself" agreed George

Sirius took Hermione's arm and pulled her aside.

"Are you alright Hermione, don't let that bastard get to you"

She smiled up at him,

"I'm okay Sirius he just makes me all the more resolved to rid our world of his kind of rot".

Sirius grinned at her now, "That's my girl" he stroked his hand down her cheek, Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"I wonder if you would like to join me for dinner this evening at Grimmauld Place, it would give us a chance to talk and I could show you your new home. I don't think you have been up to my apartment have you?"

"No I haven't and dinner with you would be lovely".

"Good" he smiled, "Floo over around 7.30 okay?"

"Okay Sirius see you tonight"

She turned to move away from him, but he caught her arm and pulled her back round.

"That's not the proper way to leave one's fiancée"

Hermione was alarmed "What do you mean?"

"I mean I need a goodbye kiss" he bent his head and brushed his lips over hers.

Hermione sighed at the gentle kiss. This man was starting to play havoc with her senses.

"Till tonight sweetheart" he whispered and taking her by the shoulders turned her around and sent her towards the others to floo back to the Burrow.


	10. Oh Merlin

**Susannah01**

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 10 Oh Merlin **

_(Thank you so, so much to everyone who has left a review. I cannot express in words how wonderful it feels to know others are enjoying my story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I am sorry I am unable to answer each review personally, but real life already keeps me away from my story so much and I really want to keep working hard on it and make it a wonderful read. I am so grateful that everyone is enjoying my take on the characters especially gorgeous Sirius, but be warned he is from a very old pure blood family and although he has turned his back on most of their beliefs and way of life some things are ingrained into his very soul, things like his view on marriage and his wife. Hermione bless her is very new to the Wizarding world compared to him and her view on life if very much coloured by her life in the muggle world in which she spent the first part of her life. I think sparks will fly between these two and Hermione will have to fight for every little bit of independence and equality in this marriage.) xxx Susannah _

Sirius was whistling happily to himself as he made his way to the kitchen to await Hermione's arrival through the floo connection in the large fireplace which dominated the kitchen of Grimmauld place. Dressed all in black he walked through the kitchen door and paused to watch the two little house elves who were hurrying about preparing dinner. Kreatcher was Sirius's old family house elf, after a very shaky start between them when Sirius first returned to live at Grimmauld place, the old house elf was now besotted by his last remaining master. The second house elf now in residence at Grimmauld Place was Winky, who came to live with him just under a year ago. She had never settled at Hogwarts after the death of her master and the betrayal of his death eater son. It was in fact Hermione that suggested that Sirius offer Winky a place in his household stating that the old London Manor house was too much for Kreatcher to manage on his own, especially now as the order met there regularly, many members taking their meals there and staying over night if it was more convenient for them. Winky and Kreatcher were extremely wary of each other at first to say the least, but had now come to a delicate truce and seemed to work together amicably enough.

"Well Winky what do you think, will I please the lady?"

Sirius held his hands out and spun round for the little house elf. He was wearing black loose linen trousers and a black loose linen tunic shirt, which he left open at his neck allowing just a peak of his muscled tattooed chest. In his right ear a diamond stud glistened. His feet were left bare and slipped into a soft pair of black canvas shoes instead of his trademark dragon hide boots.

"Oh master looks very handsome tonight," Winky bustled about him swiping away imaginary bits of flint from his linen trousers.

Sirius had explained his upcoming marriage to the two house elves and whom he was marrying. Kreatcher and Winky were beside themselves with glee. The one thing they both agreed on was that Master needed to be married, now it was happening and to the little mistress who although she confused them terribly with her views on house elves they both recognised as being a kind and thoughtful witch who would not treat them badly.

Sirius sat at his kitchen table and watched the two house elves with amusement as they jostled each other out the way both vying for supremacy at the cooker. Winky gave up first as Kreatcher tried to bang the ladle he was holding down on her fingers.

"I is just be seeing to Masters table" she huffed and disappeared from the kitchen with a pop along with a large tray of cutlery and crockery which she had previously laid out. Sirius barked with laughter at their antics.

"What's so funny?"

He turned as Harry entered the kitchen a backpack slung over his shoulder his broom ever present in his hands.

"These two" he motioned towards Kreatcher who was now muttering to himself as he moved around the kitchen.

"Oh" Harry smiled, he himself had been the subject of many a battle between the two house elves often having to pull them apart and order them to different parts of the house to keep them from breaking out into violence.

"What have you got your backpack with your for?"

"I thought I would stay at the Weasley's tonight, that way you and Hermione can have the whole place to yourselves all evening".

"Merlin I could just imagine Molly Weasley if I kept Hermione out all night, she'd have my guts"

Harry chuckled picturing an enraged Molly going after Sirius.

"Anyway if you want to come home then come home, I will be returning Hermione by 11pm. I'm under strict instructions from her guardians".

Sirius grinned over at Harry as Harry burst out laughing in remembrance at the floo call Sirius had received earlier that evening from Molly informing him just what kind of behaviour she expected from him regarding her young charge.

"Yeah well, we'll see. I'm hoping if I stay over I might get the chance to spend some time with Ginny".

He stepped into the fireplace and threw his floo powder down commanding 'The Burrow'. Just before he whooshed off her heard Sirius shout

"Yeah well this time don't get caught".

Ginny Weasley stood in her bedroom smiling happily at her best friend. Hermione stood looking back at her in the 4th outfit she had tried on that evening.

"Oh Merlin Hermione, that is perfect"

"I don't know Ginny, I mean I can't wear a bra with this, what if he notices what will he think?"

Hermione was wearing one of the new dresses her mum had purchased for her for their trip to Italy. It was the exact colour of brown as her eyes with little copper studs along the hemline, which stopped just about her knees. Made from the softest silk it tied in a halter neck and the back fell away in a deep V hence the inability to wear a bra.

"I think he will think he is the luckiest wizard alive, that's what I think". "Anyway you have no time to change now, its almost 7.30 and he is expecting you".

Hermione blew out her cheeks in resignation. "Okay, okay I will wear this, what does it matter what he thinks anyway its not as if any of us have a choice in this".

She sat on her bed and fixed little gold hoops into her ears apart from her engagement ring this was the only jewellery she wore. Slipping her feet into brown leather sandals, she stood.

"Okay I'm ready lets go"

Ginny squealed with excitement and clapping her hands exclaimed

"I wish I could be a fly on the wall tonight when he claps eyes on you".

Shaking her head at her friend Hermione left the room and made her way down stairs, Ginny trailing behind her. As she stepped into the kitchen the entire Weasley clan turned her way. They were all sitting at the kitchen table finishing off the remnants of their evening meal. Harry had just joined them moments before.

"Wow Hermione you look brilliant". Ron stood up to greet her.

"Bloody hell Hermione will you ditch that plonker Black and marry me?" declared Fred.

Hermione smiled nervously, smoothing down imaginary wrinkles in her dress.

"What do you think Mrs Weasley?" "This was one of the dresses my Mum bought for me"

She gave Mrs Weasley a twirl. Every male in the room gasped when they caught sight of her bare back.

"Oh my" Mrs Weasley was stalled from commenting further by her husbands hand on her arm. He spoke over the top of her.

"You look just lovely my dear, now off you go and have a nice time, we will see you later when you return".

Arthur Weasley stood up and led her over to the fireplace.

"Thank you Mr Weasley, well bye see you all later"

"Bye" they all chorused.

Hermione stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a green flash.

Turning back into the room Arthur smiled at Bill's exclamation of "Bloody hell when did Hermione start to look like that?" "Ouch Mum that hurt"

Molly Weasley had smacked him over the head.

"Good its just what you deserve, now come on you lot I want to clear the table".

The group rose from the table and started to help pile the dishes, all except Harry who was mesmerised by the sight of Ginny standing there in a short demin skirt and sequined black tee shirt. She came over to him smirking.

"Like what you see?"

Harry growled in answer, he was going to have to find a way to get Ginny on her own away from everyone. She looked so goddamn hot in that outfit he could feel his blood pounding in his ears. Standing up he pulled her hand into his.

"Come on let's go for a walk round the garden"

Giggling Ginny let him lead the way.

Hermione stepped gracefully from the fireplace at Grimmauld Place, looking down she brushed little flecks of soot from her arms. Straightening up she smiled in greeting at Sirius who had jumped to his feet the minute she appeared in the fireplace.

"Hello Sirius".

Sirius swallowed dryly, bloody hell she looked fantastic. Moving forward he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Hello Hermione, you look lovely tonight".

She blushed at his compliment.

"Oh well this is one of the dresses my mum had bought for me for our holiday…" she trailed away slightly at this then taking a deep breath she continued.

"Anyway it seemed such a shame not to wear them, so I decided to go ahead, I mean mum would have wanted me to right?".

"Right" breathed Sirius, "It would have been a great sin if this particular dress had not seen the light of day".

She coloured even more now at that compliment. Taking her hand Sirius led her from the basement kitchen and upstairs.

"I'm sure you are well acquainted with the lower levels of the house".

She nodded her head at him in agreement.

He smiled "Well I kind of remodelled the whole second floor into a private apartment for myself. That's were we will have dinner tonight, I asked Kreatcher to set a table up for us in my sitting room".

"Oh okay". Hermione followed him up the wide sweep of stairs. On reaching the second landing she rounded the staircase onto a wide square hall that had two doors leading off it.

"Let me introduce you to your new home". Sirius opened one of the doors and stepped aside for her to enter.

Hermione gasped in surprise when she stepped through the doorway, there were wide deep bay windows on two sides, and it was in one of these windows that Kreatcher had set up their small dinning table. Deep blue velvet curtains hung on either side of the windows tied back with gold roped cords, matching the enormous deep blue rug covering most of the highly polished wooden floor. Three large black leather couches sat in a square little occasional tables sitting at each end. On one wall was mounted the largest flat screen TV Hermione had ever seen. In a little alcove next to it sat a DVD player and Music System. A large polished cabinet was set against the farthest away wall next to another door. On the opposite wall next to the door they had come through was a gleaming bar, bottles upon bottles of different coloured liquids lined along its shelves and an assortment of all shapes of glasses hanging decoratively off it. Hermione also noted there were no magical paintings hanging on the walls up here, instead there were framed photographs of himself and the marauders (minus Wormtail), in their Hogwarts days and a few obviously taken just after they left. Lily, Harry's mother was in these ones, smiling and waving happily for the camera. Hermione smiled at one in particular of James and Sirius holding baby Harry in their arms between them. The baby was waving his arms about, smiling and giggling up at his father and godfather, a very obvious absence of his trademark scar from his little forehead.

"Its lovely Sirius, I never imagined that you had achieved all this up here".

Sirius shrugged and led her over to the door on the far away wall.

"Yeah well I needed a place I could call my own, somewhere to escape to". Gesturing back over towards the couches he continued "The TV wont play any TV channels I'm afraid, too many charms at work around this place, apparently they interfere with transmissions or something, but I've got quite a good collection of films you can watch. Arthur and I managed to charm the DVD player so it will play up here, mind you my collection seems to have dwindled a bit, I suspect down to Harry's room".

Hermione looked sheepish. "I must confess to being involved in that, we are always sending Harry to get us films to watch".

Sirius laughed. "It's fine, I don't mind a bit, I just have to perform an accio and they would all arrive back up here if I wished".

"Oh yes I forgot that". She followed him through the door he had opened into the room beyond.

If Hermione was surprised by the sitting room, nothing could have prepared her for their bedroom. It was bigger than her dorm room at Hogwarts and she shared that with 2 others. The biggest four poster bed she had ever seen dominated the room, its drapes deep burgundy with cream voile lining. The bedspread and pillows covered by silk and velvet squares of various shades of burgundy. Again the floor was highly polished with a thick cream rug covering most of it. The room was beautiful beyond description; dark cherry wood furniture adorned the walls and a couple of deep burgundy leather chairs sat facing each other, a small round table between them.

"And this" Sirius announced, "is the bedroom, our bedroom". He looked at her to try and gauge her reaction to this.

Hermione's cheeks flooded with colour, she seemed unable to tear her gaze away from the bed.

"Oh my" was all she managed.

Chuckling now Sirius strode across the room and opened the door on the faraway wall.

"Over here is the bathroom" he called.

Tearing her eyes from the bed Hermione made her way over to him intending just to glance into the bathroom, instead she felt her eyes widen even more when she looked inside it.

Glittering Black, Grey and white marble adorned all the walls and floor. A Sunken bath took up the centre of the room and Hermione was sure she would be able to do lengths in it such was its size. Looking round the door she noted his and her sinks an array of Sirius lotions and potions lined along it. Behind the bath was a shower, which she was sure, could house a Quidditch team. Next to that through some frosted glass she could just make out the WC.

"Sirius" she breathed, "It's all just wonderful; you really have created a miracle up here.

Sirius felt his chest swell with pride and joy, happy at her acceptance and delight in her new home. Leading her back into the sitting room, they made their way over to the small dinning table.

Clapping his hands loudly Sirius called "Winky".

The little house elf appeared in a flash, "Master is calling Winky"

"Yes Winky you can tell Kreatcher he can start serving dinner as soon as he is ready".

"Oh yes master I is telling him right away". Winky disappeared again as quickly as she had appeared.

Sirius pulled a chair out for Hermione, sitting himself in the one opposite. Dinner was wonderful, the two little house elves hopped around them serving them each course. Kreatcher's large ears flapping in delight when Hermione thanked him after each course telling him how delicious it was. Sirius had offered Hermione some wine but she declined accepting some nice cold water instead.

The two of them kept up a steady stream of chat between them throughout the meal. Sirius had her howling with laughter at his tales of himself, Remus and James at Hogwarts, she in turn chatted easily to him about her school mates and the things she Ron and Harry got up to.

"I wonder what everyone will make of all this when I get back to school, half the girls in the school had a crush on you this year, now I am going to go back married to you. I'll end up the most hated witch ever". She smiled wryly at him.

"On that note why don't we adjourn over to the couches let Winky and Kreatcher tidy away whilst we talk".

"Okay sure".

Hermione moved to the centre of the sitting room and sat down gently on one of the large sofas. Picking up their drinks Sirius followed her over and placed them onto coasters sitting on one of the end tables.

"The thing is" he began "When you return to Hogwarts this year I will be returning with you, after a fashion".

She frowned at him "What do you mean Sirius".

"Dumbledore has asked me to share the DADA position with Remus, that way we can both free each other up for other duties with the order and such".

"That's wonderful Sirius, Remus is one of the best DADA teachers we've ever had and I'm sure you will be just as good"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, it's not a role I ever envisaged for myself but I will give it my best shot. It means for most of the week I will be living at the Castle with you".

"With me but how is that possible, do I move out of my dorm room into the teacher's quarters with you?"

"No Remus already occupies those, it might get a bit crushed with all three of us there don't you think?" pausing he added, "Dumbledore has given me permission to give you a piece of good news for a change".

"What good news?"

"You've made head girl this year".

He jumped at the squeal she let out; throwing her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly. Letting go of each other he smiled at the excitement shinning from her eyes.

"I can't believe it head girl," she laughed with joy. "I wonder who is head boy"

"I don't know that one I'm afraid".

"Never mind I expect we will find out soon enough".

"Anyway" Sirius continued you will have your own suite of rooms being head girl and all, Dumbledore is making some adjustments to them so they will accommodate both of us".

"Oh I see, so we will be spending a lot of time together then, I don't know what I thought would happen, I guess I just reckoned I would come here to you once a week to fulfil the contract requirements". Her cheeks flushed bright red now. Sirius considered her for a moment; taking a deep breath he took her hands in his.

"Talking of which I had an interesting little chat with Ron earlier".

Comprehension dawned in her eyes and her cheeks grew even hotter if that were possible

"Oh" she breathed.

"Yes 'oh' indeed. Hermione you don't ever have to be afraid of me, I will never hurt you I promise".

"You must think me incredibly naïve Sirius".

"Not at all sweetheart, In fact I'm very honoured that I will be your guide through all of this, don't be afraid to speak to me Hermione, no matter how embarrassing you think it is. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything".

She looked up at him into those piercing blue eyes, Merlin she loved his eyes, lifting one hand up to cup his cheek she whispered, "Thank you Sirius".

Sirius couldn't help himself he felt his whole being drawn towards her wrapping his arms around her he lowered his head to hers and captured her mouth with his. Hermione melted against him; the feel of his mouth on hers was wonderful and was sending little tingles up and down her back. Sirius ran his tongue along her lower lip encouraging her to open her mouth more to him. She responded immediately and he plundered her mouth with his tongue.

Gods above, she tasted divine. He shuddered when he felt Hermione match his movement with his tongue with her own. Leaning into her slightly more Sirius ran his hands up and down her bare back, causing little whimpers to escape from her throat. He revelled in the feel of her bare skin under his hands, lifting his head away from hers; he looked down at her now slightly swollen lips, she had her eyes closed but they fluttered open at the loss of his mouth on hers. He was stunned to see desire for him shinning from her eyes, with a barely suppressed growl he pulled her towards him once more, laying them both more fully on the settee now. His mouth covered hers once again and he smiled at the sigh this evoked from her. He ran one hand up her leg in tiny little circles stopping to stroke the silky skin of her inner thigh. The little whimpers from her throat becoming more frantic now. Sirius lifted his mouth from hers again and started trailing little kisses down her throat stopping to lightly suck on the pulse point just below her ear.

"Oh Sirius" she moaned softly and arched her body into his. Lifting his hand from her leg he gently placed it on her side and his finger lightly caressed the skin beneath her dress. His hand brushed against her breast and he was rewarded by a long moan from her. Inwardly chuckling 'Oh you liked that did you', he moved his hand across her breast to lightly cup it. He could feel her nipples harden under his palm. Hermione moaned louder now and arched her body once again into his pushing her breast more fully into his hand. Capturing her mouth with his once again his tongue plunged in and out sending her senses spinning. Sirius moved his hand slowly from her breast and gently untied the straps of her dress peeling them down to expose her to his gaze. Sitting up he looked down at her.

"Merlin Hermione you are fucking beautiful". He lowered his head once more and she met his kiss this time with as much fervour as him. Sirius's hand once more moved over her breast, again he could feel her nipples respond to his touch. Lifting his head he again trailed little kisses down her neck, reaching her breast he circled her dusky rosy nipple with his tongue. Hermione was moaning and she moved her hands off his shoulders to his head in order to hold him at her breast. Sirius took the hint and sucked the little nipple more fully into his mouth, flicking his tongue back and forth across it.

Hermione was thrashing under him now, she had never imagined anyone could evoke such pleasurable feelings in her, every nerve ending was screaming for something, she didn't know what, but she was sure this man could give it to her. Hermione felt a strange bubbling start in her lower stomach and travel downwards towards her groin. Sirius had moved his mouth over hers again and she felt as if his hands were all over her body. They were both lying on the couch now; Hermione's dress had ridden up to her thighs. Her hands leaving his head they travelled down his back until she got to the edge of his shirt. Slipping her hands underneath, she slid them up the smooth skin of his back. She could feel the muscles of his back jump under her touch. Sirius's hand was on her leg again; he stroked his way up her inner thigh and ever so gently brushed his thumb over her panty clad centre. A shock of pleasure like she had never known before jolted through Hermione. She squealed into his mouth and thrashed under his hand, trying to get him to touch her again.

Sirius could feel himself harden when they had first started to kiss, but her unbridled response to him just about pushed him over the edge. He was brick hard now and he wanted nothing more than to grind himself into her centre. Wrenching his mouth from hers her looked down at the panting girl beneath him.

"Hermione sweetheart we have to stop, now, before I am unable to.

"Oh" she looked at him with lust filled eyes, taking shuddering breaths.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but if we don't stop I'm going to lift you from this couch and carry you through to that bed in there and ravish you until you beg for mercy".

He pushed himself off her. Hermione sat up straighter the movement causing her dress to fall to her waist and give him the most delightful view of her breasts, her nipples still puckered with her desire for him. She blushed furiously and hastily pulled her dress straps up and retied them at the back of her neck. She lowered her eyes to the floor, she was mortified, she didn't know where to look but Sirius was having none of it. Coming to sit back down beside her he took her chin in his fingers and lifted her head.

"Don't be embarrassed Hermione, never feel ashamed of what happens between us. I'm to be your husband and although this whole situation is forced upon us, neither of us should be ashamed for any pleasure we get from each other.

She looked at him, staring into his eyes, which had darkened a deep, deep blue; she smiled sweetly at him and nodded her head.

"All of this Sirius, its hard to explain how I feel about it. I hate that I am forced to marry now at 17 and if the ministry has it's way I'm going to be a mother soon as well. I just don't feel ready for all of this, but then I think about how you must be feeling being forced to marry me and I'm grateful to you. I know you will look after me and always do your best for me and I want you know that I will try very hard to be a good wife to you.

Her voice lowered to barely a whisper as she could feel tears threatening, she sniffed.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I don't know what's wrong with me, I just feel all over the place just now".

"Hermione sweetheart, it's okay. I know your emotions are in turmoil just now but please believe me when I say, I am happy to marry you, happy and proud to be taking such a lovely, sweet young woman as my wife".

They looked at each other a world of feelings dancing across both their eyes. Standing up Sirius held out his hand to her.

"Come on lets get you back to the Burrow, I'm sure Molly will be pacing the floor by now worrying in case I've had my wicked way with you". He waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"I will take you back by side along apparition I would guess Arthur will have closed the floo for the evening by now".

"Okay lets go" she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

"We can apparate from the back garden".

They made their way down stairs, pausing only long enough in the kitchen for Hermione to prettily thank Kreatcher and Winky for a wonderful meal. Out in the garden Sirius looked down at her.

"Ready sweetheart" she nodded at him and stepping closer he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, gratified to feel her arms snake around his neck, he turned on the spot and they disappeared with a pop.

They appeared a moment later at the boundary to the Burrow's back garden. He let go of Hermione and gave her a moment to collect herself. Then grabbing her hand he led her up through the garden to the back porch, stopping just before the porch steps he turned and lifted his hands to her face, tilting her head back she looked into those dreamy eyes of his.

"Thank you Sirius, I had a wonderful night".

"Your welcome sweetheart". Leaning down he covered her mouth with his and kissed her transferring all the pent up passion he was feeling for her into his kisses. He broke away from her and stepped back. Pulling on her hand once more they climbed the porch steps and went through the kitchen door. Hermione was breathless, her senses spinning; such was the effect on her from his kiss.

Mrs Weasley sat at the kitchen table in her dressing gown sipping tea.

"Oh Hermione and Sirius there you are". She jumped up and moved around the table towards them.

"Did you both have a nice evening?"

"Oh yes Mrs Weasley, it was wonderful". Hermione looked at Sirius as she said this.

Molly Weasley raised her eyebrows at this little interaction between the two of them.

"Well that's nice dear, I've just sent Arthur and the boys on ahead to bed, I thought I would hang on down here for you to come home, oh and Sirius Harry is staying overnight, he said he had already mentioned it to you that he might".

Tearing his eyes away from Hermione, he answered her

"Oh what, yeah, yeah, that's fine, thanks Molly"

Hermione smiled at him and Mrs Weasley.

"Well I think I best be off to bed too. Goodnight Mrs Weasley thank you for waiting up for me"

"Good night dear".

Turning to Sirius she spoke softly. "Goodnight Sirius".

"Goodnight sweetheart sleep well".

"Thank you I will". She turned and left the kitchen to make her way upstairs.

Sirius halted on his way out the back door and turned back to Molly. Looking at her motherly face he felt a wave of affection towards her.

"Go to bed Molly, the next two days are going to be hectic".

She chuckled. "Yes your right Sirius, I'll just wait till you've gone so I can lock and ward the door.

"Oh okay Molly, well night"

Sirius walked through the Burrow's back garden towards the apparition point at the boundary. On reaching it he turned and looked back at the house, standing in an upstairs window he could make out Hermione's silhouette looking down at him. She raised her hand in greeting and in reply he lifted his hand to his mouth kissing it, he straightened his palm out and blew his kiss to her. Turning on the spot he disappeared with a pop.

erHh


	11. Moving on, Moving in

**Susannah01**

**Black Heart**

**Chapter 11** **Moving on, Moving in**

Sirius looked up and smiled in greeting at the girl who had just entered the office he shared with 7 other Auror's.

"Hi Sirius, how's things?"

"Hello Daria, things are fine thank you, how are you?"

"Good yeah, but I miss you". She moved over to him and ran her hand lightly across the back of his neck.

Oh shit, Sirius cringed inside; this was not going to be easy. Moving away from her, he gestured to a chair in front of his desk indicating she should sit down.

"I'm glad you dropped by Daria, I wanted to speak to you before the order meeting tonight".

Daria Porter-Smith was a fellow Auror; she had in fact been at one time Tonk's partner. Like her mother, father, brother and sister in law she was also a member of the order. Her older brother Garrwyn was one of Bill Weasley's closest friends, a Quidditch fanatic he owned and ran the Quidditch supply store in Hogsmeade. Sirius and her had been having an on/off relationship for the past 8 months, more off than on they were sort of friends who had sex. She was one of the few people ever to visit his private apartment at headquarters and the only witch ever to have slept there with him. He knew in his heart she wanted a more permanent relationship with him but Sirius did not return her feelings and had therefore cooled things off between them.

Daria had been in Tonks and Charlie's year at Hogwarts. She had been a very popular member of the Gryffindor house both with her fellow witches and the young wizards. Standing a good 5ft 10 inches in her stocking feet, she had long athletic legs to die for. Her pale blond hair sat at shoulder length, but today she had it tied up in a jaunty high ponytail. Her hazel eyes sparkled at him now as she asked.

"Sure what do you want to talk about".

Sirius leaned back in his chair; he ran his hand nervously through his hair. He knew he was going to hurt her, he was a bastard and should have finished this long ago, instead of opting for the easy to find sex, she was willing to give him.

"I wanted to speak to you about the meeting tonight. It's primarily to bring the rest of the order up to date with this new marriage law".

Her eyes clouded over and she frowned now.

"Oh I know its horrible isn't it".

"Yeah well you know we have been investigating the murders of Hermione Granger's parents?"

"Your Godson's little friend yes, oh wait a minute don't tell me she has been caught by this ridiculous law".

"Yes I'm afraid she has, three petitions have already been made for her, one from Voldermolt's inner circle and two from sons of that inner circle".

"Merlin, what are the Order going to do about it. Are we going to hide her away?"

"No it is felt it would be more beneficial to all of us, not least Hermione herself, if she could be kept safe within our community. She is an extremely talented and intelligent witch, it would be a terrible waste to remove her from Hogwarts without letting her complete her education, not to mention the terrible blow it would be to Harry to lose her".

"So what's the alternative then?" she was puzzled now.

"We decided to marry her to one of our own, a pure blood order member who can protect her".

Daria had a strange feeling; she didn't like the way this talk was heading.

"Who" she asked.

"Me" he replied.

She jumped up from her seat.

"You have got to be joking Sirius, you are going to marry that little girl".

"She is not a little girl Daria, yes she is young, she will not turn 18 for another three weeks, however she is a lovely young woman who has been to hell and back this past month".

"Just because you feel sorry for her doesn't mean you have to be the one to marry her Sirius".

"Look Daria it's done and it will be happening Friday evening".

"This Friday evening", she shrieked.

Sirius stood now, running his hand through his hair again in frustration.

"I'm sorry Daria if this news hurts you in some way, but we were never serious about each other, what we had was fun, but it was over a while back".

"I don't call a week a go a while back Sirius, do you love her?" Her question took him by surprise.

"What, no I don't love her, well not in the way you mean".

"Then it should make no difference to our arrangement". She was clutching at straws now.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well she will be away at school all year wont she, it shouldn't interfere too much with us".

Sirius was incredulous.

"Are you mad, do you seriously think I asked to speak to you so I could make arrangements to shag you behind my wife's back. It's finished Daria, over do you understand, what we had was nice for a while but truthfully I lost interest a long time ago".

'SMACK' her hand connected with his left cheek.

"You bastard, you will regret this Sirius I promise you".

Tears stinging her eyes she turned and ran from the room.

"Zeus, well that went well", Sirius sat down heavily at his desk. Closing his eyes he pictured Hermione and Daria standing side by side. Both beautiful girls, one fire one ice. He knew which one he would choose every time. Hermione took his breath away last night like no witch had ever done. Oh he had desired witches, of course he had, and was an expert in charming them into his bed, where he made sure they enjoyed it every bit as much as he, but 'Merlin his Hermione', he shook his head at himself, 'His Hermione, when did he start thinking of her as his. Chuckling he turned his attention to the large volume of paperwork cluttering his desk. Eager to get through it all now, as Hermione was flooing over to headquarters later today with the rest of the Weasley's. Whilst the order meeting was going on Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny where going to move her things into his, no their quarters.

Sirius walked into his kitchen and burst out laughing at the sight that greeted him. Harry and Ron had flooed over with Hermione's trunks. They were in the process of levitating them upstairs when Molly Weasley stepped through the fireplace, immediately berating them for leaving behind Hermione's beloved cat Crookshanks. She banged the carrier containing Crookshanks down on the floor a little bit harder than she meant to causing the lid of the basket to fly open and a hissing Crookshanks launched himself across the kitchen, causing loud squeals from Winky as she jumped up on the kitchen table to avoid him.

"Oh for goodness sake, now look what you've caused", Molly yelled above the commotion.

In the middle of the family feud being played out in his kitchen, Ginny stepped from the fireplace closely followed by Hermione. Sirius felt his mood lift even lighter at the sight of her wearing low slung muggle jeans on her hips and a light blue vest. She looked as fresh as a daisy, her long hair hung in a long pleat down her back. Taking in the scene in front of her she moved to capture her beloved pet.

"Oh my Crookshanks how did you manage to get out of your carrier, come here precious". She squatted down and held her arms out to him.

To the incredulity of everyone in the kitchen Crookshanks responded to her immediately and trotted over his tail high in the air, jumping lightly into her outstretched hands. Hermione straightened up.

"Oh hello Sirius, sorry for all this commotion".

He moved further into the room to greet her.

"Hello sweetheart, so is this everything?" He swept his hand round indicating the two trunks.

"Yes, yes that is everything, except for the things I will need for the next couple of days which are still at the Burrow".

Nodding he smiled at her. "Good enough". Addressing Harry he said

"Leave the trunks Harry, Kreatcher and Winky will make sure they go upstairs"

"Oh straight away master, little mistress" Winky took one trunk and disappeared with it in a flash, Kreatcher not to be outdone hurried over and with a loud pop disappeared with the second one.

Turning back to Hermione, Sirius threw an arm around her shoulder. "I think it best sweetheart if you take Crookshanks up yourself, he seems a bit upset with everyone else just now".

"Well yes thank you Sirius, I will just go up with him now, is it alright if the others come with me, I had asked them to help me unpack".

"Of course, this is your home now, you don't need to ask permission to take one of the others upstairs with you".

Smiling brightly at him now she started over towards the kitchen door. "Alright you guys follow me, we have work to do".

Ginny danced out the door behind Hermione, Ron and Harry both turned groaning back into the room. Sitting down at the kitchen table Ron whined.

"Why does Hermione getting married mean so much bloody work for us. I mean she's marrying you, how come you've not been put to work like a bloody house elf?"

Sirius burst out laughing now at Ron and Harry's consternation. Molly Weasley lost no time in scolding her son.

"Ronald Weasley will you please cease with that dreadful bad language, honestly Sirius I have no idea were he got such a course tongue from, oh hello dears". Without missing a beat Molly greeted the twins as they stepped from the fireplace.

"Right you two" she pointed at Ron and Harry, "upstairs and help Ginny and Hermione with the unpacking".

Groaning the two boys stood up. Ron started complaining loudly.

"Right, right we're going, Merlin woman we're not deaf no need to shout".

The two boys stomped their way out of the kitchen and upstairs. The hallway was full of people, who had arrived via the front door.

"Looks like this is a big meeting tonight, there's loads here". Harry lost count of the number passing him on their way down to the kitchen. Professor Snape swept past them not even acknowledging their existence.

"Git" both boys said together and continued the journey upstairs.

"Oh Hermione, its really lovely, all of it, promise me I can come and visit you and watch that fantastic TV".

"Of course Sirius said my friends are welcome anytime, in fact you can stay over, cause you still have your bedroom here, I bet Harry would like that too".

Ginny grinned at her "Oh I bet he would".

Moving through to the bedroom where the house elves had left her trunks Hermione turned to Ginny. "And this is the bedroom".

Ginny squealed in delight. "Merlin Hermione would you look at that bed, Sirius is going to have to keep a close eye on you, or else he will lose you in that bed".

Hermione's cheeks flamed with colour. "Ginny" she hissed.

"What?" Ginny protested her innocence, then grinning slyly "You still haven't told me what happened on your date last night".

"There's nothing to tell, we had dinner, we talked, it was nice".

"Oh come on Hermione, who are you kidding, you've been drifting off and staring into space all day".

"I have not, have I?"

Ginny chuckled. "Did he at least kiss you?"

Hermione's eyes danced as she nodded at her friend

"Oh" squealed Ginny "Come on spill the beans, is he a good kisser, I bet he is all masterful and wicked".

Hermione sat down heavily in one of the burgundy chairs

"Merlin Ginny he is a wonderful kisser and those hands".

"Oh ho" Ginny caught on straight away "Did he do wicked things to you with his hands?" Ginny was wiggling her eyebrows at her. Hermione couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

"I'm not discussing this with you Ginny Weasley you are just going to have to use your imagination".

"You're a spoilsport Hermione, never mind, I'll just have to keep up my practice with Harry and get my education that way". Ginny was smirking at her.

"Practice what with Harry?" Both girls whirled round at the sound of Ron's voice.

Ron and Harry came into the bedroom, Ginny with a wicked gleam in her eye bounded over towards them and flinging her arms around Harry she said "This" she proceeded to draw him into a very passionate kiss.

"Yuk Ginny stop that for Merlin's sake, there's a time and a place".

Ginny stepped back grinning at Hermione she addressed her brother

"There's always a time and a place Ron, thought you knew that".

Hermione stepped in between them. "Okay you lot, lets not start a fight, I need you to help me unpack all this stuff".

Smiling brightly at her brother and Harry, Ginny moved over to Hermione's trunks.

"Okay Mione lets get started".

Daria sat stock still; she could feel eyes fluttering over to her throughout the meeting. What were they expecting, that she would throw herself across the table declaring her undying love and begging Sirius to marry her instead?

'_Its not fair, he was mine, should be mine, I should be marrying him having his children not that little child bride currently upstairs unpacking her belongings'_. She had overheard Molly Weasley give this information to Professor McGonagall.

The meeting was over, people were standing to leave. Daria got up and stopped behind her brother who was talking to Bill Weasley, she picked up on a conversation being held on the other side of the room.

"I think a couple of us will be sufficient protection Sirius don't you?" Molly Weasley was standing in a group including Sirius. She heard his deep voice answer her.

"I would just be happier if I could go along with you, are you sure she has to do this tomorrow?"

"Yes she wants to go lay some flowers on their graves, she hasn't been back since the day of the funeral and I think she feels now is the right time. I can understand how she feels Sirius; it will be the day before she gets married after all".

Tonks piped up

"Look don't worry Sirius, I'm off for the next couple of days, why don't Remus and I take Hermione to visit her parents graves. We can take her by side a long apparition, can't we Remus?"

"Certainly it will be my pleasure".

Sirius sighed then nodded his head in acceptance, alright then let's go find her and let her know the change in plan".

Daria apparated with her brother back to his shop. Tears streaming down her face she made her way over to her sister in law who was sitting behind the counter at the back of the shop. Aimee Porter-Smith stood up in alarm.

"What's wrong, what's happened?"

Daria threw herself into Aimee's outstretched arms.

"It's over Aimee" she wailed into her shoulder, "he doesn't want me anymore".

"Oh my goodness tell me what happened?" She looked up at her husbands face. He shrugged.

"Not here take her through the back".

Daria continued wailing as Aimee stood up to lead her through to the back shop.

"He's going to do it Aimee; he's going to marry that little girlfriend of Harry Potter's. How can he do this to me?"

Lucius Malfoy looked over the balcony in the Quidditch supply shop. His son Draco and his friend Blaize Zabini were further up the shop examining the new stock of brooms. This year his son became captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and Lucius had promised them all new gear including brooms. Draco wanted the final say on what they purchased and brought along Blaize for support. Lucius glanced over at them, they were oblivious to the little scene he had just witnessed downstairs. Moving quickly he strode over the Draco and Blaize.

"Draco you carry on here, I've just remembered an errand I promised to do for your mother, I will be back shortly". With that he descended the stairs and left the shop. Darting up the little side alley running alongside the shop, he quickly looked left and right before casting a strong disillusionment charm upon himself. He then progressed round to the back of the shop invincible to the naked eye. Making his way to the door leading to the back of the store he was elated to find it lying ajar. Drawing closer he slightly pushed it open wider and stood very still listening to the two women inside.

"He's a bastard Aimee talking to me that way, when did he become so bloody self righteous. You would think I had suggested he murder the girl by the way he looked at me". Daria hiccupped as she tried to control her ragged breath.

"Oh" she wailed, "Its not fair Aimee, I love him so much why can't he love me back?"

"There, there" Aimee shushed her. "He's doing it for the Order Daria, you know that. Once she is back in school Sirius will soon get bored, I bet he will seek you out again".

"I don't know Aimee, somehow I don't think he will".

Daria seemed to gain some control over her crying and hiccupping now.

"Do you know the worse thing Aimee, I've met her and she really is a very pleasant, nice girl. In fact she is very, very pretty and I don't know anyone who doesn't like her".

"You know my friend Tonks, she was my old partner?" Aimee nodded her head in agreement,

"Well she is giving up a day off tomorrow, her and Remus are going to take her to visit her parents graves. I mean when did you ever hear of Tonks volunteering to give up some time off, that's how much she is liked. Oh and you should have heard Sirius all concerned for her safety just because he can't go with them because he has to work. I mean look at all the missions I've been on, not once did the bastard ever show any concern for me".

Lucius had heard enough he was beside himself with glee. Hurrying now round to the front of the shop he lifted the disillusionment charm and swept back into the shop to collect Draco and Blaize.

"Draco" he called across the premises to him, "Come now we have to leave. You and Blaize can decide what you want from all those catalogues you have and can send on the order by owl".

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaize but he knew better than to argue with this father in public.

Lucius Malfoy stood in the little muggle graveyard looking at the simple headstone marking the final resting place of the Grangers. '_This is too perfect'_ he thought.

The graves were in a little private garden at the back of the graveyard. Ancient trees stood there, their garland branches hanging low over the graves, the branches heavy with the full bloom of summer foliage.

'_Yes perfect, another strong disillusionment charm should do it. __He would position himself just behind the graves. The minute those two idiots left her for a moment's privacy and let's face it, they were that stupid, he would pounce, perfect'. _

Delighted with his scheming Lucius apparated away.

Draco Malfoy was bored, bored and fed up. He had hidden himself away up here in his bedroom after Blaize had left. His father had all those stupid Death Eater comrades traipsing through the manor constantly. He hated them, he hated his father. Draco scowled, he hated thinking about his father it depressed him. The old man was barking mad, following a mad man like Voldermolt and he was dragging him and his mother down with him. '_I mean look at this latest law they had managed to get passed. They were all beside themselves with glee over it, almost fighting who was going to marry Granger, drawing lots over who gets to rape her first after her so called husband'. _It was sick, they were sick and Draco wanted nothing to do with them. He was no friend of Grangers, but Merlin the thought of her being brutalised by those pigs downstairs turned his stomach and he was just about convinced his father had led the little party that had raided Grangers home and murdered her parents.

Draco sighed, might as well get into bed, he was not going to leave his bedroom again tonight. Lifting his wand he waved it towards his bedroom door, warding it against all who might try and enter.

Hermione had just finished helping Mrs Weasley tidy the kitchen after breakfast. Ginny was outside hanging up some washing for her mum. Mrs Weasley came through the kitchen door and sat at the table, a long parchment and quill in her hands.

"What you got there Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside her.

"Oh its food ideas for the wedding tomorrow. Kreatcher and Winky are going to be preparing the food at Sirius's then transport it over here. It's very kind of him really, to think to ask the house elves to do it, one less thing to worry about".

"Mm yes I suppose" Hermione felt a trickle of frustration. It was her wedding did nobody think to ask her if there was anything she would prefer or not. She was beginning to feel like a pawn in somebody else's chess game.

Her head turned towards the kitchen door as she heard Ginny call out a greeting to Tonks and Remus. She smiled at them as they came into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Wotcher, Hermione, Molly"

"Oh hello Tonks dear and Remus, can I get you anything, tea, juice?"

"No thanks Molly, it's not been long since we finished breakfast".

Tonks turned towards Hermione. "I've got something for you Hermione, for tomorrow"

"Oh what is it?"

Tonks held out a little velvet bag. Opening it Hermione drew out a blue and white silk garter.

"Oh " she breathed.

"It was mine at my wedding" Tonks chuckled at Hermione "I thought it would cover two out of the four".

Mrs Weasley clapped her hands in delight. "Yes that's right dear, something borrowed and something blue".

Hermione smiled in recognition now. Hugging Tonks she said, "Thank you, it's lovely".

"Your welcome and don't worry it's been thoroughly washed since I wore it at Easter. I had to, Remus removed it with his teeth".

It was hard to say whose cheeks flamed the brightest, Hermione or her Professor.

"Yes well I will just get my stuff". She fled the kitchen with Tonks and Mrs Weasley's laughter ringing in her ears.

Hermione, Tonks and Remus made their way down the Burrow garden. In her arms Hermione carried two large bundles of flowers Mrs Weasley had allowed her to pick from the Burrow gardens. The two bouquets were tied with the same pale blue satin that made up her bridesmaid dresses. The same satin ribbon would also bind the wedding bouquets tomorrow. Reaching the apparition point Hermione stood between Remus and Tonks. They both hooked their arms through hers and she felt the familiar uncomfortable pull of apparition as Remus turned them on the spot.

They appeared with a soft pop a moment later in the graveyard, just a short distance from her parent's graves. Remus and Tonks looked quickly around them their wands held high in their hands.

Nothing stirred in the graveyard, it was a peaceful July morning and the sunlight was peaking through the trees creating soft sparkles on the ground. The three of them moved over towards the two new graves of the Grangers. Tonks and Remus stopped at the little path and allowed Hermione to walk the last couple of yards on her own to her parents resting place.

Kneeling down she swept away the old withered flowers left from the funeral a month ago.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad" she whispered. She laid the two new bouquets of flowers on their graves. "I thought you would like some fresh flowers, actually these particular ones are the same as those going into my wedding bouquet" she paused at that, letting out a shuddering breath. Continuing she spoke haltingly still in a little whisper.

"You see I'm getting married tomorrow, big surprise huh, anyway the ministry have introduced this mad new law and I have to get married so I am, to Sirius, you remember him". She trailed off large tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"I miss you Mum and Dad, everyday I miss you both so much".

This was too easy, Lucius smiled to himself stepping carefully from behind the gravestone he side stepped until he was at Hermione's side. The silly chit was so busy wailing over her parent's graves she did not notice the slightest disturbance he caused as he moved beside her.

Hermione stood up, taking deep breaths to compose herself, she supposed she really should get back to Tonks and Remus; she really had taken up enough of their time.

Stepping back she let out a gasp as she felt a vice like arm snake around her waist, seconds before she felt the familiar pull of apparition and heard Professor Lupin's loud shot of "NO".


	12. New Alliance

**Susannah01**

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 12 New Alliance **

Lucius Malfoy and Hermione arrived in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor with a loud pop. Lucius threw the girl away from him and she landed heavily on the stone floor. Wincing at the pain in her hip Hermione struggled to sit up. Lucius waved his wand over himself, lifting the disillusionment charm and sneered down at the girl in front of him.

"You" Hermione gulped.

"Me" he jeered back at her.

Hermione was terrified; looking quickly round her she surmised she was in someone's dungeon. Reaching round to her back pocket for her wand she discovered it missing. Deciding to try and brave it out she stood as tall as she could and demanded.

"Take me back at once, how dare you kidnap me like that".

Lucius was amused, '_oh__ this little mudblood was going to give them some sport alright, all full of fire and self-righteousness'. _"No can do my dear, you see word has it you are about to marry Sirius Black and my own dear friend Antonin would be beside himself with grief if that were to happen, you see he is so desperate to marry you himself. So you will just have to stay here as my guest until that can be arranged".

He held her wand up in front of him " Oh and don't bother looking any more for this" Lifting his knee he snapped her wand clean in two rendering it useless.

Hermione gasped, her beloved wand, she had, had it since she was 11 years old. Her parents were so proud of her when they took her for the first time into magical London to purchase her school things, she could still picture their faces when Mr Ollivander picked out her wand and she made colourful stars shoot from it. She fought the tears that were threatening to spill over, and feeling her anger rise she turned to Lucius Malfoy.

"You're mad, I would never marry one of you filth".

Lucius backhanded her across her face. The force of the blow sent her flying sideways hitting the side of her head on the edge of a metal cot almost knocking her out. Hermione tried to stand, she was seeing stars, running her tongue over the side of her mouth she could taste blood, on the opposite side she could also feel a little trickle run down the side of her cheek. The knock to her head had obviously cut her as well.

Lucius came over to her now and grabbed her up roughly from the floor, throwing her like a little rag doll against the wall. She hit the back of her head this time as she bounced off the wall, starting to lose consciousness she fell to the floor uttering one word. "Sirius".

Hermione started to come round. Her arms felt sore, achy. As her senses returned to her she realised she was chained to the dungeon wall, her arms in manacles being held above her head. _'Merlin how her shoulders, hip and head ached'. _She was also very thirsty. She tried running her tongue round her lips to create a bit of moisture. Hermione opened her eyes and tried to look around. The dungeon was in complete darkness. She concluded that she would not be able to see her hand in front of her, if indeed she could bring her hand in front of her anyway.

' _What was that' _Her breath hitched in her throat, something was scurrying around. _'Oh gods rats'_, she tried to move her feet only to discover they were also manacled to the walls by her ankles. She started to scream in her panic.

"Please, please someone help me"

Sirius jumped as the door to his office slammed open. Moody stood there and barked, "Black come with me".

Sirius got up and followed him back to his office. On entering he was surprised to say the least to see Tonks pacing up and down tears forming in her large eyes and Remus sitting holding his head in his hands.

"Come in and sit down Black" Moody closed the door behind him and waving his wand at it cast a strong silencing charm.

"Oh Sirius" Tonks wailed "we are so sorry; she just disappeared before our eyes".

"What the hell are your talking about Tonks?" Sirius felt a chill run down his back.

Remus stood up. "Sirius Hermione has been taken".

The chill spread over his heart now, it was making it hard for him to breath. Barely above a whisper he asked. "What happened?"

Remus filled him in on the sequence of events. Feeling his anger rise, he turned to Moody.

"Well she can't have disappeared into thin bloody air now can she? She's still a witch under ministry guardianship, if she did any kind of magic the ministry should be able to find her".

"Sirius you're not listening to us, Hermione didn't do this she was taken, somebody else was there I'm sure of it. Just before she disappeared she jerked back as if she had been grabbed around the waist".

Sirius rounded on Remus "You two were there to protect her, if someone else was there how come you didn't fucking see them".

Remus looked at his best friend his eyes full of remorse.

"I'm so sorry Sirius; this is all my fault, I fucked up".

Moody stood back up and spoke impatiently "Your all missing the point here"

Turning the group looked at him.

"We have a traitor in our ranks, someone gave out the information that you were taking her to that graveyard this morning, and may I add what a bloody stupid idea that was in the first place. If I had been asked I would have strictly forbidden it. Now we have to formulate a plan to try and find her". "Tonks" he barked

"Yes sir" she responded automatically.

"Send for the aurors that are on leave today and get them to come in to the meeting room in 15 minutes".

Tonks looked to where Remus was sitting his head back in his hands.

"What are you waiting for girl, go now"

Jumping she nodded at him "Yes sir right away", she fled from the room.

Sirius sat down heavily on the vacant chair in front of Moody's desk.

"They have got her haven't they? Those bastards have taken her"

Moody inclined his head in agreement. "It would seem that way Sirius; it's the most likely explanation. It looks like we have been betrayed to the death eaters".

"Right then" he jumped up. "We get a squad together and raid the home of every known piece of death eater scum until we find her".

Moody shook his head at him. "Sit down Sirius, that's not going to happen and you know it. The ministry will never give us the go ahead for raids like that, we have no proof".

"Then what" Sirius roared now "Are we to sit around here, clucking like fucking hens, do nothing, allow those bastards to get away with this?"

Moody came and stood before him, talking with quiet conviction.

"No we go to headquarters, call in every available member of the order that we know for sure we can trust and we start searching, quietly, secretly. We trail them until one of them slips up and we find her. We will get her back Sirius I promise".

Sirius looked at him with despair. "We better Moody, we better".

Hermione's throat felt raw. It felt like she had been down here for days, she was desperate for a drink of water. She could no longer hear the scurrying noise; all her screaming had obviously frightened whatever had been moving around off. Her heart started to race as she heard the dungeon door being opened. There was a click, then light flooded the room. Hermione blinked, her eyes trying to accustom to the sudden light. She watched warily as Lucius Malfoy made his way over to her. Someone else was with him, the man behind stepped to the side revealing himself. Hermione's heart now jumped to her throat. Antonin Dolohov, he had tried to kill her in the department of mysteries back in 5th year. He was also one of her so called suitors.

"Oh well done Lucius" Dolohov drawled "You have done excellent work here today my friend, excellent indeed".

Lucius smirked as he answered. "Well I could not let your little bride to be continue to tramp all over the countryside with that scum werewolf and his little traitor wife could I?" "I mean they might have poisoned her mind against you".

Both men let out a bark of laughter as Lucius pointed his wand at Hermione. "Relashio"

Her hands and feet were immediately released. The suddenness of it taking her by surprise and she fell to the floor. She stayed down letting the circulation come back to her aching limbs.

Dolohov came over to her and grabbing her by the hair lifted her to her feet. She gasped in pain. He held her head back so she was forced to look at him.

"Hello darling" he leered down at her.

"Take your filthy hands off me, you pig" she struggled to free herself from his grip.

"Oh dear me Antonin, such disrespect, are you going to allow that". Lucius taunted him.

Dolohov snarled as he threw her from him, pointing his wand at her as she lay on the ground. "Crucio".

Hermione thought her body was on fire. Red hot knives tried to pierce her internal organs. She could hear screaming for it to stop and realised it was her own voice she could hear. Just as suddenly as it started it stopped as he lifted the curse. She lay on the floor trembling from the after effects.

"Now then girl are you ready to come and greet your husband to be in the proper manner?"

"Go to hell" she whispered back defiantly.

Six more time he hit her with the cruciatus curse in retaliation of her defiance of him. The last one she did not come round from.

"Have you killed her?" questioned Lucius

Leaning over her little body Dolohov answered him gruffly.

"No the bloody wench has just passed out is all".

Drawing his wand in a semi circle he conjured a large bucket of freezing water. Lifting it he poured the lot of it over Hermione's head.

The shock of the cold water immediately penetrated Hermione's blissful darkness. Coughing and spluttering she struggled to sit up against the agony that was her screaming muscles. A wave of nausea overcame her and she turned onto her hands and knees retching.

"Oh that is disgusting," sneered Lucius Malfoy.

Dolohov chuckled "You always did have a weak stomach for such things my friend". He stood over Hermione and grabbed her by the upper arm, pulling her half way to her feet; he dragged her over to the little steel bed and threw her on it. Towering over her he pointed his wand at her.

"You will learn to do my bidding do you understand".

Hermione did not answer him. She lay on her back and shut her eyes against him. Bending low over her his hand snaked round her throat. Hermione's eyes snapped open as she tried desperately to claw his hand away from her windpipe. His other hand came down and ripped the strap of her top off her shoulder. His large hand painfully closed round her breast. Hermione gasped at the pain. He dug his fingers in harder making sure he marked her skin with his handprint. Lowering his mouth he bit her hard on the top of her breast. Hermione's hands stopped trying to claw his hand from her throat as she tried to cover her breast, a scream escaping involuntarily from her throat at the pain he inflicted on her.

He stood up suddenly and moved back from her. Looking down he sneered.

"You have a little rest for now my sweet, I will return to you later and we can continue our little sport".

He turned to Malfoy. "Come my friend, we have much to organise".

The two men left the dungeon. The large door clanked shut behind them. The dungeon was once again plunged into darkness.

Hermione tried to sooth her aching throat by gently kneading it with her fingers. Turning her body painfully towards the wall a large sob escaped from her, large hot tears spurted from her eyes.

'_I will not cry, I will not cry' _but the mantra was useless at stopping the flow. Bringing her arms round to lay her head on them Hermione gave in and sobbed her heart out.

Sirius stepped out of his kitchen fireplace only to hear Ron and Harry shout with indignation at the other occupants of the room.

Harry hurried over to him. "Good you're here; tell them that Ron and I are going to help in the search for Hermione". Harry pointed his finger towards the group sitting at one end of the long kitchen table.

"That's right agreed Ron, you can't stop me" he directed this towards his mother.

"Oh can't I, just try me my boy".

"Enough" roared Sirius, turning to look at Harry. "We have teams out already Harry tailing every likely suspect. For the moment all we can do is wait and see what they report back. I promise I will keep you up to date with everything that is happening".

He sat down at the kitchen table scanning the room properly. He took in the figures of Molly and Arthur Weasley, Bill and the Twins; one of the twins had his arm around Ginny's shoulder comforting her.

"I've sent a message to Charlie" Arthur spoke to him from across the table. Sirius nodded, very few people realised that Charlie was in fact among other things a highly trained Auror and was still in active service for the ministry. As his work took him all over Eastern Europe he was perfectly placed to work undercover for the order as well. If this was an organised plot then surely Charlie or Snape will be able to find out more about it.

Draco watched his father and Antonin Dolohov's retreating backs as they made their way into his father's study. Dolohov sounded positively gleeful about something.

"I haven't had that much fun for a long time my friend, she will provide me with much sport I'm thinking".

"Indeed" Lucius replied "just remember who it was that made this possible, I know you will have to be first to take her to comply with the ministry contract and bind her to you, but I will get her next".

"Oh ho don't worry old friend, no one else shall touch her before you, I will even make sure she is cleaned up for you after I have finished with her".

Draco's blood ran cold as they shut the study door with a final click. '_They've got someone downstairs in the dungeons' _A frizzle of fear crept up Draco's spine. '_It couldn't be Granger could it? Surely she was too well protected'._

On silent feet he made his way steadily downstairs, down, down to the dank cold dungeons. He crept along the corridor stopping outside the door where he could hear a girls quiet sobs from within. Silently he ran his wand over the locks standing back and watching them slide slightly open.

He entered the room, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the dank smell that hit him. Holding his wand in front of him, he whispered "Lumos". Light flooded the cell and he could now make out the figure who was sitting up in the narrow bunk, pressing her back hard against the wall as if to try and melt into it.

"Granger" he hissed. He couldn't believe it, how the hell had his father managed to get hold of her.

"Malfoy" she questioned quietly.

He moved further into the room and crouched down in front of her. She scrambled to try and move further into the wall behind her if that were possible.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you". Exasperated he looked around him.

"We've got to find a way of getting you out of here".

She looked up at him, her eyes hopeful.

He spotted her engagement ring. "Give me your ring"

"What" she croaked looking down at her hand.

"Your ring, give it to me quickly".

She slid the ring slowly off her finger and handed it to him. Pointing his wand at it he muttered an incantation. The ring glowed bright blue, then faded back to normal. Lifting her hand he carefully place the ring back on her finger.

"Okay listen to me carefully now alright?"

She nodded at him.

"Your ring is now a portkey, touch the top of the stones once and it will take you straight to the foyer of St Mungo's, you must wait until they come back though, let them see you do it, they will think you had a portkey all along then. If you are gone before they come back they will know I helped you and I will be killed, do you understand".

"Yes I understand".

He stood back up looking down at her. "Good, once you get to St Mungo's scream your bloody head off, create as much of a commotion as you can. I don't think they have any influence over St Mungo's yet, but you never know who could be in that foyer". He turned to walk away from her, turning back briefly.

"Oh and this is our little secret, got that Granger".

She nodded at him, her voice coming out in a whisper "Thank you Draco, I will never forget this".

He walked over towards the cell door. "It would be better for all of us if you did forget".

He moved swiftly out of the cell door, locking it again behind him and plunging Hermione into darkness once again.

Hermione didn't know how she managed not to activate the portkey at least 20 times over the next couple of hours. She had to stop herself over and over again, only the thought of what would happen to Draco Malfoy stopping here.

She started at the sound of the cell door being unlocked. Sitting up straight on the bed, she looked straight at the door. Light flooded the little cell once again and her two tormentors stepped inside it. Blinking Hermione saw them start to walk towards her. She brought her right arm up and touched the stones of the ring on her left hand. She felt the familiar pull just beneath her navel and closed her eyes against the sensation of being hurtled through time and space. She could just make out Dolohov's and Malfoy's howls of outrage.

Hermione landed with a thump in the centre of the waiting foyer of St Mungo's. Witches and Wizards who had been standing or moving through the foyer jumped out of her way. Hermione remembered Draco's words and hauling herself to her feet let out a piercing scream.

"Help me please, somebody help me".

Mad eye Moody was clumping his way back downstairs. He had been to visit a couple of his Aurors who had been badly injured in a tussle with a death eater camp in Devon. He wanted to speak to them to see if they had heard anything about a plot to kidnap the Granger Girl, a long shot he knew, but it was worth a try. As he had suspected they knew nothing and it was his intention to make his way back to his office to co-ordinate some more searches when he heard Hermione's scream. Picking up speed he shouted at anyone in the way to move. He could not believe his eyes, there was the Granger girl in the middle of the room screaming her head off, looking as though she had been badly beaten. He could see dried blood on her face and neck. He walked over to her.

"Granger" he barked. Hermione whirled towards him at the sound of his voice.

"Professor Moody" she sobbed "Thank Merlin".

She moved towards him and grabbed his hand tightly in hers.

"Professor" she breathed, "please don't let me go" as she fell away in a dead faint.

Remus stepped through the floo at Grimnauld Place.

"Sirius, Sirius" he shouted.

Sirius had been sitting at the kitchen table, his head lying on his hands ignoring the quiet chat going on around him. At Remus's entrance he jumped up.

"We've got her Sirius, she safe, somehow she managed to get away from them. She's at St Mungo's, Moody and Tonks are with her".

Sirius did not answer him, oblivious to the shouts of glee from around him, he strode directly into the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder on his way he bellowed "St Mungo's" and disappeared in a green flash, closely followed by Remus, Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan.

Sirius stepped out the floo at St Mungo's foyer. Looking left then right he started forward towards the welcome witches desk.

"Sirius" Remus called from behind him, "This way".

Turning he followed Remus up the staircase.

"She's on the 5th floor, room 12 at the end of the corridor".

Still Sirius said nothing just nodded his understanding of Remus's words to him.

Reaching the end of the 5th floor corridor he could hear Hermione, her voice raised.

"No I wont take it, I tell you I won't. Please professor tell them to take it away".

Alarmed now Sirius burst through the door of room 12, his wand drawn and stopped dead at the sight of Hermione sitting in a short hospital gown, her legs dangling off the bed, one hand holding Moody's hand tightly in hers, the other covering her mouth like a child who is refusing to take her medicine.

Her head shot up at the noise of the door opening. She launched herself across the bed straight into Sirius's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck she clung to him for dear life.

Sirius pulled her tight against him.

"Thank Merlin, Thank Merlin your safe".

Hermione sobbing into his chest started rambling.

"Oh gods Sirius I thought I would never see you again, I thought I would never see any of you again, but my ring, it saved me, my ring saved me".

He looked over her head at Moody who shook his back at him. Standing up he spoke gruffly his voice full of emotion that Sirius had never heard before.

"Yes well thank goodness you're here Black, now I've got my hand back I can go and direct this investigation".

Sirius raised his eyebrows in question. "Your hand back?"

"Yes well" he blustered "Young Granger here, grabbed hold of me and refused to let me go, was quite adamant that I keep hold of her hand. I saw no need to distress her further so I complied".

Sirius chuckled at him and his uncharacteristic display of soft heartiness.

A young male mediwizard stepped forward, clearly exacerbated at Hermione's refusal to take her potions. He asked

"Can I ask who you are, are you Miss Granger's guardian?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the medic giving him his coldest stare. "I am her fiancée".

"Oh good maybe you could talk some sense into her".

Sirius felt Hermione release her grip on his neck. Sitting back on the bed now she spoke to the unfortunate medic.

"I told you I am not taking that bloody potion, so take it away. Speaking to my fiancée about me won't change my mind I'M NOT BLOODY TAKING IT"

Hermione glared at him and the medic threw up his arms in defeat.

"Alright, alright you win, no sleeping or calming draughts I promise but please let me finish my examination and heal you, I can at least give you a potion for the pain I know you must be in".

Sirius stepped back from the bed and looked at her properly for the first time, white hot fury surged through him.

Her face neck and arms were covered in scratches, bruises and dried blood.

"Excuse me Mr ah".

"Black" he informed the medic.

"Yes well sir, I believe from Chief Auror Moody that Miss Granger is at the moment residing with some temporary legal guardians until her marriage to your good self".

"That is correct" Sirius bit out

"I wonder are her guardians here sir, I would really like to get on with examining Miss Granger properly, in cases like these we like to carry out a more intimate examination in case there has been any sexual assault, it would be helpful to have them here to get their permission, rather than having to wait for a request for permission to be followed through at the ministry"

Hermione let out a yelp from the bed. "What do you mean examine me more intimately? I have already told you what happened to me"

"Yes miss I realise that, but I would be more comfortable in my treatment of you if I where to carry out a more detailed examination". He turned from her to roll his eyes at Sirius, expecting the other male to agree with his wishes.

Sirius was a nano second from hexing the medic to the next world. The muscles of his cheek where jumping from the effort of biting down on his temper which was stretched so tight he knew he would snap any minute. Closing his eyes he tried to control himself.

Both men jumped and whirled back round at Hermione's screech of indignation.

"Your not examining me intimately or any other bloody way, especially with half the bloody room watching for a start, and....... Oh I've had enough of this, where are my clothes? I'm leaving".

Hermione struggled to stand up from the bed, at that moment a shudder passed through her body a remnant from the Cruciatus Curses she was hit with. She paled at the pain that surged through her and with a gasp fell back against the bed.

"THAT's IT," roared Sirius, "Tonks go and fetch Molly and then find me a female medic and bring her here".

Turning to the young male medic "You out now, your finished here".

The man opened his mouth to argue, then thinking better of it, snapped it shut again, spinning round the marched out of the room".

"Thank you Sirius" Hermione whispered from the bed, then promptly burst into tears.

Sirius was by her side instantly.

"I'm so sorry about all this Sirius, I never meant to cause everyone so much trouble".

"Hermione sweetheart stop, you are not to blame for any of this, and I want you to promise that you will let the next medic examine and heal you. Also you need to take a pain potion, it will help with the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse, then afterwards when you feel ready we can talk about what has happened".

Hermione nodded at him, sniffing and dashing away her tears with the back of her hand. Sirius sat on the bed beside her and drew here into his arms, soothing her by running his hands up and down her back. Molly Weasley came hurrying into the room rushing straight for Hermione.

"Oh my poor, poor girl". She was horrified when she took in Hermione's tear stained and bloodied face.

"It looks a lot worse than it is Mrs Weasley, honestly". Hermione tried to reassure the older woman, who looked like she was about to launch into hysterics at any moment.

A voice at the door had them all turning towards it.

"Let me be the judge of that".

A kindly middle aged woman who had just spoken to them came further into the room, Tonks trailing behind her.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I m Dr Adrianna Mullin Chief Medi Witch for this floor.

She addressed herself to Hermione now. "You look like you have went through something nasty my dear, why don't you let me have a look at you, I'm sure I can make you feel a lot better".

Hermione nodded her agreement to the kindly looking witch.

"Right well maybe you can give Miss Granger here and myself some privacy, as soon as I'm finished I will bring you all right up to date".

Hermione let go of Sirius's hand. "It's okay Sirius, please you go with Mrs Weasley and Tonks".

Sirius smiled his agreement to Hermione and Dr Mullin.

"Alright ladies lets go and let the good medic do her job".

Following Mrs Weasley and Tonks back out of the door he turned back to Hermione.

"I will be right outside this door sweetheart, you want me for anything, anything at all just holler".

Hermione smiled at him, "Okay Sirius thank you".

Sirius stepped out into the long corridor, noticing Remus standing in a corner with Harry and Ron he moved towards them, motioning for Tonks to follow.

"Okay Tonks did she tell you anything?"

Tonks looked nervously at Harry and Ron.

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes at her. "Look Tonks you can talk in front of them for Merlin's sake, this is Hermione, they have the right to know".

"Okay, okay well she was grabbed from the graveyard, like we said. It was Lucius Malfoy Sirius, he was under a disillusionment charm, he must have been lying in wait for us". She proceeded to tell them what Hermione had told her and Moody about her imprisonment.

Harry turned to the wall and leaned his head against it, he felt light headed from the rage pouring through him at the moment. Ron was spewing out a string of expletives but they all jumped when Sirius who they had thought was well under control exploded.

"Those bastards, I swear on all that's holy, I will kill them, both of them with my bare fucking hands". "Fuck" Sirius punched the wall.

Ron spoke up. "They will go and arrest them now wont they, I mean Hermione can identify them".

Tonks shook her head. "I don't know Ron, it's really hard to make these type of charges stick nowadays. They will have removed every trace of Hermione being prisoner there and they will cover each other's backs with really strong alibi's, you wait and see".

Harry who had remained very quiet spoke in a low voice. "How did she get away Tonks did she tell you?"

"Yes that's right". Sirius looked around him before lowering his voice drawing them all in closer.

"She said her ring saved her, what did she mean by that?"

Tonks shook her head. "I don't really know, that's the story she gave me and Mad Eye as well".

Just then the door to Hermione's room opened and Dr Mullin stepped out into the corridor. Motioning over to Sirius and Mrs Weasley to join her.

"Well she is fine, or she will be, she's been through an awful ordeal but just from the short time I have spent with her I would say she is an extraordinary young witch who will come through this, I have no doubts about that. Now on to the injuries she received. None of them were too serious, although some were nastier than others".

She looked at Sirius and noted the colour draining from his face she patted his arm reassuringly. Sirius sucked in his breath; ice was running through his veins he dreaded what he was going to hear from the medic.

"Anyway let's start from the top and work our way down shall we? She had a very nasty bump to the back of her head, caused I believe when she was thrown against a wall, it has caused a mild concussion, but I have treated that. She was hit on the side of her face bursting open her lip and the force of this blow apparently knocked her off her feet and she struck her head against the side of a steel cot frame causing the laceration at the side of her head, so that would account for all the blood about her face".

Molly Weasley felt faint, her hands grappled for the chairs lining the walls behind her and she sat down heavily".

"Mrs Weasley are you alright" questioned Dr Mullin.

Even though she shook her head at them she answered, "Yes, yes I'm perfectly fine doctor, please continue".

"Okay if you are sure". Dr Mullin looked at the older woman with concern. "Maybe this is too distressing for you Mrs Weasley.

"No doctor, that girl in there is my daughter, as much as if I have given birth to her myself, I need to know what happened to her today, please continue".

Dr Mullin nodded her approval and continued her report.

"She has several bruises around her throat, caused by a large hand compressing down tightly on her windpipe. She also has several bruises on her left breast; again these have been caused by compression and someone deliberately trying to cause pain.

Her voice lowered now as she shook her head sadly. "She also has a nasty bite mark on her left breast".

Sirius now also sat down heavily beside Molly, she patted his arm reassuringly this time.

Dr Mullin continued, "and lastly there is a large bruise on her right hip, sustained I think when she has been knocked to the floor. Of course she was also hit with the Cruciatus Curse she thinks at least a half dozen times, she says she lost count after that because she passed out. She has been suffering some nasty after effects from that. Now on the positive side I have healed all her cuts and bruises, given her a potion for the pain and also a potion to stop the aftershocks one gets from prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse, so when you are ready Mrs Weasley, Mr Black you can go in help her dress and take her home.

Molly Weasley stood up taking the Doctors hand in hers she shook it.

"Thank you so much Dr Mullin, I can't tell you how grateful, well we all are to you".

"You are welcome Mrs Weasley, just happy to do my job".

Sirius spoke up "Dr Mullin, the medic who was with Hermione earlier mentioned looking for signs of a sexual attack, was she......well did....."

Dr Mullin took pity on Sirius and shook her head, "no apart from the injuries inflicted on her breast, she was not assaulted in that way I assure you"

Sirius nodded his head in thanks to the medic. The anger that was flowing through him was making speaking impossible. '_The injuries she had received, gods he couldn't bare thinking about it, what they did to his Hermione'. _He took deep shuddering breaths, he better get himself under control. He couldn't lose it here, he couldn't lose it full stop. He had to keep a clear cool head they needed him, Harry needed him and now Hermione needed him, but he resolved grimly, _'I will get those two bastards and they will pay, in blood'_


	13. Keeping a Promise

**Susannah01**

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 13** **Keeping a promise **

Hermione made her way downstairs to the Burrow kitchen. She had lain in a hot bath for the past hour, alternating between weeping and scrubbing her skin she finally managed to control the utter despair and feeling of helplessness she had experienced ever since her parents deaths. She hadn't allowed her self to cry like this since the day Professor Dumbledore had told her of her parent's murders. Giving herself a good talking to she made up her mind she was going to hold her head high, she would marry Sirius, be the best wife she could, be the best head girl she could, and be the best bloody friend in the world to Harry, she was going to aid him in every way she possibly could to rid the world of Voldermolt and his murderous followers. After washing her hair three times and rinsing it off under the shower, she was satisfied she had removed all traces of the dungeons from her skin and hair. Getting out of the bath she examined herself in the long bathroom mirror. Dr Mullin had healed her beautifully and the potion she gave her for the pain had worked instantaneously, nevertheless Hermione could still see traces of bruising on her hip, breast and neck. Dr Mullin assured her these would fade within the next couple of days. Sighing she had shrugged her arms into her white dressing gown and as was her habit tied it tightly around her middle.

Exiting the bathroom she found Ron leaning against the wall opposite.

"Hi" she smiled up at him, "Sorry I took so long, are you waiting to get in".

He shrugged away from the wall and came to stand in front of her. Taking her hands in both of his.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you are really okay. Sirius didn't tell us much of what had happened".

Hermione sighed and leant her head on his chest; Ron brought his arms up and wrapped her in his embrace.

"Honestly Ron, I'm fine, they just banged me about a little, and the Cruciatus curse, but I promise you I am just fine".

They pulled apart and Ron looked deeply into her eyes.

"They didn't hurt you in any other way did they, they didn't try to force you or anything".

"No Ron, they didn't get a chance, I think that was what they were probably planning but I got out of there before they could. I promise you, I'm still the same innocent that embarrassed you so the other morning".

Ron smiled at her and throwing his arm around her shoulders led her down the stairs.

"Come on then, Sirius, Harry and Ginny are waiting to see you in the kitchen".

Entering the kitchen she smiled weakly at the occupants. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Remus, Tonks and Sirius all sat around the long kitchen table.

"Hi sweetheart" Sirius jumped up and came over to her. Ron dropped his arm from around her shoulders and Sirius's quickly replaced it. He guided her over to the table to sit down.

"How do you feel now dear, are you hungry I can make you a snack before dinner".

"No that's okay Mrs Weasley, I'm happy to wait for dinner".

The thought of food was making Hermione's stomach turn.

"Hermione" Remus's deep voice drew her attention to him.

"I am truly sorry for what happened to you today, I will never forgive myself for it".

"Please Remus this is not your fault, it's nobody's. They seemed determined that I do not marry Sirius tomorrow, I think that is why they took the chance of abducting me form the graveyard".

Sirius interrupted now. "Talking about the wedding sweetheart are you able to still go ahead with it tomorrow. We can postpone it for a couple of days if you want".

Hermione stood up shaking her head, her temper snapping at all the concerned faces surrounding her.

"No I don't want to postpone. I'm perfectly fine Sirius in fact as soon as this whole bloody marriage thing is over and done with the better as far as I am concerned. Maybe then they will leave me the hell alone".

Looking down at the sea of faces she felt suddenly very, very tired.

"If you don't mind I think I will go lie down until dinner time". Turning she left the kitchen, as she reached the bottom of the stairs Sirius's voice halted her.

"Hermione" She turned at his softly spoken request.

Moving over to her he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Hermione melted into him. He stroked his hands through her still damp hair tilting her face up to his; he peppered her face with little kisses. Sighing she lifted her mouth to his and kissed him. He let his mouth move over hers very gently almost a caress. Hermione moaned into his mouth and wrapping her hands around his neck drew him in nearer. Sirius increased his pressure on her mouth and backed her into the stair wall. Both of them trying to displace their feelings in a kiss, Hermione felt as if she was being lifted on a wave of feelings and nerve ends. Sirius broke away first and moved back slightly from her. He looked down at her as Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"You go on and have a good rest sweetheart, I will pop by and see you tonight for a little while after dinner". He chuckled a bit, "In fact it will be a very short visit, Molly will kill me if I keep her little bride from her beauty sleep".

Hermione stroked the palm of her hand down his face before moving away from him.

"Thank you Sirius"

"For what sweetheart"

"For everything" she whispered.

Hermione's eyes snapped open, her heart racing. '_Gods when am I going to stop waking like this'._ She took deep cleansing breaths her pounding heart slowed once again to its regular beat. Stretching her arms above her head she winced slightly, her arms and shoulders still stiff and a little painful. '_Maybe I will take some more of that pain relief potion Dr Mullin sent home with me, wouldn't do to be uncomfortable on my wedding day. Gods, I'm getting married today to Sirius Black'_

Hermione was not at all sure how she felt about all of this. She really hadn't had time to examine her feelings. Yes she resented the ministry forcing her to marry at such a young age and the fact that they could do this because she was muggle born was abhorrent to her, but then Sirius, Merlin that man made her heart race, but in a good way. It was almost like one of those trashy novels her mum would read on holiday, the man making the woman go weak at the knees, trembling when he touched her, but that was how he made her feel. He also made her feel safe when she was with him. This thought made her smile. Hermione was no shrinking violet and she knew how to take care of herself, however when she was with him she felt so secure, safe in the knowledge that he would do anything for her. She thought back to his visit last night. Professor Moody, no she had to stop thinking of him as that, Chief Auror Moody had arrived at the back door of the Burrow just as they had all finished dinner. He had asked to speak to Hermione alone, raising his eyebrows at her when she had insisted on talking in front of the Weasley's.

"That's okay sir, I don't mind talking to you in front of everyone, why don't you sit down and we can do this here".

"Okay Hermione, if you are sure".

Hermione sat in the middle of the long table. Ron sat next to her with Percy and Mr Weasley on her other side; beside Ron was Bill and Charlie who had flooed home especially for the wedding. At each end sat Mrs Weasley and Ginny, the twins taking up position either side of Moody.

Moody looked round them all. "Well this is some guard I must say".

Hermione merely smiled back at him.

"Okay then Hermione, there are just some details of your statement today that I wish to go over with you".

"Okay sure, fire away". Hermione leaned her arms on the table and sat forward towards him.

The rest of the Weasley's sat forward now, listening intently as Hermione confirmed her account of her abduction. During this she had unconsciously taken Ron's hand and was gripping it tightly as she was forced to relive her ordeal.

"Ouch Hermione, do you think you could let up with the death grip just a little bit".

"What, oh my goodness Ron, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise". She let go of his hand.

"Oi Ron you big girl did Hermione squash your icle handies then?" Fred loved baiting Ron.

"Belt up Fred you git" Ron responded as he wrung his hand out trying to bring the feeling back into it.

"Yeah shut up Fred, honestly you are so rude sometimes", now Ginny got into the fray, within seconds the whole Weasley clan were arguing back and forth over the table. Hermione and Moody forgotten for the moment.

Moody seized his chance.

"Now then Hermione there is one part of your account that doesn't quite add up".

"Oh what's that" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Your escape, the way you arrived in St Mungo's well away from the apparition point, which means only one thing"

"Yes" she shook her head in confusion at the way he was trying to make his point.

"Portkey" he answered as if just thinking of it at that moment.

" That's correct sir, I told you my ring", she held up her hand to show him her engagement ring, "my ring was my portkey".

"Yes well, how was that possible, you told us that Malfoy snapped your wand in two, are you trying to now tell me that they left you with a wand long enough to make a portkey to St Mungo's?"

Hermione considered him now. She knew she was going to have to give him at least some of the truth. The Weasley's were now in full blown arguments around the table and were completely oblivious to this exchange between Hermione and Moody.

"No they didn't leave me with a wand, I had help".

Moody was triumphant.

"From who" he questioned.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't tell your that".

"WHAT" he roared at her, effectively silencing everyone else around the table. Standing he leaned over the table towards her towering above her.

"What do you mean you can't bloody tell me, you can and you will if you know what is good for you".

It was at this moment that Sirius and Harry stepped from the fireplace.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Sirius came storming over to the table. Harry immediately went round to join Ron who was standing up now behind Hermione, his hand on her shoulder he was glaring over at Moody, who was by now looking at the five wands of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George all pointed at him.

"Back off now I'm warning you" Sirius squared up to his superior.

"Don't you forget just who you are talking to boy, and I will not back off" looking round him he warned. "Put those bloody wands down now".

"Don't think we will quite at this moment Chief Auror Moody" Bill spat at him "Maybe you can explain why you have come into our home and started abusing our little sister".

Hermione felt a hot spurt of tears fill her eyes at Bills words.

"She" Moody pointed his finger at Hermione, "had help escaping from that dungeon today and by refusing to divulge who helped her she is withholding vital information".

Turning to Sirius he continued " you do realise that I could arrest her for that, right here and now".

Ron and Harry exploded "you bloody bastard", "over my dead fucking body".

Hermione jumped to her feet, this was all getting out of control.

"I cant tell you alright, I promised I would not, if they find out who helped me they will kill him. I have told you everything I can, everything I can remember and yes I did have help escaping them, someone came to me when they had left me all alone in a pitch black, rat infested dungeon and took pity on me. He turned my ring into a portkey to St Mungo's. He told me to wait until they came back before activating it so they would think I had it all along, so he would not be suspected in helping me. I promised I would keep his identity a secret and I bloody well intend on keeping that promise".

She stared back at Moody her chest heaving, trying to control the temper she could feel breaking. Everyone in the room was staring at her now the wands in their hands forgotten. Hermione shifted her gaze from Moody to Sirius.

"I'm sorry but I promised", she whispered.

Sirius looked at her for a moment then nodded his head. "Then you must keep that promise".

Turning to Moody he motioned his head towards the back door. "Can I have a word?"

He walked out of the kitchen door Moody stomping after him, Charlie too got up from the table and followed them calling over his shoulder "The rest of you stay here".

Hermione sunk back down on to her seat, Harry and Ron still standing behind her, both had one hand each on her shoulder.

"You alright Herms?" asked Ron.

She leaned back and smiled up at both of them "Yes I am now"

Hermione was broken from her thoughts of yesterday by Ginny's voice calling from her bed in a loud whisper.

"Mione are you awake?"

"Yes" she whispered back.

Both girls sat up in bed, Hermione turned to face Ginny.

"Well Mione, today's the day"

"Yes" she answered, "today, Merlin Ginny can you believe I'm getting married?"

"I know, it's so exciting, aren't you excited?"

"Don't know about being excited, but I'm bloody terrified I can tell you".

Ginny chuckled at her now, "You'll be alright Mione, a blind person can see Sirius is completely smitten with you and if I'm not mistaken you are with him as well".

"Oh Ginny, I'm not going to deny that it would be very easy to fall head over heels in love with Sirius Black, after all dozens of others have now haven't they? But that's the problem he always has a different girlfriend every couple of months the new one even more beautiful than the one he's just ditched and what if he does that to me?" she ended on a whisper now.

Ginny jumped off her bed and came over to Hermione's and sat down on the end.

"Hermione he is marrying you, your not going to be some star struck witch who is desperate to hang off his arm, your going to be his wife, have his children for Merlin's sake. Anyway he puts one foot wrong and your seven big brothers will have his guts for garters".

"Seven?"

"Yeah my six and Harry, and he's even more possessive of you than Bill, Charlie and Percy rolled together are of me".

Hermione smiled at her. "Yeah I know, it will be okay, I'm just a bit nervous that's all".

Ginny bowed her head then looking back up at her "Hermione can I ask you something".

"Of course Ginny what is it?"

"The person who helped you escape yesterday, it was Draco wasn't it?"

Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes, nodding her head just once.

"No one can ever know Ginny".

"And no one will, not from me I swear to you".

"Thank you". The two girls regarded each other then threw their arms around each other in a tight embrace.

"I love you Ginny Weasley you are my sister, the sister I never had".

"And you are to me Mione".

Pulling apart they started to laugh.

"Come on lets see what mum's got going for breakfast and Luna will be here soon also".

"Okay" standing up both girls threw on their dressing gowns and arm in arm made their way downstairs.


	14. Friends Forever

**Susannah01**

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 14** **Friends Forever**

Harry and Sirius sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Winky and Kreatcher a hive of activity around them. Harry surveyed Sirius; he was uncommonly quiet this morning.

"Nervous Sirius" he asked.

Sirius looked up from the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Yes I suppose in a way I am", sitting back from the table he sighed.

"I've not really had a chance to speak to you about all of this Harry; I mean how do you feel about Hermione marrying me?"

"Well actually now you ask, Hermione………she means everything to me, she's one of my best friends but it's more than that, she mine you know what I mean, she's my little sister and to be honest with you Sirius I don't know what I would do without her. I know Ron and I would have been fucked many a time if it wasn't for Hermione and I know for a fact Ron feels the same way about her".

Sirius looked at him thoughtfully.

"I know Ginny is the only girl for you, but you've never felt anything different towards Hermione, or Ron even? I used to think that maybe Ron and her would have you know, got together".

Harry shook his head at Sirius now.

"We're not blind Ron and I, Hermione is drop dead gorgeous, but its Hermione you know, our Herms, truly it would be like being with your sister and I can assure you absolutely under no circumstances does she fancy either of us, she knows us too well, all our nasty habits you know. Now that's been said there is something I want to say to you".

Sirius felt relief surge through him at Harry's answers to his questions. He truly did not know how he would have handled it if either of the boys showed any kind of interest in Hermione. Grinning openly at Harry now he replied

"Sure fire away".

"Treat her right Sirius, I mean it, don't mess her about ever because as much as I love you man, she will always come first no questions asked".

Sirius reached his hand across the table to Harry, as they shook hands Sirius promised him.

"I will always look after her Harry I swear it, but know I'm more than happy to have her big brother looking right over my shoulder making sure I do".

Hermione sat at the small dressing table in Ginny's room; looking in the mirror she stuck her tongue out at her reflection. Her wedding dress and little flower and pearl headdress hung on the back of the bedroom door. It was almost Sunset; the ceremony was due to begin in twenty minutes. The Burrow had been a hive of activity the whole day Kreatcher and Winky had worked tirelessly along with the rest of them to transform the Burrow. Hermione tried her best to offer her services but Mrs Weasley kept sending her away refusing her help, eventually Hermione, Ginny and Luna sat at Ginny's bedroom window watching the transformation of the Burrow's garden into a magical fairy grotto. It was truly the stuff little girl's dreams were made of. Tiny white and blue lights twinkled on the trees an aisle had been made with a long strip of carpet transfigured into a deep rich red. 40 little gold chairs were lined up in neat rows of 4 either side of the aisle. Large church candles burned brightly at each end of each row of chairs. The whole place had an unworldly glow about it. At the end of the aisle stood two large white plinths, two beautiful towering arrangements of flowers on the top of them. Bill, Charlie and Remus had also worked hard for two solid hours reinforcing the protective wards around the Burrow, nobody but nobody was getting through these that wasn't supposed to.

The bedroom door opened and Ginny walked through it. She looked stunning in her beautiful bridesmaid outfit. Her long red hair hung in silky waves down her back, her little diamante tiara twinkling away on her head.

"That's the boys all back and Harry and Sirius are with them so no peeking out the window anymore".

Mrs Weasley had sent the Twins, Ron and Percy over to Sirius's to shower and change, after all he did have four bathrooms to her one and she and the girls did not want to be rushed, not today.

Hermione smiled at Ginny from her position in front of the mirror, her smile growing brighter as Luna also walked through the door. She looked an exact replica of Ginny only with long blonde locks instead of red.

"Oh there you are Luna". Ginny twirled round at her entrance. "Managed to shake Ron off have you? Honestly Hermione you should see him, he's like a bloody dog in heat panting after her"

Hermione responded by further teasing the girl

"Oh Luna, you and Ron eh?"

Luna gave the girls her trademark smile. "Oh he is just being nice and kind, don't listen to Ginny she is only teasing".

"Listen to me Luna, our Ron does not do nice or kind, he is definitely interested in you, anyway Hermione lets get you into that gorgeous dress of yours before mum comes in and has a fit for the hundredth time today".

Sirius was standing on the Weasley's back porch.

"Molly you have worked wonders here today, the whole place just looks wonderful, I can't thank you enough".

Molly Weasley blushed as she smiled at him.

"Not at all Sirius, its our pleasure. Arthur and I we want you to know how grateful we are that you are doing this, I just don't know how much more heartache that girl could have taken".

Sirius really did not know how to answer her. A week ago he would have run a mile from all of this, but now, Hermione had got under his skin and truthfully he was starting to look forward to starting this new phase in his life with her.

Ron, Harry and Remus walked up to the back porch.

"Right then" said Remus, "I think that's everybody here and seated so maybe we should make our way down to the front now Sirius".

The guests were made up of the whole Weasley clan, Luna's dad Xenophillus Lovegood, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and some order members including Tonks, Mad Eye, Mundungas Fletcher and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Judith Williamson was also there on behalf of the ministry to oversee all the official requirements. At the moment she kept turning around in her seat looking balefully at Percy who was sitting with his arm around the shoulders of his fiancée Penelope playing with her hair. Judith couldn't help feeling she had been cheated in someway. She could not quite put her finger on it but she had a niggling feeling she was somehow coerced into rubber stamping this marriage by Percy Weasley and Sirius Black and talking of the latter, she turned in her seat to look over at Sirius now as he came to take his place at the front. She had to admit he was one handsome devil. Standing at over 6ft his two best men were only slightly shorter than him. Wearing a black suit instead of dress robes, his soft white linen shirt had beautiful blue embroidery on it the same colour of blue the shirts his best men and usher wore. She could just make out the twinkle of a diamond stud in his ear as he nervously pushed his hair back.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were the last to make their way to their seats at the front, smiling happily at everyone. Professor Dumbledore now stepped into place standing between the two tall plinths. He smiled at the twins who were on the back porch in charge of the music and nodded his head slightly to them. Sirius and the twins had spent a couple of hours that afternoon modifying the charms on his stereo system so that it would play at the Burrow. He was determined that Hermione should have music at her wedding. After spending time with her the other evening he realised how important music was to her and was astonished at her knowledge of the subject. The soulful sounds of one of Hermione's favourite songs filled the air.

Luna stepped into view on the porch and started to glide down the aisle.

'_Merlin she is so pretty' _thought Ron_ 'how come I haven't noticed that before?'_

Next came Ginny a broad smile on her face, her eyes locked on Harry's who felt as if all the air in his body had been sucked out of him the minute he laid eyes on her.

'_That girl is mine'_ he thought, '_one of these days this will be our wedding'_

Then Hermione came into view. Every occupant in the garden gasped. Sirius could feel his senses reeling. She just looked so beautiful, her simple white gown fell in soft folds over her body, every now and then a twinkle caught your eye from the little diamantes under her bust line. Her hair unadorned by any veil, instead the simplest of circlet's on her head of tiny white flowers, little pearls peaking through the petals. In her ears she wore tiny little seed pearl earrings, they had been her mothers, her something old.

Hermione's hands were trembling beneath the little posy she held. Her heart was beating a drum in her ears as she stepped onto the porch. She could see everyone turn in their seats so that they could see her. Taking a deep steadying breath she started forward. A movement and the end of the aisle to her right caught her eye. It was Sirius stepping forward to wait for her. Their eyes caught each other's and Sirius held her in his gaze. Hermione felt her heart soar at the sight of him and she felt herself give him a shy smile. On she continued down the aisle towards him. She had decided not have anyone give her away, instead opting to come to him alone because after all that is what she was, alone. She came to a halt in front of Professor Dumbledore Ginny and Luna moved into her left side. Sirius moved to stand to her right side, taking her trembling hand in his he gave her hand a little reassuring squeeze and they both turned to look at Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione tried very hard to concentrate on what Professor Dumbledore was saying but it was so very difficult to think of anything except this man standing beside her holding her hand in his, his thumb sliding gently back and forth over the back of her hand. She was aware of Ginny moving to take her posy of flowers from her. Snapping herself back to the present she realised the hand fasting part of the ceremony was just about to begin.

She turned to face Sirius as he took her right hand in his left and her left hand in his right. Professor Dumbledore produced three ropes, one of gold, one of silver and one a deep burgundy red. Entwining their hands in the ropes he held his wand above them and started chanting strange incantations Hermione had never heard before. Hermione could feel a surge of magical power pour through her body, looking at their hands she could see the ropes glowing with a dazzling light. She looked up at Sirius's face and he gave her a broad smile, squeezing her hands encouragingly. The light faded and the ropes fell away from them to the ground. They dropped their hands but remained facing each other. Professor Dumbledore was asking for their rings. Remus stepped forward and dropped the rings into the Professor's hands. Handing Sirius Hermione's ring he took her left hand and gently pushed the ring onto her finger. Hermione took Sirius's ring from Professor Dumbledore and took Sirius left hand, pushing his ring onto his third finger. They looked at each other now; Sirius raised her left hand to his lips and kissed it. They both turned to face Dumbledore as he concluded the ceremony. Hermione only being aware it was over when Sirius swept her into a crushing embrace and covered her mouth with his. Breaking away she heard Professor Dumbledore announce.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Sirius and Hermione Black".

Everyone jumped to their feet and clapped loudly. Grinning broadly now Sirius grabbed her hand and started back up the aisle pausing to accept congratulations. Remus and Ginny, Harry and Luna falling into place behind them.

Everyone was sitting at the long tables set out in the Burrow garden enjoying the food that Kreatcher and Winky had prepared. The little house elves were buzzing around the place now ensuring everyone's glasses were being refilled and with a click of their fingers vanishing away the empty dishes.

Hermione and Sirius sat side by side neither of them eating very much, but both enjoying the excited chatter going on around them. Fred and George stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if we could have your attention please" began George.

"Please put your hands together for our best men Remus and Harry" finished Fred.

Remus started by thanking everyone who had helped with putting the wedding together at such short notice, he then went on to speak of how it was strange how two souls came together and that although the joining of Sirius and Hermione might not have progressed in the conventional course one would expect, that personally he had witnessed such a strong glow from a binding on only two previous occasions, at his own wedding to Tonks and the time before that at Harry's parents wedding. From that alone he held great hope for their future together. Harry then asked everyone to stand and raise his or her glass to toast. "The two best people I know, Sirius and Hermione".

Once everyone had sat back down Sirius stood holding his hand out to Hermione. He led her round to the small dance floor erected in front of the back porch. Nodding over to Fred and George he pulled Hermione into his arms and started to sway slightly to the opening bars of their first dance together. Hermione's heart soared when she heard the song being played. It was one of her all time favourites, surely he didn't remember from her chatter the other evening about her taste in music. Everyone in the garden smiled broadly at them now, the woman sighing with the romance of it all.

The next couple of hours passed in a blur for Hermione. Fred and George kept the music going all evening taking it in turns to be the DJ. Hermione danced with Harry and Ron then Mr Weasley and Remus. She chuckled with Ginny at the sight of Luna draped over Ron, moving very slowly across the dance floor when the song was finished Ron pulled her off the floor to sit with him, keeping his arm draped across her shoulders so she wasn't surprised when she passed them ten minutes later to see them in a very passionate embrace.

All too soon Mrs Weasley tapped her on the shoulder.

"I think you should go upstairs and change out of your gown now dear, you and Sirius will have to leave soon".

"Alright Mrs Weasley thanks".

Ginny and Luna appeared behind her and all three girls took their leave from the garden. Sirius who had been talking to Professor Dumbledore and Kingsley felt more than saw her leave, her turned and watched her climb the steps of the back porch gracefully and disappear through the kitchen door.

Up in the bedroom Luna and Ginny helped her out of her wedding dress. Wrapping her old housecoat around her she sat at the dressing table and took off her headdress. Picking up a hairbrush from the tabletop she looked in the mirror as she brushed through the long chocolate curls, laughing at Ginny's teasing of Luna over Ron. She had not bought anything special to change into, instead she had picked out a pretty little cream calico skirt and matching pheasant blouse from the trunk full of summer clothes her parents had bought her. Underneath she wore a new bra and panty set of cream lace, slipping her feet into little gold stiletto sandals she stood up.

"Okay girls will I do" She twirled on the spot for them.

"Oh Hermione" they both chorused, "you look divine, Sirius will just about pass out when he sees you" finished Ginny.

Hermione laughed at her. "I bloody well hope not, we've got to finalise the contract before midnight remember".

Ginny hooked her arm through Hermione's

"You lucky girl, getting to do the dirty with Sirius Black, he is just about the only man I'd throw my Harry over for".

"Ginny" Luna was scandalised.

Hermione and Ginny burst into laughter.

"That's my husband you're lusting after Ginny Weasley".

Ginny sighed. "Seriously Hermione, don't worry about anything alright, just let Sirius look after you for the next few weeks. Get strong again for school, so you can go back to organising the rest of us".

Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug, holding an arm out to Luna pulling her in also.

A knock on the door interrupted them and the three girls pulled apart.

"Come in" shouted Ginny.

Harry and Ron popped their heads around the door, "Is everyone decent" called Ron.

"Yes you plonker come in" his sister replied.

The two boys stepped into the room now smiling broadly at the three girls.

"Hermione you look gorgeous, Sirius is one lucky, lucky man".

"Thanks Ron" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah well we've been sent up here to fetch you, it's time for you to leave".

"Oh okay we were just coming anyways".

"Do you girls mind giving us a moment with Hermione" Harry asked.

"Sure no problem, come on Luna" Ginny smiled back at them as she closed the bedroom door behind her and Luna.

Hermione looked over to were Harry and Ron stood, for some inexplicable reason her eyes filled with tears. She flung herself into Harry's arms feeling Ron's arms come round to embrace her also. Tears pouring down her cheeks she clung to the two boys.

"Hermione", Harry began, "you know Ron and I will always be here for you, you're our little sister and nothing will ever, ever change that".

Hermione clung to them even tighter, her breathing coming in ragged gulps. Eventually she pulled away from them, huge tears glistening in her eyes.

"Thanks guys, I don't know why I'm crying, honestly I feel all over the place today". She brought her hands up and wiped at her damp cheeks.

"Hey" Ron handed her a hankie, "Sirius will kill us if he thinks we are up here upsetting you". He wagged his eyebrows at her and she giggled at him.

"You will be alright Herms" Ron continued. "Sirius will look after you and if he doesn't we will kick his ass".

"I'm going to miss this house you know, living here with all of you has been so wonderful".

"Hey, you're only swapping one mad household for another. Instead of looking at this ugly gits face over breakfast each morning you get to look at mine instead". Harry pointed between himself and Ron.

"Oh so what you are saying is that nothing's gonna change is that it?" She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"That's right Mione nothings changed, it's still us three against the world".

"Ron you drama queen" Harry punched him on the arm.

"Ouch you fuck, that hurt". Harry and Hermione burst into peals of laughter.

"Come on lets get you downstairs to your husband before he comes up these stairs and hexes us".

Ron flung his arm around her shoulders; Harry came round the other side flinging his arm around her too. The trio made their way out of the room and downstairs.

Sirius turned and watched the trio make their way out of the kitchen door together. They were laughing together now, but he could see that Hermione had been crying. His heart heavy he made his way over to them.

"You about ready to go sweetheart?" he asked.

Hermione looked up at him and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Yes Sirius I'm ready".

She took hold of the hand he was holding out to her. Leading her over to Mr and Mrs Weasley and Professor Dumbledore they said their goodbyes. Hermione hugged Mrs Weasley tightly.

"Goodbye my dear, we will see you on Sunday for dinner yes?" She looked over Hermione's shoulder at Sirius for confirmation.

"Yes thank you Sunday Dinner would be lovely, thanks Molly".

They made their way to the bottom of the garden to the apparition point just outside the boundary, everyone's goodbyes ringing in their ears, with some more gregarious suggestions from Fred, George and Mundungas. Once they reached the apparition point Sirius pulled her towards him, holding her tightly around the waist, she put her arms around his neck and lay her head on his chest. Turning on the spot Sirius apparated them away with a loud pop.


	15. Accio my bloody robe

**Susannah01**

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 15 Accio my bloody robe**

_(At last the wedding night. Happy Christmas) Susannah_

They appeared a moment later in the back garden of Grimmauld Place. Sirius gave her a moment to steady herself, then swooping down he swept her off her feet up into his arms.

"Sirius what are you doing?" She flung her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.

"Carrying you over the threshold, isn't it obvious".

They approached the back door of the house, which led into the kitchen. Hermione giggled.

"Oh this should be good, don't you need a free hand to unward the door?"

"Good point, okay this is what we will do". He set her down on her feet.

"Okay don't move".

She shook her head at him "I wont".

He pulled his wand from the inside pocket of his jacket waving it in front of the door. He stood back as the door swung open, turning he swept her up into his arms again and carried her into the house. Hermione thought he would put her back on her feet once inside but instead he turned pushing the door closed again with his foot then immediately turned the other way and apparated them straight to their bedroom.

In here he placed her back on her feet and took a step back from her, running his hands down her arms he asked "You alright sweetheart?"

She smiled shyly at him, "Yeah Sirius I'm fine".

Taking both her hands in his he spoke to her in a low voice

" I haven't told you yet how incredibly proud you made me feel tonight. When I saw you walking down that aisle towards me you took my breath away, hell you left everyone breathless".

She looked up at him a soft smile on her lips. _How handsome this man was, Merlin! How handsome her husband was, he was her husband._ Standing up on her tippy toes she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him.

All Sirius's resolve to go slow and let her set the pace were already flying out the window. With a low growl emanating from the back of his throat he pulled her hard against him, plundering her mouth with his kiss. He ran his hands up and down her back causing little shivers to coarse through her. Copying his movements she crept her hands under his jacket and was rewarded when a shudder ran through his body. He started to back her up towards the bed. Hermione jumped slightly in fright when the back of her legs hit the bed and she sat down on it with a plop.

Shrugging out of his jacket Sirius sat on the bed beside her. He ran his knuckles down her cheek and she regarded him seriously. Lifting her hand she mirrored his touch on her, he smiled gently down at her and bent his head to take her in another crushing kiss.

Putting a little pressure on her with his body weight they both fell back onto the bed. Sirius leaned up over her.

"Merlin Hermione you have no idea what you do to me". He continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear; his breath causing delicious tickles on her neck. She was so caught up in the sensations he was creating she didn't notice he had started to loosen the tiny little buttons down the front of her top until he moved his head away from her neck and looked down at her as he pushed her blouse open.

He frowned when he noticed the tiny little bruise still marking the top of her breast were _that bastard Dolohov_ had bitten her. He lowered his head and kissed the bruise. Hermione sucked her breath in. Sirius lifted his head and looked at her.

"Alright sweetheart?" She nodded at him; words seemed to fail her just now.

Sirius pushed her blouse off her completely throwing it to one side. Kneeling them up on the bed he ran his hands slowly up her legs, chuckling at the little gasps coming from Hermione. He moved further up the bed pulling her up with him. Kissing her once more loving the feel of her little kitten tongue meeting his.

Hermione brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck to help her keep her balance as she depended her kiss this time.

Sirius found the fastening on her skirt and snapped the button open, her skirt falling at a pool around her knees. He moved away from her standing at the side of the bed now.

"So fucking beautiful" he whispered out loud. Quickly he unbuttoned his shirt throwing it to the floor beside him. He heard a tiny gasp from Hermione when his hands moved to his trouser belt. He knew she was nervous, knew that in normal circumstances this was going far to fast for her but there was fuck all normal about these circumstances. He had to make sure the marriage was consummated before midnight. He flung his trousers off him throwing them to the floor to meet his shirt. They looked at each other now, he standing at the side of the bed clad only in black boxers, she kneeling in the centre of the bed in the sexist cream lace bra and panties he had ever seen. He could make out her nipples peeking through the sheer lace at him. His eyes travelled downwards over her flat stomach to her little panties. The dark apex covering her virgin centre just visible through the lace.

He swept her up in his arms laying her at the top of the bed among the big soft pillows there. He lay down beside her cupping her face in his hands.

"Please don't be afraid of me Hermione, I swear to you I will not hurt you, all I ask is you let me what I will and I promise I will make this good for you".

She smiled at him, her heart filling with this man beside her.

"I'm not afraid Sirius"

Swooping down her covered her mouth with his. Plundering her mouth with his tongue, imitating the art of lovemaking with this tongue plunging in and out.

Hermione was lost, floating in a sea of sensation caused just by his kiss. She whimpered unconsciously when his hand travelled up over her stomach to glide over her breast, flicking his thumb over her nipple the sensation drawing little gasps from her. Reaching round behind her he flicked open her bra pulling it from her and dropping it over the edge of the bed. Immediately he covered her breast with his mouth, his tongue drawing little circles over her nipple.

Hermione moaned bringing her hands to his head to hold him there. Sirius raised his head and looked at her, raising his eyebrows at her as her moans protested at him for removing his mouth. Chuckling he lowered his head to the other breast. Hermione arched into him and he sucked her nipple into his mouth, bringing his other hand up to cup the breast he was not lapping. There were no thoughts in Hermione's head apart from Sirius and the sensations he was creating, little whimpers and moans coming from the back of her throat.

Sirius moved his mouth back up to hers trailing little kisses and licks all the way up over her collar bone and neck, his hand trailing little circles down over her tummy until he reached the top of her panties. He pushed his hand down inside her panties gently brushing his fingers over the little V of soft brown curls. He could feel Hermione tense slightly beside him so he increased the pressure of his mouth on hers their tongues doing a little dance around each other. Further down his hands snaked until he had cupped her with his whole hand. Moving his fingers very slowly he started to stroke, parting her folds and was pleasantly surprised to find her wet and inviting to his fingers.

Sirius drew his fingers up over her clitoris gently stroking it. Hermione just about shot off the bed at the shock of the intense pleasure this caused. She felt a rush of sensation in her lower belly and could feel a gush of moisture over her vagina walls. She was panting now finding it impossible to take proper deep breaths. Sirius parted her pushing gently one finger then two inside her. _Fuck me she is tight. _He slowly worked his fingers in and out causing Hermione to thrash around on the bed. Slowly he withdrew his hand and kneeling back pulled on either side of the panties pulling them down over her thighs down her legs and off over her feet. He threw them off the side of the bed to join the bra.

He sat back for a minute and looked at the naked girl lying on his bed. Her hair lying in long soft waves around her head like a halo, her perfect skin glistening with a slight sheen of sweat, her breasts perfect proud, little dusky nipples standing erect, her smooth flat stomach down to the soft brown curls protecting her womanhood, her silky thighs down to her slim calves and pretty little ankles. _Gods he was the luckiest wizard alive. _He throbbed inside his boxers and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in that tight little pussy. With a low growl he lay down next to her drawing her over to him. They lay side by side as he kissed her again and again. His hands running up and down over the silky skin of her back them coming down to cup her arse. In one fluid movement Hermione found herself lying on her back. Sirius lay on top of her. He parted her legs slightly with his knee and ground his aching cock into her.

Hermione bucked under him pushing her hips up to meet his, trying to guide him to the spot that he had been stroking earlier. She could feel him moving down her body lower and lower leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. She could feel his hand also lightly stroking tiny circles on her thighs up to her centre. Sirius gently pushed her legs apart a little further and replaced his fingers on her thighs with his tongue, licking the smooth silky skin; he worked his tongue upwards until he reached his goal. Bringing his hands up he gently stroked her folds parting them so that her glistening centre was exposed to his view. He ran his tongue up the length of her. The shock of this intimacy was nothing compared to the bolts of pleasure shooting straight to her core. Hermione pushed herself up onto her elbows causing her legs to close slightly. Sirius looked up at her _Oh no you don't. _He brought his hands up to her stomach and pushed her down onto the bed again. Lowering himself further down the bed he came back between her legs lifting one of her knees slightly to allow him better access. He lowered his head to her once more plunging his tongue inside her he rolled it round bringing it in and out, in and out, he lapped his way up to her clitoris sucking the little nub into his mouth flicking his tongue back and forth over it. Hermione was whimpering loudly now, little screams escaping from the back of her throat every nerve ending in her body screaming for release. She bucked her hips up towards his mouth with involuntary little movements. Suddenly it was as if all the blood in her body rushed towards her core, little stars burst beneath her eyelids as a thousand tiny pleasurable bubbles burst deep, deep inside her.

Hermione screamed out her orgasm as the sensations took over her body. She was unaware of anything but the incredible wave after wave of pleasure. Sirius moved back up her body planting tiny kisses all over her face until she had calmed down enough to look at him. He was throbbing with want for her. He was so hard it was causing a physical ache, reaching down he pushed his boxers off kicking them free of his feet to join Hermione's underwear on the floor. Hermione's eyes travelled down the length of his body her eyes widening at his erection sticking proudly out from his body.

"Merlin" she breathed

He chuckled at her, "was that a good Merlin or a bad Merlin", he teased.

She reached her hand out towards him; looking up at him he gave her a little nod of permission. Hermione ran her fingers lightly down his length. Sirius growled deep in his throat as his cock jerked under her touch. She wrapped her hand around him and slowly moved in a back and forth, up and down motion. Sirius could stand it no longer.

"Merlin woman you are trying to kill me".

He pushed her back onto the bed and covered her body with his. Kissing her with a deep passionate kiss he brought his hand down once more to her, his fingers gently moved inside her and he was gratified to find her soaking wet. He nudged her legs apart a little more with his knee. Lifting his mouth from hers he asked "ready sweetheart". She nodded her permission and closing her eyes moved her head to the side.

Sirius brought himself to her entrance; gently he pushed inside little by little he edged deeper inside her stretching her tight muscled walls. He looked down, her eyes were tightly shut he could see her chest rise and fall in rapid little movements. _Fuck this feels so good. _He pushed a little further and was met with the resistance of her hymen. He brought one of his hands up to gently stroke her the side of her face, his other arm straining to take his weight. He couldn't wait any longer he had to be fully inside her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" he pushed in on one fluid movement snapping through her hymen. Hermione's eyes snapped open, her face grimacing at the pain shooting through her deep inside. Sirius held himself very still bringing his mouth down to cover her face and neck in tiny kisses.

"Easy sweetheart, we will take it real slow".

Hermione relaxed under him as the pain deep inside her quickly evaporated to a dull ache and something more, a deep desire for this gorgeous man to move deep inside her. She ran her hands up his back pulling his head down for a soul searching kiss. Sirius started to move slowly within her.

"Oh fuck that's so fucking good" he pulled his mouth away from hers and whispered how good it was in her ear. Matching his slow movements Hermione could feel the build up of the same incredible sensations as before only this time they were much deeper inside of her.

"Sirius" she breathed "Oh gods Sirius you feel so wonderful".

That was his undoing, pushing himself back on his arms he pulled out to the edge of her opening then plunged in encasing his throbbing cock within her tight passage. In and out he stroked. "Gods Hermione, I can't hold out any longer".

He plunged into her again and again and again pinning her body to the bed with his own. Sirius felt his whole body begin to tighten, increasing his speed he pounded into her now, Hermione's little cries sending him over the edge and he yelled as his orgasm hit throbbing out his release deep within her. Sirius collapsed on top of her, holding them both there for a little moment a surge of magic poured through their bodies as the ministry charm cast at their hand fasting worked.

"What was that?" Hermione whispered, "Did you feel it Sirius".

Sirius rolled over to his side pulling her with him as slowly he withdrew from her.

"Ministry charm sweetheart, ignore it" he answered. Hermione sighed as he stroked his hand down her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked

She smiled sweetly at him "Yes Sirius I'm wonderful, thank you".

"My pleasure my little wife, I can assure you all my pleasure".

Hermione's eyes dropped with an overwhelming desire to sleep, pulling her close Sirius kissed her. He pulled back the covers of the bed and brought them back up over the two of them.

"Go to sleep sweetheart" he whispered.

Hermione nestled herself further into his arms and before he could kiss her forehead goodnight she was sound asleep.

Hermione was aware of being encased in someone's tight embrace, _Merlin not someone's Sirius's. _ She opened her eyes slowly blinking she took in her surroundings. They were in the enormous four-poster bed in their bedroom, yesterdays events came back to her in a rush. Lifting her hand slightly she looked at her wedding and engagement rings nestled together on her finger. It had really happened she had really married Sirius Black; she was Hermione Black and _oh gods the things he had done to her last night and she had let him, heaven help her she had wanted him _to. She became aware of a dull ache between her legs and deeper inside her, also something else she was desperate to pee. Lifting the covers slightly she peaked down, _just as I thought butt naked_. How on earth was she going to get from the bed to the bathroom, her robe was hanging on the other side of the bathroom door this she knew as Sirius had shown her on Wednesday evening when she was unpacking. He had purchased two new robes in deep burgundy to match their bedroom, one for him and one for her. She was just going to have to wait until he woke up and left the bed.

Sirius's arm was tight around her waist; he was lying on his side nestled into her back. She squirmed uncomfortably now. _I really need to pee_. A deep voice interrupted her worrying.

"For Merlin's sake woman how is a man supposed to sleep with you squirming about like a bag of monkey's?"

"Oh good you're awake, are you going to get up now?"

"No I'm not I'm hoping to be able to shut my eyes and go back to sleep".

"Oh" she squirmed again

"Hermione" he growled

"I'm sorry Sirius but I really need to use the toilet".

"Well you know where it is, what's stopping you?"

She was mortified now "I've no pyjama's on and my robe is on the other side of the bathroom door".

"So?"

"So I'm naked," she squeaked

He chuckled at her, "Sweetheart I'm quite aware that you are naked, in fact the more you squirm against me the more aware I'm becoming".

"Oh" Hermione's eyes widened now as his arousal was becoming very evident against her backside.

"Please Sirius" she whined

"What?"

"Just pick up your wand and accio my bloody robe"

He sighed dramatically before sitting up and reaching for his wand.

"Just this once for the sake of peace and your modesty but honestly sweetheart I've already seen you naked, you're not going to send me into a swoon". "Accio Hermione's robe".

The bathroom door flew open and her new robe sailed across the room landing neatly on the bed.

Sitting up she grabbed it throwing it round her shoulders managing to slap Sirius in the face with a sleeve before she jammed her arms into the openings. She threw back the bedclothes now and jumped from the bed tying her robe around her middle as she hurried from the bedroom.

Sirius lay back chuckling, _well he'd been woken much worse ways let's face it. _ He turned back onto his side facing the space Hermione had occupied just a moment ago. His brow furrowed as he spotted something, _blood_. Throwing back the covers he saw that the cream sheets were streaked with Hermione's blood. _Well that was to be expected she was a virgin after all, _but it looked like an awful lot. _Gods had he been too rough last night, shit what if I've really hurt her. _Throwing his legs over the bed he strode over to the bathroom.

Hermione was standing washing her hands at the sink; she was mortified to discover blood streaking her thighs, which meant it was on the sheets. _Oh gods, she hoped she could get Winky to change the sheets before Sirius saw it. _She shrieked when the bathroom door banged open and Sirius as naked at the day he was born strode in. She fixed her eyes on his face refusing to look any lower. She knew her cheeks were scarlet.

"Did I hurt you last night?" he demanded.

"What? No, well y..y..yes, well n..n..no not really only for a mo..moment and........" she stuttered, "Merlin Sirius would you mind putting your robe on?"

"What? Oh okay", he grabbed his robe from the back of the door. "Hermione the bed sheets are covered in blood, now I know it didn't come from me. I'm sorry I was too rough, I think I might have damaged you in someway".

"Sirius I'm not damaged and is it not normal if the girl's a virgin for there to be blood the first time?"

Hermione could feel her rising alarm _Oh gods she was abnormal in some_way.

"You are sure I didn't hurt you, I would never forgive myself"

"Sirius you didn't, I...I think it might be me, I... I think I'm abnormal"

"What the hell are you talking about" He was utterly confused now.

Hysteria was building up in Hermione like giant bubble ready to burst.

"Well look at you, you're shocked, you think the blood on the sheets is way too much and I.... I mean, I.....I don't know, what if something's wrong with me and now your stuck with m...m...me an abnormal w....w....wife", she burst into tears.

"Hermione, love, there is absolutely nothing abnormal about you, you are perfect in every way. Look I'm sorry if I made a fuss I was just worried I had been too rough with you last night"

He pulled her into his arms, running his hands up and down her back. She hiccupped into his shoulder.

"You know what, we need to just chill out and that's what we are going to do today, well away from here and everybody else".

He turned from her and ran his hands over the bath taps, hot bubbling water gushed out.

"You have a nice bath sweetheart, I need to go downstairs and speak to Winky and Kreatcher".

Hermione lay back in the huge bath, closing her eyes she sank into the blissful hot bubbles. _Gods what a start to the morning, Sirius must think I'm some kind of lunatic or something. I bet his previous partners were all sophisticated and lovely first thing in the morning. _ She sat up straighter in the bath. _There's a thought I wonder if any of them have been up here with him. Maybe they even used this bathroom together the next morning. _She shook her head at herself. _Idiot they would have had to be in the order, wait a minute, oh hell Harry! Harry did mention something about Sirius dating an Auror who was in the order and that wasn't that long ago. _ _When did they break up, did they break up, did Harry say, I must try and find the right time to ask him. _She frowned _why though_ she questioned herself. Be_cause I bloody well want to know if my husband has got a girlfriend that's why._

Hermione was so caught up in her musing she didn't hear Sirius come back into the bedroom next door and just about jumped out her skin when the bathroom door banged open and Sirius strode in again.

"Are you going to shriek like that every time I enter a room?" he questioned.

"It's just I don't expect people to barge into the bathroom when I'm in it".

I'm not people, I'm your husband so maybe you should just get used to it".

She was incredulous "Are you telling me now that I'm married, I can expect absolutely no privacy"

"Of course you can have privacy, its just sometimes married people share things like baths, showers" he gestured to the shower before shrugging his robe off and stepping under the shower sprays.

Hermione was in a quandary. She had washed her hair in the bath but she really needed to rinse it out in the shower. The shower her very naked husband was in. Did she wait in the rapidly cooling bath water for him to finish or did she get out and use one of the remaining three sprays in the enormous shower stand. Sirius was right married people did share these things like bathroom space, hell her mum and dad had all the time. Come on Hermione she chided herself, where is that Gryffindor courage. Gritting her teeth, she pulled the plug on the bath and stood up, climbing gracefully from it. She could feel Sirius eyes on her as she padded over to the shower stand.

"Em, I need to rinse my hair," she pointed to her head.

"Be my guest", he swept his arm to the side inviting her in. Hermione stepped in beside him and turned to switch her own showerhead on, keeping her back to him she started to rinse her hair.

Sirius was highly amused and not somewhat surprised at her acceptance of his insistence that they get used to this. He watched her slim back as she rinsed her hair his eyes travelling down to her delicious little backside. _Gods her curves were in all the right places._ He could feel his desire for her growing by the second. _Down boy_ he chastised himself; she needs to recover from last night first.

He finished showering and snapped the water off. Hermione turned slightly towards him; the movement of him turning off the water had caught her attention. Sirius couldn't help himself she just looked so bloody beautiful standing there, rivers of water running down her body. He moved forward suddenly and took her face in his hands, lowering his mouth he ran his tongue over her lips before plundering her mouth with his. He pushed her back against the shower wall running his hands up and down her wet body. Deepening his kiss he pressed his body into hers pinning her against the shower wall. Hermione melted into him, snaking her arms around his neck she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away from her and whispered into her ear. "Now that's what I call a good morning kiss". Her eyes widened when his hand came round and slapped her bottom before he turned and walked out the shower snapping up a towel on the way.

Hermione walked back into the bedroom, her robe tied tightly round her freshly dried body although she still had a towel tied round her damp hair. She stopped in surprise as Sirius came out of his dressing room wearing knee length denim shorts and a tee shirt. He was carrying a pair of leather sandals and sat down on one of the bedroom chairs to put them on.

"What?" he asked Hermione who was still standing staring at him.

She gave herself a little shake, "Sorry, it's nothing just it's strange to see you in such muggle clothes".

"Yeah I know but I thought you might like to spend the day with me away from here, there is a little beach I know where we would have the place to ourselves, I've already asked Kreatcher and Winky to make up a picnic lunch for us. So what do you say, want to go chill out for the day?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled. "That would be wonderful" she had a dozen questions for him.

"So will it be warm? Should I bring my bathing suit? How will we get there, we're not flying are we? Please Sirius tell me you don't expect me to get on a broom, you know I hate flying".

Sirius smiled and shook his head at her, holding up his hand to stop her in mid flow.

"Well now lets see I think the answers to all of that are yes, yes, we will apparate, I will take you side along and yes I do know you hate flying. Kreatcher and Winky will deal with everything for us I've already told them what we need and they will make sure it's all there".

"Oh okay"

"Good girl, go get dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast".

When Hermione entered the kitchen Sirius was already sitting at the table, he had a mug of coffee in his hands and the morning edition of the daily prophet was spread out on the table in front of him. Looking up he called her over to him.

"Hermione, come here sweetheart, we've made the morning edition".

Curious now she walked over and sat down beside him, looking at the article he was pointing out in the paper. It was a picture of them both yesterday at the wedding and had obviously been snapped just as Sirius had pulled her into his arms for the kiss at the end of the ceremony.

"Oh" was all she could manage. The picture looked like a couple very much in love. The image caught Sirius looking down at her with a strange gleam of possessiveness in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione looked as if she was moving in slow motion in the picture as she turns slightly towards him, a serene smile playing on her lips before her eyes flutter shut as he kisses her". There was a small article written underneath the picture of how the Black Heir, once a notorious Azkaban prisoner had taken a young bride, none other than Hermione Granger, muggle born witch and best friend of Harry Potter (who just so happens to be Sirius Black's godson) and who has yet to finish her last year in school. The article finished by wishing the couple luck the journalist who wrote it not quite able to stop herself from finishing sarcastically that they will need it, especially Hermione as her new husband has a terrible reputation as a heart breaker and she went on to name a half dozen witches whose heart Sirius did indeed break.

Hermione finished reading and looked at him. Sirius shrugged

"You shouldn't believe everything you read in the paper my love".

"No I suppose I shouldn't, after all enough rubbish has been printed in their over the last couple of years about Harry and myself".

"Exactly; now what do you want for breakfast".

Kreatcher bounced forward towards her a teapot and coffee pot in his hands.

"Oh Kreatcher, some tea and toast if you have it".

"Yes mistress", he snapped his fingers and a cup and saucer appeared before her. Kreatcher poured tea into it for her with a flourish and bounded away to fetch her toast.

A towering plate of toast appeared before them, Hermione sipping her tea, lifted a piece and started munching on it.

"Sirius" she asked

"Mmm" was all the reply she got, as he was still engrossed in his paper.

"How did the prophet get that picture? I don't remember seeing any reporters or photographers there"

" Bill took it and sent it in to the prophet with the wedding announcement last night".

"Why?" she couldn't understand why Bill would leave her wide open to allow the poisonous reporters who worked for the prophet to carve her up in the paper.

"Well the Order decided it was the best way of letting all the scum out there know that you were now married to me and under my protection, and therefore the protection of the Black name".

"The Order decided" her indignation was rising, "at any point did anyone in the Order think to tell me of the Order decisions".

He looked up at her, taking his eyes from the paper in front of him for the first time.

"There was no need, I was at the meeting and agreed with the decision".

"Oh, so that's alright then, as long as you are kept informed" the sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

Sirius noted her shift of mood and for the life of him could not understand what had caused it.

Hey sweetheart, what's the problem, we spoke about it at the meeting, I agreed, end of story".

"End of story, end of story! You don't get to make my decisions for me, I have a mind of my own Sirius, I am quite able to understand what is going on around me".

Sirius could feel his own temper begin to surface.

"At what point in the last couple of days did you want to be informed of all the little minor decisions the Order makes? Was it during your kidnap, after when you where lying battered and bruised in St Mungo's, maybe we should have slipped it in whilst Mad Eye was interrogating you, or I know Dumbledore should have added it as part of the fucking ceremony last night".

Hermione was mortified by the way he was speaking to her. She could feel those bloody traitorous tears springing into her eyes once more. _Zeus I have never cried so much in all my bloody life. _Standing up from the table she looked down at him.

"I'm sorry, I just want to have some control back in my life, is that too much to ask for?"

Sirius felt immediate regret for his words the minute they left his mouth. He couldn't believe he had spoken so harshly to her. Standing up also he moved towards her and took her hands in his.

"No Hermione, I'm sorry, I have a terrible temper, well you know that…., but you didn't deserve to be spoken to like that, especially from me".

He pulled her into his embrace and could feel the tension gradually leave her body. "Lets get ready for our day out shall we, try and relax and get the chance to talk without all this bloody pressure round us".

She pulled back from him and looked up at his concerned face. "Okay, yeah I would like that, just let me go back upstairs for my things and I'm ready to go".

Hermione walked slowly back up the stairs. _What the hell is the matter with me, why do I constantly feel like weeping,_ you know why that little voice says in her head, _your parents have been murdered, you have been kidnapped, beaten and threatened with rape, forced to marry a man 20 years your senior to protect you and be a wife to that man in every sense of the word._ _I have got to try and keep these feelings under control; Sirius has been so wonderful; he doesn't deserve to be living with a basket case._ Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Hermione resolved to be stronger and not be such a burden on everyone around her, but she was determined to make Sirius involve her in decisions that would affect them, especially decisions that were being made specifically about her.

Walking into their bedroom she smiled at Winky who was just finished making up the bed, the sheets from the night before lying in a big bundle on the floor.

"Oh Winky thank you so much for doing that for me"

Winky picked up the bundle of soiled bedding "Winky is being happy to be doing this for mistress, Winky is being happy to do anything for mistress".

"Winky please call me Hermione"

Winky looked scandalised at her. "Winky is never calling Mistress by her name, Winky is a good elf" and with a pop she disappeared clutching the bedding to be laundered to her.

Sighing again and shaking her head at the little elf's stubbornness Hermione moved across the room to her closet where she picked up the backpack she had sorted earlier. Opening it she checked it through, two books, sunglasses, spare swimsuit, spare shorts and tee shirt, brush for her hair etc. Finding everything in order she left the room and lightly ran down the stairs, eager to find out what Sirius had planned for today and happy to be leaving the house even if it was only for a few hours.

Sirius took the large basket Kreatcher had prepared for him and pointing his wand at it shrunk it to fit inside the pocket of his shorts. He looked up as Hermione came back into the kitchen with her backpack.

"All ready sweetheart?"

"Yes, I'm quite looking forward to this now, getting away for a few hours will be good".

Sirius spoke to Kreatcher.

"We're not expecting anyone to try and contact us today, but if there are any enquires to our whereabouts, you can tell them that we are spending the day away from home and will return this evening, alright?"

Kreatcher bowed his head low and waggling his ears replied to Sirius instructions

"Yes master, I is telling them nothing".

"What? oh never mind, we will be back for dinner this evening".

Turning he strode over to the kitchen door, "come on sweetheart lets make good our escape while we can".


	16. Sunday Bloody Sunday

**Susannah01 **

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 16Sunday bloody Sunday **

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked sleepily. Turning her head slightly she smiled at the man by her side, sound asleep curled on his side his arm thrown carelessly over her hip. Lifting her hands over her head she stretched her arms and legs wriggling her toes at the same time and then relaxed back into the embrace of her husband as he tightened his grip around her hip and nuzzled his face into her neck. Sirius's rough chin moved back and fore over her neck, causing ripples of sensations to run down her spine. Hermione loved the way he made her feel, they had only been married two days, but his touch just seemed to light something deep within her and she was finding she was starting to crave his kisses, his hand holding hers, even the light caresses he would leave on her as he passed her by never mind the way he made her feel when they made love. Hermione could feel her cheeks begin to flame as she thought about her husband and their lovemaking the evening before.

They had, had a lovely day together. Sirius had apparated them to a little island in the Mediterranean, to a tiny little sandy cove surrounded on three sides by high cliffs. Pure white sand lay all around them, in front of them miles and miles of deep blue sea, small frothy waves gently crashing at the shore edge. Kreatcher had outdone himself and had packed the most wonderful picnic lunch for them complete with a bottle of cold champagne. Everything they could need was packed into two large baskets that Sirius had shrunk to fit the pockets of his shorts. They had spent the day sunbathing, frolicking about in the sea and just talking quietly together, finding out a little bit more about the other. Sirius had spoken about his life on the run during her 4th year and the places he had visited, she had also got him to speak a little about his childhood before he went to Hogwart's and the marauders became his life. Hermione spoke about her life with her parents and about all the places she had visited with them over the years on various holidays. They stayed on the tiny little beach until the sun was almost down and Sirius apparated them back to the back garden of Grimmauld Place. When they opened the kitchen door the wonderful aroma of Kreatcher's cooking met them. Strangely enough when Sirius had asked if there were any messages for him, Kreatcher and Winky started fighting. Sirius had sent her on ahead upstairs to shower whilst he separated the two little house elves. After dinner they had retired to their quarters and Sirius had picked out a film for them to watch. Hermione smiled to herself remembering how she must have fallen asleep pretty soon after the start of the film as she barely remembered anything about it, but she had woken up sprawled on the couch with her head resting in Sirius's lap. Sirius had scooped her up in his arms and carried her through to their bedroom, lying her on the bed he had proceeded to remove the house robe she had changed into after her shower and peppering her body with hot little kisses they made slow torturous love until Hermione could stand it no longer and a powerful orgasm overcame her making her scream out his name.

----XXXXX----

Sirius could not remember the last time he had woken up to such a feeling of wellbeing. His body felt totally relaxed and he relished the feel of his little wife pressed into him as he nuzzled her neck.

"Good morning sweetheart"

Hermione turned to face him; wrapping her arms about his neck she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Good morning Sirius"

They lay there in each other's embrace just smiling at each other, both of them remembering their night together.

"So are you ready for a day of fun and food at the Weasley's?" He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Oh yes, I've missed them all you know, it feels longer than two days since I've seen everyone".

Hermione sat up clutching the sheet to the front of her body, once again she had ended up sleeping next to Sirius naked but this time she was able to lean over the bed and pick up her house robe from the floor were Sirius had thrown it last night.

Sirius chuckled to himself, he was sure she was completely oblivious to the fact that she was giving him a lovely view of her bare back and backside. He watched as she slipped on her robe and hopped out the bed.

"Sirius I'm going to shower before breakfast"

"Sure okay sweetheart" he turned and putting his hands behind his head, lay on his back contemplating joining her in the shower or not. _Well since you cant keep your hands to yourself when she's around you, maybe she should be left alone to shower in peace_.

His mind turned to their forthcoming visit to the Weasley's this afternoon. When they had returned from their day out yesterday evening Sirius immediately noticed how shifty Kreatcher was behaving. Sending Hermione on upstairs to shower and change, he broke up the scuffle between Kreatcher and Winky "Okay you two what's going on?"

Little Winky huge tears in her eyes blinked up at Sirius, "Kreatcher is a bad elf Master, he not passing on all the messages being left for you today".

Sirius turned on Kreatcher his eyebrows raised in question. Kreatcher looked shiftily from side to side. "Nosy lot, should minds their own business and leave Master and little Mistress to mind theirs they should".

"Kreatcher, what the hell" Sirius broke off as Harry's face appeared in the floo shouting out his name.

Sirius kneeled in front of the fireplace "Harry, what's going on"

"Sirius, thank Merlin, where the hell have you been we're all going frantic over here".

"I took Hermione out for the day, we just needed to get away for a few hours, why didn't you just ask Kreatcher?"

"We did. Mrs Weasley called over this morning after breakfast and the little bugger would not tell her a thing, just kept saying you couldn't be contacted and to mind her own business. She then got me to try and he wouldn't tell me anything either and when I asked to speak to Winky he sat on her". Harry's face was a picture of indignation.

A bubble of laughter welled up inside Sirius at the picture Harry made of Kreatcher and Winky. Shaking his head and chuckling he asked.

"Why do you need to get hold of us so urgently has something happened?"

Harry seemed a bit hesitant to answer. "Look can I come through and talk to you for just a minute".

"Of course, why do you need to ask?"

Sirius stood up and moved away from the fireplace, the next second Harry stepped through. Throwing a glare at Kreatcher the little house elf made a quick retreat through the kitchen door.

"He's a little shit you know, he wouldn't tell us a bloody thing".

"Why and what the hell was it you were all enquiring about anyway? I did tell everyone at the wedding that we might go away for a few hours today just to give Hermione a break you know".

Running a frustrated hand through his hair Harry sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah mate I know I'm sorry its just Molly you know, she is in a terrible state over this forced consummation thing. She thinks you have both been carted away by ministry officials or something, by the way how come you didn't tell me about that. Ron overhead Bill and Percy discuss why their mum was so agitated and when he challenged them they owned up".

Sirius sighed heavily and sat down facing Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just didn't think that was something you or Ron needed to hear. There was no way I was going to allow that to happen to Hermione anyway but I do understand Molly's concern and I should have floo called her this morning to put her mind at ease. Go back and tell them everything is fine, there is no need to worry about either of us and we will see you all tomorrow as planned at the Burrow".

Harry stood up, "Where is Hermione anyway?"

"Upstairs having a shower, we just returned a few minutes ago, I took her to a little beach I know and she wants to wash off all the sand before dinner".

"Okay, if you're sure everything is fine" he looked a Sirius who smiled and nodded his head at him.

"Well it's nearly time for dinner at the Burrow as well and I'm starving, so see you both tomorrow?"

"Sure mate and thanks for staying at the Burrow these past two nights. I know I've got a bit of a cheek putting you out of your home but I do really appreciate getting to spend some time with Hermione alone".

"Hey it's no problem for me, I get to see my girl all the more so everyone's happy".

Sirius snorted at that as Harry stepped back into the fireplace and disappeared in a green flash.

Brought out of his musings by Hermione coming back into the bedroom Sirius sat up in bed to look at her. A large towel tucked tightly round her bust covered her body, her long hair hung in damp waves down her back.

"Sirius could I borrow your wand please to dry my hair". She stood and looked at him, he was staring back at her a wicked gleam twinkling in his eyes.

"You look good enough to eat do you know that? Have you any idea at all what just looking at you does to me"

Sirius jumped naked from the bed and moved towards Hermione, backing away from him she held her hands out in front of her.

"Sirius what are you doing? I'm all wet and....Merlin" she gasped as he stood in front of her and snaked his arms around her waist pulling her up onto her tiptoes he kissed her deeply, plundering her mouth with his tongue. They broke apart both breathless Sirius's eyes dark with passion.

"If we did not have to appear at the Burrow today, I would carry you back to that bed and keep you pinned under me all day do you know that?" his voice was low and husky.

Hermione could feel a flush travelling up over her chest and neck to her face. Laying a hand on his chest she answered,

"If we did not have to appear at the Burrow today, I would let you".

"Gods your beautiful" Sirius captured her mouth again with his; breaking apart he held his hand out to her, looking down she noticed he was holding his wand out to her.

"Tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley and see about getting you a new wand, also I want to take you to Gringots to organise your access to our bank accounts".

"Oh okay, actually it will be wonderful to have my own wand again, I can't tell you how much I've missed it and it's only been a few days".

"Go get dressed sweetheart while I shower and I will meet you downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes okay?"

Stretching up to him she planted a kiss on his cheek and turned away walking over to her vanity table she sat down and pointing his wand at her hair whispered the charm to dry it.

Sirius watched her for a moment mesmerised by her soft movements before turning and whistling happily to himself made his way to the bathroom to shower.

----XXXX----

Sirius and Hermione apparated from the back garden of Grimmauld Place to the Burrow boundary. Holding hands they both made their way up the long back garden towards the house. It was a lovely sunny day and they could see all the inhabitants of the house were outside in the garden.

Spotting the couple walking up the length of the garden Ginny jumped up from the swing she was sitting on with Harry.

"Hermione" she called as she ran towards them. Sirius dropped Hermione's hand and stepped aside amused as the two girls launched themselves at each other.

Everyone else had stood and made their way over to them. Sirius noticed Remus and Tonks there also.

Remus motioned his head towards Hermione and Ginny,

"Merlin you would think they had not seen each other for months instead of just two days".

Molly Weasley pushed her way through her family towards Hermione.

"Oh my dear, dear girl let me get a look at you, I've been so worried, are you alright?"

Hermione looked over to Sirius utterly bemused by Mrs Weasley's manner. Sirius just smiled shaking his head at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Mrs Weasley I'm fine, just fine thank you"

" Oh you dear brave girl, come on sit on the porch and rest yourself, I will make you a nice cool drink and then you can tell me all about it".

Sirius leaned towards Remus, "What the hell does she think I've done to her".

Hermione who was being led towards the house turned her head back to look at Sirius, her eyes wide and round she looked as if she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

Molly deposited Hermione on a garden seat and hurried inside the house to get the promised cold drink. Hermione dropped her head into her hands, she had never been so mortified in all her life, surely Mrs Weasley was not going to question her about sleeping with Sirius. Groaning inwardly she dropped her hands and looked up into the three concerned faces of Harry, Ron and Ginny, hovering closely behind them was the rest of the Weasley family including Percy's fiancée Penelope and Fred and George's girlfriends, Angelina and Katie.

Hissing at her three friends Hermione asked

"What is this all about, why is everyone staring at me".

Ginny took a quick look behind her and rolling her eyes at her brothers she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up from her seat.

"Come on lets go upstairs to talk".

Keeping a firm grip on her hand Hermione followed Ginny into the house and moving quickly past Mrs Weasley the two girls hurriedly made their way upstairs, unaware that Harry and Ron followed them in quick pursuit until Ginny almost slammed her bedroom door in their faces.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, seen as you're here make yourself useful Ron will you ward and silence the room. We don't want mum bursting in making a spectacle of herself again".

Ron pulled out his wand and cast a locking charm on the bedroom door, turning back round he flicked his wand just above his head effectively casting a silencing charm also.

Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed.

"What in the name of Morgana was all that, what does your Mum think has happened to me?"

Ginny threw herself down on her bed beside Hermione, "You don't know the half of it Mione, she's been driving us all mental since dawn yesterday morning".

"Why?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked at the two boys, Harry looked pointedly at his feet and Ron at the ceiling.

"Oh for goodness sake, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on".

Sticking his hands in the back pockets of his jeans Ron chewed his inner lip contemplating before dropping on his knees in front of Hermione.

"Thing is, you know this bloody contract requires you to.... well sleep with your new husband.....know what I mean?".

Hermione looked at him seriously nodding her head

"Seems like there was an added clause in there about how if that didn't happen the ministry would arrest you both or something and kind of make you do it........" Ron's face was flaming red right up to his ears now. "Well when no one could get a hold of you yesterday Mum had convinced herself that you both had been carted off to some Ministry holding cell or something".

Comprehension was starting to dawn on Hermione's face. Standing up she started to quickly pace the room, turning quickly she looked at Ron.

I knew the marriage had to be consummated, but Sirius did not mention anything else, I don't know anything about added clauses. Come to think of it I really don't know anything about this marriage contract at all apart from what Sirius and the Order has told me".

A bubble of hysteria was starting to rise in Hermione's chest.

"I am so bloody fed up with people running my life for me, why keep secrets from me when it affects me so personally, I mean I'm not stupid I can understand what is being told to me".

Ron held his hands up in front of him effectively cutting off Hermione in mid rant.

"Okay, okay I will tell you what I know, but keep a cool head yeah?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him pursing her lips in annoyance.

"Eh right well, I spoke to Percy and Bill and they told me that clauses that did not originally exist had been added to the Marriage Law, mainly if you refused to consummate the marriage then officials from the law enforcement department would take you to a ministry approved room somewhere and basically force consummation. Bill was spitting mad about it, cause he said it was legalised rape or something, anyway that's why mum's been a bit mental cause she had convinced herself that's what had happened to you two".

Ron jumped as Hermione leapt up and marched from the room.

Cursing to himself _oh for fuck's sake _he sprinted after Hermione, closely followed by Harry and Ginny.

Hermione ran down the stairs, blood boiling she shouted for Sirius

"SIRIUS, SIRIUS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Molly putting her mind as ease that nothing horrible had happened to Hermione or himself for that matter when he heard Hermione screeching for him. His heart jumped into his mouth and pulling his wand he bounded over the kitchen table heading for the door leading to the staircase, reaching it just as Hermione came billowing through and crashed straight into him hurling them both to the floor.

Sirius rolled himself on top of her to protect her from whatever monsters were chasing her, pointing his wand at the door he just managed to stop himself from hexing Ron, Harry and Ginny as they also came hurtling through the doorway. Satisfied that there was nothing evil and scary chasing them he rolled off Hermione and sat with his wand hanging limply in his hands between his legs.

"Bloody hell woman you just about gave me a heart attack, I thought bloody Voldermolt himself had got into the house".

Hermione struggled to sit up, the skirt of the sundress she was wearing was around the top of her thighs and her lovely shaped legs were bare for all to see.

"For Merlin's sake fix yourself you're giving everyone a show now" Sirius hissed at her.

Hermione was beside herself with anger, a red mist had descended over her eyes and all she could see was '_him_', she was totally oblivious to the fact that the entire household including assorted girlfriends and fiancée's and wives had all piled into the kitchen when the commotion broke out.

"You" she spat, scrambling to her feet she pointed her finger down at him.

"You lied to me"

Sirius stood up now towering over her "What the hell are you talking about, when did I lie to you".

Hermione looked at the ground her eyes darting from side to side trying desperately to make some order of the things she wanted to say to him.

"Well if you didn't lie directly to me, you bloody omitted some important information"

Sirius shook his head in confusion

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The bloody marriage law, you did not tell me that the ministry would have forced consummation of the marriage, how could you just leave that kind of information out and not tell me?"

The two of them were totally oblivious to the gasps coming from the females in the room when that bit of information became public.

"Why the hell would I tell you something like that?"

"WHY! WHY" she screamed at him, "you knew I was a virgin. You knew how apprehensive I was, what if I had balked on Friday night and refused. I would have ended up tied down on some bed somewhere with some bastard ministry officials making sure you performed".

Sirius was furious at her, he couldn't believe he was getting the blame for that fucking clause, he only ever wanted to protect her. He moved right up to her and grabbed her by her upper arm and proceeded to drag her out of the kitchen into the Burrow sitting room.

"Hey" Harry and Ron both protested at Hermione being dragged through the house.

Harry moved forward and tugged at Sirius's arm

"Sirius let her go, both of you just calm down" Harry came to stand in between them.

"This has got nothing to do with you Harry get out of my bloody way"

Hermione moved to push Harry away from her and turned to face Sirius once again.

"Why Sirius, why keep something like that a secret I have a right to know when something affects me as personally as that, you had no right to keep that clause from me".

The last thread of Sirius's temper had snapped, not least because Harry, Ron, Remus and Mr Weasley were all now in the sitting room, trying to create a protective circle around Hermione, _what the fuck did they think he would do to her_.

"There was no need to tell you about that clause, because I would have never allowed that to happen to you, do you understand me, I would never let anyone hurt you".

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips; she pushed him further by screaming at him.

"HOW COULD YOU STOP IT SIRIUS? IF I HAD REFUSED TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU ON FRIDAY NIGHT THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED".

Sirius stepped away from her, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"What do you want me to tell you Hermione, what do you want me to say? That I would have made sure you complied, that I would have forced you myself, that I would have held you down and raped you myself before I would let the ministry get their hands on you is that what you want to hear from me, because believe me darling that is what would have happened".

Sirius dropped his head in defeat, he didn't think he could ever look her in the eye again after admitting that to her.

Hermione stumbled back her hands flung over her mouth; huge hot tears spurted from her eyes. With a cry of utter anguish she turned and fled from the room back up the stairs, she turned into the bathroom and locking the door behind her slid down its length landing on the floor in a sobbing heap.

All hell had broken loose in the kitchen, and sitting room each gender outraged on behalf of their own side. Sirius stood in the middle of it all, his head bowed, unable to meet the eyes of any of them. He felt utterly sick to the stomach.

"ENOUGH SHUT UP THE LOT OF YOU" Arthur Weasley bellowed at the occupants of his kitchen. The shock of hearing this mild mannered wizard losing his cool to make him shout was enough to silence every single last one of them.

"Right the lot of you, outside now set up the tables for dinner, Ginny, Ron, help your mother with the food. Sirius you come with me".

He moved towards the stairs and motioned Sirius to follow him

In the hall at the bottom of the stairs Arthur turned to face him

"Sirius anger makes us all say terrible things to each other, I for one do not believe for one minute that you would harm a hair on that girls head and if I know Hermione, and I think I know her pretty well she does not believe that of you either. She is just lashing out at everything that has happened to her this summer and I believe she has just lashed out at the one person who has become most important to her".

"Arthur" Sirius shook his head, running his hands over his face, "I don't know what to say to her, how do I make this alright, I honestly thought I was doing the right thing and protecting her".

"Go up and talk to her Sirius, I will make sure you are left alone, you both said some pretty awful things to each other, now you must allow each other to heal".

Sirius walked slowly up the stairs heading towards the sound of the quiet sobs coming from the bathroom. Knocking gently on the door he spoke in barely above a whisper.

"Hermione please may I come in, please sweetheart just let me try to explain".

Hermione felt humiliation beyond anything she had ever felt in her life. She could not believe she has just goaded Sirius into speaking to her like that. She knew in her heart he would never have hurt her, he was just too honourable, but she was at a loss of how to go and speak to him and apologise. She started when she heard his gentle knock at the bathroom door. Standing up she unlocked the door and stood back as he pushed it open.

"Hermione I'm so, so sorry, please believe me I truly thought I was doing the right thing holding that information from you, I did not want you to be any more upset than you already were".

Hermione flung herself into his arms, sobbing her heart out she clung to the front of his shirt.

"I just can't believe all this has happened to me. I feel that my whole life has just spiralled out of control and there is nothing I can do about it. Gods Sirius, I can't believe I accused you of lying to me; I was just so wound up by everyone's reaction to us. I'm sorry Sirius, you must hate me for embarrassing you in front of everyone".

Sirius lifted her chin in his fingers and kissed the end of her nose.

"I couldn't give a shit about what any of them thinks, the only person I am concerned about right now is you".

Hermione pulled on his hand and led him into Ginny's bedroom. They both sat down on the bed and she turned to face him, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me of that clause Sirius, I would have rather known about it, I am capable of making the right choices you know"

Sirius sighed heavily, "This marriage law is fucking horrific you know. You have no rights under it whatsoever apart from those I allow you. How do I tell you something like that? We all felt under such pressure to persuade you to go ahead with the marriage in the first place I just didn't know how to broach the subject of the consummation clause".

"I understand Sirius, really I do, but I would like to read the law through in its entirety, please I have to know".

Sirius nodded in defeat at her "Okay sweetheart Percy should have a copy of the whole law I will ask him to let you read it.

ermione

"Thank you" she smiled shyly up at him before dropping her head into her hands.

"Oh gods! how are we to go downstairs and face them all".

"Fuck them, it's nobody's business but our own, Kreatcher was right, nosy lot should just butt out and mind their own"

"What, what does Kreatcher have to do with any of this?"

Sirius chuckled at her, "That's a story for later, I promise, come on" he pulled her to her feet, "lets go downstairs and start this visit from the beginning again shall we".

Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out the bedroom back down the stairs.


	17. Announcements

**Susannah01**

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 17 Announcements **

Sirius and Hermione walked slowly down the stairs together. Arthur and Remus were standing at the bottom of the staircase. Pushing open the sitting room door Mr Weasley directed them both into the room Remus and himself following them in. Once inside Mr Weasley moved forward and took Hermione into his arms enveloping her in his fatherly embrace. Hermione felt herself shudder against him but this time managed not to dissolve into tears, considering it some kind of bloody miracle that she managed not to. Stepping back from her Mr Weasley put both his arms on her shoulders, Hermione looked up into his kindly concerned face.

"I just want you to know that although I could never replace you father, I will always be here for you Hermione, I consider you my daughter little one and I would be honoured if you could look upon me as a father figure".

"Oh Mr Weasley, I do already, I love you and Mrs Weasley you know that".

Arthur smiled indulgently back at her, " In that case my pet let me give you some fatherly advice; You have married an honourable man a man with a conscience a man of great courage, please give him a chance. You have someone just for you now Hermione, someone whose sole purpose in life is to put you first so let him do it".

Hermione dropped her head and looked at the floor, shame pouring through her at the way she lost her temper and spoke to Sirius. Looking round at him she whispered

"Sirius I'm sorry"

Sirius who had been staring pointedly at the floor looked up and shook his head his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"What for? You have nothing to be sorry about sweetheart; I mean that everything you said today is true. I should have trusted you enough to tell you everything that is contained in the marriage law".

Mr Weasley smiled indulgently at them both, "You have many, many years ahead of you to argue and fight believe me I know, my advice to both of you is to pick your battles because you will not win all of them, oh and Sirius believe me when I say you will win even less than your beautiful wife here".

Sirius smiled at him "Thank you Arthur, don't worry we will work it out, that right sweetheart".

Hermione nodded as she moved over to him taking his hand in hers.

Remus slapped him on the back, "Thank Merlin, I thought I was going to have to stun Ron and Harry and stuff them in a bloody trunk to stop them coming upstairs after you. Lets go eat and let them see your both alright".

Remus started out the sitting room door heading towards the kitchen, Hermione followed him out still holding on to Sirius's hand Mr Weasley's voice stilling them for just a moment.

"By the way Sirius, if my daughter Hermione ever comes to me because of something you have done to her, you will answer to me".

Sirius turned and looked the older wizard in the eye, noting the steely glint he had only seen on a few occasions before. He answered him in low tones

"I know Arthur, I know".

---XXXX---

The little group headed out to the garden to join everyone else for dinner. The noise level dropped considerably when Sirius led Hermione to an empty seat in the middle of the long table; winking at her he sat down beside her. After that awkward pause the buzz of conversation started up again. It quickly became obvious that the subject of their fight was still foremost in everybody's minds. Percy and his fiancée Penelope seemed to be having a very heated hissing competition, George and his girlfriend Katie Bell were both whispering furiously to each other and Fred and his girlfriend Angelina Johnstone were pointedly ignoring each other. Bill's beautiful French wife Fleur seemed to be the only person who was oblivious to the tension round the table. Standing up she tapped her glass loudly with her fork to get everyone's attention.

"Bill has an announcement to make on our behalf". Sitting back down she looked over to Bill smiling sweetly at him.

Bill was giving her an incredulous look, which clearly said 'not now', but the conversations fell away around the table and everyone now sat waiting for his announcement.

Bill stood up " Yes well Fleur as usual has picked her moment" a little titter of laughter went round at that "but we do have an announcement to make, wonderful news actually". He took hold of his wife's hand and drew her up to stand beside him.

"We are going to have a baby".

A large squeal of delight echoed round the garden, Mrs Weasley jumped up hugging her oldest son then pulling Fleur into her embrace also. The whole family crowded round them, kissing Fleur and patting Bill's back shaking his hand.

As everyone was making their way back to their seats Remus stood up clearing his throat to gain their attention.

"It seems to be a day for announcements, Bill, Fleur I hope you do not mind too much but Dora and I have something we wish to share also".

The whole garden fell silent everyone looking at Remus.

"We are also going to have a baby". Remus's face was beaming with delight as the whole garden once again erupted with delighted squeals and congratulations.

Hermione looked over at Sirius who was standing up hugging his best friend in congratulations. The two couples obvious happiness unnerved her terribly and she felt a surge of guilt for the feelings rushing through her. She was jealous, jealous of their incredible love for each other the their genuine delight at their coming parenthood. In all likelihood that could be Sirius and her soon, announcing their first pregnancy also. She wondered how that announcement would be greeted. Bill, Fleur, Remus, Tonks their babies were so wanted conceived through love, not by order of some bloody marriage law. Hermione swallowed down the bitterness that was rising up, would her children grow up knowing they were forced on their parents by the law. Hermione stiffened her back, her resolve hardening. Her and Sirius had not talked about children other than the mention he made of the stipulation to have at least two in five years on the night she was told of the marriage law. She did not want her children go grow up thinking they were unwanted. She wanted them to grow up in a loving family with a Mother and Father who loved them and cherished them. Swallowing deeply Hermione stood going over first to Fleur.

"Congratulations Fleur, Bill I am so happy for you both" Fleur stood and pulled Hermione into a hug rubbing her back lightly, she whispered into her ear.

"Hermione thank you, and I want you to know if you ever wish to talk to someone about marriage, husbands, babies and such I am a good listener."

Hermione pulled away and smiled at Fleur whispering "Thank you".

Walking further round the table she headed towards Remus, Tonks and Sirius who was sitting talking quietly to them.

"Hey you guys, congratulations its wonderful news"

All three looked up at her, Remus and Tonk's happiness radiating off of them.

"Thank you Hermione" Tonks got up and pulled her gently aside.

"You okay love, that was some screaming match you put on in there, you still look at bit peaky".

"I'm okay Tonks, just a bit ashamed at myself for reacting the way I did".

"Hey, he got off lightly I would have hexed his balls off".

Hermione snickered at Tonks, shaking her head.

"Tonks, you, Ron and Ginny always have the ability to make me laugh even at the most ridiculous situations"

"Happy to be of assistance love, and talking of assistance I know I'm going to need all the help I can get for the next oh say eighteen years, so baring that in mind I have something I would like to ask you, both of us actually have this request to make of you".

Hermione raised her eyebrows in question smiling at the couple.

"Sure what is it?"

"We would like to ask you to be the baby's Godmother"

Hermione was stunned

"M... me, are you sure"

Tonks and Remus looked at each other laughing they turned back to the stunned girl.

"Of course who better but the kindest, bravest, cleverest witch who happens to be a pretty incredible friend, we think you would be perfect".

Hermione looked over at Sirius who laughed lightly.

"Don't look at me, I've already been informed I'm godfather, so it looks like this poor little mite gets the full Black package". Gesturing between them " You and me babes".

Hermione threw her arms around Tonks hugging her tightly, then turning to Remus hugging him also.

"Thank you so much, both of you and of course I will be honoured to be the baby's godmother".

Arthur Weasley stood up "Everyone what a wonderful day lets raise our glasses and toast the two new babes, to the next generation".

---XXXX---

After such a shaky start the rest of dinner passed peaceably with much chatter and laughter. As was the after dinner Sunday tradition now during the summer months an impromptu game of Quidditch was started involving everyone but Molly, Fleur, Tonks and Hermione. Sirius and Remus had even quickly apparated home to collect their brooms so that they could also take part.

Hermione was sitting beside Tonks on the swing on the back porch. Molly and Fleur were inside quickly casting some household spells and charms to set the kitchen to work on itself.

"So then pretty girl, how are things going with you really, my cousin looking after you properly?"

Hermione smiled at her friend "Yes Tonks he has been very kind"

Tonks raised her eyebrows at that

"Kind, that's all, you do know don't you that most newly weds don't describe their husbands with words like kind, more like insatiable, sexy, masterful etc etc".

"Tonks stop trying to embarrass me" Hermione squealed "Anyway we are not most newly weds so all that does not relate to us, not really".

Tonks regarded her thoughtfully for a moment.

"Yeah love I know, but you still have done the dirty deed now haven't you, I just want to make sure he looked after you".

Hermione dropped her eyes shyly before lifting her head

"He has been wonderful, really Tonks, I knew nothing and he has been incredibly patient, gentle and kind".

"What do you mean you knew nothing. I mean I heard you say earlier you where a virgin, actually love I think we all heard that, anyway you truly had no experience before of any kind? I always though you and Ron you know.......".

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up

"Ew Tonks, Ron no that's just wrong and actually I meant what I had said I had barely kissed anyone before".

"You're kidding me. A girl that looks like you. Are the boys at your bloody school blind or what?"

Hermione giggled " none of them ever interested me, so I never accepted any offers of dates or anything".

"Zeus Mione, so Friday night was your first time then" Tonks whistled low, "I'm sorry I didn't realise, if I had known you and I would have definitely had a little talk".

"Oh it's okay Tonks, I spoke to Ron"

Tonks was stunned "Ron but I thought you said you and he had never been together that way".

"Not so loud Tonks, I don't want Mrs Weasley to hear this and Ron is my friend, my best friend along with Harry and I have always been able to talk to him about just about anything anyway I know he has been with a girl cause I shared a dorm with his ex girlfriend so I asked him for advice and he put my mind at rest, actually he was supposed to get hold of a couple of books off the twins for me but so far they haven't materialised. I suppose I don't need them now".

"Well that depends love, I mean how much could Sirius have taught you in just two days"

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's lots of ways to make love, lots of positions and such it's fun to try these all out".

"Oh I didn't realise, I suppose I've not really thought about it".

Both girls fell quiet for a moment, Hermione her cheeks very flushed looked across at Tonks.

"Tonks"

"Yes love"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything"

"Well on our Wedding night and last night as well, Sirius he.... well...." her voice dropped to the tiniest whisper. "He used his mouth on me you know down there"

Tonks smirked at her

"Its called oral, Mione, oral sex".

"Yes well, I haven't you know with him, do.... what I mean is do you think he would want me to?"

Tonks burst out laughing "Hell yes, of course he would, men love it"

Hermione's face was flaming now, Tonks taking pity on her pulled on her arm and led her inside the house.

Mrs Weasley and Fleur were preparing tall glasses of cold drinks for everyone.

"Oh hello dears, do you want to help us outside with these drinks"

Tonks answered for both of them

"Yeah sure, Hermione why don't you grab that tray with Molly, Fleur and I will bring out the others".

Hermione looked at her puzzled as to why she dragged her into the house in the first place.

"Oh okay no problem"

Tonks looked over to Fleur and gesturing with her head towards the sitting room got Fleur to follow her.

A few minutes later Tonks emerged with the other tray of drinks. Placing it gingerly on the table she smiled at Hermione and winked.

Mrs Weasley looking round enquired, "Where has Fleur gotten to?"

"She is just quickly flooing home to pick something up for me, she will just be a moment"

Looking upwards Tonks lifted her hands to cup either side of her mouth and shouted.

"Break time you lot, drinks are ready".

Tonks, Hermione and Mrs Weasley all looked up at the screams and shouts coming from the quidditch field. All three burst out laughing at the antics of Remus, Sirius, Charlie and Bill all trying to out do each other scoring goals, all the others egging them on. One by one they left the playing field and landed neatly in the garden.

Sirius lifted a glass and came over to Hermione throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Ew Sirius, your all sweaty"

Sirius downed his glass of juice and put his glass back on the tray on the table.

"All sweaty am I" before she realised what was happening Sirius grabbed her round the middle and threw her over his shoulder running down the length of the garden with her.

"Maybe I just need to cool off in the pond, fancy taking a dip with me".

Many cheers and catcalls could be heard amongst the men, the woman shrieking with laughter at Sirius antics".

Hermione screaming at the top of her voice, "SIRUS BLACK DON'T YOU DARE, PUT ME DOWN"

A screech from above halted them in their tracks, Sirius looked up to see a huge eagle owl flying straight for them. Spinning round he put Hermione back down on her feet turning back just in time to see the owl change direction and land neatly at Hermione's feet sticking its leg out for Hermione to retrieve the letter it carried.

"Oh that's Viktor's owl, is that a letter for me" she addressed the owl now and bending down untied the letter from its leg.

Talking to the owl she asked "would you like a drink or something?"

The beautiful owl hooted mournfully at her but declined to hang around any longer and took off with a great flap of wings.

Hermione shook her head.

"You know that bird never accepts anything from me to eat or drink".

Sirius looked at the letter in her hand

"Viktor who"

"What?" Hermione started to walk back towards the others Sirius trailing behind her.

"You said the owl was Viktor's, Viktor who"

"Victor Krum silly, remember from the Triwizards Tournament back in our 4th year".

"Oh, yeah him, what the hell is he writing to you for?"

By this time they had both reached the others and Hermione sat down at the table helping herself to a glass of juice.

"We've written to each ever since he left after the Tournament.

Silence was falling over the Weasley garden for the second time that day; Hermione seemed to be oblivious to Sirius's rising annoyance.

Smiling over at Ron, Ginny and Harry she waved the letter at them.

"Look I've got a letter from Viktor".

Ginny smiled tightly at her "That's nice"

Harry just rolled his eyes thinking _here we go_.

Ron snorted, "That fucking tosser"

Sirius caught on to Ron's dislike of the letter's author immediately.

"Why what's wrong with him".

"He's a Drumstrang toss pot that's what's wrong with him. He's been after her since 4th year"

"Ron for Merlin's sake will you stop with that tripe, how many times do I have to tell you Viktor and I are just friends that's all".

"Hhmmf" was all the answer she got from Ron as he sat down beside her picking up his drink.

Hermione turned her attention back to her letter still scolding Ron

"You know you really need to get over this entirely unreasonable dislike for Viktor he has never.........oh"

Hermione had started to read Viktor's letter as she scolded Ron. A blush crept up over her neck and face as she folded the letter quickly and put it in her pocket, looking up she caught Sirius narrowing his eyes at her.

It was Ron who spoke up. "What is it, what does the toss pot have to say for himself this week?"

Hermione shook her head smiling brightly "Oh nothing, nothing of any importance".

Sirius moved over towards her.

"That's not the impression you're giving everyone love, from that lovely blush it looks as if dear Viktor did indeed have something to say".

Brandishing his wand from behind his back Sirius muttered "Accio letter"

Viktor's letter flew out of Hermione's pocket straight into his hands.

Ignoring Hermione's squeal of outrage Sirius quickly opened the letter and scanned the contents. The muscle in his cheek started jerking involuntarily

Speaking in low controlled tones Sirius looked back at Hermione

"He has nothing to say is that right, looks like good old Viktor has quite a lot to say actually and a bloody good memory too" Sirius started reading from the letter _' Don't worry my love about your ministry's marriage law, I will marry you. I have never forgotten how you felt in my arms the night of the ball.....' _Sirius stopped reading and stared at Hermione. In fact the whole garden was staring at Hermione now.

Ron was triumphant

"I told you didn't I, I warned you that tosser was after you"

Hermione turned on Ron

"Ron be quiet, I'm sick of fighting with you over this, there has never been or will there ever be anything but friendship between me and Viktor"

Looking back at Sirius now

"How dare you take and read my letter, give it back to me now".

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her

"You must be joking right? I have every right to read your letters, it's my job as your husband to protect you and this letter is inappropriate for a married women to receive".

Hermione closed her eyes and silently chanted to herself, '_breath Hermione, just breath, that's it calm down' _

"Sirius please I don't want to argue with you over this. Viktor did not know I was married I have not had time to tell him. He obviously heard of the Marriage Law and immediately thought of protecting me. I will write back to him and tell him of our marriage, I'm sure he will be relieved he was only proposing out of kindness that's all".

"When you write back to him, tell him not to contact you again, I refuse to have other men lusting after and writing to my wife".

Sirius and Hermione were rapidly forgetting everyone else who was present in the garden as they started to square up to each other heading for yet another showdown.

"I will not tell him he can't write to me again, Viktor is my friend and we have written to each other every week for a long time now, just because I'm married to you does not change that".

Sirius's famous hot temper was starting to surface yet again, also something else, jealousy surging up through his chest how dare another man write to his wife about how she felt in _his_ arms. It did not matter a jot that he was talking about a dance that happened three years ago or that Hermione was assuring him that they were just friends, he'd wring the bloody tosser's neck.

Tonks spoke up

"Sirius you are being ridiculous and Hermione is right, you have no right to take her letter, give it back to her now".

Sirius looked over at his young cousin, her face serious as she stared back at him. Holding the letter back out to Hermione he conceded this time.

"Alright but you make sure he understands you are already married to me, and I still think it is entirely inappropriate for a married woman to be writing to another man.

Hermione snatched her letter from his outstretched hand and spinning round marched towards the house.

A low buzz of conversation started up again in the garden as Sirius, Harry and Ron sat back down at the end of the table.

Remus approached them chuckling.

"Merlin Sirius you and Hermione are good entertainment I'll give you that"

Sirius scowled at him

"Glad we can be of assistance" he snapped back.

Remus was not in the least intimidated. "Honestly padfoot you are going to have to drag yourself out of the middle ages or else you and Hermione will never agree on anything".

Sirius was indignant

"What do you mean middle ages, tell me Remus does Tonks write to other men?"

Remus hesitated "Well no, but that doesn't matter I would not object if she did.

Sirius just snorted at that.

Ron spoke up, "It's that bloody Krum, he's always been after her, I don't trust him one inch, he's a sneaky bastard".

"For Merlin's sake Ron, Hermione and Krum have been friends for almost three years, you just dislike him because of the whole ball fiasco".

Harry turned to Sirius now, " and you, I think your being just a little too harsh with Hermione, sure she is your wife, but think about it Sirius, Hermione would never do anything underhand, its not like she writes to Krum in secret is it?

"Oh and if it were Ginny writing to an old boyfriend you would be okay with that would you?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yes I would because I trust my girlfriend and believe me I have it a lot harder, we still go to school with her ex's, one of them shares my bloody dorm"

Ron snickered, "Oh yeah and its not like you have been jealous of any of them have you Harry, your only saying this cause Ginny's within earshot".

"No I'm bloody not you git, and stop trying to stir it".

Sirius spoke over the table to Ron

"Yeah well I'm with Ron".

"Thank you Sirius" Ron smiled smugly at Harry and Remus.

---XXXX---

In the kitchen Hermione was quietly fuming. _'How dare that swine take her letter like that, why do I have to be surrounded by male chauvinist pigs all the time'_

Ginny, Tonks and Fleur filed into the kitchen looking for her

"Hermione you okay love?" Tonks came over and place a hand on her shoulder

Smiling tightly up at her friends she replied.

"Yes thanks guys I'm okay, but honestly who the hell does Sirius think he is, he has absolutely no right to say who I can be friends with or write to what gives him the right to be so bloody possessive?"

Looking at each other it was Fleur that answered, lifting up Hermione's left hand

"The ring on your finger gives him the right, in his mind anyway. Wizards make for very possessive husbands I'm afraid Hermione centuries of tradition and inequality for us Witches is very hard to break".

"Well he is not treating me like a bloody possession, I wont stand for it".

It was Ginny that answered her

"Good for you girl don't let him walk all over you".

Penelope popped her head round the door " Come on Ginny 2nd half is about to start, oh Hermione this is for you"

Penelope came further into the kitchen took something from her pocket and handed it to Hermione.

"Its a copy of the marriage law I shrunk it cause its really rather large so remember to enlarge it again before you try to read yet"

"Yes I will, thank you Penelope"

"Well I knew Percy had a copy here, so I made him duplicate one for you, you are right you know, you do have the right to be made aware of all the marriage law entails". Penelope and Ginny made their way outside again.

Looking round her to make sure they were alone Tonks pulled Hermione and Fleur close to her.

"Okay Fleur give it to her now"

Fleur passed Hermione what looked to be a shrunken book

Hermione narrowed her gaze trying to make out what it was.

Tonks began speaking in low tones

"Keep this to yourself love okay, you know those books Ron was trying to get for you, well this one should do the job even better".

"What is it" Hermione was more than a little puzzled

It's the All New Witches Good Sex Guide"

"Oh" Hermione could feel her cheeks heat up

Fleur giggled "I have also shrunk it so it will fit in your pocket out of the way until you get peace to read it on your own, although I have to tell you Hermione it works even better if you read it with your husband".

Fleur and Tonks looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Yeah I can vouch for that also" Tonks nodded her head in agreement.

Hermione started to giggle as well at the girl's infectious laughter.

"Well thank you both very much, but the way Sirius is acting I don't think I want to look at him right now, never mind anything else".

This statement just caused their laughter to increase and when Sirius walked into the kitchen to pass through on his way to the bathroom the three girls fell about in hysterical laughter holding on to each other.

"What's so funny" he asked, then shook his head in bemusement and continued on his way upstairs as the three girls shrieks of laughter grew even louder.


	18. The Irish Phoenix Tail

**Susannah01**

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 18The Irish Phoenix Tail **

When they had eventually left the Weasley's late yesterday evening Harry had accompanied them back home. Hermione had left Sirius and Harry sitting at the kitchen table and headed upstairs to quickly write a reply to Viktor's letter. Finishing her letter she folded it neatly and went to place it in her pocket to take downstairs with her. She would have to ask Harry if she could use Hedwig, up until now she had been using the Weasley's old family owl Errol. On putting her hand in her pocket she felt the parchment and book she had forgotten Fleur had slipped into her pocket earlier. Retrieving both items she placed them on her vanity table in front of her looking thoughtfully at them. She made her way into her dressing room and placed the parchment containing the marriage law and the book Fleur and Tonks had given her into her trunk. She would have to wait until she got a new wand to enlarge them again. She did not want to ask Sirius if she could use his wand as she did not want to explain to him what she needed it for. Although he agreed with her that she should know all the clauses contained within the marriage law, she was unwilling to remind him of the fight they had, had earlier and she definitely did not want him to know about the book the girls had given her. She decided to have a quick shower before going to bed. Coming out of the bathroom she was surprised to find Sirius had not came upstairs as it was now after 11 o'clock. Thinking that Harry and Sirius must still be chatting in the kitchen she tied her dressing gown tightly around her middle and made her way downstairs to bid them both goodnight. She started speaking as she entered the kitchen only to stop mid sentence when she realised they were not alone.

"Sirius, I'm going to head to bed now. I............Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise anyone else was here".

Garrwyn Porter Smith and his sister Daria sat at the table both holding bottles of Butterbeer in their hands. Sirius and Harry sat opposite them, also drinking bottles of Butterbeer. Sirius jumped up when she entered the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart, Garrwyn and Daria are just dropping off some surveillance reports for the meeting tomorrow night".

Hermione smiled over at the brother and sister.

"Hi sorry for interrupting" turning back to Sirius she finished, "Anyways I'm going to bed now just wanted to say goodnight".

Harry stood up his cheeks flushed looking very flustered.

"Goodnight Hermione".

Hermione looked at him quizzically. Glancing over the table she caught the baleful looks Daria Porter Smith was sending her way, her brother Garrwyn was looking down staring at the table. _What the hell is this _Hermione narrowed her gaze back to Sirius who was also looking down staring at the floor. He lifted his head and smiled tightly at her.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I will see you when I come up".

Hermione's head shot round at the gasp that came from Daria sitting at the table. The girl had paled so white Hermione thought she was going to pass out. Moving round Sirius, Hermione spoke to her.

"Are you alright, you look as if you have just seen a ghost?"

Daria did not look at Hermione as she snapped back an answer instead her stare caught Sirius's.

"I'm fine".

Hermione took a step back from the hatred in the girls blazing eyes, looking in confusion at Sirius as he took hold of her arm and gently guided her back out of the kitchen door.

"You go on up to bed sweetheart, you must be exhausted it has been a very long day".

Hermione made her way back into their quarters, going through to their bedroom she pulled her dressing gown off and started to climb into the enormous bed.

_What just happened downstairs, that girl looked at us as if she would like to hex us both into outer space._

Suddenly a thought started to creep into Hermione's mind Oh_! She must have been the one, she is Sirius's girlfriend, no wonder she looked at both of us like that. _

Sitting up against the wall of cushions her mind started to race. She wanted nothing more than to go back downstairs and sit in the middle of them. She wanted to break up that cosy little group. Just wait until she got Harry Potter in the morning. He could have warned her that Sirius's ex would still be about. Then another thought crept in, the one she had not quite managed to banish so thoroughly yesterday morning. _What if she wasn't his ex? What if they were still seeing each other? _

Hermione lay in bed wide awake now, waiting for Sirius to come upstairs. After lying there silently fuming for about 20minutes she heard the bedroom door quietly open. Sirius glanced at the bed as he made his way across the bedroom to the bathroom.

"Hey, I thought you would be fast asleep by now"

Hermione sat straight up in the bed

"Did you? Or was that what you were hoping for"

Sirius looked at here cocking his head to one side

"What do you mean?"

"Who was that girl downstairs Sirius?"

Sirius was wary; this could all go very wrong if he wasn't very careful.

"Daria? Daria Porter Smith, she is in the Order, in fact her whole family is in the Order. She is also an Auror she worked with Tonks and myself for a while. Garrwyn is her brother they had been doing some surveillance work for the Order this weekend and needed to hand their reports in as they cannot make it to the meeting tomorrow night".

"So that's all she is, a colleague at the ministry and a fellow Order member".

"Yes why what's the problem?"

Hermione could feel her cheeks heat up as she struggled with her next question.

"Sirius I remember Harry mentioning a while back that you were dating a fellow Auror who was also in the Order, was that girl Daria?"

Sirius could feel a slight growing alarm; this conversation was heading in a direction he did not want to take. Swallowing dryly he answered with the truth.

"Yes Daria and I dated for a while but it was never a serious relationship it was only a bit of fun".

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him " Did Daria feel that way also"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders "Yes, she knew from the start it was just fun that's all"

Heading towards the bathroom Sirius spoke over his shoulder to Hermione

"Can I go and shower before bed now, are you done with the inquisition?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, her words halting him in his tracks.

"Not quite just one more question, when did you break up?"

Sirius turned slowly back towards her. _Shit, shit, shit._

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Why? I will tell you why I want to know. Harry just about died when I walked into that kitchen tonight, he looked as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't and if looks could kill I would be stone dead on the kitchen floor after the daggers your 'ex' was throwing at me. If you and her just had a fling and had finished things a while ago why does she hate me, unless she is in love with you and you are lying to me about her"

Sirius moved over to the bed and sitting down beside Hermione turned to face her.

Daria and I were never serious. We dated for about eight months, and truthfully I should have finished things with her after about four. Unfortunately I did not"

Sirius took Hermione's hands in his own and looked straight at her "I broke up with her officially last Wednesday"

Hermione snatched her hands back out of his.

"Last Wednesday" she shrieked, "That's only five bloody days ago Sirius".

Sirius jumped back up off the bed running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Look Hermione, let me explain"

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, folding her arms in front of her "Okay explain"

"The marriage law took us all by surprise. We had to move quickly to protect you. The Order did not wish to break up any long term serious relationships and I would not have been available to marry you if I was in a relationship with Daria but I was not please believe me it was only a bit of fun that I allowed to go on for much longer than I should have. Daria understands, we were never in love it was just convenient that's all and truthfully I never really gave her a second thought until the decision was made about the marriage then I spoke to her about it and broke things off with her".

Hermione shook her head at him

"Oh Sirius, I thought I was the naive one in this marriage, that girl is in love with you and if she could hex me off the planet believe me she would. How can you not see that?"

"Your wrong she is not in love with me and even if she was I am most certainly not in love with her, never was, never will be".

Hermione stood up and moved to stand in front of him.

"Tell me the truth Sirius please I think I deserve to know the truth. Are you still seeing Daria?"

Comprehension was starting to dawn in Sirius's mind. She was jealous, for reasons he was unwilling to recognise this realisation made his heart sing.

"Hermione, sweetheart I promise you there is nothing going on between me and Daria you are the only woman in my life, my little wife".

He watched as she nodded and climbed back into the bed.

"I'm tired Sirius I'm going to go to sleep, goodnight".

Hermione closed her eyes; she could hear Sirius move about in the bathroom next door. She knew that in matters of the heart she was naive but she also knew that Daria was in love with Sirius and this troubled her. She did not want gorgeous blondes in love with her husband she couldn't help it she just felt well..........jealous of Daria and a little bit sorry for her because she was in love with someone who did not love her back and that was heartbreaking especially as Hermione admitted to herself that she was falling slowly in love with Sirius herself.

Sirius came back into the bedroom and found Hermione curled up on her side sleeping soundly or at least pretending to be sleeping. He moved around to his side of the bed and dropping the towel that was around his waist climbed naked into the bed beside her. Waving his hand and silently extinguishing the lamps he turned on his side and throwing his arm around Hermione pulled her close to him, kissing the back of her head. "Goodnight little wife".

---XXXX---

Breakfast was a very quiet affair the next morning. Hermione was deep in thought and did not feel like making small talk with either Sirius or Harry for that matter.

They both were stealing glances at each other doing everything in their power to avoid any subject that just might upset Hermione, subjects like the two visitors last night. Trying to pick some neutral ground Sirius asked Harry brightly.

"Harry do you want to come to Diagon Alley with us this morning? I am taking Hermione to Gringots to sort things out there and then she needs to see about purchasing a new wand".

"Yeah cool, I want to go to the Quidditch shop anyway, so if I come with you guys I can do that whilst you are in Gringots".

Hermione looked up from her breakfast and smiled tightly over at the two men sitting opposite her.

"I can't wait to have a wand again" she mused growing deep in thought again.

Sirius cleared his throat nervously.

"Right, well it will probably be best if we don't spilt up. Remus and Tonks are going to meet us at the Leaky Caldron, safety in numbers and all that".

Sirius got up and left the kitchen murmuring something about his cloak. Harry looked at Hermione who was once again lost in thought staring into her cup of tea.

"Hermione is everything okay, you are very quiet this morning".

Hermione looked over at him, Harry's face was a picture of concern. She could feel her heart melt as it always did when Harry or Ron showed any kind of remorse or consideration for her feelings.

"Yeah I'm okay Harry. I was really mad at you last night though but I have calmed down now.

"Why were you mad at me"

"Oh let me think, why would I be mad at Harry, oh yes I remember now Sirius ex girlfriend of all of five days. You could have warned me he had a girlfriend" she hissed across at Harry.

"Oh, yeah sorry it was a bit awkward for a minute there wasn't it but she is not Sirius's girlfriend anymore, in fact he assured me they split up before the wedding so no worries".

Hermione was incredulous

"No bloody worries, they split up two days before the wedding Harry. That girl hates me and I don't care what anybody says she is in love with Sirius".

"So, he is not in love with her and that's all that matters. Don't let her get to you anyway last night was a fluke you will probably never see her again for months".

"Oh well that fine then" Hermione rolled her eyes and him and was muttering about bloody idiot men when Sirius came back into the kitchen.

"Okay you two, lets get going".

---XXXX---

Sirius and Hermione walked briskly to the main desk inside the foyer of Gringots,

Tonks, Remus and Harry trailing behind them. The Goblin seated behind the desk looked up at them from his ledger when Sirius cleared his throat loudly.

"I would like to add my wife's signature to our vault account".

The little Goblin looked at them appraisingly then wheezed out "Name".

"Black, Sirius and Hermione Black" Sirius smiled tightly at the Goblin, his eyes narrowing in annoyance at the Goblin's dismissive attitude.

On the hearing the name Black the Goblin's demeanour changed immediately. Here was a very influential customer, very influential indeed. The Black vault was one of the oldest in Gringots and as such demanded immediate respect from the Goblin. Jumping down from his high seat the Goblin came round to the front of the desk.

"Forgive me Lord Black for not immediately recognising you. Your vault account is in order following your marriage. Your wife's account has been cancelled and all her funds transferred into your own vault".

Hermione could not help her sudden intake of breath. Embarrassed she could feel her cheeks heat up and she quickly looked down at the floor.

Sirius reached over and took her hand in his giving it a little squeeze. Turning his attention back to the Goblin he ordered.

"I want all the funds from my wife's previous account to be held separately. Any monies withdrawn or spent will come only from the original Black Account, is that clear".

The Goblin looked up at him incredulous.

"Yes Lord Black but are you sure that this is how you wish your account to be operated".

"Yes quite sure" he bit back.

Going back round the desk the Goblin produced a parchment, waving his quill over it words started to appear on the parchment and after a few minutes he turned the parchment round so that it was facing Sirius and Hermione, producing a lethal looking knife from his tunic he held it out to Sirius.

"We will require a blood signature from your wife"

Hermione took an involuntary step backwards, then taking a deep breath moved forward to Sirius again holding out her right hand to him.

Sirius waved away the knife the Goblin was holding out to him.

"That will not be necessary".

Taking Hermione's hand in his own he smiled softly at her running his thumb over her palm. Holding his wand up he pointed it at her hand and Hermione felt a small jab at the end of her thumb. Sirius quickly took her thumb in both of his hands and squeezed until a tiny drop of blood fell from the pinprick onto the parchment. Sirius then took Hermione thumb into his mouth and gently sucked, running his tongue over the little cut.

Hermione stomach did a little flip flop at the sensation Sirius was causing by sucking her thumb. Sirius dropped her hand again, smirking slightly at the flush that had spread up Hermione neck and face. Turning back to the Goblin he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Alright are we done here?"

The Goblin nodded

"Yes Lord Black if you and your lady wife will just sign at the space for your signatures at the end of the parchment then all will be in order".

Once Sirius and Hermione had signed the parchment they watched as it rolled itself up and vanished with a little plop.

As Sirius grabbed Hermione's hand to leave they were halted by the Goblins next words.

"From now on Lord Black every purchase or withdrawal Lady Black makes will be forwarded on to you for your approval".

Hermione pulled her hand free of Sirius and turned back towards the Goblin, speaking for the first time.

"Every purchase, every withdrawal, I can't spend a single Knut without my husband being informed of it, you are joking right".

The Goblin drew himself up to his full height and looked at Hermione with distaste.

"I can assure you Lady Black we here at Gringots do not make jokes. We are following to the letter the Marriage Law which states your husband had complete control of your finances".

Hermione stuttered "But that is ridiculous"

Sirius interrupted her flow addressing the Goblin.

"That will not be necessary; I do not need or indeed wish to be informed of any transactions my wife might make".

The Goblin drew himself upright again giving his full attention to Sirius now.

"My Lord I am afraid that it is the Law and here at Gringots we will follow the Law no matter what".

Sirius gritted his teeth before biting out

"Do not tell me that every married man with an account here is informed of every insignificant transaction their wives make because I know that is untrue".

"Yes sir you are correct, only the husbands of muggle born wives are affected by this ruling. Your wife sir correct me if I am wrong is muggle born is she not?"

The little muscle in Sirius cheek jumped, signifying how close he was to losing his temper.

Remus stepped forward to calm the situation. "Sirius, Hermione there is no point in getting upset about this. If it is the law, then so be it"

Turning to address Hermione he continued.

"Hermione I have known Sirius for almost all my life, I can assure you he barely pays any attention to what he spends therefore I think he is highly unlikely to audit you".

Hermione nodded at Remus, thoroughly humiliated.

"I understand what you are saying Remus but it is hardly the point now is it. I have no privacy; I cannot even purchase a quill without notification of that purchase winging its way to Sirius".

Turning to Sirius she added softly

"This is not your fault Sirius; I do not blame you for any of this"

Pulling on his hand she asked, "Can we leave here now please?"

The group made their way down the steps of the bank. Halting at the bottom Tonks threw her arm around Hermione.

"Come on love cheer up, lets go get you fix up with a wand. I bet that will make you feel like a new witch"

It was a slightly more cheerful group that approached Ollivander's shop.

Once inside the dark little shop Mr Ollivander himself stepped out from the back room.

"Good morning, what can I do for you this fine morning?"

Hermione stepped forward.

"I am looking for a new wand Mr Ollivander"

The wand maker looked her up and down slightly appraising her.

"A new wand indeed and what may I ask is wrong with the wand you have"

Hermione answered him quietly

"I am afraid I do not have it in my possession anymore, actually I think it has been damaged beyond repair anyway but no matter I am unable to produce it for you today"

He nodded at her.

"Fair enough let's take some measurements shall we?"

Memories of her first visit here came flooding back to Hermione. Standing in this shop with her parents she remembered how utterly excited she was actually getting her first ever wand. Hermione was jolted out of her musings by Mr Ollivander's tape measure magically flying around her small frame measuring her up.

"Now then your first wand was Vine if I remember correctly"

Hermione nodded in confirmation to him.

"Yes, yes I think we will stick to vine but I wonder".

He touched his chin stroking his thumb and forefinger up and down it. Mumbling to himself he continued on into his back room and re-appeared carrying two boxes.

"You are slightly taller than you were six years ago, not much but slightly taller".

The others chuckled at that causing Hermione to turn and glare at them.

"Yes an inch or so more, this my dear is Vine 13 ¼ inches Dragon Heartstring of course"

Hermione took the wand Mr Ollivander held out to her; with a slight flick of her wrist red sparks shot out the end of the wand. Hermione turned and smiled brightly at the group standing watching her.

"Now my dear, this one is also 13 ¼ inches and also has a Dragon Heartstring core but with something more, a single tail feather of an Augurey the Irish Phoenix. I detect great heartbreak within you, heartbreak you will rise above, such quiet strength and determination may just be suited to the Augurey.

Hermione took the wand from the wizard. Flicking her wrist she gasped at the surge of magical energy that rushed through her and up her arm. Red and Gold stars shot out to the wand and circled her before vanishing in a flash.

Hermione turned to the others grinning.

"Did you see that? Oh I can't tell you how wonderful that felt"

Tonks clapped her hands in glee. "Well done Mr Ollivander you have done it once again".

---XXXX---

It was a much happier group that made their way across Diagon Alley towards the Quidditch supply shop. On reaching the door Sirius pulled Hermione back a little way.

"Sweetheart I'm going to take this opportunity to pop over to the jewellers to pick up the watch I ordered for Harry's birthday".

"Okay Sirius. I have already got a present for Harry from myself. I bought it a few weeks back actually in Hogsmeade before school broke up but I think I will follow him around to see if there is anything else he shows an interest in. Ron and Ginny are both at a loss as to what to get him."

Sirius bent low and brushed his lips against her cheek. Hermione looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

"I wont be long Hermione, stay with the others".

Hermione turned and walked into the shop after the other three.

Two pairs of eyes one a silver grey the other deep azure blue watched the group as they made their way round the items on display. Harry was looking at new gloves for his team and was picking up an order form from the display as Hermione peered over his shoulder. Remus and Tonks hovering nearby.

Draco Malfoy looked sideways at his best friend Blaise Zabini.

"She looks well enough Draco, you did a good thing mate"

Draco had told Blaise everything that had happened at the manor the day he had helped Granger escape. The two boys had a relationship much like Harry and Ron's and were more like brothers than friends. Blaise like him was thoroughly sick of this bloody war. Although he was a pure blood wizard he did not hold with the elitist view of most of his Slytherin brothers and sisters and secretly hoped that Potter would blast that mad bastard Voldermolt off the planet.

Draco broke into his thoughts now

"Lets get the hell out of here Blaise before they see us. It would be just like that bint to give me away".

Blaise snickered at him

"Oh I think you will be okay mate, I'm sure she knows when to keep her mouth shut"

The two boys started to make their way quietly from the back of the shop to the front.

At the same time Hermione was growing very bored over Harry's indecision about bloody gloves for Merlin's sake. Under normal circumstances she would have left him to his own devices in the Quidditch shop and would have made her way to the bookstore and met back up with him later but she had promised Sirius to stay with the others and after her experience a few days ago she was actually very nervous about being on her own anyway.

Moving away she started to look at the various items on display mentally noting the price of everything and trying hard to remember what each thing was for. Following the display round the corner she was so engrossed in her task she did not see the two figures walking towards her until she lifted her head to look at carry cases for Quidditch sets on the shelf above her. Out of the side of her eye she caught a flash of blond hair and in a blind panic turned towards them at the same time as drawing her new wand from the pocket of her robes. Relief flooded through her when she saw it was Draco and Blaize. Looking nervously between the two boys she dropped her wand to her side and mumbled

"Sorry, em.. excuse me I thought you were someone else, sorry"

Draco and Blaise had stopped dead when they had spotted Hermione. Now Blaise tugged on Draco's sleeve,

"Come on mate lets get out of here"

Draco nodded at him and moved forward. Hermione dropped her head as they moved to go past her. Draco stopped in front of her unable to help himself.

"Are you alright Granger, no lasting damage or anything?"

Hermione eyes flew to his in utter shock

"Yyes" she stammered "Yes I'm fine thank you, thank you for everything".

Sirius was whistling happily to himself as he walked back across to the Quidditch supply shop from the jewellers, his purchase tucked safely in his pocket along with a little trinket he picked up for Hermione. Walking round the long shop window his heart jumped into his mouth as he watched Hermione practically back into the son of that bastard Malfoy. He looked frantically through the window searching for the others and realised they were on the other side of the tall display. Not taking his eyes off Hermione and Malfoy for a second Sirius gingerly made his way into the shop, his eyes narrowing as he lip read Malfoy asking Hermione if she was okay. _What the fuck. _ He was going to kill the little shit.


	19. Reading is Good

**Susannah01**

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 19** **Reading is Good **

Remus and Harry looked up as Sirius approached them. Motioning his head to the side Sirius got them to follow him round the display, Remus tugging silently on Tonks's sleeve to get her attention.

Blaize was getting impatient with Draco, he had a bad feeling about being in this shop with Granger and co and he just wanted out. Blaize was aware that there were spies everywhere for both sides and he did not want trouble for himself or Draco from anyone.

Hermione narrowed her eyes in confusion when she heard Draco gasp slightly and take a step back from her. Suddenly the tip of a wand appeared over her left shoulder before Sirius came into view standing beside her saying nothing, just pointing his wand at Draco. Blaize threw up his hands in surrender.

"Look we are just leaving, we don't want any trouble"

Glancing quickly behind her Hermione noted that Remus, Tonks and Harry were also standing there; Tonks had her wand trained on Blaize.

Hermione gently laid her arm on Sirius's.

"Sirius it's alright let them go they were not doing anything"

Sirius turned furious eyes on Hermione and she gulped nervously.

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing, he didn't say anything to me. Let them go Sirius nothing happened".

Why was she lying to him? He saw the Malfoy brat speaking to her as she had her back to him he couldn't see her answer but he knew they had exchanged words. Sirius raised his wand a bit higher pointing it straight between Draco's eyes. Hermione was frantic and moved to stand in front of Draco shielding him from Sirius.

"Sirius he didn't do anything let him go".

He couldn't believe she was shielding that little bastard from him. Something was not quite right here and he was going to find out what. Dropping his wand to his side in a sudden movement he grabbed Hermione by her upper arm and pulled her towards him in one swift motion. Addressing Draco he bit out.

"Move, get out of here before I inflict permanent damage and stay away from her do you understand?" He motioned his head towards Hermione whom he was still holding in a death grip.

Draco paled ever so slightly more than he already was. With a barely perceptible move he nodded his head once before sliding a glance at Hermione and striding quickly from the shop, Blaize hurrying after him.

Harry was the first to break the silence.

"What the fuck was that?"

Sirius started to move from the shop dragging Hermione along with him.

"Not here, we are going home now"

Hermione struggled to wrench her arm free from the death grip he had on her.

"Sirius let me go"

Sirius tightened his grip on Hermione as he dragged her from the Quidditch shop and pulling her even tighter towards him apparated them both straight to the back garden of Grimmauld Place.

Hermione gasped trying to catch her breath after being apparated without warning like that but before she could protest more to Sirius he grabbed her by her wrist and marched into the house pulling her along with him.

Harry, Remus and Tonks hurried out of the shop after Sirius and Hermione and stood looking at each other. Harry spoke first.

"What the hell was that all about, why did Sirius drag her away like that?"

Tonks looked at Remus raising her eyebrows in question.

"Remus I think we should go after them. Sirius looked really mad, do you think they went straight home?"

Remus nodded in agreement.

"Yes maybe we should go and make sure everything is alright, come here Harry I will take you side along it will be quicker than making your way back to the pub to floo, Dora you use the floo at the pub okay".

Remus and Harry appeared in the garden a moment later. The door to the kitchen was lying wide open and they could hear Sirius and Hermione arguing with each other. Harry quickly made his way inside Remus following him.

Hermione and Sirius stood facing each other in the kitchen. Hermione's colour was high on her cheeks as Sirius stared at her his eyes narrowed as he pinned her with them.

"Guys what the hell is going on, what did Malfoy do?" Remus was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the kitchen.

Sirius turned and looked at them.

I was walking back to the shop and looked through the window to see if I could see any of you. I spotted Malfoy and his sidekick approach her.

He pointed his finger at Hermione who pulled herself up to her full height. Continuing Sirius turned back to Hermione to watch her reaction.

"I thought he was going to hex you or something but instead I see him ask you if you are alright and if there was any lasting damage, why?"

Hermione tried to look as distasteful as she possibly could as she answered him.

"Why shouldn't he enquire after me, we do go to school together you know".

Sirius shook his head at her and snorted as he replied.

"You are fucking joking me right. I know for a fact that boy hates your guts and the feeling is mutual if I'm to believe everything I've been told these past couple of years, so why don't you stop this crap right now Hermione and tell us why that little bastard and you would have a conversation"

Tonks appeared in the fireplace hearing the last of what Sirius was saying, rolling her eyes she stepped out the fireplace and moved towards them.

"Sirius does it really matter if a fellow pupil at Hogwarts talks to Hermione or not, for Merlin sake she is allowed to speak to other guys you know".

Sirius turned his cold glare on Tonks.

"Are you forgetting who kidnapped her from right under you nose I might add just a few days ago and lets not forget what his plans for her were, so do you really think its alright for her to be having secret conversations with that scum's fucking son".

Sirius suddenly stilled, turning slowly back to look at Hermione who returned his stare defiantly, it was all starting to make sense.

"Hermione come upstairs with me I want to talk to you"

Hermione took a step back from him, confusion written all over her face at his sudden turn about.

"What do you want to talk about, we can speak down here you know".

Sirius took a deep breath before answering

"Please Hermione come upstairs with me, I promise no more shouting I just want to talk privately with you".

Hermione slid a glance at Harry who just raised his eyebrows at her before shrugging. Deciding to grant his wish she moved towards the kitchen door.

"Fine lets go upstairs".

They entered their sitting room and Sirius gestured that Hermione should sit down. Sirius paced up and down in front of her before turning suddenly and kneeling in front of her taking both her hands in his.

"It was Draco Malfoy who helped you escape from that dungeon" it was more a statement than a question and Hermione did not know how to respond to him so she sat silently meeting his eyes with her own.

Sirius got up and sat on the settee beside her running his hands through his hair

"Fuck I'm so fucking stupid, how could I not have seen that sooner".

Hermione spoke to him quietly.

"If his father or any of the others find out they will kill him Sirius. I don't know why he helped me I'm just so very glad he did, and I promised I would never reveal his part in it. Please for me you can't tell the Order or the Auror force it would put his life in too much danger and I could never live with myself".

"Hermione we could protect him, if we could bring him over to us there is so much information he could give us that would help us win this war. He probably knows things he doesn't even realise he knows".

"No Sirius, its not fair, he is still in school you can't expect him to throw over everything he has ever believed in for the Order"

This time it was Hermione who took Sirius hands in hers.

"Look I've been thinking about this a lot you know. Draco Malfoy is obviously turning against his father and his ideals, so lets just give him time I think eventually he will choose the right road".

Sirius studied her seriously for a moment before sighing deeply he lent forward and kissed her forehead.

"Alright sweetheart, we do it your way"

She smiled sweetly at him

"Thank you Sirius"

Standing up Sirius pulled her into his arms and lowered his head to hers taking her mouth in a crushing kiss. Hermione moaned slightly as she leaned into his body her senses starting to swirl. Sirius was the first to break the kiss, lifting his hand he ran his fingers over her lips before lowering his head once more and kissing her.

"Merlin little wife, I thought my heart was going to stop when I looked in that bloody shop window and saw you with Malfoy"

Hermione didn't know how to answer him instead she just murmured "Sirius"

Running his hands up and down her back he pulled her into his chest and held her tightly

"I don't quite know what has happened to me this past week but I cannot imagine my life without you in it Hermione and I am never going to let anything bad happen to you again".

Hermione smiled up at him

"Don't Sirius, you can't know what is going to happen in our future, all we can do is try our best to protect ourselves and each other".

Pulling apart Sirius reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a small blue box holding it out to Hermione.

"For you"

"Oh what is it?"

"Well perhaps if you open it you will find out"

Hermione sat back down on the settee again and opened the little box with an excited smile on her face. Lifting the lid she let out a gasp of delight at the little platinum chain with a tiny pendent of a heart encasing a small teardrop diamond.

"Oh Sirius it is just beautiful, thank you so much I don't know what to say"

Sirius sat down beside her taking the pendant out of her hands and gently scooping her hair over one shoulder fastened the chain around her neck.

Hermione turned to face him, putting her hand up to touch the front of the pendant and looking down at the little diamond glinting away at her.

"Thank you Sirius I will wear it always".

Sirius stood up holding his hand out to her

"My pleasure sweetheart. Come on let's go downstairs and set up for lunch before Harry comes storming the room to see what I've done to you".

"You go on Sirius, I want to change first I will be down shortly"

Sirius strode over to the door turning back he watched her as she retreated into their bedroom to change. Shaking his head he thought of his words to her and realised he meant them every last one and more. She was fast becoming his life he had never felt as protective or as exasperated by any witch ever. _What the hell _

Sirius continued on his way downstairs and smiled as he heard Hermione's soft voice as she gently sang to herself as she changed. _Yeah definitely what the hell_.

---XXXX---

It was the next afternoon before Hermione got the chance to re-expand the marriage law parchment and the book Fleur and Tonks gave her. She told Harry she wanted to catch up with some reading and waving him goodbye as he flooed over to the Weasley's she quickly made her way back upstairs.

Sirius was holed up in his study on the 1st floor. He had offered to study the research and surveillance papers that Daria, Garrwyn and a few others had handed in for the meeting the night before. He figured he might as well offer his services, as he was not going to be so active in the field for a while anyway.

Hermione curled up on one of the large sofas in their private sitting room, Crookshanks jumping lightly up beside her to settle down for a nap. Hermione frowned whilst reading the full marriage law, sighing deeply as she put it down. Sirius was right this was a horrendous law and she had absolutely no rights under it whatsoever. _What would have happened to me if Sirius had not married me_, she shuddered to think. She was going to get this law repealed if it was the last thing she did, she couldn't in all conscience allow other girls to continue to be trapped in this way and most probably to death eaters. The thing that bothered her most was the clause stating the requirement for two children. She resented this above everything else, yes she wanted children of course she did but it would be nice to be allowed to finish school first before having to think about it.

Standing up she lifted the parchment and rolled it up tightly, walking through to the bedroom she made her way into her dressing room to put the parchment back into her trunk. Lifting the lid of the trunk her hand stalled in mid air as the book Tonks and Fleur had given her caught her eye. The couple of the front cover were kissing very passionately and it was impossible not to cock her head to one side and look at them. Sirius was probably going to be in his study for a while yet so she supposed it was safe enough to have a look through the book in privacy. Picking it up she quickly made her way back to the spot on the sofa, tucking her legs underneath her she flicked the book open and started to read with increasingly wide eyes.

---XXXX---

Sirius straightened up in his seat and ran his hand over the back of his stiff neck. He had to admit it Dumbledore, Snape and Charlie had done their homework alright, if they could make the right contacts it looked like Harry could take down Voldermolt without them continuing on the impossible task of looking for his Horcruxes. He was impressed; their independent research all pointed to the same conclusions now all they had to do was find and make contact with the correct people. Pushing his chair back from his desk he stood up he had been stuck in here for over three hours now time to take a break and see what Hermione and Harry were up to. As he made his way out of the study he almost fell over Winky who was on her hands and knees polishing the dark wood floor.

"Shit, oh sorry Winky"

Winky stood up quickly and blinked her large expressive eyes at him.

"Does Master wish something?"

"Oh no, no just taking a break you know, em do you know what Hermione or Harry are up to, are they still here or did they both leave for the Weasley's"

"Master Harry is gone to his Wheezes home. The mistress is upstairs, she did not go to Master Harry's Wheezes"

"Oh okay, I'll guess I will see what she is up to then"

Sirius started to make his way up stairs to their apartment looking back over his shoulder he smiled at the little house elf as she once more dropped to her knees and started to furiously polish the floor.

---XXXX---

Hermione was staring at the picture in front of her. Her whole body felt flushed and her cheeks were very pink indeed. She had reached the chapter on oral sex and with wide eyes read over the text her eyes jumping from the words to the pictures of the witch and wizard demonstrating the technique. She closed the book slowly holding it shut on her lap and stared unseeingly at the wall in front of her, her mouth forming a small Oh. So caught up in the images in her brain she did not hear Sirius enter the room and come up behind her.

Sirius cocked his head to the side in puzzlement as he approached Hermione; she seemed to be staring off into space and was completely oblivious to his presence. Grinning now he stopped and watched her for a moment before slowly and deliberately coming up behind her and leaning over the back of the couch kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello sweetheart"

Hermione screamed and jumped up from the couch in fright the book she was holding tumbled to the floor, holding her hand over her heart she scolded him.

"Merlin and Morgana Sirius Black you almost gave me a heart attack. What do you think you are doing sneaking up behind me like that?"

Sirius chuckled heartedly "Sorry sweetheart that was just too good an opportunity to miss, you were away in a world of your own".

Hermione could feel a flush spreading up from her chest remembering what she had been fantasising about. Noticing her discomfort Sirius's playful side kicked in. Jumping lightly over the back of the sofa he landed beside Crookshanks who hissed at him before jumping off the sofa his tail high the in the air and trotted away from the annoying couple who had disturbed his nap. Sirius's eyes fell to the book still lying on the floor

"You dropped you book sweetheart"

He leant forward to pick it up for her at the same time Hermione scrambled to beat him to it. Meeting in the middle their heads clashed.

"Ouch" Hermione fell backwards landing on her bottom.

"Oh sorry Hermione are you okay?"

Sirius knelt down in front of her reaching his hand out to rub her forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine"

Hermione had not forgotten about the book that now lay on the floor between them, the bloody couple of the front cover still snogging the face off each other. Both their eyes travelled downwards drawn to the book, Hermione reaching out her hand to try and snatch it before Sirius caught on to what she had been reading but Sirius's reflexes where much faster and he snatched up the book just as her fingers brushed the side of it.

Sirius took a quick glance at the book in his hands then did a double take as he realised what he was holding. A wicked grin appeared and his eyes twinkled with humour and mischievousness.

"Well, well, well wife of mine, what have we got here?"

"Sirius don't start give me back that book, it does not belong to me"

Raising his eyebrows at her and holding the book way out of her reach Sirius continued to torment her.

"So who's been giving you naughty books then, I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable with that, wait a minute it's not that bastard Bulgarian is it?"

Hermione was mortified and she could feel her temper starting to break.

"Sirius Black if you don't give me back that book I'll..... .I'll.......well I will do something alright".

"Whose book is it Hermione?" Sirius was starting to lose his sense of humour about this.

"It belongs to Fleur okay, Tonks asked her to give it to me when we are at lunch on Sunday"

Sirius shook his head in confusion.

"Why the hell did Tonks want Fleur to give you a book on sex for circe sake, wait a minute what the hell did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything okay. Oh I'm sick of this keep the bloody book, give it back do what the hell you like with it, I'm bloody sick to death of people thinking they need to interfere with every tiny aspect of my life".

Hermione huffed through to the bedroom and threw herself down on the bed. Sirius stood and stared after her for a minute as bedroom door slammed shut before following her. Coming to stand at the side of the bed he looked down at her.

"Look I'm sorry lets start again shall we I only came upstairs to seek you out for a little while, I did not mean to upset you. Here take this back if it means so much to you".

Hermione sat up straight and considered him for a moment.

"Have you noticed that every single disagreement we have is because of somebody else? We seem to be all anybody wants to talk about just now and I'm sick of it"

Sirius sat down on the bed beside her and threw his arm round her shoulder.

"Yeah I know what you mean but I guess we are big news at the moment soon it will be something else and everybody's attention will be on that, like Harry's birthday party on Thursday".

Hermione leaned in towards his embrace tracing her fingers in a light line up and down his thigh.

"Sirius"

"Yes"

"You know I spoke to Ron the other morning about sex, well he said he would try and get me some books he knew the twins had"

Sirius snorted at that

"What? Are you laughing at me?"

"NO, no I'm not, its just I don't think anything the twins would have would be suitable for your eyes my sweet that's all".

"Well anyway, Tonks was asking me how things were between us and I told her about my conversation with Ron and before I know it she has sent Fleur off to get that bloody book, which they shrunk and hid in my pocket. Oh gods I'm so embarrassed I cant believe this is happening to me".

Sirius twisted to face her framing her face with his hands.

"Don't be embarrassed. We already had this conversation, I want us to be able to speak to each other about anything and I know girls talk so what, its normal".

Hermione drew in a deep breath

"Well I did ask her about something but only after she asked me if you were looking after me properly, I mean I hardly understood what she meant by that"

Sirius drew his hands back from her face and straightened up to look down at her.

"So let me see if I've got this right. My darling cousin Tonks questioned you on our sex life and from what you told her she felt that we" He emphasised the word we pointing his finger first at her then at himself "need an instruction book on sex"

Hermione nodded happily at him, grateful that at last he was understanding her.

"Well yes", then noticing his raised eyebrows shook her head quickly.

"NO, no, no not for you for me". She started to ramble on pretty quickly trying to explain.

"So she sent Fleur home to get the book and they gave it to me but then they said it would work better if we both read it together but I thought I would have a look through it as it was me that had some questions".

Sirius continued to stare at her and Hermione was starting to get quite indignant.

"What's the problem? I am married, I am of age, I can read whatever books I like".

Sirius snorted again at that

"Yeah but they seemed to think from what you told them that we both need to read it. I need to have a word with Bill obviously his wife feels he needs some instruction but I can assure you I bloody well don't".

Comprehension started to dawn in Hermione

"You big headed git. Nobody suggested you needed instructions. Tonks thought she was doing me a favour because I asked her about something and she thought this book would help, that's all no big deal, can we drop it now?"

A slow smile started to spread across his lips.

"So what were your questions, did you get any answers to them? Maybe its something I could help you with".

He leaned in towards her and playfully nipped her neck.

Hermione breath caught in her throat a sudden shot of desire shot straight to her groin causing her to lean back to try and get some distance between Sirius and herself. Unfortunately all she succeeded in doing was losing her balance and falling back onto the bed. Sirius leaned over her an arm at each side effectively pinning her in with his body.

Hermione looked up at him her eyes dropping to his mouth. Unconsciously she licked her lips before meeting his eyes again. Sirius eyes darkened to the deepest blue, lowering his head he covered her mouth with his seeking out her tongue with his own. He leaned to one side and supported his weight with one arm, his other running up and down her body caressing it.

Hermione squirmed on the bed rubbing her thighs together in an effort to relieve some of the tingling sensation Sirius's tongue and hands were causing.

Sirius sneaked his hand up under her vest top lightly caressing her lace-covered breast. God he was so turned on his arousal was starting to strain against the crotch of his trousers.

Hermione tore her mouth from his gasping for breath and moaning

"Oh gods Sirius"

Her hands came to his head her fingers running lightly through his hair as she arched her back up to meet his hand more thoroughly. Sirius brought his hand back down and lifted the bottom of her vest intending to push it up to expose her more to him, but Hermione pushed him back slightly and sat up pulling the vest top over her head and discarding it behind her before catching his head in her hands again and pulling him towards her for another passionate kiss.

This time it was Sirius who pulled away from the kiss and trailed little kisses and licks down her jaw, neck and lower towards her breasts. Lifting his head slightly he grinned at the front opening bra she was wearing and with a flick of his thumb and forefinger released the catch and bared her for his mouth to feast on.

Hermione started to moan and mumble nonsense words her head thrashing from side to side above him. Continuing with his ministration to her breast his hand started to travel downwards towards the top of her shorts. Popping open the button at the top he slowly slid the zip down and pushed the shorts down off her hips, Hermione lifting her bottom slightly to help him along and then frantically kicking them off using her feet leaving her covered with only a little pair of white hipster briefs.

Sirius lifted his head and looked down the length of her.

_Oh gods those little briefs are so fucking sexy on her _

He flipped her over so that she was lying on her stomach and groaned at the sight of her pert little bottom covered barely by her knickers. Running his hands up the back of her thighs he cupped her bottom and leaning over dropped little kisses on her now bare back.

Hermione squirmed against his hands and he deliberately ran his thumbs over her now soaked centre. Gently pushing the material aside he ran his finger over her slit coating it with her own juices before pushing his finger inside her all the time continuing to kiss and lick her back.

"Gods, oh gods, oh gods Sirius" Hermione moaned into the bed. Withdrawing his hand he flipped her back over onto her back again and captured her mouth, kissing her to within an inch of her life. Sirius's hand snaked back down her body and inside her knickers his fingers drawing little circles over her clitoris before he pushed first one then two fingers inside her. Hermione moaned into his mouth and started to move her hips against his hand. Sirius moved his fingers in and out whilst drawing his thumb back and forth over her clitoris. Breaking off the kiss he moved his head down to lap first one breast then the other. Within a minute Hermione was screaming out her orgasm, her tight vaginal walls clamping down on his fingers inside her.

Sirius withdrew his hand and bringing it up to his mouth licked her juices from his fingers then smiling wickedly down at her lowered his head and kissed her again and again plunging his tongue into her mouth so that she could taste herself from his lips and tongue.

Sirius pulled away from her slightly and watched as she came back down to earth. Opening her eyes they met his and she smiled at the desire for her she saw in them. She lifted her hands to his face and gently stroked his cheeks her thumbs gliding over his lips. Snaking her hands around his neck she pulled him back down towards her, sitting up slightly and twisting so that he fell back on the bed beside her. Hermione leaned over him now drawing her fingers down over his neck inching inside the top of his shirt. Her mouth lowered to meet his and she drew her tongue over his lips causing him to groan and pull her head down for a more punishing kiss.

Feeling braver and bolder than she had ever felt in her life Hermione sat up and throwing one leg over him straddled his body. Starting at the top she slowly unbuttoned his shirt leaning forward to place little kisses and the skin bared by each undone button, her bare breasts brushing against him ever time she did this.

Sirius watched her every move, he was so turned on it was starting to hurt. He was desperate to flip her over and drive himself into her but he was curious to as to what she was going to do next.

Looking down at Sirius lust filled eyes watching her Hermione smiled a secret little smile at him causing his cock to jump and throb even more. Shimmying even further down his body her fingers started to unbuckle his belt. Feeling her start fumble with the catch he caught her hands in his speaking with a low gruff voice.

"Let me help you"

Within an instant Sirius had his belt unbuckled and his trousers and boxers off and was lying back on the bed again completely naked. Hermione looked down at him completely mesmerised by his beauty. She reached her hand out and lightly ran her fingers up and down the length of him. Sirius had lifted his head to see what she was doing but at her first touch he fell back down groaning loudly.

Hermione turned her head to look back up at him; she wanted to do this for him it was now or never. Lowering her head she ran the tip of her tongue over the tip of his erection, jumping at Sirius's reaction.

"Holy fuck, do that again"

She looked back up at him and smiled again at the look of complete shock on his face. Shifting down the bed a little she lay between his legs and gently took him in her hands. Licking her tongue up and down his length and teasing his tip with tiny little kisses each time her tongue travelled the length of him. Pulling her lips slightly over her teeth just like the book told her to, she opened her mouth and inch by inch slowing took him in, all the time her tongue working tiny little licks. Trying hard to remember the technique she had studied she relaxed her throat as much as she could and started to bob her head up and down in a slow steady rhythm.

This time it was Sirius's turn to thrash about on the bed above her.

"Oh gods baby, were the fuck did you learn that, Oh yes baby right there, oh, fuck"

Growing more confident by the second with his reaction to her Hermione began to suck, drawing her tongue up more forcibly to press into the underside of his shaft, at the same time she brought one hand up to cup his balls the other hand wrapped tightly around the base of his shaft, moving up and down to the same rhythm as her mouth and tongue.

Sirius started thrusting his hips up to meet her mouth and hands. He was mumbling incoherently now, only the occasional word making any sense.

Hermione could feel his body start to stiffen; she felt his hands in her hair trying to push her head away.

"Sweetheart, gods please I'm going to come"

She shook her head, she was not going to stop now. Relaxing her throat just a little bit more she felt him hit the back of it with his tip. Using both hands now she rolled his balls in her palms feeling them pull up and harden by the second.

Sirius had lost all reality. His whole body was tightening in orgasmic pleasure, never in his life had this felt so fucking good. Bringing his hand round to the back of Hermione's head he thrust himself into her mouth once, twice three times before his orgasm shook through him spurting again and again into her mouth.

Hermione fell back onto the bed beside him utterly exhausted and her jaw aching from the unfamiliar work. After a few minutes Sirius opened his eyes, little star lights still dancing in his vision. Glancing to the side of him he saw Hermione lying there her eyes tight shut. Rolling over he wrapped her up in his arms. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and found her self looking into the deep blue depth of Sirius's.

"My sweet, sweet little wife; you learned how to do that from that book?"

Blushing she nodded her head at him

Sirius chuckled quietly,

"Always knew your studious nature would be put to excellent use one day, feel free to study away and I will continue to be your willing subject".

Hermione started to giggle

"Sirius you are terrible"

"Terrible am I, let me show you just how terrible I can be"

He started to tickle her side and over her stomach causing Hermione to shriek at him to stop, to please have mercy. Bringing himself up to straddle her waist he lifted both her hands in one of his and held them above her head on the bed, dropping down to kiss her running his tongue along her lips until her little kitten tongue came out to meet his and he plundered her mouth with his. Letting go of her hands her reached down and tore the white knickers from her body, then stretching himself out to lie fully on top of her Sirius felt himself harden once more and with languid easy movements he slipped inside her causing Hermione to arch up to him her legs wrapping themselves around his waist.

Caught in a haze of emotions and nerve ends tingling a single thought jumped into her head

_I love you_

Sirius thrust into her loving the feeling of being buried deep inside her body. This was where he belonged, inside this witch, _his witch, mine all mine_.


	20. Fruit Punch

**Susannah01**

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 20Fruit Punch **

Hermione flooed over to the Weasley's for the 6th time in a row, carrying the last of the trays of party food that she had asked Winky and Kreatcher to help her with. Taking a minute to catch her breath and steady the swirling feeling in her head, she moved across the kitchen smiling brightly at Mrs Weasley. Sitting the trays on the kitchen table she pointed to the large birthday cake that Mrs Weasley was putting the finishing touches to.

"That looks just wonderful Mrs Weasley, you are an absolute genius".

"Oh thank you Hermione dear" nodding her head over to the trays of food,

"Is that the last of it then?"

"Yes thank goodness, is there anything else I can do to help you in here?"

"No, no dear, everything seems to be in order in here but you can go outside and see if the others need any help with the garden".

Hermione was glad to leave the stuffy kitchen. Once again it was a gloriously warm sunny day. She spotted Ginny, Harry and Ron straight away, sitting at the end of the garden tables they had set out, drinking large glasses of cold juice.

"Hey you lazy lot, I only offered to bring all the food over by myself because you promised you would look after the garden".

"Bloody hell Hermione we have only just sat down" Ron grumbled indignantly.

Looking around she smiled and clapped her hands together in delight

"Oh it looks really great, oh and you've done a banner for Neville too, that is really sweet".

Coloured fairy lights hung from the large trees although you could not see them properly in the sunlight they would be lovely once dusk started to fall. The dance floor the twins had produced for Hermione and Sirius's wedding was also back along with Sirius's music system, which he had carried over earlier this morning with Harry before leaving for the Auror office muttering darkly about _bloody paper work and Mad Eye shoving it._

A large banner proclaiming 'Happy 17th Birthday Harry' hung across the back porch with a slightly smaller banner strung across the trees opposite also wishing Neville a Happy 17th Birthday. Neville was a few hours older than Harry, making his birthday the day before but they did not want to let the occasion go by without acknowledging his birthday also.

Streamers in red and gold the Gryffindor colours were wound up the trunks of the all the garden trees and Mrs Weasley's washing poles. They also had red and gold table covers and napkins. Hermione sat down beside them at the end of the table, lifting the pitcher of juice and pouring herself a glass.

"Cheers" she held up her glass to the others "Here is to a great birthday party Harry"

"Here, here" chimed Ginny and Ron as the four of them laughed together carefree for the first time in so long.

Harry spoke quietly to them.

"Guys in case I forget to do this and before everyone arrives this evening I just want to say thanks, for the party for the wonderful gifts for everything thing you guys are the greatest"

"Oi okay you git, don't start getting all girly on us, next thing you'll want a snog off each of us".

"Ew Ron what a thing to say, Harry that was very sweet of you and you are very welcome, isn't that right Ginny"

Hermione smiled over at her friend who had jumped up and plopped herself onto Harry's lap.

"Too right Mione and can I just make it clear right here, right now the only person snogging Harry is me"

Ginny proceeded to prove her point by wrapping her hands around the back of Harry's neck and pulling him down for a very passionate kiss

"Oh for Merlin's sake do we have to sit here and watch that all day, what's so bloody funny" He turned on Hermione who was holding her sides as laughter rocked her body.

"Oh Ron she gets you every time, you play into your little sister's hands wonderfully did you know that".

At last everything was in place for the party that night. All the Weasley's minus Charlie would be there with their partners, along with Remus and Tonks, Neville and Luna, Seamus and Dean who were Harry and Ron's other Dorm mates and some member of the DA whom Harry had become good friends with.

"Okay folks I'm going home to shower and to change are you coming Harry"

Hermione looked back at Harry and Ginny who were now curled around each other sitting on the porch swing.

"Yeah, be right there"

Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss on her cheek and jumped up to follow Hermione through the floo back to Grimmauld Place.

---XXX---

Sirius looked up as Mad Eye Moody made his way towards him.

"Black just the man a word please"

Sirius rolled his eyes at Mad Eye as he made his way out of the Auror's office and along the corridor to his own.

"I saw that Black"

Sirius smirked "Sorry Sir, keep forgetting about the eyes you have in the back of your head".

Alistor Moody shook his head in resignation at Sirius's reply as he made his way round his desk and sat down, motioning for Sirius to take one of the seats in front.

"Yeah well just as well I see everything, right bloody mess this place would be in without it".

Sirius made a mock salute to him

"Yes sir".

Moody regarding him seriously as if he was weighing things up in his own mind before speaking.

"A couple of things I need to speak to you about"

Sirius sat up straighter, all trace of his earlier amusement gone

"Okay sir fire away"

"First things first then, we are finished with our investigation at the Grangers residence. As Miss Granger, eh sorry Mrs Black is now your responsibility I have been instructed that the keys for the house have to be handed back to you".

He reached into the top drawer of his desk and took out two sets of identical keys pushing them over the desk towards Sirius.

"So what does this mean, have you found anything to help pursue the bastards that attacked the house? I haven't heard of any arrests being made or any new surveillance of suspects".

Moody sighed loudly and rubbed his hand over his eyes tiredly.

"No we found nothing, not a thing. We are no nearer nailing anyone for this attack than we are at catching their master kissing muggle babies".

Sirius snorted in disgust at that statement

Moody held up his hand to stop whatever he was going to say next

"I know, Black believe me I know how you are feeling. No one wants to catch these murdering bastards more than I do but the house is as if they were never there. If I had not seen your wife's parent's bodies being removed from there myself I would seriously be questioning the claim of any attack. That part of the investigation is over. The house and its contents are now in your hands to do with what you will"

"But the investigation will remain open the case is still being worked on"

"Yes, yes of course I will leave the case open but I have to inform you that I will be reducing the investigating force. We simply cannot afford the manpower at the moment the department is stretched dangerously as it is and now I am losing you to Hogwarts for the next year and Tonks is bloody pregnant, so she is on desk duties only. Not that she is bloody happy about it mind you. Little chit had the cheek to question my orders on that".

Sirius smirked he could only imagine what Tonk's reaction would have been at being informed she was grounded.

Moody sat back in his chair looking over at Sirius as if he was struggling to make up his mind on whether to speak or not.

"So what else did you want to see me about sir, you said you had a couple of things you wished to speak to me about"

Sighing heavily again Moody leant forward dropping his arms onto the desk in front of him he looked to be studying his hands. Lifting his head up suddenly he looked Sirius straight in the eye.

"We arrested Antonin Dolohov this morning"

"What?" Sirius sprung up off his chair.

"Sit down Black I refuse to speak to you further until you are seated in front of me"

Sirius sank slowly back into his seat.

"We were called to a slight disturbance outside Ollivander's premises this morning. Dolohov had used an unforgivable strangely enough on one of his own cohorts. It appears they had been having a bit of an argument just inside of the shop and it spilled out into the street, one of the shop keepers opposite called us via his shop floo".

"So he is here now, in one of the holding cells"

Moody nodded his head slightly watching Sirius for any kind of reaction. He was not disappointed. Sirius's eyes sparkled with glee his mouth stretching to an evil smirk.

"Don't get too excited Black, here's the rub, neither Ollivander nor the moron who was cursed will press any charges or cooperate with us in any way. We are going to have to let him go".

"You are fucking joking you are going to let him go, how can you let that slimy bastard slip through our fingers"

Moody banged his hand down on his desk to effectively cut off Sirius's rant

"Don't bloody start with me Black. There is nothing would please me better than to escort that slime to Azkaban myself but there is nothing I can do my hands are tied on this".

Sirius ran his hands through his hair in total frustration.

"I don't believe this, we have got him right were we want him and we have to let him go, no way it's not happening" he leaned over the desk slightly narrowing his eyes as he looked into Moody's face.

"Let me speak to Ollivander I might be able to persuade him to give evidence against him"

"Don't be ridiculous Black; you know Dolohov's lawyer would have that evidence thrown right out of court the minute they cottoned on to any coercion by you"

"What can we do then, I can't believe we are going to have to let him go"

Moody sat back in his chair and brought his hands together to rest in front of his chest

"We could speak to your wife again, see if she will come in and press charges against him"

Sirius looked up sharply at him.

"I thought it would be her word against his, you said you could never make that charge stick".

"No not on her own but if she gave us the name of the person or persons that helped her well...."

Sirius jumped up from his seat shaking his head at Mad Eye

"Oh no you don't we do not go there again. I will not have it"

"Alright, alright calm down I knew it was a long shot anyway"

Moody stood also now

"Alright we are going to have to let him go" He looked Sirius up and down thoughtfully before continuing

"You know I think maybe good old Antonin should be introduced to the righteously outraged husband of his kidnap victim, don't you"

Sirius paused in his pacing of the room his eyes gleamed with pure vengeance a growl emanating from deep within his chest

"Oh yes this husband would deeply appreciate 10 minutes with his wife's attacker"

Moody sat back down looking down at the paperwork taking up most of his desk he spoke as if he had already forgotten Sirius was there.

"Holding cell 3"

He looked up just in time to see the tail of Sirius's robes disappear through the door a secret little smile appearing on his face.

---XXXX---

Sirius walked through to the viewing room for holding cell 3. Three aurors were already in the room. Daria Porter Smith and her new partner Gerard Galbraith along with Tonks, who was standing over at the viewing window watching Dolohov in his cell. All three turned towards him as he entered the room. Sirius nodded over to Daria and Gerard before joining Tonks at the window.

"He is one ugly bastard" Tonks looked up at Sirius as she spoke.

Sirius snorted in answer as he proceeded to take off his cloak and lay it over one the chairs in the room. Unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt he rolled them back to above his elbows and lastly holding his wand between his teeth bend down and retrieved a silver dagger, which was tucked neatly inside the boot on his left leg.

"Sirius what the hell are you doing?" Tonks watched him in alarm, recognising the signs of barely controlled anger in her cousin as the muscle in his jaw jerked.

Daria stepped forward

"Sirius don't even think of going into that cell, he is about to be released and your petty vendetta could cost this department a whole load of trouble.

Sirius turned frozen eyes on her

"I don't have a petty fucking vendetta Daria. That bastard tortured Hermione, he beat her up and assaulted her, I don't call any of that petty".

They all looked towards the door as Mad Eye entered the room.

"Ah Galbraith, Porter Smith a word in my office if you please, before you release your prisoner". Mad Eye held the door open for them gesturing for them to follow him.

Daria moved towards him quickly trying to stall him as she spoke.

"Chief Moody, I really don't think leaving Auror Black here is a good idea"

Moody turned back to her looking her up and down noting her flushed cheeks.

"Really, personally I think it is one of my better ideas, but I'm open to suggestions, my office now".

Daria threw a harassed glance at Tonks and Sirius before hurrying out of the door after her Chief. Gerard Galbraith halted at the door and turned back speaking to Sirius.

"Let me know when you're finished so I can clear that scum out of here"

Sirius nodded his head once in acknowledgement as Galbraith left the room the door closing with a final bang.

Sirius spoke softly to his cousin

"Dora you should leave, I don't want to put you in any....." he didn't get to finish the sentence.

"No way Sirius I'm not going anywhere. I will stay out here and not interfere unless I really do think you are going to kill him. You will be no use to Hermione locked back up in Azkaban".

Sirius gave her a small smile before turning towards the cell door.

Antonin Dolohov was bored rigid and his temper was starting to snap again. How dare these blood traitors keep him in here. How dare they question him. He was going to kill that bloody lawyer if he did not get him out of here soon. He looked round the room again bare grey walls surrounded him. He guessed one of the walls had to be enchanted and that they would be watching him. He grinned to himself knowing how frustrated they all must be. There was no way McCrae or Ollivander would make a complaint against him they would have to let him go and he knew it must be killing them. Shifting about in the wooden chair they had him strapped into he cursed at the stiffness in his arms and legs caused by lack of movement. He tried to move and stretch but the chains on his wrists and ankles prevented him from moving more than a couple of inches. He was so engrossed in his own discomfort that he did not notice the door of the cell being silently opened and the first inclination he had that he was not alone was when a silver dagger landed between his legs sticking out of the chair mere centimetres from his manhood.

"What the fuck"

He looked up as the cell door slammed shut; _Oh shit Sirius Black._

Sirius looked down in disgust at the man in front of him. Waving his hand in front of him he wordlessly retrieved his dagger slipping it into his belt a second wordless spell released the chains holding Dolohov to the chair. Sirius was on him immediately. Grabbing Dolohov by the front of his shirt he hauled him out of the chair and threw him against the cell wall. Dolohov hit the wall with a crack and slid down to the floor winded. Two long strides brought Sirius standing in front of him again. Bending down he grabbed him up from the floor by the hair on his head as he slammed his fist into his face over and over again before throwing him away from him in disgust.

Dolohov's mouth burst open at the first contact from Sirius's fist. Bringing himself up onto all fours he spat the blood from his mouth.

"I'll have your fucking job for this Black, I will see you thrown back into Azkaban, you crazy fuck"

Sirius smirked at him

"Get up you fucking coward and look at me, I want you to remember every detail of this"

Dolohov stood slowly his breathing ragged as he warily watched for Sirius's next move. He was afraid, Black was fucking crazy everyone knew that, his time in Azkaban had sent him over the edge and that fucking crazy Mad Eye Moody probably sent him in here to kill him.

"You're a big man Black coming in here surrounded by all your cronies, wouldn't face me out in the real world would you, like a man".

"I don't see anybody surrounding us now Dolohov, come on give it your best shot or can you only beat up little girls" Sirius taunted him

"So this is what this is about, that fucking mudblood. She's a whore Black a fucking mudblood whore. Do you know how much she loved going down on me, couldn't get enough"

"Come here you Death Eating piece of crap, you are a dead man"

Sirius moved towards him just as Dolohov bent his head and charged. Unfortunately for him Sirius moved too quickly and lightly stepping to the side was able to grab Dolohov by the neck of his cloak and with the momentum of his charge shoved him head first into the wall opposite.

Sirius smirked as he watched him bounce off the wall falling heavily onto his back. In seconds Sirius had him off the floor and against the wall his hands pressing tightly around the other man's throat squeezing the life from him. Dolohov desperately clawed at Sirius's hands trying to free the pressure round his windpipe.

"Not nice is it Dolohov, any last requests whilst you try and drag some air into your lungs"

"Sirius"

Sirius stepped back and released his grip on Dolohov who collapsed to the ground gulping frantically for air.

Tonks stood at the door

"Enough Sirius you've made your point"

Sirius smiled over at her and nodded his head, turning back to Dolohov who still lay on the ground he bent over him and whispered in his ear.

"Give your friend Lucius a message from me will you, tell him he's next, oh and if you come near me or mine ever again and I will kill you, that Dolohov is a promise"

Standing up he kicked him viciously in the groin causing Dolohov to immediately turn on his side spewing up, almost passing out.

"I think it will be a while before you're threatening anyone with rape again you fucking piece of shit"

Sirius walked through the door as Tonks held it open for him. Calmly he picked up his cloak and slung it across his shoulders.

"I'm finished for the day, if anyone asks I'm going home to see my wife.

**---XXXX---**

Hermione was lying in the bath with her eyes closed up to her neck in bubbles when Sirius strode into the room. Hermione only jumped very slightly, it was amazing to her how quickly she had become used to the way he entered this room giving no thought as to whether she was in the room or not. Opening her eyes she smiled at him in greeting as he called over to her.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day, did you get everything done"

Sirius came over and sat down balancing on the edge of the bath.

"Hi Sirius, yes everything is fine we finished a couple of hours ago actually but its almost impossible these days to tear Harry and Ginny apart so we only got back here about thirty minutes ago".

Looking at his tired eyes she considered him for a minute before asking.

"How was your day, anything new happening at the Ministry?"

Sirius smiled, her intuitiveness never ceased to amaze him. Lying easily he answered her.

"My day was completely boring, just signing off paper work for Mad Eye and the department"

He would speak to her tomorrow about her parent's house; let her enjoy the party tonight with no worries and there was absolutely no need for her to find out about Dolohov, he had already ensured that Tonks would keep quiet about it.

Sirius leaned over the bath and kissed her on her forehead, feeling very playful all of a sudden Hermione scooped a handful of bubbles and bringing her hands up to his face smeared the bubbles down his cheeks, giggling.

Sirius sat back in surprise _oh it's like that is it_

Leaning into the bath he turned on one of the taps. White thick bubbles poured from the spout. Holding his fingers over the opening he angled the pouring liquid so that it scooted out and hit Hermione straight between the eyes, causing her to scream in outrage.

Sirius laughed uproariously at her as she stood up swiping the thick bubbly soap from her face and neck.

"Sirius you manic look at me, now I'm going to have to rinse off in the shower, stop laughing it's not funny"

Hermione huffed at him, but his laughter was so infectious she found herself giggling along with him.

She padded over to the shower stall turning on one of the showerheads stood beneath it to rinse herself off.

"That looks like a good idea"

Sirius started shedding his clothes onto the bathroom floor before joining his wife in the shower.

"Hey get your own shower this one's mine" Hermione shoved him over so that he was standing under the showerhead next to hers.

Alright, alright Miss Huffy, did no one ever teach you it's nice to share".

Hermione smirked at him as he turned his back on her lifting a bottle of shampoo to wash his hair. As quick as a flash she moved to the controls of his shower flicking the temperature switch all the way round. Sirius finished lathering the shampoo into his hair, stepping back under the spray to rinse it. Ice cold needles hit his head and back, the shock making him shout out.

"Bloody fucking hell"

Peels of laughter could be heard over the noise of the two showers, turning fully round he saw Hermione bent double holding her middle as laughter coursed through her. Shaking his head he moved out of the freezing water and under the more comfortable warm spray of Hermione's shower.

"You're going to pay for that one wife of mine"

Still giggling Hermione backed up coming to a halt when she hit the one of the walls of the shower stall"

"Now, now Sirius, don't do anything you will regret, it was only a little joke"

Sirius came to stand in front of her, both their bodies glistening as rivers of water ran off of them. Placing both his hands either side of her head he imprisoned her. Their eyes caught each other's and Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the unbridled lust for her she could see shining from him. Lifting her hands up to wrap around his neck she moved into his embrace pulling his head down so she could kiss him. Frantically both their hands started to run over each other's bodies. Sirius brought his hands down to cup her bottom and with ease lifted her as she automatically wrapped her legs around his body. With one swift movement he was inside her and both of them were lost.

---XXXX---

Ron made his way back up the long Burrow Garden with Seamus, Dean and Neville the last of the party guests in tow, Sirius and Remus walking behind them. The three of them had met all of the invited guests at the apparition point at the bottom of the Garden, so that they could lower the wards that would allow them entry to the Burrow. Sirius and Remus ensuring that the wards were re-cast correctly. No one not even Merlin himself was getting in here tonight.

Sirius watched as the three newcomers greeted their mates enthusiastically, congratulating Harry on his birthday, whilst slapping his back, then hugging all the girls in turn.

"Hey where's Hermione?" He heard the Irish boy Seamus enquire.

"Here" Hermione appeared through the kitchen door, levitating a large bowl of fruit punch in front of her and bringing it gently down to sit on the table.

The three boys converged on her greeting her with hugs. Hermione turned to Neville

"Happy birthday Neville" she took his hand as she pulled him away from Dean and Seamus.

"Come into the kitchen with me Neville I have something for you".

Remus turned to Sirius his eyebrows raised a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Not going to charge after them my friend, I mean Hermione alone with a boy can't be proper behaviour for your wife can it".

"Shut it you sod, she has a birthday present for him if you must know, some bloody boring book on herbs or something".

Harry was standing with his arm thrown across Ginny's shoulder both of them holding glasses in their hands as they talked with their friends.

"I'm telling you guys I've never seen her shocked into silence like that, mind you I did feel a bit sorry for her, Malfoy was a right pig about it"

Ginny snorted with laughter

"Serves the cow right, I almost wish I had seen it"

Hermione and Neville came up behind them joining the group

"Seen what? Am I missing something?" Hermione looked between her friends

"Yeah wait to you hear this one" Ginny's eye gleamed

"Hannah, Parvati and Padma were just telling us how once the train reached Kings Cross last day of term, Malfoy in no uncertain terms dumped Lavender Brown's arse, letting her and everyone else within earshot know how he only went after her to get at Ron"

Hermione's jaw dropped open

"You're kidding"

"Ha, perfect justice for that bitch if you ask me. She just loved crowing about Malfoy and his money in front of all of us you know that Hermione, sounds as if she has been brought down a peg or two now though".

Padma looked over to were Ron was sitting with Luna on his knee talking to Justin, Anthony and Susan

"Anyway Ginny, looks like he got over her pretty well this summer, when did this all happen"

She gestured towards Ron and Luna.

"Hermione and Sirius's wedding"

The three girls let out a scream

"Oh gods Hermione that's right how could we forget you married Sirius Black, you have to tell us all about it, he is soooo dreamy I can't believe how lucky you are"

Parvati pulled on her arm drawing her away from the others, so that the three girls had her cornered. Hermione threw a harassed glance at Ginny, Harry and Neville before turning back to give her attention to her nosy friends once more. Sighing she tried her best to answer all their questions.

Sirius was standing talking with Remus, Bill and Percy when they all jumped at the scream the girls gave. Looking over he smirked as he watched Hermione being drawn away into the group of harpies. At that moment the twins decided to get the party started properly and blasted out some music before pulling their girlfriends up onto the dance floor.

Bill lifted his glass to his mouth and took a swig grimacing.

"Yuck this stuff tastes like flowery water, come on I know where Charlie keeps his Fire Whisky lets get a proper drink. All four men made their way into the house passing Molly, Fleur and Tonks who were sitting on the porch enjoying watching the antics of the party goers.

Tonks held up her hand

"Hold it just where do you lot think you are going"

"Just a bit of business to discuss that's all love, wont be long"

Tonks looked her husband up and down

"You must think I was born yesterday Remus Lupin"

Remus threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him covering her face with kisses

"Now, now my lovely, would any one of us lie to you?"

Tonks giggled as she pushed her husband away from her

"Yes you bloody well would, especially if there is Fire Whiskey on offer you gits. Go on and don't be in there all night"

Bill led the others into the sitting room, with a wave of his wand produced four glasses and delving into the very back of his mother's antique display cabinet produced a new bottle of Ogden's finest.

Pouring the fiery liquid into the glasses Percy held up his glass in front of him

"Bottoms up lads"

"Yeah and Happy Birthday Harry" Bill chimed in

The four men drained their glasses and sat them on the table as Percy filled them again.

Sitting back and relaxing with the second glass Sirius filled them in on what had went on in the Ministry today.

"Moody is a bloody marvel managing to keep that quiet, I had no idea you had Dolohov down there"

Percy was amazed that the information on Dolohov's arrest had not made its way to the Minister office.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement

"He is indeed, still very few actually know about the arrest, only the Aurors that brought them in and Tonks who did the paperwork".

Remus sat up

"Dora knew, she never said"

"Yeah well I hope you gave that bastard a right going over Sirius, pity the rest of us couldn't have been there.

"Anyway lads, lets talk about something more cheerful tonight other than that death eating scumbag, we should be celebrating Harry has come of age" Sirius drained the last of the liquid from his glass.

"Here give us your glasses over lads let me fill them up again"

Percy lifted the bottle and refilled the glasses for the third time.

---XXXX---

The party was now going full swing out in the garden mainly due to the fact that all the occupants apart from Molly, Fleur and Tonks who were sipping iced teas in the kitchen were getting uproariously drunk.

The twins had managed to empty one or two bottles of fire whisky into Hermione's fruit punch and unbeknown to anyone else Seamus had poured a full bottle of his Dad's finest Poteen into the mix as well. Currently Ernie Macmillan was dancing with Hermione, Dean with Ginny, much to Harry's annoyance, Terry Boot with Padma and Anthony Goldstein with Parvati. Susan Bones and her boyfriend Justin Finch-Fletchley were snogging the face of one another behind Mr Weasley's shed.

"Hey Harry mate this has to be the best party yet"

Ron slapped Harry on the back as he came to stand beside him watching Ginny dance with Dean.

"Cheers mate" Harry held up his glass in salute before draining it. "You know this punch Hermione made is fanbloodytastic"

"It is really good ishinit" Neville slurred slightly as he also came to stand and watch the dancers.

"Aw its finished, I was enjoying that" Hermione grabbed Ernie's arm and walked back over to the table with him. "Never mind let's get another drink, all that dancing makes me very thirsty"

Seamus was watching the party unfold in front of him. Sipping his drink very slowly he smirked as he watched the Gryffindor Princess get drunker and drunker in front of him. At the moment she was giggling like mad at something Ron was saying to her and Luna. _Good she is loosening up nicely time to start making my move _

Seamus had, had a massive crush on Hermione ever since the Yule Ball back in their fourth year. No one not even his best mate Dean knew. As Hermione had never shown even the slightly interest in him he never felt confident enough to put himself up there just to be shot down by her or to get beating up by Harry or Ron. Lifting an empty glass he filled it with the alcoholic punch and made his way over to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, you look thirsty" he held the glass out to her

"Seamus thank you" taking the glass she rewarded him with a big smile.

The music started up again and seizing his chance Seamus turned to her

"Would you like to dance Hermione?"

"Oh yes thank you Seamus I would love to dance"

"Okay drink up then" He motioned to the glass in her hand and stood beside her as she drained the contents, then taking her hand led her over to the dance floor to join in the dancing with the others.

Over the course of the next six songs Seamus managed to refill Hermione's glass three times. Pulling her in close to him he wrapped his arms around her and was whispering in her ear. Giggling Hermione nodded to him and allowed Seamus to wrap his arm around her waist as they walked off the dance floor Seamus having to support her weight a little as she was weaving quite a bit.

Bill, Percy, Remus and Sirius made their way back through the kitchen after making short work of Charlie's bottle of Fire Whisky.

"Come on girls lets go join the party before we are accused of being old and decrepit"

Tonks stood up from the table Molly and Fleur following her out behind the four men.

Stepping on to the porch Sirius stopped and looked at the goings on in front of him. Narrowing his eyes he took in the dancing, snogging couples. Those not dancing or snogging were laughing with unbridled glee at each other. Penelope tottered over to Percy very unsteady on her feet.

"Percy my little iggle pooh, where have you been? Come and dance with me iggle pooh," She pouted up at him.

Sirius, Bill and Remus all looked at one another "Iggle pooh" Bill mouthed silently

"Penelope" Percy barked at her "What the hell, have you been drinking?"

"Drinking, who has been drinking" Molly pushed past them and looked in amazement at the scene of Sodom and Gomorrah in her back garden.

At that moment Hermione and Seamus appeared carefully navigating the steps up to the porch, Seamus still had Hermione held tightly against his body with his arm around her waist, his hand resting on the bit of bare flesh showing just at the top of her hip.

"Sirius" Hermione exclaimed brightly before breaking off into peals of laughter

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her waiting to see what she was going to say next

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, be serious Sirius" Hermione brought her hand up to cover her mouth giggling furiously at her own joke

"Anyway guess what Sirius" Hermione blinked up at him as she hiccupped

"What?" he answered her thoroughly amused by drunkenness.

"Seamus, oh this is Seamus by the way" she brought her hand up and patted Seamus on the side of his face. "Well Seamus says he has got something to show me upstairs"

Sirius's attention immediately snapped to the boy holding up his wife his eyes narrowing in on him.

"Oh fuck" Remus took a step away from the couple gently pulling Tonks along with him.

Sirius moved forward and firmly removed Hermione from Seamus's grip he turning to Bill.

"Do you mind Bill" he transferred the teetering girl over to him and in one fluid movement turned back, raising his fist and punched Seamus right on the jaw sending the younger man flying back off the porch to land on his back out cold in the grass below.

The music stopped and everyone crowded round the prostrate boy. Hermione watching the proceeding with very blurry vision shook her head trying to clear it and understand what had just happened. Did Sirius really just punch Seamus?

Sirius took out his wand and producing a stream of water directed it straight into Seamus's face, the boy immediately coming round spluttering and shaking the water from his face.

Harry moved forward and knelt down beside Seamus helping his dorm mate to sit up.

"What the hell happened?" Harry looked up at Sirius who was standing over them his fists still clenched.

Seamus thinking Harry was speaking to him tried to explain.

"I dunno know mate, Hermione and I were having a good time and decided to get some privacy upstairs for a bit and then this bloody mad man just punched me for no reason"

"Oh" Harry looked over at Hermione who was still desperately trying to focus whilst being held up by Bill then back at Seamus. Comprehension dawning Harry stood up taking Seamus's hand and hauled him up along with him.

"Seamus you remember my Godfather Sirius don't you, Hermione's husband"


	21. Hangover Potions

**Susannah01**

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 21** **Hangover potions **

Dull throbbing, her head felt like a hammer was trying to hit its way out of her skull. That was her first conscious thought, then little flashes of gold bursting behind her eyes, making her unwilling to try and even open them.

_I'm dying. I've been hit with a terrible curse and I'm now dying from it. _

Gingerly moving so not to increase the hammering in her head her legs brushed up against another pair of strong bare legs, which immediately wrapped themselves around hers.

Fighting down a moment of panic she remembered, jumbled thoughts pushing their way through the hammering in her head.

_It's okay, its Sirius, its only Sirius_

Slowly, she opened one eye, then the other. The throbbing in her head increased immediately hammering out the message to not move.

"Sirius" her voice felt very rough, coming out in a croak

"Sirius; please am I dying?"

She felt the bed move behind her as Sirius sat up in bed. Leaning over her his hair brushed the side of her face.

"How are you feeling sweetheart"

"Oh gods, I am dying, what happened to me?"

Hearing Sirius chuckling was not the response she was expecting. Was he not the slightest bit bothered that she was gravely ill.

Putting a bit of pressure on her shoulders her turned her so that she was lying on her back. Immediately the throbbing increased again, as if to say I warned you not to move.

"Oh" she threw her arm up across her eyes to try and block out the light from her poor cursed eyes.

She felt Sirius get up and leave the bed, hearing him move over to their bathroom and then moments later hearing him cross the bedroom towards her again.

"Hermione sweetheart open your eyes" he spoke gently to her.

Slowly she blinked her eyes open and watched as his face came into focus above hers.

"Okay, now let's get you sitting up so you can take this potion for me"

He piled cushions behind her head and helped her up the bed so that she was reclining against them.

Hermione lifted her hands to her head once again, she felt as if her head was going to explode any minute. Looking at the vial Sirius held in his hands she reached out for it.

"Is this the potion the healers have left for me to take?"

"What healers?" He looked down at her quizzically

"The healers that are treating me, what curse was I hit with?"

Sirius smirked as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"That would be the curse of the Fruit Punch sweetheart. You haven't been hit with anything, you have what I believe to be your first ever hangover and that's hangover potion" He pointed to the vial that she now held in her trembling hands.

"Hangover" she whispered "Oh gods" it all came back in a rush, Harry's party, drinking the punch she had made, dancing with her friends and Seamus. Merlin Seamus, Sirius had punched him knocking him out, Harry and Ron had taken him away for a while and when they came back he didn't come near her for the rest of the night. She remembered feeling very tired and then sitting on Sirius's knee, then nothing.

"Come on sweetheart, drink the potion I promise you will feel instantly better"

Hermione lifted the vial to her lips and tilting her head back drank the potion down, gagging slightly on the bitter taste. Within seconds a wondrous heat spread up her body, calming her stomach and miraculously vanishing the throbbing in her head.

Leaning back into the pillows behind her she breathed a sigh of relief

"Better?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow at her

"Yes, much better thank you".

---XXXX---

Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table eating some lunch when Hermione eventually arrived downstairs. She had fallen back asleep after taking the hangover potion and Sirius decided to leave her and let her sleep it off. Giving him a hesitant smile she slid into the chair opposite him at the table.

"Hey sleepyhead, decided to join the land of the living. Are you feeling better?" Sirius gently teased her.

Hermione could feel a flush of embarrassment rise up over her cheeks.

"Yes thank you I feel much better now"

"Are you hungry do you want some lunch"

She shook her head at him "No I'm not hungry at all but I would love a cup of tea"

Before either of them could move, Winky appeared beside Hermione with a loud pop.

"I is getting mistress her tea"

"Winky, were you eavesdropping?" Sirius spoke seriously to the little house elf.

"No master I is just looking after mistress, hers is feeling poorly and I is good elf to look after her," Winky answered him as she bustled around getting Hermione her tea, which she set down in front of her a few moments later.

"Thank you Winky" Hermione thanked her in gentle tones, frowning over at Sirius when he dismissed the elf with a curt

"You can leave us alone now Winky".

"Sirius be nice to her" Hermione reprimanded him.

"Hey I'm always nice, but you have to realise house elves are nosy little so and so's and feel its their right to lurk in corners listening to all that's going on. Its a trait I can't stand in house elves actually".

"Hmmm", Hermione sighed into her cup as she sipped her tea. Lifting her head she looked around the kitchen and out through the windows into the garden.

"Where is everyone, don't tell me Harry is back over at Ginny's already"

Sirius smirked at her

"Actually he never made it back home, most of the party goers crashed out at the Weasley's last night. Molly and Arthur had to make some quick floo calls to a few parents to ask them if it was alright for the kids to spend the night, Molly was too mortified to send them home drunk".

"Oh, so em how did we get back, I don't really remember" Hermione dropped her head and whispered the last part.

"We flood home love, you crashed out when you where sitting on my knee and I took pity on you and brought you home, I thought I would spare you the lecture Molly is bound to be giving to everyone this morning".

"So it was you that put me to bed and put my nightclothes on?"

"Yes who else did you think it might be"

Hermione smiled at him.

"No one, I was just checking that's all. Thank you for looking after me, I don't know what happened, how did I end up in such a state?"

"Well that's what husbands are for and your Fruit Punch got spiked, that's how you all ended up drunk".

"Spiked, it was those bloody twins wasn't it" Hermione was outraged.

Sirius chucked.

"The twins yes but also your friend Finnegan decided to introduce some home brew Poteen to the mix as well, Fire Whisky and Poteen make for a very potent mix".

Hermione shook her head, those stupid gits she could kill them. Suddenly Sirius punching Seamus came flooding back, looking down at her hands she closed her eyes as she pictured herself dancing with Seamus and him going back and forward getting her drinks, then both of them starting to make their way towards the house when Sirius stopped them.

Her head snapped back up and pointing her finger across at Sirius she accused.

"You punched Seamus, why would you do such a thing? Poor Seamus he wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone okay he shouldn't have spiked the punch that was stupid but the twins spiked it too and I don't remember you punching them".

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her

"The twins weren't trying to sweet talk my wife into going upstairs with them to have some one on one time, your bloody pal Seamus is lucky all I did was punch him".

Colour flooded Hermione's cheeks this time with indignation rather than embarrassment.

"Sirius it wasn't like that, I promise you I would never do anything with Seamus, he wanted to show me something upstairs. He said we should be alone for a little while......oh"

Hermione looked down at the cup in her hands thinking hard about everything that had transpired between her and Seamus last night. _Oh gods that bloody git_, he had been quite touchy feely which wasn't like him at all but Hermione hadn't thought anything of it, she was enjoying herself up dancing too much and Seamus had been so nice going back and forth refilling her glass. _Refilling her bloody glass, oh Hermione you idiot_.

Lifting her head back up she met Sirius's gaze

"That little git, I will hex his bloody bits off when I get back to school"

Sirius's snorted in reply as he got up from the table to fetch a drink of cold water from the fridge.

At that moment the floo burned brightly and Harry stepped out into the kitchen looking decidedly worse for wear, coming over to the table he threw himself down beside Hermione putting his arms up on the table top and lay his head down in them groaning.

"Merlin and Morgana will someone please stop the pain in my head, please I'm begging you"

He looked up without raising his head off his arms when Sirius plopped a vial down on the table in front of him.

"Hangover potion, I take it Molly didn't provide any of you with some then"

Harry lifted the vial and downed it in one great gulp

"Gods no, she didn't she said we all deserved to suffer. The twins tried to sneak some to us but she caught them and screeched the place down for about 20 minutes before they were able to make their escape back to the shop. Bloody pests the two of them, this is all their fault, them and bloody Seamus, who by the way Molly flood his mum in Ireland and told her all about it. She came through and got him, dragged him back into the floo by his ear, it was really funny actually".

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself laughing. "Serves him right"

Harry straightened himself up and sat back in his seat looking over at Sirius

"Thanks mate I feel much better now, that stuff always does the trick"

Sirius started a loud coughing fit when Hermione immediately caught on and exclaimed.

"Harry Potter what do you mean always does the trick, how many time have you had to take hangover potion and you" she turned her attention back to Sirius again "How could you, I bet you've even sat drinking with him haven't you?"

As that last bit was right on the mark Sirius tried to steer her away from the lecture he felt she was just building up to.

"Alright, alright it's only been once or twice and what would you have me do let him suffer"

"He deserves to suffer if he drinks himself into a drunken stupor its his own fault"

"Hey" Harry turned to her.

"You can't talk, you were in a worse state than anyone last night, I bet you needed a potion this morning"

"That's different Harry Potter and you know it, I did not know what I was drinking last night, none of that was of my choosing"

"Well excuse me Hermione Black" Harry copied her form of address "None of us knew what we were drinking last night, so don't come all high and mighty"

"Hmmmh" Hermione folded her arms and huffily turned away from him.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at Harry who just shrugged back at him.

"So then Harry, Molly and the others have managed to get the Burrow back into some semblance of order then this morning and everyone has managed to return home okay".

Harry nodded at him

"Yeah, yeah everyone is gone and we all did our bit to tidy up, Ron is suffering a bit though, he was going to try and plead with his mother's better nature and see if she would at least give him a potion for his headache cause he wants to feel better before he takes Luna home, I think he is going to ask her out officially. Surprisingly Ginny and Luna are both fine, mind you they didn't drink as much of Hermione's punch as the rest of us".

Hermione turned back round to face him forgetting she had decided not to talk to the two of them.

"Oh is Ron really going to ask her out, how wonderful, they are so perfect together. What is Ginny doing? I'm going to floo her"

Hermione went to get up from the table a big smile on her face now.

Sirius held up his hand to stop her.

"Hermione sweetheart, before your head disappears into the floo for the next two hours I have something I need to talk to you about".

She turned back towards him.

"Sure fire away"

Harry stood up to leave the kitchen

"Guys I'm gonna lie down for a little while so I will just leave you to get on okay"

Sirius held up his hand to stop him.

"Actually Harry do you mind staying for five minutes"

Hermione looked over at Sirius a frown on her face now as Harry sat back down"

"Alright what's the problem?"

Sirius reached across the table and took Hermione's hands in both of his.

"Sweetheart the department has finished their investigation in your parents home. They have returned the keys of the house to me to pass on to you".

Harry sat up straighter.

"So what's happening now do they know who they are going to go after?"

Not taking his eyes off Hermione Sirius answered him

"Unfortunately they found nothing to help them, Moody said it was almost as if they had never been there"

Hermione spoke up.

"So that's it case closed, just another muggle murder that goes unsolved"

"No sweetheart the case will remain open, though I have to be honest with you Moody has reduced the manpower investigating your parents murders but he has promised me the case will remain open with the evidence constantly being re-evaluated until he arrests the murdering scum that are responsible, he wants them caught as much as we do"

Harry scooted over beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder giving her a little squeeze.

"They will be caught Hermione, at some point they will make a mistake and you know Mad Eye he will be on them in a flash"

Hermione smiled gently at him.

"Yeah, I suppose thanks Harry"

Looking back over at Sirius she asked.

"Do you think the department would let us look over the evidence? Maybe we could spot something they have missed"

Sirius was horrified at the thought of her reading the evidence on her parent's cruel and heartless murders

"Sorry sweetheart I can't see that happening not when the investigation is still active"

"Oh is was just a thought, I mean I know the house so well there may just be something I would see that they dismissed as unimportant, I don't think it would do any harm would it?"

"Hermione, sweetheart I really don't think it would be possible in the near future and anyway I wouldn't advice it either, it's too soon after everything that has happened I think you would just find it all too upsetting"

Hermione stared into his concerned eyes and slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, I suppose you are right so what happens now with the house?"

Sirius smiled at her

"Well as I said the keys have been handed back so the house and all the contents are yours to do with what you will but there is no hurry we can make sure everything stays secured and you can even wait until school finishes next year before you even think about making any decisions"

"No, I don't want to wait I would like to go back. Maybe once I'm there I will be able to decide what to do with the house. I don't think I could ever live there again but there are things in the house that I would like to have, not just stuff belonging to me but to Mum and Dad also".

"That's no problem sweetheart you can go whenever you are ready"

"Will you come with me Sirius, I don't want to do it on my own"

"Just try and stop me, what if we do it this weekend and as I've said you don't have to make any decisions any time soon so if after we have visited you don't feel ready then that's absolutely fine"

"Thank you Sirius and Harry do you think you Ginny and Ron would come along also, I've got a feeling I going to need all the support I can get"

"Course we will Mione you don't have to ask"

She turned smiling at him and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you big brother" getting up from her seat she moved over to the other side of the table and climbed on to Sirius's lap wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his chest.

Sirius felt a knot of emotion and swallowed dryly as he wrapped his arms protectively around his little wife dropping his head he lightly rested his chin on her head as he tightened his hold on her

---XXXX---

After a quiet dinner that night with just the three of them, Harry flooed back over to the Weasley's to visit with Ginny for a couple of hours. Sirius and Hermione retired to their quarters. Sitting on one of the long couches Sirius pulled Hermione's legs up on to his lap and started to stroke her bare feet.

"Mmm Sirius that feels so good, you could make a living out of doing that you know. I bet there are a few witches out there who would pay good money to have you do that"

Sirius chuckled at her

"Oh yeah well maybe once my days of international playboy and sex god are over I will consider it".

"Hey" Hermione sat up straight pulling her feet away from him "Those days are over, you're a married man now, or did you forget"

Her eyes sparkled at him as he leaned towards her and resting his hand on the back of her head pulled her towards him for a kiss.

When they broke apart Sirius rested his forehead on hers

"No sweetheart I didn't forget, I promise I will only be a playboy and sex god for you"

Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back

Sitting back Sirius kept his arm wrapped around her shoulder his hand gently playing with her hair.

"Hermione we have been married for one week today"

"Mmm I know" she sighed her answer "Yeah it's been quite a week hasn't it, in a way it feels longer somehow don't you think"

Sirius pulled her closer to him and lifted her slightly so she was sitting on his lap again. Hermione squirmed as she settled into a comfortable position earning a little growl from Sirius.

"Keep doing that witch and you won't be sitting there long you will be lying pinned underneath me"

Hermione's eyes sparkled with devilment as she asked in all innocence whilst squirming on his lap

"What am I doing?"

With a squeal she found herself lying on her back on the couch Sirius sprawled on top of her attacking her neck with this mouth.

"Oh gods Sirius" Hermione moaned as he hit a pulse point in her neck causing tiny shivers to course through her.

"Hermione, baby your so fucking beautiful, you drive me crazy, I want you all the time"

Sirius mumbled into her skin as he kissed and sucked his way down her neck towards her breasts.

With urgency neither of them had felt before they ripped at each other's clothes, before Sirius plunged inside of her causing Hermione to cry out in ecstasy as he brought her over the edge almost immediately. Pulling away from her slightly he grasped both her legs and threw them over his shoulders allowing him to penetrate even deeper hitting spots so deep inside her she thought she would die from the pleasure of it. Moments later they both cried out as their orgasm hit at the exact same moment both of them shuddering together as each spasm rocked through them both.

---XXXX---

Hermione trembled slightly as she turned the key in the door, lifting her head she looked up at Sirius who was standing with his arm wrapped comfortingly around her shoulder.

"Alright sweetheart you sure you want to do this?"

Breathing deeply to gulp down the knot of nausea building within her she nodded her head and pushed the front door to her parents house open wide. As well as her three friends, Mr Weasley, Bill, Percy and Remus were with them also. They were going to stand guard as well as casting some wards around the house to give it some added protection while it was standing empty.

Hermione, Sirius, Harry, Ginny and Ron walked along the long hallway towards the family sitting room. Hermione could feel sharp tears sting her eyes as she took in this beloved room. Her Dad's chair, the novel her mum had been probably been reading lying shut on the arm of the settee, a bookmark sticking out the top of it. Underneath the book Hermione could see the corner of a parchment. Lifting the book up she took the parchment and unfolded it her eyes glancing quickly over the contents. It was the last ever letter she had written her Mum and Dad from Hogwarts, full of her excitement for the upcoming holidays and telling them all her news from school. Tears started flowing freely from her eyes now, little shudders shaking her as she tried desperately not to lose control.

"I'm sorry guys I promised myself that I wouldn't do this today"

"Don't be silly Hermione, you have nothing to apologize for" Ginny moved over beside her, her own eyes filled with large tears, desperately sad for her friend. Taking the hanky Ginny held out to her Hermione wiped at the tears off her face before blowing her nose.

"Okay, Sirius the door facing this one in the hall leads down to the cellar, there should be some packing boxes down there would you and the boys bring them upstairs for me?"

"Right come on lads"

Once the half dozen of so packing boxes were lining the hallway Hermione directed them to pack up every book in her fathers study, quite a task as the book shelves lined the whole of two full walls. Calling over to Mr Weasley she offered him every appliance that was in the house if he wished it.

"There are also three TV and DVD sets Mr Weasley, perhaps you and the boys could charm them to play movies at the Burrow".

"Oh well my dear girl I don't fancy my chances much trying to persuade Molly on that one but I know the boys would not say no to the offer, especially the twins who had been talking about going into muggle London to purchase a TV for their flat recently".

Hermione and Sirius moved upstairs and entered Hermione's childhood bedroom. Sunlight was pouring in through the window and the whole bedroom was bright and not surprisingly very girly. The furniture was white the carpet pink and the curtains at the window matched the pink and white patchwork quilt on her bed. There were quite a few books lying in a pile up here also and Sirius packed them into the large box he had brought upstairs with him. ermion

ermio Hermione did not go into her wardrobe of any of her drawers instead she starting collecting up tiny glass figures of woodland animals, ballerinas and fairies carefully placing them to lie on her bed before wrapping them and putting them in the packing box.

"That's quite a collection you have there sweetheart they are very pretty".

"Thank you I have collected them since I was a little girl" she held up a little fairy for his inspection. "This was the first one I got, I saw it in a shop window when we were on holiday in Devon I think I was about three or four and my Mum says I would not stop going on about it, I kept taking them back to the shop window to stare at it. I guess my fascination must have started then because I adore them, my Mum and Dad bought me one for just about every holiday and celebration every since then, hence the collection".

Sirius smiled at her as he pointed his wand at some old newspapers he had brought upstairs with him, transforming the paper into pink tissue paper for her to wrap her little glass figures in.

"You should display them round the sitting room back home it would be a shame to leave them packed away".

"That's very kind of you Sirius, you sure you wouldn't mind such girly stuff cluttering up your space?"

"Hey it's your space as well you know and I like them I think they are very pretty, very you" He dropped a little kiss on her forehead.

They spent the next hour continuing to go from room to room, Hermione picking out the things she wanted to take with her, including all the photo albums and pictures frames of her and her family scattered throughout the house. A lot of the stuff that was up in the loft had belonged to Hermione when she was a little girl. A large dolls house, various teddies and dolls, boxed games and a large selection of young children's books. In one box they found her paintings and drawings from her muggle primary school and her school reports from that era. Sirius felt a fist tighten around his heart when he read her teachers reports of a very bright intelligent little girl, who just did not fit in with any of her peers, her teachers writing of the lonely girl who spent playtimes and lunchtimes on her own, sitting reading her books as the rest of the children ran screaming and shouting boisterously around her.

The last room Hermione ventured into was her parent's bedroom. Hermione walked slowly round trailing her fingers along the cream and lilac bed spread, lifting her dads reading glasses which he always kept at the side of his bed, she could hear her dad shouting.

"_Have you seen my reading glasses love_?" and her Mum answering on a sigh "_They are at the side of the bed, where they always are_"

Moving over to her Mum's dressing table she lifted one of her bottles of perfume and sprayed it into the air. Immediately the musky smell of Vanilla& Jasmine wafted around her, it was the scent of her Mother and Hermione turned her head to the direction of the aroma breathing in deeply as if she could inhale the very essence of her mother. She did not even realise that she was crying until Sirius stepped into the room looking for her and coming to stand in front of her he lifted his hand to wipe her tears away.

"Its not fair Sirius, they didn't deserve to die, I didn't deserve to lose them I just wish I could see them one more time, just to tell them how much I love them".

Sirius wrapped his arms around her tightly wishing with all his heart he could take her pain away as she buried her head into his chest

"I know sweetheart, I know" he murmured as he started to gently rock her from side to side.

Hermione pulled away from him and taking his hand led him over to sit on the bed beside her.

"My parents had so much to live for, they were still so young and had still had a lifetime to live with each other. One thing they taught me was to always be honest with yourself and your loved ones. My parents said I love you to each other every day, did you know that?"

Sirius just smiled gently at her as she continued.

"It was them that taught me all my values, my so called Gryffindor bravery, that came from them you know".

Sirius spoke in quite gentle tones.

"Your parents were very proud of you Hermione, you are lucky, you know how much they loved you and I am sure where ever they are they are looking down thinking they did a good job. You are an absolute credit to their memory in every way"

Hermione reached up and kissed his cheek

"Thank you Sirius, that was a lovely thing to say"

"I meant it every word"

"There is something I want to say to you Sirius and I want you to know this is how I truly feel. Life is too short and we need to be honest about our feelings, we never know what is going to happen around the corner and I do not want to live with any more regrets"

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her quizzically

"I will be forever grateful to you Sirius for marrying me and protecting me and for being just you I suppose and I want you to know I think I am falling in love with you Sirius Black, in fact I don't think I know, I love you".

Sirius's heart swelled as a tight knot formed in his throat. Pulling Hermione towards him he kissed her with all the love in his heart for her. Lifting his head from the kiss he looked down at his wife still wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Thank you sweetheart"

Hermione smiled sweetly up at him a soft blush spreading up her cheeks as he scrutinised her face.

Suddenly he let her go abruptly and turned towards the door.

"Okay we should finish up now I'm thinking, are you happy you have everything you wish to take with you".

Stamping down the overwhelming feeling of disappointment, bewilderment and heartbreak Hermione nodded her head as she forced a bright smile on her face

"Yes thank you I'm sure.

They made their way downstairs to join the others. Approaching the kitchen they could hear Ron's voice as he was trying to persuade his father to talking Molly into allowing him to have one of the TV sets in his room

"Alright son, we will see lets just let the dust settle a little bit from the party fallout shall we before we embark on the next battle"

Mr Weasley was cleaning his glasses wearily on the bottom of his shirt as he answered Ron. Looking over at them as they entered he enquired"

All finished you two, you have everything you need Hermione my dear"

Hermione smiled and answered as brightly as she could

"Yes thank you, all finished. Thank you so much everybody for helping out today, I really can't tell you how appreciative I am"

Remus came towards her

"Our pleasure Hermione, always happy to help you know that, anyway the boys and I have shrunk all your boxes and will bring them with us to Grimmauld Place and I have placed a charm on the inside of the house so it will keep clean whilst it is lying empty, no dust or cobwebs will be able to settle at all".

"Thank you Remus that's a brilliant idea. I think I will leave the house empty for now, and think about selling it after I have finished school next year"

Sirius nodded his head in agreement

"I think that's a good idea sweetheart. There is no rush to make any decisions and this way you will have plenty of time to make up your mind what you want".

Before they left Bill and Percy taught her the wards they had put up around the place and how to dismantle them if she ever wanted access.

One by one they apparated away back to Grimmauld place where Sirius had promised them all lunch in thanks for their help this morning.

Standing in the middle of the driveway invisible to the eyes of any passing muggles Sirius watched her as she locked the front door securely again and moved away stopping to look up at her childhood home once more.

She had told him she loved him. He didn't quite know how he was supposed to feel, he knew his immediately reaction was joy, but of course it was, _every man wants his wife to bloody love him right? _In his heart he knew she wanted to hear the words back from him. Sirius had never said I love you to anyone his whole life. Of course he loved her, she was Hermione, he loved her before he had married her everybody loves her. _She doesn't want that kind of love from you_, _you prat_ he berated himself.

Pulling himself out of his musings as Hermione approached him he asked

"You ready to leave sweetheart"

"Yes, take me home Sirius please"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in tight against his body, turning on the spot they disappeared with a pop.

A sudden gust of wind blew through the trees lining the driveway a pleasant aroma being left in its wake. The musky aroma of Vanilla and Jasmine.


	22. Quidditch Tickets

**Susannah01**

**Black Heart**

**Chapter 22Quidditch Tickets**

Hermione sighed as she stopped her back breaking work and stretched. Two weeks had passed since she had gone to her parent's home with Sirius and her friends. Three large packing cases stood in the middle of the library where Hermione was painstakingly unpacking the books she had taken from her old home. Deciding to take a break she made her way down to the kitchen to fix herself a cold drink. She refused point blank to call on either Winky or Kreatcher to serve her preferring instead to fix any snacks or drinks she wanted herself and to wash up after herself, much to the anguish of both the little house elves.

The house was very quiet, Hermione was home alone as Sirius was at the ministry doing goodness knows what in the Auror headquarters and Harry was once again over at the Weasley's. Hermione had declined his invitation to accompany him as she felt she really needed to start on the unpacking of all the books and sorting them out in the large Black library.

Taking her glass with her she opened the kitchen door and sitting down on the doorstep sipped at the drink as she stared unseeingly into the long back garden. A jumble of thoughts were flitting through Hermione's very over active mind. It had been two weeks since she had told Sirius she loved him. She had not said it again to him and he had never mentioned it to her, he continued to treat her with the same amused affection when they were alone and the same jealous possessiveness when they were in anyone else's company. They made love often each time Sirius made her forget everything except for him bringing her to new heights of ecstasy and each time making her lose her heart to him just a little bit more. The old fashioned possessive part of his nature was starting to really annoy her though. Just yesterday she had been out jogging around the back garden of Grimmauld Place. Hermione had always enjoyed running and went running at least three times a week at Hogwarts. It was something she had not done since her parent's death and she missed it, so decided to start again.

**----XXX----**

**Flashback**

Hermione had been briskly jogging around the back garden for about 45 minutes. **'**_okay time to call it a day' _she was quite pleased with herself, she reckoned she had managed about 5 miles and considering she had not run since the end of June she felt that was an acceptable distance. Stopping at the back door she made herself go through her stretch down exercises before going inside to get a well deserved drink of water. Still breathing deeply and blowing out her cheeks she entered the kitchen intent on her task and did not at first notice Remus Lupin and Severus Snape sitting at the kitchen table. Lifting a large glass from the cupboard she moved to the sink to fill it with cold water. Turning to make her way over to the table she jumped as she spotted the two men sitting there watching here.

"Merlin professors I'm sorry I did not see you both sitting there" She clutched her hand over her heart.

Remus chuckled at her.

"Alright there Hermione, been working out hard I see"

"What oh yes I have decided I should start up with my running again, I did not bad considering its been a few weeks I managed about 5 miles I think".

A loud meow caught her attention as Crookshanks trotted over to her wrapping himself round her legs.

"Oh sweetheart, are you thirsty as well come on I will get you a nice big drink of water"

Going back over to the sink she opened the cupboard door under it and pulled out a clean dish to fill with water for Crookshanks. Bending over she put the drink on the floor for her beloved cat lovingly petting him as he eagerly lapped the drink.

She was in this position when Sirius walked into the kitchen taking in Remus's amused expression his eyes followed his to Snape who in turn was watching Hermione's pert little bottom covered only in a little pair of hot pink shorts sticking up in the air as she bent over Crookshanks, with an interest that Sirius decided was definitely not one a teacher should have in a pupil.

"Hermione" he barked. She immediately stood up and turned to face him.

"Go upstairs now"

Hermione looked at him in confusion

"Why, you're not going to have a meeting are you" she looked at her professors for confirmation

"Do as I say please and go upstairs now" Sirius moved towards her and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her towards the kitchen door.

Hermione struggled to free her wrist from his

"Sirius stop it your hurting me"

He immediately relaxed his grip on her but did not release her completely, pulling her through the kitchen door and up the stairs to the ground level hallway. Now he let her go and turned to her furious anger glinting in his eyes making Hermione take a step back from him.

"Can you tell me what the fuck you think you are doing parading around the kitchen dressed like that" he gestured to her shorts and white vest top.

"What's wrong with how I am dressed I was out running" she tried to explain.

Sirius held up his hand to stop her mid sentence

"That is not appropriate clothing for you to wear when in the company of other men, I want you to go upstairs and change right now into something decent"

Hermione threw her arms up in frustration and outrage.

"How dare you speak to me like that, what are you trying to imply? I was out running I did not know the professors were in the kitchen, what was I supposed to do run back outside again and hide until they left"

Sirius could feel his temper break and raised his voice to match Hermione's

"You should have excused yourself from them immediately, not parade round the kitchen half dressed like some……"

Like some what? You arse" Hermione could feel angry tears form in her eyes

"What did you just call me?" He narrowed his eyes pinning her with them.

"You heard me, I called you an arse and just so we are clear, do not think once we are alone and you feel like being decent to me I will forget and forgive, not this time".

Turning Hermione ran up the stairs to their apartment.

**End flash back**

**---XXX---**

Hermione sighed gently as she stood up again and moved slowly back to her chore in the library. She and Sirius were not speaking, well technically that was not true she was not speaking to him; he had tried to speak to her last night before he went on his surveillance watch for the Order and again this morning before he left for some meeting or other at the Auror headquarters. She was still mad at him for accusing her of marching around the house like some floozy, okay technically he did not say that but she knew that was what he was thinking. He was so old fashioned in his ideas of how she should behave; it was a constant battle to gain even the smallest amount of freedoms. She knew also he was only doing his best to protect her in the only way he knew how to but she wished he would include her in what he was thinking sometimes she was his wife after all and that brought her to the crux of the matter why she really was so upset with everything right now. She loved him, with all her heart she loved him and thinking about it she probably always did just a little but he did not feel the same way about her. Sure he desired her she knew that, gods she just had to move across the room sometimes and he was dragging her off to their bedroom, but Hermione knew it wasn't enough she loved him, she had told him she loved him he had plenty of opportunity to say it back to her but it never came and it was slowly breaking her heart.

All her other little worries ate away at the back of her mind, but the foremost was Sirius, he had become in the few short weeks they had been married the most important thing in her life, yet she felt that in a lot of ways he was still a stranger to her and she was still incredibly shy of speaking to him about a lot of things especially private personal things and there was something terribly bothering her at the moment.

She had not had a period since the week before they had left Hogwarts for the summer. She knew the stress of her parents murders and everything else was the reason for its no show, it had happened to her a couple of times before, like during the Triwizards tournament when she was stressed out of her mind about Harry and 5th year during their OWLS, but things had settled now. '_I need to go speak to a medic about this but because of this stupid bloody marriage law they need Sirius's permission before consulting with me or treating me, it just outrageous and I refuse to go along with it_'. So instead she had come up with a plan, she just needed to speak to Tonk's and get her help.

Moving through the library she took in the empty spaces on a couple of the shelves. '_Now where are the books that should be there I wonder' _making a mental note to herself to search the house for them later she continued on with her task of emptying the books from the packing cases and placing them on the shelves.

Two hours later and Hermione was at last finished. Deciding to go and hunt for the half dozen of so books missing from the shelves she moved into the sitting room next door to the library on the first floor of the large town manor house. She found three of the missing books in there sitting discarded on one of the occasional tables. Lifting them she moved next into the formal dinning room. A lot of the Order meetings took place here and it was a possible some books had been brought in here for research. On finding nothing Hermione decided to take a quick look in Sirius's study.

Hermione entered the study and grimaced as the unholy mess strewn all over Sirius's desk, '_honestly that man has to be the untidiest slob alive_'. She started to lift the parchments lying all over the desk and spotted the missing books hidden under them. Lifting the books she glances at the titles her brows burrowing in curiosity. All three books are about vampire customs, myths and way of life. Pausing she thinks about the other 3 books she found they were all on blood rites and curses. '_Is there a connection I wonder_?' Putting down the books on a chair she picks up and starts looking at the parchments lying on the desk. Most of the parchments relate to the Orders members reports to the meetings on their surveillances of known death eaters and their attempts at finding Voldermolt. Reading down the one on the top her breath hitches in her throat. Sirius's partner on his watch last night was Daria. White hot jealousy rages through her, '_he still partners her for Order business, how come that little gem was left out when he explained his relationship with Daria to me'._ Hermione dropped the parchment in disgust, '_see nothing good ever come from snooping Hermione, now you've just given yourself something else to brood over'_. A couple of parchments lying at the bottom of the pile caught her notice, they looked a bit different from the watch reports, lifting the top one her eyes skimmed over the words, she recognised that hand writing yes it was Professor Snape's. Hermione sat down at the desk now and with widening eyes and a quicken of her heart she read the parchment through, lifting up the other two to read when she was finished, one from Professor Dumbledore and one signed Charlie, '_Merlin Charlie Weasley'_. Hermione quickly realised she had stumbled across something big, something really important. _'I have to tell Harry and Ron' _ Taking a deep breath Hermione placed the parchments back on the desk and lay the order reports back on top of them. Lifting up the three books she placed them back on the desk, deciding to leave them were they where.

Leaving the library she hears voices from the kitchen and makes her way back downstairs. Sirius and Tonk's were sitting at the kitchen table when she entered. Kreatcher was serving them cups of what she assumed to be tea while Winky was scooting about and appeared at their side with a large plate of cakes.

"Mm thanks Winky my love, just what I need" Tonks helped herself to a large slice of cake.

"Hey wotcher Hermione you here all on you own today" Tonks smiled in question at her as Hermione came over to the table and sat down.

"Yes I stayed behind today as I wanted to unpack the books from Mum and Dad's I have put if off long enough"

"Mistress, can Kreatcher serve you?"

Hermione looked round at the little house elf standing at her side.

"Thank you Kreatcher tea would be lovely"

A cup and saucer immediately appeared in front of her the teapot sitting on the table magically floating over and pouring its self into her cup.

Sirius watched this interaction from the corner of his eyes. Hermione had not acknowledged his presence in the kitchen and he sighed irritably. He was extremely tired, he only had a couple of hours sleep last night as he was on surveillance watch for the order until 3 am and when he came home he had to write up his report before going to bed then he was up again at 8 am as he had a meeting he had to attend at the Auror headquarters, it was now after 3 in the afternoon and Sirius knew he was not in a good mood.

"Good afternoon to you too my love" he drawled as he looked over at Hermione.

Hermione who had been looking down at her cup snapped her head up and looked over the table at him. She immediately took in his tired looking eyes and could feel her traitorous heart melt.

"Hello" she whispered back

Tonks rolled her eyes at them both

"Honestly you two are hopeless, I know I promised my husband I wouldn't interfere but truly Sirius, Hermione was spot on yesterday you are an arse"

Sirius twirled round in his seat to look at his cousin

"What the hell are you preaching about now Tonks and your husband is right; you should mind your own business".

"Oh for Merlin's sake Sirius, you need to lighten up. Remus and Snape heard every word of your disagreement yesterday and it's a bad day when Snape agrees with every bloody word you say"

"What the hell are you talking about, what did I say that Snape agrees with"

Sirius was starting to lose his temper and his voice was rising.

Hermione thought she better intervene before Sirius and Tonks started raising bloody hell with each other.

"Tonks please just leave it, Sirius and I will work it out" she looked over at her husband "Right?"

Sirius just waved his hand in dismissal keeping his gaze locked on his cousin.

"Tonks I'm warning you, what you are talking about?"

All three turned towards the fireplace as it sprang into life and Remus stepped through into the kitchen, his smile faltering on his face as he took in the tense atmosphere around the kitchen table. Tonks leapt up and hurried to her husband

"Hello love" Remus pulled her into his embrace and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Remus, I want you to hex my bloody stupid arse of a cousin"

Remus chuckled and turned towards Sirius

"Okay Padfoot what have you done now?"

Sirius stood up and moved around the table towards Hermione standing behind her he dropped his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll tell you what I haven't done, I haven't gone running telling tales to my wife unlike some here and I'm still waiting Tonks to hear what exactly Snape agrees with me on"

Remus pulled Tonks back over to the table and sat down beside her, thanking Kreatcher for the cup of tea that appeared in front of him. Taking a sip of his tea he looked at Hermione and smile apologetically at her.

"Hermione I am sorry, Snape and I heard your disagreement yesterday when we were here and unfortunately I made the mistake of telling my wife about it. I should not have been speaking about you both and I apologise".

He looked over her head at Sirius

"Snape thinks your demands yesterday were very justified and he fully supports your stand on how one's wife should behave"

"That pompous git" Tonks huffed as she helped herself to another piece of cake. "If he thinks you are right, then surely that proves to you more than anything how bloody stupid you are being".

Sirius gently ran his hands over Hermione's shoulders and dropped to place a kiss on the top of her head. Keeping his voice low his whispered in her ear

"I'm sorry sweetheart, forgive me?"

Hermione smiled gently and leaning back in her seat raised her head back so that she was looking up at him.

"Okay"

Sirius gazed back down at her a huge smile appearing on his face

"Right then, I'm bloody knackered I'm going to go upstairs for a nap"

Leering down at Hermione he wagged his eyebrows at her. "Fancy joining me?"

Hermione smiled as she shook her head at him, two faint red spots appearing on her cheeks

"Sirius honestly" her voice was barely a whisper

"Hey don't let us stop you, I just came over to collect my wife and we are leaving"

Remus stood up and grabbing Tonk's hand pulled her to her feet

Hermione saw her chance of talking to Tonks slipping away from her and quickly stood up also.

"Oh Tonks I wondered if I might have a word with you?" Looking between the two men she finished "In private"

"Sure Mione whatever you need"

Sirius moved over to her side and slipping his arm around her waist pulled her towards him, looking at her he frowned at the anxious look on her face.

"Is everything okay sweetheart" he questioned.

Hermione nodded her head as she quickly made up a lie to cover herself.

"Of course Sirius, I just need to pick Tonk's brains on some girly head girl stuff that's all, you know me always planning ahead and school is only a couple of weeks away now".

Sirius smiled at her as he accepted her explanation

"Alright then, I'm going to go upstairs for a shower and lie down, I really am beat" taking Hermione's hand in his he raised it to his mouth and kissed the back of her fingers.

"Come up and see me when you have finished your chat"

Little shivers of delight coursed through Hermione's hand straight up her arm

"Okay then see you all later" Sirius left the kitchen and made his way upstairs

"Em should I just go home then love, you can floo straight over when you are finished talking to Hermione"

"Yes sure that will be fine" Tonks kissed Remus quickly on his cheek"

"Bye love, bye Hermione" He smiled at the two girls as he stepped back through the fireplace.

"So then Mione what's on your mind" Tonks smiled over at the younger girl.

"Not here, do you mind if we go out to the garden, sometimes I think the walls have ears in this house"

"Sure lets go, I take it this is not really about Head Girl business"

"No it's not come on"

The two girls made their way out to the back garden both of them sitting on the pretty swing Sirius had transfigured for Hermione from an old broken chair.

"I need to ask you a really big favour Tonks"

"Of course love anything what's on your mind"

"I need your help to make an appointment to go see my muggle doctor"

Tonks looked at her quizzically

"Okay then, maybe you could fill me in just a little bit more"

Hermione nodded her head grateful that Tonks hadn't immediately refused to help her

Sometimes in the past when I have been terribly stressed my period just stops. It happened last time during our OWLS, but with everything that has gone on this summer it seems to have happened again. I haven't had a period since before we left school in June. I know the stress of Mum and Dad's murders would have been the reason and the whole kidnap and marriage thing, but even now everything has settled back down again and still nothing, it's starting to worry me a little and I want to get it sorted before I go back to school"

Tonks lifted her hand in hers and spoke gently to her

"Hermione could you be pregnant?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders before answering

"I suppose I could, but I don't feel any different, If I was pregnant would I not notice some changes or feel sick or something?"

"Not necessarily love, lots of girls are months along before they discover they are pregnant, maybe your just one of those girls who has no symptoms".

Hermione nodded her head in understanding

"In that case it is all the more imperative that I get to see my doctor".

"I agree love, but why a muggle doctor, we could go to St Mungo's right now"

Hermione shook her head slight panic flitting across her face

"No Tonks not St Mungo's because of this stupid Marriage Law, we would need Sirius's permission before a healer at St Mungo's could even consult with me"

Tonks was confused

"So, that's no problem Sirius would give his permission in a heart beat you know that, he would just want to know you were alright"

Hermione sat back heavily in the swing causing it to move back and forward in gentle movements.

"I hate that Tonks, I hate that I have no control over my own body and that for something as simple as a check up I need Sirius's permission, its crap and I will not go along with it".

Tonks nodded her head understanding, sighing heavily she stood up from the swing and turned to face Hermione

"Hermione the charms put on you by the ministry at the wedding may stop a muggle doctor from examining you also have you thought of that?"

"I know it's a chance but at least I would be able to speak to them, ask their advice and take a pregnancy test"

Hermione stood up facing Tonks whose face was scrunched up in thought

"Please Tonks will you help me"

Tonks smiled her compliance

"Of course I will love but I do think you are being a little silly not asking Sirius to take you to St Mungo's still if this is the way you want to do it, it's up to you, so what's your plan"

Hermione threw her arms around Tonks neck.

"Thank you Tonks, honestly I am really grateful"

Both girls sat back down on the swing again.

"To make an appointment we need to phone. The phone at my Mum and Dad's house has not been disconnected yet so we could go there to use that phone. We can't apparate as its too dangerous for your baby, and the house is not connected to the floo, so I was thinking portkey and with you being an Auror you are allowed unmonitored portkeys"

"Yeah portkey would work, certainly a lot quicker than going by broom."

"Gods Tonks, I hate flying"

Tonks chuckled at her friend

"Okay then love, portkey it is"

"Do you think we could go now, make the call for the appointment while Sirius is upstairs he wouldn't even know we were gone"

Tonks nodded,"Okay now is good

Hermione looked around her pointing to an old watering can lying to the side of the house.

"We can use that for the first one"

"Right Oh then, oh just a minute have you got the keys for the house"

Hermione reached into the back pocket of her jeans pulling out a set of keys

"I was kinda hoping you would drop by" She smiled at Tonks

Tonks looked back over her shoulder at Hermione as she took out her wand and pointed it at the watering can which turned bright blue before going back to normal.

"Let's go then Mione, this will activate in a minute"

Both girls reached out their hands and touching the watering can disappeared from the garden landing neatly in the garden of Hermione's parent's house. Moving quickly up the porch steps Hermione unlocked the door and they entered the hallway Tonks quickly shutting the door behind them.

"If I can get an appointment tomorrow do you think you could help me get there and back?"

"Sure that will be fine, and I happen to know Sirius is meeting Remus tomorrow to plan out their DADA classes for the year so we will have most of the day"

Hermione made the call to her Doctors surgery and was able to make an appointment for Dr Dunlop her family GP for the following morning.

**---XXXX---**

Hermione gently opened to bedroom door and peered around it. Sirius was lying on top of the bed clothes completely naked except for the towel he had wrapped around his waist. He had obviously come straight from the shower falling onto the bed and fell fast asleep.

Silently making her way over to the bed Hermione cocked her head to one side contemplating. She was actually really tired herself and a nap before dinner would be wonderful. She didn't want to disturb Sirius by lying down beside him and would have been quite happy to nap on the settee in their sitting room but she felt a need to be near him. '_You are a fool Hermione, he turns those baby blues on you and you immediately melt, where's your pride girl, sod it I can lie down beside my husband if I want'_

Hermione stripped off her jeans and tee shirt and clad only in her underwear climbed onto the bed beside Sirius, turning on her side she snuggled in to him. Immediately Sirius rolled onto his side and threw an arm around her middle and a strong leg over the top of hers, effectively trapping her and making her feel like the safest girl in the world at the same time.

'_Mmm_' little trickles of sensation were running up and down her arms and thighs, _'gods that feels so good'_ as she stretched her neck to allow the tongue and lips torturing it more room. Slowly Hermione started to come into full consciousness. Sirius was leaning over her his hand trailing delicious little circle over her thigh his mouth leaving her neck and trailing kisses down to the top of her breast.

"Sirius" she whispered as she ran her hands threw his hair

Sirius lifted his head and smiled sweetly at her.

"Hello sleepy head, what a lovely surprise I had when I awakened. I found my gorgeous little wife all tucked in beside me, it would have been criminal if I had left the bed without first doing this"

He lowered his head to hers and captured her mouth in a toe curling kiss. Hermione responded to him like a girl drowning.

Sirius took his time with her, slowly peeling off her knickers and bra, leaving hot little kisses and licks all over her body. Every time she tried to reciprocate he pushed her back down on the bed.

"Not this time little one, I'm in charge this time"

"Oh gods Sirius" Hermione screamed out his name as she climaxed and within seconds had pulled Sirius over with her as he groaned loudly his seed shooting deep into her womb.

The two of them lay panting and allowing their heartbeats to slow down before gently pulling away slightly from each other. Sirius gathered her in his arms and kissed her gently.

**---XXXX---**

Sirius and Hermione made their ways downstairs sometime later for dinner. They entered the kitchen hand and hand and Hermione smiled at the small group already sitting there eating.

Harry, Ginny and Ron looked up as they entered the room.

"Hey" said Harry and pointing to their hand holding

"I take it this means you are talking to each other again"

"Thank you Harry, for reminding my wife she was not talking to me, just when I had managed to make her forget" Sirius drawled sarcastically as he sat Hermione down at the table and took the seat next to her.

"Sirius stop it, and Harry yes we are speaking thank you now can we just drop the whole bloody subject"

Harry merely smirked at them as Kreatcher bounded over to serve their dinner.

Hermione and Ginny happily chatted throughout the meal as the three guys talked about the upcoming Quidditch exhibition matches that the international federation of Quidditch had organised between the National sides of the 10 big Quidditch Nations including all the British home countries and France, Italy and Bulgaria.

"Hope we can get tickets to go to a couple of the matches, it would be a great way to end the holidays".

Ron waved his fork in the air as he spoke the movement catching the eye of the two girls.

"Tickets for what Ron?" Hermione turned to speak to Ron who was sitting opposite Sirius.

"The international quidditch matches being played here over the next couple of weeks; I was just saying it would be cool to be able to go to a couple before we went back to school"

"Oh I can get you tickets for that if you want, Viktor already wrote and offered me tickets for myself and any friends I wanted to bring along to any of the matches that Belgium were playing in. With everything going on I forgot to mention it to you. So do you think you would like to go, should I write and ask him to get us some tickets?"

Everyone at the table fell quiet as they all looked at Hermione incredulously

"Hermione!"Ron was the first to find his voice

"What?" Hermione looked round them all confused at the expressions on their faces

"You never told us Viktor offered you tickets Hermione" Ginny pulled on her friends arm to get her attention.

"Well I forgot, I have had other things on my mind I meant to tell you all it just slipped my mind that's all"

Sirius was quiet, the usual tick in his jaw starting to warn of his temper rising.

"Hermione" he spoke quietly drawing the attention of everyone round the table

"You know how I feel about you writing to that man, I will be very displeased if you accept anything from him"

Hermione shook her head and smiled through the exacerbation she felt

"Sirius he is my friend, we have been through all this on more than one occasion; it was very nice of him to offer to get us all tickets. Why don't you come along with us and meet Viktor you will see he is really very nice".

"Anyway" she turned back to her friends "It may be too late as I have not answered his letter yet and he might not be able to get us tickets now".

Sirius sat silently fuming he was not prepared to get into an argument with Hermione over this, so soon after their make up session but he was determined to get that Bulgarian bastard out of her life sooner rather than later.

Their attention was caught by the fireplace flaring to life and Bill Weasley stepping through.

"Hey guys, sorry for interrupting you meal, just wanted to drop off these reports for the Order meeting tomorrow night"

"Hey Bill" Sirius stood up "give them over here I will take them upstairs, sit yourself down for a minute"

Bill looked at Sirius narrowing his eyes at him and barely shaking his head he replied

"Wait up Sirius I will come with you"

Sirius looked at him understanding dawning on his face

"Okay mate this way"

Both men left the kitchen

"Honestly" Hermione shook her head turning back to towards the others "its perfectly obvious Bill wants to tell him something in private, why doesn't he just say can I speak to you privately Sirius, they treat us like dumb idiots sometimes".

"Yeah but Sirius is pretty open about the Order meetings, he does tell us what he can, a lot more than anybody else does that is for sure" Harry turned back to finish his meal as Ron leaned over the table to Hermione

"So Hermione what do you think the chances are of Sirius letting you write back to old Krumbo and get some Quidditch tickets for us"

Hermione narrowed annoyed eyes at him

"For your information Ron, I don't need Sirius's bloody permission to write to a friend of mine and furthermore how come you have slagged him off for years now but it's perfectly fine to accept free Quidditch tickets all of a sudden"

"But Hermione" he whined "we could be going to see England versus Bulgaria, only the most glamorous game of the whole bloody tournament.

Hermione turned away from him pointedly ignoring him now.

"Listen guys this is important, before Sirius and Bill come back down, tomorrow night whilst the Order meeting is on, we are going to have our own meeting, upstairs in our sitting room"

"What's this all about Mione" Harry looked at her with concern

"Well I have a little bit more research to do so I am sure of my facts but I do have something important to speak to you all about but not before tomorrow night okay"

The other three nodded their heads in agreement

"Okay Mione, tomorrow night" Ginny stretched her arms above her head as she answered Hermione's request.

"Guys how about no Quidditch tonight I'm really beat" turning towards her boyfriend she asked

"How about watching one of you movies Harry"

Harry smiled indulgently at his pretty girlfriend

"Sure babes watching a film is fine by me"

Ron groaned "If you two are going to be making cow eyes at each other all night, I off, think I'll see if Luna is home yet"

Ron stepped through the floo just as Bill and Sirius walked back into the kitchen

"Alright people I'm off home to my beautiful wife, see you all tomorrow

"Bye Bill" they chorused

Harry stood up and pulled Ginny up from her seat hurrying her through the kitchen door upstairs to his room, Ginny giggling all the way.

Sirius turned towards Hermione, pointing to the door the couple had just exited through

"What the hell was that?"

Hermione smiled as she came up to him and reaching up on her tiptoes kissed his cheek

"That is Harry and Ginny finally getting some alone time away from Ron, Luna has been so good for all of them she definitely takes Ron attention away from what Harry and his little sister are doing all the time".

Sirius smirked as he pulled her into his arms

"So that means we actually have an evening to ourselves, no Order business, no meetings, no work just us".

He pulled her towards him bending down he scooped her up in his arms, much like on their wedding night

"Sirius what are you doing" Hermione giggled at him.

I am taking my beautiful wife upstairs and we are going to have a nice long soak together and you are going to tell me how wonderful I am and then we shall see"

Hermione ran her hands up his chest, loving the feel of him

"Okay husband you have a deal"


	23. Regulation 67

**Susannah01**

**Black Heart**

**Chapter 23Regulation 6.7**

Hermione and Tonks arrived with a soft pop at the bottom of the garden of Hermione's parent's house. Straightening themselves up they made their way quickly out of the garden gate and started walking up the long road towards the main street. Hermione looked out of the side of her eyes at her friend a giggle bubbling up inside of her at the sight of Tonks in her version of muggle clothes. Bright pink hair, green baggy tee shirt and a pair of red baggy combat trousers that she absolutely refused to allow Hermione to transform into black or any other nondescript colour. _'Just as well this is London and nobody could care less what she is wearing' _

"The health centre if just off the High Street Tonks it will only take us about 10 minutes to walk there".

Tonks shrugged "No problem love, so what is this health centre is it a place for muggle healers?"

"Yes that is exactly what it is. You know my Mum and Dad were both dentists that's like healers that specialise on your mouth and teeth; well their practice was within the health centre. The doctor I'm going to see today was a good friend of theirs and that is really the main reason I wanted to see him, I feel really comfortable with him, he has known me since I was born".

I understand love, St Mungo's is a great hospital and the healers are wonderful but I think every time I been there I've saw somebody different, except for my pregnancy of course they try very hard for you to see the same healer and medi witches throughout your pregnancy".

"They do that in the muggle world as well, is called continuity of care and it means the mother builds up a bond of trust with the people who are going to deliver her baby"

"Yeah I can see that, I already get on so well with the medi witch who is looking after me"

This was the first time Hermione had really spoken to Tonks about her pregnancy, she felt a little ashamed after all she was going to be the baby's godmother. Hooking her arm through Tonks she smiled happily at her friend.

"So what are you and Remus hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Tonks chuckled

"Actually I keep changing, last week I definitely wanted a girl but this week I definitely want a boy and Remus says he doesn't care as long at the baby is born safe and healthy. He is really worried about his lycanthropy transferring to the baby, even though everyone has told him it is impossible he won't be at peace until the baby is here safe and well".

"Your right he won't but once the baby is here safe and sound he will be as happy as Larry"

"Who's Larry" Tonks looked at her quizzically

"I have no idea"

Both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Sorry love, I know that muggle saying and my mum always used to say that to my dad whenever he came away with that saying"

Both girls continued along the road quietly for a couple of more minutes. Hermione was chewing on her lip anxiously.

"Hermione are you okay about this appointment, you look very nervous love"

Hermione looked at Tonks again contemplating

"Do you mind if I ask you something personal"

"Sure fire away, you know me I have no secrets"

Hermione took a deep breath

"Does Remus tell you he loves you, what I mean is well how long did it take for you two to fall in love, did you both feel the same way at the same time or did one of you take longer than the other"

"Phew that's some question Herms, only you could turn one question into quiz"

Hermione faltered, slowing down her step.

"I'm sorry Tonks just ignore me I know I drive people mad sometimes"

"Don't be silly, I'm just joshing with you, I don't mind answering you. Yes Remus tells me he loves me, he tells me every day in fact and I guess we fell in love pretty quickly once we started seeing each other properly, I mean I always really liked him, you know but he always kept his distance he actually is very shy. I probably knew I was in love before he did, but he said it to me first, although I was only about a nano second behind him".

Hermione smiled wistfully at her

"That's sweet, you are so lucky to have Remus and know that he loves you"

"I know Mione I thank Merlin everyday for my wonderful husband but suppose you tell me what this really is all about?"

Hermione sighed and gently shook her head trying to clear her thoughts

"When we went to my parent's house a couple of weeks ago it was all so strange. I could see the evidence of their life together all around me and the love they had for each other was in every room I entered. It's like that when you go to the Burrow too, don't you think? Molly and Arthur they are each other's life, the love in that house just pulses with them both".

"I know what you mean Mione, but I think love like that grows over the years, my Mum and Dad have a very similar relationship its almost like couples like that are telepathic they instantly know what the other is thinking. Remus and I love each other passionately and every day I get to know him a little bit better, so I suppose what I'm trying to say is that kind of relationship takes time to grow and someday we will all get there including you and Sirius"

She looked sideways at Hermione trying to judge her reaction

"That's what's bothering you isn't it"

Hermione swallowed dryly and slightly nodded her head in agreement

"That day at my parent's house I told Sirius that I was in love with him"

"And that's a bad thing"? Tonk's was puzzled

"Well he just smiled at me and said thank you and that was it, he has never mentioned it since and neither have I because I am so mortified as it is obvious he does not feel the same way about me and what if I discover I'm pregnant today, gods above I would be bringing a poor innocent babe into a loveless marriage"

Little tears started to run down Hermione's face

Tonks wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder pulling her in close.

"He feels the same way love, believe me it shows in every single thing he does. When you walk into the room he lights up like I have never seen before and when he talks about you, it shines out of his eyes, unfortunately your husband is a numbskull and just hasn't figured out yet that he is in love with his wife, but he will I promise".

Hermione wiped her eyes dry and smiled at Tonks in thanks

"Thank you Tonks, I wish what you said was true, but still even if its not I feel a lot better just talking to you about it, you always make me feel better, you are going to be such a good mum, that little baby inside of you is so lucky".

They had reached the front entrance of the Health Centre and Tonks stopped placing both hands on Hermione's shoulders making the younger girl look up at her.

"It will all work out Hermione I know it will, and if you are pregnant then you and Sirius will be wonderful parents. He will come round it just takes a little time with some guys and Sirius is as about as thick as it comes. He just needs to recognise his own feelings that's all. Now come on lets get inside cause I'm dying to see muggle healers at work".

Hermione squared her shoulders and turned to walk into the Health Centre

"Thank you Tonks, for everything I really mean it and especially for helping me to come here today I will always be eternally grateful.

Tonks waved away her gratitude as the girls walked through the sliding doors

"Tosh, what are friends for, no thanks needed…………, holy Merlin and Morgana would you look at this place

**----XXX----**

Sirius and Remus sat at the small table in Remus's kitchen. A couple of text books were open in front of them and a pile of parchments containing their teaching plans for the coming year lay in a neat pile at the side of the table.

Sirius sat back and lifting a bottle of butter beer to his mouth took a long drink.

"That did not take long at all, you really know your subject my friend, all the kids are going to recognise me for the impostor I am straight off compared to you"

Remus smirked wryly as he shook his head

"Don't start fishing for compliments Sirius, you know there is no one better who can teach these kids defence, they will adore you because your classes will be fun, actually putting into practice the boring old theory they will get in my classes".

Sirius chuckled

"I still can't believe I am going to do this, James must be pissing his pants laughing watching this"

Remus nodded his head in agreement.

"I know, I sometimes wonder what he would have thought about all of this, mind you he was really good at this stuff, do you remember and Harry is so like him that regard, don't you think?"

"Yeah mate, its scary sometimes being around Harry, I have to keep reminding myself he is not James but his son, although Harry has a lot of Lily's qualities too, its like the best of James and Lily have made up what Harry is today".

"That's exactly what he is, he is the best of them both and I know they must be so proud of him, he is fast becoming a fine man, leaving the boy he was behind"

Sirius looked over at his best friend, tilting his head slightly and drumming his fingers on the table.

"Harry and Ginny make a good couple; I know he is bonkers about the girl"

Remus narrowed his eyes slightly at him

"What you getting at Sirius, you surely cannot be unhappy that the boy is in love, Ginny is perfect for him"

"It's not that Moony" Sirius reverted back to his childhood name for his friend.

"I think they are sleeping together and I've lost count the number of times I spoken to him about being careful, but it always seems to come out wrong and I end up acting like bloody jack the lad around him. She has six brothers for fuck's sake Moony he makes one wrong move with that girl he is a dead man".

"Harry would never hurt Ginny, you know that"

Sirius sat up straighter in his chair

"I know, I know, but mistakes happen, what if he got her pregnant, they would go bloody mad"

"Sirius, I know for a fact you have had this talk with Harry, I walked in right in the middle of it. He knows the proper protection charms. Do you want me to have a talk to him, make sure they are being careful?"

Sirius shook his head

"No, I'm just being a bit paranoid; it's not really Harry I'm worried about"

Remus was confused now

"Well who the hell are you worried about"

"Me"

"You, Padfoot I'm going to hex you in a minute if you don't start talking sense"

"I think Hermione might be pregnant"

Remus nodded slowly understanding at last what was eating at his friend

"Oh"

"Yes oh, not that she has said anything but we have been married since the end of July right"

Remus slightly nodded his confirmation

"Well she has not had a monthly bleed since we got married. I'm no expert of the female body and how it works but that usually is a sign of pregnancy is it not".

"Yes among other things, there are other signs, like morning sickness, or her boobs getting bigger and tender to touch, has she any of these symptoms"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders

"No don't thinks so, I'm around most mornings and I have never heard or seen her get sick and her body hasn't changed if anything she might just be a little thinner"

"Well maybe she has had a period and you haven't noticed"

Sirius looked incredulously at his friend now

"I would have noticed, for one thing we sleep together every night, share a bathroom and well, we shag a lot Moony, so I know I would have noticed"

"Padfoot, don't speak about her like that, Hermione is you wife, a young beautiful innocent girl, you don't speak about shagging your wife"

Sirius raised his eyebrows in question at his friend

"What's that all about?"

Remus stood up from the table, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Just show some respect Padfoot, I would hate to have to kick your arse. You better be treating that girl right she is not your plaything Padfoot and if I find out differently you will answer to me".

Sirius stood also now facing his friend across the table. If there was one person in this world that Sirius respected above all others it was this man standing in front of him and he knew the promised arse kicking was no idle threat, Remus was about the only person alive who could follow through on that one and take Sirius down.

"What the fuck Moony you think I cannot look after my own wife?"

"Fuck off Padfoot, that is not what this is about and you know it, it's about showing respect"

Sirius sighed heavily and sat back down at the table looking up at Remus who was still standing

"I'm crazy about her Remus, everything about her and not just the way she looks, although she looks fucking amazing, but everything about her is so good, her loyalty, her intelligence, her sense of humour, her soft heart, everything".

Remus sat back down opposite his friend grinning now

"That's more like it now we are getting somewhere"

Sirius looked across at him

"You sly bastard, how the hell did you manage to drag that one out of me"

"It's nothing to be ashamed off Padfoot, to admit you're human like the rest of us and actually capable of feelings"

This time it was Sirius's turn to run his hand through his hair in frustration

"She told me she loved me you know that day at her parent's house"

"What did you say?"

"The same thing I've said to every witch that has said she loved me I said thank you, I gave her a brief kiss and I walked away like the fucking coward I am"

"Merlin Sirius you have to be just about the stupidest bloody mutt it has ever been my misfortune to know"

Sirius smiled over at him ruefully

"Well she hasn't said it again in fact she has never mentioned that day, things have just carried on as normal"

"Sirius, you wife, the same wife you have just admitted to being crazy about has by some miracle fallen in love with you, for the love of Zeus tell the girl how you feel about her she deserves to hear it and I promise you, your life will be sweeter than you can ever imagine".

"Your right, I should tell her. I will pick the right time and just tell her"

A loud thump and the start of incessant tapping broke both men off in mid conversation. Remus got up and opened the kitchen window allowing the large Tawny Owl that had landed there admittance. The owl flew the short distance over the kitchen to Sirius landing neatly on the table in front of him. Holding it leg out to him Sirius retrieved the letter attached and looked quizzically down at the ministry seal on the parchment.

Remus threw an owl treat at the beautiful Tawny before it took off through the kitchen window again.

"It from the ministry, what the hell are they doing writing to me"

Remus shrugged

"Maybe its news from the Auror department"

Sirius shook his head

"No they have their own seal, surly you must have seen it in letters Tonks has received"

Remus sat back down at the table

"Oh yeah your right, well open it see what the hell they want with you this time"

Sirius broke the seal and unrolled the short and to the point parchment, his eyes at first widening then narrowing to slits of outrage as he finished reading the missive.

He jumped up from his seat, fury radiating off every fibre, Remus jumped up as well in alarm as his friend exploded

"What the fuck?"

"Sirius what is it what's going on"

Sirius reached out the parchment for his friend to take from him; the little muscle in his cheek was jumping revealing his barely concealed rage.

Remus took the parchment and looked down reading it over quickly

_**Dear Mr Black **_

_**Under regulation 6.7 of the Muggle Marriage Law we regret to inform you that your wife ( Mrs Hermione Jane Black nee Granger) has enacted a serious breach of the above clause in that she has removed/or allowed the removal of her wedding ring and as such suspended the charm which allow ministry monitoring at all times. **_

_**We ask that you rectify the breach immediately to halt any further action which might be taken against Mrs Black. **_

_**Time and place of infringement Heath Green Medical Centre, High Street South, London, NW 12, at 11.17 hours **_

_**With kindest regards**_

_**Dorcus Wright **_

_**Regulation and Administration of Muggle Marriage Law **_

Remus brows drew together in a frown.

"Heath, Green, Heath Green, where have I heard that name before, Merlin that's it Hermione's Mum and Dad"

Sirius snapped his head back up from reading the letter again to Remus

"What about her Mum and Dad?"

"Heath Green is the name of the muggle medical centre that they worked in. I remember from the papers Tonks brought home to study on their investigation"

"What the hell is Hermione doing there, I swear on all that's holy I am going to tie that girl up and lock in her in the attic, if this is some bloody scheme of hers and Harry's I will kill them both"

Sirius picked up his long black coat pausing only long enough to look over at his friend

"Well" he barked "Are you coming or not"

"Coming" Remus answered him as he also shrugged into a long overcoat "If only to keep you from making a bloody fool of yourself. You know there will be a reasonable explanation, Hermione is a smart girl, she would not do anything stupid".

Sirius only growled at him in reply as he marched out of the kitchen door into the small garden of Remus's and Tonk's cottage to apparate, folding up the ministry letter and placing it in the pocket of his coat, Remus hurrying after him.

**---XXXX---**

Hermione smiled in greeting at her old family doctor as she entered his consulting room.

"Hermione, my dear come in, come in how have you been?".

"Dr Dunlop thank you for seeing me"

Vincent Dunlop took in the slight figure that was the daughter of two of his best friends, his heart clenching at the first sight he had, had of the girl since her parent's funeral.

"I have been expecting you to be honest Hermione; I thought you would have needed some kind of help before too much time had passed"

He waved his hand to the chair in front of him motioning for Hermione to sit down.

Two bright spots of colour pooled in Hermione's cheeks and she looked at the ground before answering him, finding it almost impossible to meet his probing eyes.

"I'm sorry Dr Dunlop, I have been staying at the family home of one of my best friends from school. They have been wonderful to me but I did not want to burden them with anymore of my _'problems' _I hope you do not mind me coming here to see you. If it's too uncomfortable for you I will happily make other arrangements"

"Don't be so silly my dear, and I apologise I did not mean to sound as if I was annoyed with you in any way, I just expected to see you sooner than this that is all but of course I should not be surprised you have managed all these weeks without my intervention, I know what a strong brave girl you are".

Hermione smiled back gratefully at her old family doctor relaxing for the first time today she sat back in her seat.

"So my dear perhaps you should tell me what is bothering you and what I can do to help you today"

Hermione took a deep breath and started to relate her worries the GP nodding his understanding at the same time his well practiced hand flying over her file as he took notes of her complaint.

With her permission he did a small physical examination. Hermione holding her breath the whole time in case the ministry charms cast at her wedding prevented the doctor from examining her. Hermione at worst expected to see Dr Dunlop being propelled across the room and let out a deep sigh of relief when this did not happen.

Finishing his examination he sat back down in his seat again and looked across at his patient with knowing eyes. Whilst he had been listening to her heart and lungs he spotted a love bite at the top of her breast, a very new love bite by the look of things.

"Hermione" he gently probed "Could you be pregnant?"

The two spots of colour on her cheeks flared a brighter red as she looked across at him startled by his quick conclusion

"Yes I suppose I could" she answered him in a quiet voice

"Well first things first let's rule that out right here and now shall we"

He got up and left the office to return a few moments later with a pregnancy test in his hands.

Speaking cheerfully to her

"Our practice nurse bless her always has a few of these in stock, you would be amazed even in this day and age the amount of girls that come here in your same predicament"

He held the pregnancy test out to her pointing to a door on the far side of his office

"There is a little loo in there you can use, save you going back through the waiting room to the patient toilets"

Hermione nodded her grateful thanks to him and made a hasty retreat through the door, clutching the pregnancy test tightly in her hands.

A few moments later Hermione opened the door and entered Dr Dunlop's office once more holding out the now used pregnancy test to him.

They both sat down again as Dr Dunlop laid the test out on his desk

"Just a minute more and we will know one way or the other"

Both of them stared in silence at the little white plastic stick with the tiny clear window at the end. Suddenly Dr Dunlop picked it up and holding it up in front of him narrowed his eyes for just a second before turning it round for Hermione to see.

"Negative, you are not pregnant Hermione"

Hermione let out the breath she did not realise she had been holding, nodding her head slowly she spoke in a throaty whisper

"Oh, okay then, thank you"

He looked intently at her noting the sheen of unshed tears in her eyes.

"So your upset your not pregnant or is that tears of relief I can see?"

Hermione blinked quickly and smiled in apology to him.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me I can't seem to do anything these days without crying over it"

"Forgive me Hermione, not only am I a nosy old doctor but as a friend of your mum and dads I am going to poke my nose in a little further; are you in a relationship at the moment? I don't remember your mum or dad ever mentioning meeting a boyfriend"

Hermione looked down at her feet, how much to tell Dr Dunlop? She had quietly removed her wedding and engagement ring, tucking them both securing in her pocket just before coming into his office both to stop questions from him on her marriage which he would undoubtedly have and also she did not want Tonks to see her remove her rings as that would cause a whole other set of questions.

"I am with someone Dr Dunlop; it is a fairly new relationship although my mum and dad did meet him once"

Dr Dunlop nodded his head

"This boy is someone your at school with?"

Hermione smirked slightly at his calling Sirius a boy, _'Merlin if only he knew'_

"Yes, I am at school with him"

The little white lie caused Hermione's colour to rise a little again which did not go unnoticed by the wily old GP.

"Well first of all let's address the near miss with the pregnancy thing shall we"

Hermione held up her hand in alarm, speaking quickly

"No it's fine Dr Dunlop there is no need, we are okay thank you"

"You're sure now because there are lots of options on the market these days, the pill probably being the most obvious one for you, it would help with regulating your period also"

"I'm quite sure thank you I don't need contraceptive advice" Hermione's voice dropped to barely a whisper once more.

"Okay my dear, if you say so. The problem with your menstrual cycle, well you've hit the nail on the head yourself there, I am sure it is just your body's reaction to the stress you have suffered this summer, just try to make sure you get some time each day to yourself to relax, make sure you eat healthily and get plenty of exercise, things should return to normal soon enough and I think the same regime may also help with your mood at the moment as well, I feel you are a little depressed right now and I would like you to consider taking just for a short while a mild Antidepressant I really think it would make a positive difference to you and in a very short time space".

Hermione's head shot up as she stared at her family GP, _'Merlin Antidepressants'_

**----XXX----**

Tonks sat in the waiting room bobbing her crossed leg up and down as she read through the muggle magazines, every now and then she looked over the top of the magazine to smile brightly at the receptionist behind her desk and the patients sitting around her waiting to be called in. Recognising Hermione's footsteps echo down the hallway leading back into the waiting room she put down her magazine and smiled brightly at her friend as she came into view. Hermione came to stop in front of Tonks her face pale and anxious clutching a small piece of buff coloured paper in her hands.

"Hey love, all finished?" Tonk's questioned

Hermione gave her a small smile in return and nodded her head slowly.

"Yes let's go, I just have to make a quick stop at the pharmacy to get this prescription filled then we can to home"

Tonks jumped up from her seat and the two girls made their way out to the main foyer and towards the pharmacy counter.

"So" Tonks began trying to carefully pick her words "Everything is okay, did the muggle healer manage to make you feel better?"

Hermione gave a small chuckle at that before answering

"Yes and no"

Lifting a pen from the pharmacy counter she signed her name to the back of the prescription and handed it over to a girl wearing a white coat behind the counter. The girl looking down spoke in a bored voice.

"Five minutes"

Hermione nodded "Thank you" and pulling Tonks by the arm moved over to the small line of chairs along the side wall and sat down.

"We have to wait for my prescription to be made up then we can leave"

Tonks looked at her quizzically

"Prescription? That's Muggle potions"

"Yes only these ones are in pill form"

"So what did your healer say are you pregnant or what?"

Hermione looked at her friend and couldn't help smiling at the infectious grin on Tonks face.

"No he did a pregnancy test and it came back negative, I'm not pregnant"

"Oh Hermione I'm sorry" Tonks took her hand in hers

"Its okay don't be there is plenty of time for me to fall pregnant".

Tonks smiled her understanding, continuing to probe lightly

"So what about the other problem what did he have to say about that"

Speaking as quietly as she could Hermione answered her

"He told me to relax things would get back to normal eventually, I kind of knew that though cause as I told you yesterday this has happened to me before"

Tonks whistled quietly through her teeth, her quick mind working overtime.

"So in other words do nothing except he has given you muggle medicine, what is that for then?"

Hermione took a deep breath she supposed she should confine in someone who better than Tonks whom she trusted with her life.

"He thinks I am a little depressed. The prescription is for a mild Antidepressant. He wants me to take them for a few months as he thinks it will help my mood, you know all the incessant crying over just about bloody everything these days".

Tonks put her arm round her friend patting her shoulder

"Well I suppose it is understandable Mione, you have been through hell these past couple of months, but will muggle medicine really work for you I would be a lot happier if you would go to St Mungo's"

Hermione stood up as her name was called and collected her prescription from the girl behind the counter. Turning back to Tonks she motioned with her head they were leaving".

"Lets just see how thing pan out Tonks. I am not even sure I am going to try this medicine I don't really think it is necessary, I think Dr Dunlop was right in one way I do need to take some time to just chill out and start to let my mind and body recover"

"Okay love you're the boss, let's go get you home before anyone misses us".

Hermione stopped drawing Tonks attention to her

"Oh just a moment let me put these back on"

Reaching into her pocket she drew out her wedding and engagement rings and slipped them back on her finger.

"There that feels better already"

Tonks was aghast

"Hermione you took off your wedding ring"

Hermione smiled apologetically at her

"Yes, sorry I just didn't want any awkward questions from Dr Dunlop it was just easier this way"

Tonks shook her head speaking quickly to try and get her young friend to understand

"Mione that wedding ring is charmed by the ministry itself, they will know that you have removed it, even if it is just for a little while"

Hermione started walking again towards the entrance Tonks falling into step beside her.

"Well no harm done, I've put it back on again, what's the worst that can happen, I mean what's the worst the ministry can do?"

Tonks looking up as they made their way through the entrance doors answered her grimly.

"Oh I don't know, maybe write to you husband to let him know what you have done and were"

"What?" Hermione looked up at her in alarm. Tonks motioning her head forward bringing Hermione's attention to the two figures making their way through the medical centre car park towards them, both of them radiating fury with their every step

"Oh shit" the two girls spoke together.


	24. Go the whole way

**Susannah 01**

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 24 **

**Go the whole way**

_**Thank you so much for all the wonderful kind reviews of my story it truly makes my day to read them. I am so sorry it took so long to update with this chapter, real life rearing its ugly head again. Anyway here is a nice long one for you. This chapter introduces the small sub plot of this story but it really is a very small part of the story and I hold my hands up now, I know nothing of vampires or blood rituals so what you read is my imagination bent into shape to fit with my story.**_

_**Love **_

_**Susannah **_

**---XXXX---**

All four using the portkey Tonk's had made landed silently in the back garden of Grimmauld Place. Sirius never once slackening the grip he had on Hermione's arm started for the kitchen door pulling her along with him. Once all four were inside the kitchen Sirius released her and sat down heavily at the kitchen table, running his hands wearily through his hair.

"Remus" he spoke quietly "why don't you take Tonks home I need to speak to my wife privately"

Both girls looked at each other with alarm, Tonks speaking up first.

"Look Sirius this is all my fault"

"No" Hermione silenced her "No it's not, it's my fault, I asked you to take me there"

Both girls were shocked into silence when Sirius banged his hand down on the table hard.

"Remus please, take Tonks home"

Tonks looked over at the furious face of her husband.

"Remus please just let me explain to Sirius, there is really no need to be so upset"

For the first time Remus spoke up, his anger at his wife evident in his clipped tones.

"Dora for once in your life will you just do as you are told. I cannot believe you. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it was you who was with Hermione. You lied to me; you told me you had paperwork to finish off at the ministry knowing I would never disbelieve you. You went unprotected into muggle London not only putting Hermione and yourself at risk but also my unborn child"

Tonks dropped her arms over her stomach protectively.

"Remus I'm sorry there really was no danger I promise you"

Remus held up his hand to stop her from trying to further explain

"Come on let's go home, leave these good people in peace I am sure we have interfered enough in their lives for one day"

Hermione made her way over to stand in front of her beloved professor and friend.

"Please Remus, if you are going to be angry at anyone be angry at me. This is all my fault I begged Tonks to take me there today and I selfishly did not think of the consequences to her or your baby, I am so sorry"

To her mortification Hermione burst into tears only to feel herself pulled into Tonks tight embrace.

"For Merlin's sake can't you see what you're doing? Hermione love its okay please try to calm down"

Leading the younger girl back to the table they both took a seat opposite Sirius. Remus with a loud sigh made his way over to the table and sat down next to Sirius facing his wife.

"Hermione please don't be so upset, everything will be okay I promise" Tonks glared over at the two men sitting opposite her.

"You have to stop this Sirius, you are being so hard on her all the time and it's not fair. Her body will never get back to normal if she is constantly watching herself around you all the time".

Hermione tried to shake her head in protest in between sobs but Tonks, Remus and Sirius were to busy glaring at each other to notice her.

Sirius was incredulous he couldn't for the life of him understand what the hell it was Tonks was accusing him of.

"What have I supposed to have done now for Merlin's sake everything was alright this morning before I floo'd over to your place so what the hell changed"

Hermione lifted her head and furiously wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

"Tonks, Sirius is right why don't you go home. I am sorry for getting you involved in such a stupid argument. This is all my fault. If I didn't feel so strongly about that bloody marriage law and try and fight against it all the time I wouldn't get myself into such states.

"So that's why you took off you wedding ring because we were married under the marriage law?" Sirius shook his head in bewilderment.

"No I took off my wedding ring because I did not want to have to try and explain to Dr Dunlop how I was now married only a few short weeks after my parents deaths, he would not have understood especially as he does not know that I am a witch"

"Who the hell is Dr Dunlop?"

Hermione looked over at Sirius making up her mind to finally trust him with everything

"Tonks, Remus please go home I want to speak to Sirius alone I need to explain"

Remus stood up holding his hand out to his wife.

"Come on Dora let's leave them to talk"

Sirius could see Tonks indecision knowing that she was worried about leaving Hermione.

"Look you guys why don't you come back over tonight for dinner before the meeting? I know Harry is bringing the Weasley's over"

Remus smiled his thanks to Sirius as he gently guided Tonks over to the fireplace to floo home"

"Yeah we will do that thanks, see you in a few hours then".

Sirius stood up offering his hand to Hermione

"Come on love lets go upstairs, it will be more comfortable to talk in our sitting room"

Allowing him to take her hand and gently pull her to her feet, Hermione followed Sirius out of the kitchen and slowly climbed the staircase behind him. On reaching the landing of their quarters she spoke up.

"Sirius how did you know I had taken off my wedding ring and how did you know where we were".

Holding open the door to their sitting room he motioned for her to enter before him walking in after her he pulled the ministry letter out of his pocket and held it out to her silently.

Hermione took the letter from him and sitting down quickly scanned down its length. Holding it back out to him she leaned back resting her head on the soft cushions behind her closing her eyes for a minute to gather her thoughts.

"I don't know why I bother to fight against this bloody law; there is no way I will ever win is there?"

Sirius sighed at he sat down heavily beside her. Taking her left hand in both of his he gently rubbed his fingers back and forth over the wedding band.

"What's this all about sweetheart, why go into muggle London in secret. I would have rather you asked me to take you than come up with some mad scheme with Tonks".

Hermione nodded slowly, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"I'm sorry Sirius I didn't mean to upset you or alarm you but I'm not sorry that I went to see my Doctor, I have the right to see my Doctor if I want and I refuse to allow the ministry to dictate that to me".

Sirius drew his brows together pinning her with his bright blue eyes

"Hermione love I would never stop you from seeing your Doctor, what kind of bloody monster do you think I am?"

This time it was her turn to take his hands in hers bringing them up to her mouth she gently kissed his fingers"

"I don't think you are a monster Sirius, I know you would not deny me anything that was in your power to give me, it's just…………….oh gods I don't know, I just wanted to try and prove to myself that I had some sort of control over my life".

Hermione held his hands tightly as she told him about her visit to Dr Dunlop, two spots of embarrassment colouring her cheeks the whole time. When she got to the part about the pregnancy test she could feel Sirius tense up.

"Hermione" he interrupted her "Are you pregnant?"

For some reason she could not explain she could feel tears sting her eyes once more looking up at his face her eyes two big chocolate pools she shook her head in denial as gently as she could

"No" she whispered "the test was negative"

"Oh sweetheart don't worry we have plenty of time"

Hermione sniffed trying to smile at him as she nodded her head in agreement.

"I know Sirius; I'm not upset that I am not pregnant. I don't even feel ready yet to become a mother. I really don't understand why I got so emotional about it, blame it on hormones I guess"

Sirius pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head gently.

"So this stress thing you have explained, you have experienced it before and you are sure your body will go back to normal in time?"

She pulled back from him a little just enough to look up into his face

"Yes I am sure it will, but Dr Dunlop gave me some pills you know like wizard potions only in tablet form to help me. He thought that I was maybe a little depressed with the death of my parents and everything" '_gods if only he knew the half of it' _she shook her head slightly as that thought flew through her mind.

Sirius bit his upper lip contemplating how to speak to her without her feeling he was being too demanding and forceful. It was hard for him to sit here and listen to her without reacting in his usual way. He knew he was used to getting his own way and he truly only had Hermione's best interest at heart.

"Sweetheart would you come with me to St Mungo's and see a healer. I would feel so much better if you would. I know you probably do not see the need but it would put my mind at rest, please honey do it for me"

Hermione tilted her head up to look at him once more drowning in his blue eyes which were blazing with emotion she knew she would be unable to deny him anything.

"Sirius there really is no need but if that is what you really want I will do it"

Sirius pulled her into his chest again sighing gently as he felt her head rest there; he ran his hand gently up and down her back.

"Thank you sweetheart, I tell you what why don't I see if I can get us an appointment to see healer Mullin, you liked and trusted her didn't you".

Hermione nodded her head into his chest, her voice sounding muffled as she answered him.

"Hmm yeah she was very kind; I wouldn't mind talking to her again".

"Okay then that's what we will do"

Hermione pulled back out of his embrace looking up at him a little embarrassingly

"Sirius there's something else I wanted to speak to you about, it's about the Order"

Keeping his hand over the top of hers gently stroking back and forward he answered

"What about the order and before you ask no you can't join I don't care what argument you are about to use against me. I want you Harry and Ron to finish school first and everyone else in the Order agrees with me"

"Hey, alright bossy that's not what I was going to ask you about anyway. It's just the other day when I was putting away the last of the books from Mum and Dad's I noticed some books where missing from the library shelves and when I went to look for them I couldn't help notice the subject matter, I know the order is looking into another way of killing Voldermolt other than destroying his horcruxes and Harry killing him"

Sirius sat up straighter his stroking movement stopping as he considered her words

"You got all that just from reading the titles of some books left lying around"

His eyebrows were raised in question as he looked down at her.

Sirius sighed deeply as he withdrew his arms from Hermione. Sitting back he considered her for a moment before answering.

"There may be a way to restore Voldermolt's soul. If we can then we would not need to find his horcruxes. He would be able to be killed just like any of us ordinary mortals".

Hermione tilted her head to one side as she digested this piece of information

"I don't understand. How can you restore someone's soul, I understood once it was divided it stayed that way forever"

"Well I suppose you are right and a lot of the order don't believe this stuff anyway and think it's a load of rubbish, that's why we have not giving up the search for the horcruxes, but some of us think that it's worth investigating"

Hermione sat up straighter now, a gleam in her eye that had not been seen by anyone for many weeks.

"So what do vampires have to do with all this?"

Sirius chuckled slightly

"It amazes me how extraordinarily well informed you are sweetheart"

She had the good grace to look down ashamed before she admitted.

"Well I did sneak a peek at some parchments you left lying on your desk, Professor Snape's and Charlie's reports actually. I'm sorry Sirius I almost couldn't help myself"

Sirius shook his head at her as he wondered just how much to divulge.

"I know you are going to tell Harry and Ron all about this so I suppose I may as well fill you in with the facts, make sure nobody else in the Order knows that you have wind of this though, it really is of the utmost top secret"

She grabbed his hand back in hers as she looked seriously into his eyes

"I promise Sirius, although you may as well include Ginny in this, Harry will tell her anyway"

Sirius nodded

"Remus and Charlie made contact with quite a large Vampire family just over a year ago. The patriarch has become, well I suppose you could call it a friend of the Order. Although he distrusts most wizards, and absolutely hates Voldermolt he for some reason trusted Remus and Charlie. I think Charlie warned them of some hunters or something looking for his family. Anyway some months ago he let slip of an ancient ritual were Vampires can restore their soul and become mortal again. Unfortunately it does involve some blood magic and the total participation of the body involved, so you can see the difficulty even if we can persuade the vampire in question to perform or help us perform the ritual it is not going to be easy to persuade Voldermolt to part with some blood and I'm damn sure impossible to get him to take part willingly"

"I see, so you are all researching this ritual then, trying to find out more about it"

Sirius smiled gently at her

"No love, not all, at the moment we have reached stalemate"

"Oh Sirius let me help, I love research and I promise I would do a good job if it's in a book I will find it".

Sirius pulled her in close to him once again and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Well I can't stop you from looking through the books in the library if that's what you want and I suppose I could show you what I have learned so far but you must promise me you will not let this become an obsession, I don't want you making yourself ill over this alright?"

Hermione sneaked her arms around his waist hugging him tight to her.

"I promise, no obsession I will take proper breaks and everything"

Sirius adjusted his weight slightly so that he was lying back pulling Hermione with him she lay her head on his lap as he lightly ran his fingers along the back of her neck. Sighing she could feel herself relax.

"Thank you Sirius for understanding about this morning and for confiding in me, it means so much to me"

"Hey model husband that's me"

At her snort he shrugged and stretched his long legs out in front of him allowing her to get even more comfortable on his lap before continuing.

"Just don't make a habit of disappearing into muggle London or disappearing anywhere for that matter I don't think my old heart can take it"

Not getting any answer he looked down to find her sleeping, her breathing making her chest rise and fall lightly

Moving as slowly as he could he slid along the long couch to the end and gently manoeuvred her so that her head came to rest on a pillow. Standing up and with a swish of his wand he summoned a soft throw from their bedroom and placed it tenderly over her before making his way silently downstairs. On entering the kitchen he called for Kreatcher and Winky who instantly appeared with two loud pops.

"Hermione is having a nap in our sitting room; make sure she is not disturbed. I am popping out but I expect to be back very shortly so I would appreciate some lunch once I return"

Kreatcher inclined his head

"Yes master, will that be all I can do's for master"

Sirius hesitated before turning back to the house elves

"Actually I know this is really short notice but we are probably going to have quite a crowd here tonight for dinner before the meeting, think you two can manage that?"

The two little house elves almost jumped for joy

"Guests for dinner, oh master will not be disappointed in Kreatcher, Kreatcher knows what he must do"

Winky was bouncing up and down

"Winky too master, Winky help too"

Sirius smiled at the both of them before turning a serious face to Kreatcher.

"Kreatcher, Winky has to help with the meal tonight, that is an order you have not to try and hurt her or chase her away do you understand".

Kreatcher stopped bouncing and threw a glare at little Winky

"Of course master" he bowed low to Sirius as he once more made his way over to the fireplace to floo out of the house speaking as he walked.

"Make sure you make up a tray for lunch for Hermione, she will be hungry when she wakens"

"Master, master" Winky's squeaky voice stopped him in his tracks as he turned back to her once again his eyebrows raised in question.

"Winky is always, always making lunch for mistress. Mistress don't eat it and tells Winky she will have something later but Winky knows she doesn't".

Sirius looked down at the little house elf his brows furrowed in thought.

'_God's she eats practically nothing for breakfast and at dinner, well a sparrow might be satisfied but no creature bigger. No bloody wonder I thought she was getting thinner. Something else I will mention to Dr Mullin'_ turning back to the two house elves he smiled his approval at Winky who was wringing her hands wretchedly worried that she may have somehow spoken out of turn.

Make us both up a tray for lunch I will make sure she gets it; I should be back within the hour.

At that he stepped into the large fireplace and called out

"St Mungo's"

**---XXXX---**

True to his word Sirius stepped out of the fireplace just under one hour later. Almost simultaneously Hermione pushed open the kitchen door, whilst still rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead just in time"

Hermione smiled sleepily over at him as she walked towards the table. Leaning over the table she asked

"Just in time for what?"

"Just in time to have lunch with your wonderful husband that's all"

Hermione chuckled now as she sat at the table Sirius joining her on the opposite side, immediately the two little house elves jumped into action serving them their lunch of salad, and crusty bread sandwiches"

Sirius watched her as she picked her was through the salad on her plate

"Sweetheart have a sandwich they are absolutely delicious"

Hermione complied picking up a sandwich and biting delicately into it. Sirius noticed after a couple of bites she put the remainder down on her plate and instead picked back at the salad.

"Not hungry sweetheart?"

"Not really no" she answered him.

Sirius sighed silently to himself. He was going to keep an eye on this; Healer Mullin had explained to him that loss of appetite often happens with depression when he had spoken to her today.

Hermione stood up, thanking Kreatcher and Winky for lunch before turning her attention back to Sirius.

"Sirius are you home for the afternoon?"

He nodded his head at her, his mouth too full to answer

"Good will you show me your research properly, just for an hour or two. It will give me a good idea of where to start my research"

Swallowing quickly he answered in the affirmative

"Yeah okay "

The next two hours passed in a flash, Sirius amazed by her quick mind and she was so logical in her thinking, immediately pointing out ideas and suggesting ways to hone their research so that it suited their own needs.

After a while Sirius called a halt and was surprised when Hermione readily agreed.

"I want to go jogging out in the garden for a little while anyway; Dr Dunlop said that exercise was good for me"

'_Yeah I know, healer Mullin said the same thing' _Sirius shook his thoughts away as he followed her from his study.

"Well you enjoy your run sweetheart, I'm going up to visit Buckbeak for a while take him a treat or two"

**---XXXX---**

Dinner that evening was a very noisy and for the dangerous times they were living in a happy affair. Mrs Weasley had floo'd over with Harry, Ron and Ginny about an hour before hand and wasted no time in bustling about the kitchen directing and supervising Kreatcher and Winky. The kitchen became like grand central station after a while with the floo springing to life every 5 minutes or so as the twins, Percy, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Remus and Tonks all stepped from it.

Hermione sat happily between Harry and Ron chatting to them for a while before she got up to help Mrs Weasley and Ginny set the table. Tonks pulled her aside to quickly ask if everything was alright and smiled her relief when Hermione nodded her head in answer.

"Everything is fine, we had a good long talk and we sorted it out, don't worry".

Neither girl had noticed Ron walk past them "sorted what out?"

Tonk's whirled round in alarm but Hermione who was used to Ron's forthright ways quickly answered him.

"Nothing for you to worry about Ron, girls stuff okay".

Normally this would send Ron running for the hills but much to Hermione's consternation this time Ron just raised his eyebrows and stayed his ground.

"Yeah right"

"Ron I mean it, this is a private conversation, it's nothing for you to worry about okay?"

Hermione and Tonks moved away from him collecting glasses to put out around the table both staying very tight lipped. Ron narrowed his eyes as he watched Hermione move round the table then glancing to his left he took in the figures of Sirius and Remus both with their heads close together as Sirius was whispering furiously into his mate's ear and Remus nodded his head from time to time, both men throwing furtive glances towards Hermione.

Ron walked back over to his seat beside Harry even more convinced something was a bit off with Hermione.

Nudging Harry in the side he got his attention as he hissed in his ear.

"I'm telling you mate something is not quite right with Hermione, has Sirius or Ginny said anything to you".

Harry quickly looking over at Hermione and back to his friend again shook his head.

"No, she looks okay to me maybe she has had another argument with Sirius or something, I will ask him alright?"

arrH

Ron kept a close eye on Sirius and Hermione during dinner, noting how Sirius was constantly encouraging her to eat and eventually Hermione's exacerbation at him as she furiously hissed in his ear.

"For Merlin's sake Sirius I'm full I cannot eat another bite"

"Are you sure sweetheart, you don't want more?"

Hermione turned and glared at him

"Sirius" she warned

Both their attentions were taken by the floo burning brightly again as Daria Porter Smith stepped into the kitchen to be greeted warmly by Mrs Weasley.

"Daria dear come in, sit down would you like something to eat?"

Daria blushed prettily as she looked around the busy kitchen.

"I'm so sorry I did not mean to disturb your evening meal. I know I am early, I will just go on upstairs and wait for the others to arrive".

Sirius jumped from his seat and moved quickly over to her.

"Hey, there is plenty left if you want to eat you know"

Daria smiled tightly at him before replying softly

"No that's alright Sirius, but I wouldn't mind having a word with you in private if you are finished eating"

"Yeah sure, lets go up to the dinning room then, that's were we are having tonight's meeting, the others can catch up with us".

He held the door open for her as Daria turned slightly to nod to the group in the kitchen her eyes catching Hermione's for just a second flashed triumphantly before she quickly lowered them and walked through the door Sirius was holding open for her".

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up, jealously stabbed at her heart as she dropped her head and looked down at her plate.

"You alright Mione?"

She looked up at Ron's query and smiled gently over at him.

"Yes I'm fine thanks Ron, look if you guys are finished we should go upstairs to my sitting room, I want to speak to you"

Hermione's voice lowered as she finished her sentence so she was only loud enough for Harry, Ron and Ginny to hear.

Ginny stood up

"Come on" she tugged at Harry's hand as Hermione and Ron moved away from the table also".

"Oh are you lot moving, what are you going to do whilst the meeting is going on"

Mrs Weasley halted them in their tracks drawing the attention of the whole kitchen to the group.

Harry spoke up.

"We thought we would go up to Sirius and Hermione's sitting room for a little while, unless you want to invite us into the meeting"

Harry flashed a cheeky smile round the room.

Mr Weasley stood up rubbing his glasses clean on the bottom of his shirt chuckling at the look on his wife's face

"Not this time Harry, you lot go on and get comfortable, I think this meeting will take a couple of hours"

Hermione and Ginny quickly climbed the stairs the boys following behind them. Hermione gritted her teeth as she passed the dinning room's closed doors turning her head to look at Ginny who was tutting.

"You know Hermione you could just go in there; it is your home after all"

Hermione could feel the two little telltale spots of heat on her cheeks

"I don't know what you mean Ginny, why would I want to go in there"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders at her.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because your gorgeous husband is in their with his ex girlfriend with the doors shut"

Hermione pursed her lips together as she turned round to glare at Harry

"So everyone knows now do they?"

Harry had the good grace to look sheepish

"Hey I thought you would have told her yourself, you two talk about every other bloody thing"

Hermione shook her head at him as she turned back to Ginny

"Come on let's just go and get comfortable I have a lot to tell you

**---XXXX---**

Harry, Ginny & Ron sat quietly listening to Hermione tell them about the Order's research with increasingly widening eyes.

When she finished she sat back and looked round them for their reactions her eyebrows raised just slightly in question.

As usual Ron was the first to break the silence.

"Bloody hell, this is brilliant"

Ginny looked at him crossly.

"How is it brilliant Ron, even if such a ritual could be performed how is it going to be possible to get 'you know who' to participate"

Ron shrugged off her concerns.

"Hey I never said it would be easy but we have to explore all avenues old Voldy could be taken down by anyone of us if his soul was intact, that's something worth thinking about"

Hermione looked over at Harry

"Harry you're very quiet, what do you think of all this"

Harry puffed out his cheeks taking his time answering.

"I think it could just possibly be the answer to our prayers, but" he held up a warning hand to stop any of them interrupting him "I agree with what Sirius told Hermione, we should still investigate and if possible hunt his horcruxes".

Hermione smiled as she picked up her quill and parchment

"Okay then, I will investigate the vampire ritual thing; you three look into the four Hogwarts founders, try and identify any objects that he might have made horcruxes. We know one was the diary you destroyed Harry but I'm with Professor Dumbledore on this I think at least two or three others might have been made using historical artefacts that once belonged to the founders".

"You know Hermione, you could do worse than pay a visit to Luna, the books her old man has are amazing. You know they have interests in the most obscure things he is bound to have some information on vampire rituals, I'd bet my broom on it".

Hermione's eyes gleamed for the second time that day

"Do you reckon her dad would let me borrow them for a while?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders

"No harm in asking"

The four sat quietly talking making plans for a while longer and then Harry and Ron moved off to set up Sirius's chess board for a game. Ginny motioning with her head towards Hermione & Sirius's bedroom hissed quietly at Hermione

"Can we talk, you know privately" she was watching the two boys out of the corner of her eyes.

Hermione nodded before announcing loudly

"Ginny come and look at my school clothes, tell me if you think I should replace anything" she knew this was the one subject to keep the two boys well away, school and clothes.

Once in the bedroom Ginny tugged on her hand and settled them down on the edge of the bed.

"Okay Hermione, what gives, why was Sirius behaving like a maniac at dinner tonight"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. Pulling a strand of hair over her shoulder she nervously played with it as she filled Ginny in on everything.

"Oh Mione you certainly know how to go about things the hard way don't you"

Ginny threw her arm round her friends shoulder.

"Those muggle pill things worry me though, I don't trust muggle pills"

Hermione chuckled at her

"You know Gin sometimes you are just as prejudiced as your brother"

"I know but I try not to be, still Sirius is going to take you to see Healer Mullin tomorrow so that's good, she will fix you right up I know it".

"Yeah, we'll see"

Ginny looked back at Hermione, chewing her lip

Hermione raised her eyebrows waiting for what was coming next.

"Ginny what? I can tell you want to ask me something else, but I'm warning you right now don't even start on Sirius and Daria Porter Smith I am not in the mood alright"

Now it was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes

"I wasn't going to mention them actually but now that you have……"

Hermione held up her hand

"Okay, okay don't get you knickers in a twist anyway I want to ask you a big, big favour"

"Alright" Hermione narrowed her eyes at her "What kind of favour"

"I want you to ask me to spend the night for a sleep over kind of thing you know"

Hermione sat back and looked at her quizzically

"Sure, you still have your room here, actually it probably still has our two beds in it so I could spend the night downstairs with you…..yeah that actually might be kind of fun, wait though Sirius might not be happy about me not sleeping up here… oh hell who cares"

"Hermione slow down for Merlin's sake let me explain"

"I don't really want to spend the night having a sleep over with you, I just want my Mum and Dad and bloody nosy brothers to think I am with you. I want to spend the night with Harry, I have decided before we go back to school we are going to, you know, _'go the whole way'_"

"Ginny" Hermione hissed at her

"What?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"First I don't really want to know, and secondly well, I don't know…….. are you sure?"

"Yes of course I'm sure and before you ask so is Harry. Merlin knows we have done just about everything else, I can't keep fighting him off and I don't want to"

Hermione lifted Ginny's hand in hers.

"Ginny has Harry been pressuring you, cause if he has…."

Ginny started laughing

"Gods Herms you are so funny. No of course he hasn't, this is Harry we are talking about come on"

Hermione stood up and nodding her head agreed

"Okay I will cover for you, I know how much you two love each other, when do you want me to invite you over"

Ginny rewarded her with a big smile and even bigger hug

"You are the world's best friend"

Hermione snorted

"I thought tomorrow night"

"Tomorrow okay, Sirius reckons the letters will come from Hogwarts tomorrow so if they do we could go shopping in the afternoon and then all come back here your Mum would buy that wouldn't she?"

"Oh yes that's perfect"

"What about Ron though Ginny, he will want to come stay with Harry if he thinks we are having a girls night"

"Well that's why tomorrow night is perfect because Luna's dad is away tomorrow for the day and won't be back until really late he didn't want to leave her on her own for so long, so mum says she can stay at ours and no way will Ron leave the house if Luna is around".

"Right then well it's okay with me as long as long as Luna doesn't feel we are leaving her out of anything"

Ginny laughed while shaking her head in denial

"I will explain everything to her don't worry beside she will have my randy brother sneaking into her without the added complication of getting rid of me first"

Hermione's jaw dropped open

"Your kidding Ron and Luna are……..already……how long have I been cooped up in this bloody house?"

Ginny was chuckling as she hooked her arm through Hermione's and they walked back into the sitting room to the boys.


	25. Potions and Compromise

**Susannah01**

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 25Potions and Compromise **

_Hands smoothing up and down her side, sneaking round to her body to gently cup her breast. _

Hermione sighed gently as sleep left her instead replaced with sweet sensual feelings as her husband gently moved her hair aside and started kissing her neck, stopping to concentrate on the pulse point just below her ear. Hermione shivered in anticipation and turned to lie on her back. She looked up at Sirius who was lying on his side propped up by his elbow looking back down at her.

"Morning sweetheart" he whispered as he bent his head and continued his ministrations to her neck.

"Mmm Sirius" Hermione sleepily blinked as she tried to focus on the dark head causing havoc with her senses.

Sirius pulled the little spaghetti straps on her pyjama top down allowing him access to her breasts as his mouth moved lower until it came to one rosy nipple which he sucked and nipped gently at. Hermione's back arched automatically her hands coming down to his head to hold him there. Sirius smirked to himself, she hadn't been in the best of moods last night when they came to bed he half expected her to reject him this morning.

Pulling back a little Sirius pulled at the bottom of her pyjama top pushing it up her body and up and over her head dropping his head to her mouth again and kissing her deeply, drawing delicious little noises from the back of Hermione's throat.

Gods he wanted her so badly, he was so hard and aching for her. Sirius's hand started to grapple with urgency at her pyjama shorts almost tearing them from her body in his haste. Rolling himself on top of her he positioned himself between her legs all the time continuing to kiss and stroke her face, throat and breasts. Hermione was writhing beneath him totally caught up in wave after wave of sensuous tremors rolling through her body. Sirius positioned himself at her entrance and with no other preparation thrust forward burying himself deep inside his witch.

"Oh gods, babes you feel so tight so, so good" Sirius whispered in her ear before he started to move slowly thrusting gently making Hermione moan out loud.

Sirius kneeled back withdrawing from her causing Hermione to throw open her eyes and moan in protest at the loss of him from deep inside her. Smirking down at her Sirius lifted both her legs and threw them over his shoulders making her eyes widen.

Sirius had always held back in his lovemaking with Hermione. He was afraid of scaring her off and wanted to take things at a slow pace, however her unbridled reaction to him made it hard for him to hold back and this morning he just wanted to pin her to the mattress.

Sirius looked down at the beautiful goddess lying beneath him. Her legs now wrapped round his neck he was so turned on it was hard to see straight. Growling lightly from the back of his throat he thrust forward once again burying himself deep inside of Hermione. Holding on to her legs with one arm he brought his other hand down to stroke at her clit sending Hermione into spasm after spasm, his little witch muttering incoherently which in turn caused him to thrust harder and harder hitting spots inside Hermione that she had never felt before. Unable to hold back Hermione screamed out his name as she came around him driving Sirius to thrust wildly and get his wish of pinning her to the bed with his body. Two three more thrusts and he came roaring inside of her.

Both of them fell back onto the bed panting with their exertion. Sirius turned towards her and wrapping his arms around her body pulled her close to him, her head fallen onto his chest.

Neither of them spoke as their breathing steadied. Sirius stroked his fingers up and down Hermione's spine causing the occasional little shiver to run through her.

**---XXXX---**

Hermione stepped out of the shower lifting a towel from the pile folded neatly on the shelf she threw it around her head securing it turban style before lifting another and securing it around her body. She stepped back in surprise from the bathroom door as it banged open and a very naked Sirius strode in.

"Hey babes, gods I can't believe I fell back asleep, see the effect you have on me"

Sirius grabbed Hermione round the waist and pulling her towards him nuzzled her neck.

Hermione shrieked with laughter.

"Sirius Black let go, if you don't go for a shower right now we won't have time for breakfast before we have to leave for St Mungo's"

Sirius released her but before he stepped into the shower he lifted her hand and pulled her towards him once again.

"You know I'm not interested in any other witch don't you Hermione"

Hermione gave him a wry smile _'this is his way of trying to apologise without really knowing what he is supposed to be apologising for'_

Stretching up on her tippy toes Hermione gently kissed his cheek.

"I know Sirius; it's just hard for me sometimes to see you with her"

She answered him softly.

Sirius nodded his head once and stepped from her turning towards the shower. Hermione turned to leave but his voice halted her.

"So are we okay sweetheart?"

"Yes I think we are" her soft voice drifted over to him.

Hermione sighed deeply as she entered her closet choosing clothes to wear for the day. Thinking back to last night she chewed the inside of her bottom lip.

_**Flashback**_

Ginny and Hermione had come back into the sitting room and both girls took seats beside Harry and Ron to watch them finish their chess game. All four heads turned towards the sound of the sitting room door opening as Sirius and Daria came into the sitting room.

"I won't be a moment Daria I am pretty sure I left it in my cloak" Sirius disappeared in to the bedroom.

Hermione stood up facing Daria inviting her to take a seat

The blond girl looked her up and down before coldly replying.

" No thank you I am not staying I want to get home at a reasonable hour for a change, Sirius and I are keeping such late hours these days it exhausts me"

Hermione could feel Ginny stiffen beside her and laid a hand on her friends shoulder to stop her from saying whatever it was she was going to say.

Sirius returning a moment later held out a thin gold chain to Daria.

"Thank you Sirius, I panicked when I thought I had lost it then I remembered you put it in your pocket for me. I will have to get it repaired after all it is one of the nicest gifts you gave to me"

Daria smiled sweetly at him

Turning to the other four occupants of the room once more, Daria smiled brightly at them this time before speaking.

"So have you kids had a nice evening, enjoying your game of chess?"

All four bristled at the implication but it was Ron who stood up replying.

"Yes we have had a lovely time, we were just about to start playing house, Hermione and I are going to play Mummy and Daddy"

Sirius narrowed his eyes on Ron and took in the boys' defiant stare as he moved over to Hermione and threw his arm around her shoulder. Unable to help himself Sirius moved towards them and taking Hermione's hand very effectively drew her away from Ron's embrace causing Ginny to chuckle out loud Daria's smile dropped just a little before she turned back to Sirius.

"You know it really is lovely up her and I'm glad to see you haven't changed a thing, did you keep everything the same in the bedroom as well?"

"Well em" Sirius coughed to cover his confusion over what the hell was happening before changing the subject"

"Right well Daria I will walk you back down the stairs to the kitchen no doubt your brother will be fed up waiting for you he will be wondering what is keeping us so long"

"What a bitch"

Ginny exclaimed loudly as Sirius and Daria disappeared through the door to make their way downstairs.

Hermione and the others had made their way downstairs about five minutes after them, entering the kitchen to find Sirius sitting with Molly and Arthur. Ginny approached her mum and dad.

"Hermione has asked me to come over to stay tomorrow night, it's been so long since we have had an girly sleep over, so that will be alright Mum won't it?"

Molly smiled at he youngest daughter before answering.

"Yes dear that's fine as long as Sirius doesn't mind

All heads spun to look at him as he slowly lifted his head to look at Hermione before answering.

"Em yes Molly that's fine, it will be good for Hermione to have some company seen as how I will be on surveillance for the order for the next 3 nights"

Hermione turned her head to look at him.

"Who are you going on surveillance with?" She asked him.

Sirius looked back a little defiantly he knew she was not going to like his answer.

"Daria will be my partner, we work well together and we did not see any need to break up a team if it was not necessary"

Hermione drew her lips together tightly before nodding once at him, turning to her friends she announced

"I'm going to bed I will see you guys tomorrow okay"

Ginny came over and hugged her friend.

"See you tomorrow Mione and thanks for inviting me over to stay"

The two girls shared a smile before Hermione made her way over to the kitchen door a chorus of goodnights ringing in her ears. Just as she stepped through the door she heard Sirius's voice.

"I will be up soon sweetheart"

Her back stiffened as she momentarily halted before continuing her way upstairs to bed.

_**End flashback**_

**---XXXX----**

Hermione entered the kitchen and smiled brightly at Harry who was already sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning Harry"

"Morning Hermione, I have something here for you"

Coming to sit at the table opposite him she clapped her hands in delight when he held out her Hogwarts letter to her.

"What's got you so happy this morning my love?"

Sirius smirked at her as he joined her at the table.

"Hogwarts letter" Hermione waved the letter in the air in front of him before tearing it open and shrieking with delight when her shiny new head girl badge fell out.

"Oh gods I suppose we will all have to watch our p's and q's now we have a head girl in the family eh Harry"

Sirius and Harry grinned over at each other.

"Well I'm glad I'm keeping you company in a way Mione, cause I got a shiny new badge too"

Harry held up his Gryffindor Quidditch Captain badge for them to see.

"Oh well done Harry"

Hermione beamed over at him before turning back to the letter and reading down her book list and requirements for her head girl's status.

"Merlin Sirius, I am going to need an awful lot this year. Look at this letter Professor Dumbledore does not want me to wear my normal uniform he feels it would be out of place with my married status. I have to get all new robes and traditional robes for Charms Transfiguration, History of Magic and Arithmancy.

"Oh well then we better eat a hearty breakfast before we set out for St Mungo's we can go straight to Diagon Alley afterwards".

Hermione made to stand up.

"I'm going to floo call Ginny; we can meet them in Diagon alley and do our shopping together if that's alright.

Sirius hand on her arm halted her.

"Sure sweetheart that will be fine but before you floo call anyone you are going to sit back down and eat breakfast"

Seeing the mutinous look on Hermione's face Sirius sat back and folded his arms in front of him.

"I mean it Hermione"

Seeing she was not going to win this argument with him Hermione sat back down and asked Winky for some tea and toast turning to Sirius to ask

"Happy now?"

Sirius smirked back at her.

"Over the moon my sweet, over the moon now let's see you eat what you have ordered"

**---XXXX---**

Hermione and Sirius stepped from the floo into the foyer of St Mungo's. Sirius with his hand on the small of her back guided her over to the staircase and up to the floor where Healer Mullin held her outpatient clinic. Hermione was feeling a bit nervous about this visit and was annoyed with herself for these feelings. She knew she was going to have to trust Sirius and she did really but it was difficult to share private thoughts with him when she had always kept these kinds of worries to herself.

Giving their names to the witch sitting at the reception desk Hermione and Sirius sat down in the waiting area. Hearing a door open they both looked up and Hermione gave a little involuntary jump on seeing who was leaving Healer Mullin's office. Draco Malfoy and his mother made their way out of the office. Mrs Malfoy leaning heavily on a long walking cane whilst holding on tightly to her son's arm with her other hand.

Sirius and Hermione turned to look at each other; Sirius raised his eyebrows in question causing Hermione to shake her head back at him silently. Both of them snapped their heads back round when they heard Healer Mullin call their names.

"Hermione, Sirius please come through"

Healer Mullin held the door open for them as the both stood up and made their way over to her. Draco Malfoy had stopped in his tracks on hearing their names called out and turned slightly to look behind him catching Hermione's eye for a second before they both quickly looked away.

Healer Mullin indicated that they should both take and seat and settling herself back behind her desk smiled over at the both of them.

"Sirius I just need you to sign these consent forms for me, it just allows me to talk, examine and prescribe anything that may be needed for Hermione today".

Hermione looked down at her hands as Sirius signed the forms hearing Healer Mullin gently say her name she lifted her head up again.

"Hermione do you wish for Sirius to wait outside while we talk"

Hermione shook her head at her.

"No, no that's alright I am happy for Sirius to stay"

Hermione answered all Healer Mullin's questions responding to her gentle probing she found herself going over her consultation with Dr Dunlop the day before.

Healer Mullin then asked her to change into a little blue paper gown behind a screen and lie up of the couch for her.

Lying on the bed Hermione looked up at the ceiling, it was peeling in places and the fact that she noticed this made her smile wryly to herself.

Healer Mullin came round the screen and ran her wand over Hermione's body several times, different colours glowing from her body each time she finished muttering her charms and spells.

Patting Hermione on the shoulder she told her she could get dressed again and to join her and Sirius back at her desk.

"Well my dear" Healer Mullin smiled at her as she sat back down beside Sirius who immediately grabbed her hand in his

"I have to agree with your Dr Dunlop you are not pregnant" she paused as she looked over at the both of them but it was Hermione who answered her with a nod of her head.

"The matter with your period, well again I have to agree with Dr Dunlop, once everything settles back down in your life I am sure everything else will fall back into to place and your body will return to normal. As for the diagnosis of depression again I agree I do think you are mildly depressed however I would like to offer you an alternative to the pills your Doctor gave to you. Us witches and wizards are made just that little bit different from Muggle's there is just a little bit of a kink in our genetic make up, its what makes us magical. Sometimes muggle medication works very well for us, but sometimes it can have a detrimental affect and can suppress our magical abilities. Muggle Antidepressant medication has been known to do this in the past therefore I have a potion I would like to prescribe for you to take, you only take it once a week and if after a month you feel it has made a difference you will come back here to see me and we will look at any adjustments that may need to be made then. How does that sound?"

Hermione turned to look at Sirius before she spoke.

"Em I don't know Healer Mullin, I mean I hadn't made up my mind about taking the pills Dr Dunlop prescribed for me. I suppose I'm just a bit nervous about any side effects".

Healer Mullin nodded her head in understanding.

"The only side effect from this potion is in the first couple of doses. For the first day of so you might find yourself a little bit more tired than usual then your body will become used to it and adjust, I promise by the third dose you will not feel anything and unlike a lot of your muggle medications there are no worries over dependency on the drugs".

Sirius squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"It's your call sweetheart; you don't have to do anything you don't want"

Taking a deep breath Hermione turned to face the Healer once more.

"Okay I am tired of feeling like this; I know I am not my normal self, my concentration is shot to hell for one thing so I will give it a go"

Healer Mullin smiled at her "Good girl"

Writing out her instructions on a piece of parchment she handed it to Hermione.

"You and Sirius give this to the medi witch at the desk she will get your potion for you, she will give you enough vials for the first month and I will see you back here for a little visit after that okay".

They both gave their thanks to the healer taking the parchment to the medi nurse Sirius stood behind Hermione while they waited for her potions to arrive wrapping his arms around her middle he pulled her back flush with this chest as he dropped a little kiss on the top of her head. Leaning down over her he whispered in her ear

"I am so proud of you sweetheart"

Hermione swallowed down the knot that formed in her throat. She couldn't have answered him even if her life depended on it; instead she brought her own arms up to hold on to his her hands squeezing his gently.

**---XXXX---**

They shopped all afternoon. Hermione was exhausted. She had been poked and prodded at for hours in Madam Malkin's. Sirius insisting that she did indeed get robes made in all of the school colours as well as black and a deep chocolate brown set. Her traditional robes she was very happy with in deep midnight black, purple and dark navy blue all with little hints of silver threads running through them so that when she moved bits of her looked as if she was sparkling. The sleeves of these robes came to long V's reaching down just beyond her hands. Hermione giggled when she remembered the look on Sirius's face when Madam Malkin brought out a couple of dozen pairs of stockings to wear under her robes as well as garters which she could also use to hold her wand as all the robes had a deep split cut into the skirt to allow her easy access to her wand if need be. Madam Malkin herself also picked out long knee high boots for Hermione to wear also one pair soft black suede the other grey dragon hide.

After they had gotten Harry sorted also they had their packages sent home leaving them free to go get their books where they also met up with Mrs Weasley along with Percy, Ron and Ginny.

Hermione pulled Ginny aside

"Look Ginny please don't take this the wrong way but Professor Dumbledore has insisted that I change my uniform for school for something more suitable to my married state and well you remember Mum had gotten me all new stuff at Easter Break for this year because we thought we would not have time with the Italy trip and everything, so what I'm trying to say badly is do you want it, otherwise it will all go to waste. I mean I haven't worn any of it or anything"

Hermione trailed off she could feel her cheeks heat up with embarrassment at her rambling.

Ginny was having none of it though she smiled brightly at Hermione as she flung her arms around her

"Oh Hermione that's fantastic, but are you sure your really don't need it"

Hermione snorted at that

"Believe me I mean it"

Ginny practically skipped over to her mother pulling her aside she whispered furiously in her ear as broad smile spreading across Mrs Weasley's face. Turning they both came back over to Hermione Mrs Weasley pulling her into her arms

"What an absolute blessing you are Hermione"

"Okay mum don't smother her, come on lets get these books purchased so we can all go celebrate the head girl with an ice cream".

**---XXXX---**

Hermione, Sirius, Ginny and Harry all made their way back to Grimmauld Place after waving off Mrs Weasley, Percy and Ron back to the Burrow.

Sirius called on Winky and Kreatcher to put the last of their shopping in their rooms as they all sat down heavily at the kitchen table.

"Do you guys mind if we eat dinner a little bit earlier tonight, I have surveillance duty and have to leave in about an hour"

"You will get no arguments from me I'm starved"

Harry answered his godfather as he passed round bottles of butter beer.

"So" Sirius smiled brightly at Hermione and Ginny "What are you two girls going to get up to tonight?"

Hermione choked on the drink she was taking and coughing and spluttering in the background allowed Ginny to answer him.

"Oh well you know, just chill out and stuff"

Sirius took in the high colour on the cheeks of all three of them and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Before he could say anything more however a loud thump at the window distracted them.

"Oh look Hermione" Ginny smiled happily over at her glad to no longer be the centre of Sirius's attention "It's Viktor's owl"

Hermione quickly stood up and made her way over to the window. Opening it Viktor's beautiful eagle owl gracefully hopped inside and held out a rather bulky package for Hermione to take from him.

As was his usual habit as soon as his package was delivered the proud owl immediately left, not waiting to receive any food or water in thanks for his service.

Hermione made her way back over to the table aware of Sirius's stare on her the whole time. Sitting she tore open the package and took the short letter enclosed out to read. Chewing her bottom lip nervously she tipped the rest of the package up and a dozen or so large tickets tumbled out.

Looking up at the occupants in the kitchen she held up the tickets.

"Viktor has sent us tickets for the England V Bulgaria Game, its two nights from now"

"Your kidding that's bloody brilliant wait to Ron hears about this he will piss himself"

Harry threw himself down beside her and picked up the tickets to examine them.

Hermione looked at Sirius only to slightly shiver under his furious gaze.

"Harry" he barked "Put those bloody things down they could be cursed with anything"

"What?"

Harry looked over at his Godfather incredulously but he put the tickets back down on the table"

"Don't be silly Sirius; of course they are not cursed. Viktor sent them to me because I asked him to. I thought it would be a nice surprise for everyone before we go back to school"

Hermione spoke quietly to him.

"Hermione I don't know how many times we are going to have this conversation sweetheart but you are not going to that bloody game nor are you going to meet up with that man afterwards, in fact nobody is going so you might as well throw those tickets away now"

Hermione jumped to her feet.

"Don't be ridiculous Sirius, of course we are going, Viktor would never do anything to harm any of us especially me I am his friend how many times do I have to say this for goodness sake".

Sirius moved over to tower above her Hermione standing her ground glared up at him.

"You are not going I forbid it"

Hermione snorted in disgust at him

"I am and you can't stop me Sirius Black"

Sirius grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her towards him

"Oh yes I can and if you push me Hermione I will stop you I promise you that"

Harry stepped up beside them.

"Sirius let her go both of you sit down and calm down"

Sirius turned his head and took in Harry's serious glare

Both of them sat down at the table Harry sitting between them Ginny hurriedly took the seat opposite.

"Look Hermione and Viktor have been friends for years now. I am sure we can trust him but even so why not get a couple of the Order to check the tickets out. There's loads here so we will be well protected I'm sure there will be no shortage of volunteers to escort us including yourself and anyway the Auror force is policing this whole thing so Moody must know who has bought tickets and such and if they are expecting any trouble".

Sirius picked up the bundle of tickets and slammed them down in front of Harry making Hermione and Ginny jump.

"Fine get Remus and Tonks to check them out for you but I warn you Hermione one wrong move from that tosser and I will personally blast him to hell"

Hermione jumped to her feet ready to get into another battle with Sirius when the floo sprung to life and Daria Porter Smith stepped from it. All four occupants of the kitchen turned to look at her in silence.

"Oh sorry for interrupting, please don't let me stop you. Its just you said last night Sirius that we could eat here before our surveillance duty"

She smiled over at Sirius who took a deep breath before answering.

"Daria of course come in and take a seat dinner won't be long"

Daria moved round the table and took a seat beside Ginny looking round the four silent occupants.

"Sorry I do feel as if I have interrupted something, where you going somewhere?"

She addressed Hermione who was still standing her fists clenched at her side.

Hermione turned slowly to look down at her before answering

"Yes upstairs actually"

Hermione stepped away from the table to make her way out of the kitchen

"Hermione what about your dinner?" Ginny called after her

"I'm not very hungry just now I might get something later"

Sirius stood.

"Excuse me for a minute will you" he quickly followed Hermione from the kitchen.

Once they were both out in the hallway Sirius reached out and took hold of her arm spinning her round to face him.

Hermione shrugged her arm from his grip and stepped back from him.

"What is your problem?"

She rubbed her arm were he had gripped her just a moment ago.

"Come back into the kitchen and have your meal Hermione, you heard what Healer Mullin said today you must eat regular meals"

"Just what part of I'm not hungry do you not understand Sirius, beside I refuse to eat with someone who wishes I was dead sitting glaring at me"

"Don't be so childish, Daria wishes no such thing. She had been nothing but perfectly pleasant to you"

Hermione's eyes widened at that statement

"How blind are you Sirius and by the way why is it alright for you to spend all this time with your ex girlfriend but I get hell for writing to someone who is only a friend, someone who has been my friend for a long, long time a lot longer than you and that that bitch have known one another".

"What the hell goes on in that head of yours Hermione. What has poor Daria ever done to you?"

Hermione's voice was rising as the last thread of her temper threatened to break.

"Don't you dare try to turn this round Sirius Black. You started this with your bloody mindedness about Viktor and you invited that woman into our home for dinner without consulting me"

Sirius smirked at her.

"I don't need to consult with you about who eats here and who doesn't, in case it has escaped your notice sweetheart I am the man in this relationship what I say goes in my own home"

"Right if that's how you feel you can shove you home, I'm going back to the Weasley's"

Sirius grabbed her wrapping his arms around her in a vice like grip and apparated them straight to their sitting room.

"How dare you manhandle me like that"

Hermione was absolutely outraged now.

Ignoring her Sirius quickly waved his wand

"Accio Hermione's wand"

In an instant he was holding her wand in his hand and was striding through the door back out into the hallway where he turned and quickly warded the door before moving over and doing the same to the bedroom door, Hermione screaming in outrage the whole time.

Hermione pounded on the sitting room door as Sirius made his way back downstairs

"Sirius let me out at once; I will never forgive you for this"

Sirius marched down the stairs meeting Harry who was quickly running up them.

"What the hell is going on, what have you done Sirius?"

Harry looked past him tilting his head to one side listening to Hermione's outraged shrieks as she continued to pound the door with her fists.

"Sirius you haven't"

Sirius merely raised his eyebrows at him in answer

"Let her out now Sirius"

Sirius dropped to sit on one of the stairs he leaned back and started hitting the back of his head off the wall his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Sirius for fuck's sake"

He stopped his head banging and squinted up at Harry who looked torn between rushing the locked door Hermione was still banging on and trying to find out what the hell was going on with his godfather.

Sirius lifted his wand and with a flourish lifted the wards on the door. Hermione feeling the door click opened stopped her screaming and stood in the open doorway looking at the both of them, her chest heaving from her exertion large tears streaking their way down her face. Standing up Sirius made his way over to Hermione who slightly backed up from him her face wary. Sirius dropped to his knees in front of her and wrapping his arms around her waist buried his face in her stomach.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry"

Hermione fell to the floor the both of them clinging to one another Harry feeling very awkward wasn't sure if he should just leave them to it or stay to make sure Hermione was alright. Deciding to wait them out he dropped to sit on the stair Sirius had just vacated.

After a few minutes he looked up at them as he heard Hermione start to speak softly.

"Sirius you should go you have Order duty tonight"

"Fuck it, I'm staying here with you"

Hermione looked helplessly over at Harry who stood back up before speaking.

"Sirius you can't leave Daria to go on her own you know that, if you can't do it you have to get someone to take your place"

Sighing loudly Sirius stood up holding his hand out to Hermione he gently pulled her to her feet also.

"Harry will you go downstairs and tell Daria I will be down shortly, go ahead and have dinner I need to speak to Hermione"

Harry nodded before looking over at Hermione who gave a slight inclination of her head letting him know it was okay to go.

Turning back into their sitting room Hermione made her way slowly over to the settees sitting down at the very edge of one.

Sirius sat opposite her running his hand wearily through his hair.

"Hermione sweetheart can you forgive me I don't know what the hell came over me"

Hermione leaned over and took his hand.

"I just wish you would listen to me Sirius. Viktor is my friend he has been since I was 14 years old, please, please try and understand I love him as a friend Sirius and he loves me as a friend, please don't make me give that up".

Sirius took his time answering her.

"Alright Hermione but I want to meet him. I promise I will behave as long as he does"

Hermione smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you Sirius I really appreciate it"

Sirius held out his arms to her.

"Come here sweetheart"

Hermione stood and moved over to sit beside him but Sirius caught her arms and pulled her down to sit on his lap were she immediately relaxed and snuggled into his chest.

The two of them sat quietly for a few minutes each caught up in their own thoughts.

"About Daria Hermione" Sirius broke the silence "Her and I are nothing to each other you believe me don't you? At the moment she is my surveillance partner for the Order but that is all"

"Okay Sirius" Hermione quietly answered him

"I have to go sweetheart but I hate leaving you like this"

"I will be okay Sirius I have got Ginny and Harry here"

Sirius snorted at that.

"Well one thing I know for sure is she is not here for any girly sleep over, I just hope none of her brothers get wind of what those two are up to".

Hermione blushed and moved off Sirius's lap.

"Come on lets get back down stairs and get you fed before you go off for the night, once you have left I'm going to do a little bit of my research"

Sirius threw his arm around her shoulder as the walked from the room

"Don't study all night sweetheart, remember what Healer Mullin said you need to rest as well"

"Don't worry I won't once I have had something to eat I have to take that potion. If it works like she said then it will make me too sleepy to study.

**---XXXX---**

Sirius walked wearily up the stairs to his and Hermione's rooms. Opening the door to their bedroom he quietly slipped inside stopping to frown at the empty bed. He turned and made his way through the bedroom door into their sitting room a small smile playing on his lips as he took in Hermione sprawled out on one of the settees. He moved closer to her shaking his head at the books and parchments lying in disarray around her '_she must have fallen asleep in the middle of reading by the looks of this lot'. _It was then he noticed the empty potion vial sitting on one of the end tables. Sitting down beside her Sirius stroked her hair away from her face and very gently gave her shoulder a little shake. She did not stir. _'Okay sweetheart guess I'm going to have to do this'. _He swept her up into his arms and was slightly alarmed at the way she flopped in his arms. Sirius carried her through to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. Bending low over her he breathed a sigh of relief to notice her deep steady breathing, her chest rising and fallen in a steady rhythm. With a wordless wave of his wand he vanished her clothes and replaced them with a big baggy tee shirt of his own. Pulling back the bed covers he placed her underneath them and tucked her in. All this time she never moved. Sirius moved round the bed throwing his own clothes off. Climbing into bed beside her he propped himself up onto his elbow he stared down at his sleeping wife his heart swelling with emotion as he looked down at her beloved face.

Sirius leaned over her kissing her forehead

"Goodnight sweetheart" he whispered _'I love you' _his heart sang as he lay down wrapping a protective arm around his wife pulling her close to his body as sleep over took him.


	26. Lunch with Viktor

**Susannah 01**

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 26 **

**Lunch with Viktor **

Mrs Weasley was fluttering about nervously arranging and re-arranging the seating round the long garden table. It wasn't everyday she had such a distinguished visitor for lunch and she wanted everything to be just perfect.

"Oh Ginny dear do you think those paper napkins from Harry's birthday party will be alright maybe I should just floo call Hermione and ask her to bring the nice linen ones from headquarters"

"Mum" Ginny was worn out, ever since Hermione had asked her mum if Viktor Krum could come to lunch here her mother had been a basket case.

"These ones are just fine; he won't care anyway about napkins mum"

Her mother was about to argue that point when her attention was caught with Harry, Hermione and Sirius walking up the long garden having just apparated over. Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry as her mother hurried over to Hermione to ask her opinion about the napkins.

"Hey babes" Harry immediately made his way over to Ginny wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"I have never been so glad to see you; my mother is driving me crazy"

Harry sniggered at her and kissed her cheek.

"I know but Hermione is really grateful. Having Viktor come here for lunch was a good idea, with everybody here it should keep Sirius from hexing the poor guy's balls off"

Ginny chuckled at her boyfriend's description of Sirius's mood since he found out yesterday morning about this lunch.

"Is there anything at all else I can help you with Mrs Weasley?"

Hermione followed the older woman into the house after calming her fears about the paper napkins.

Sirius came striding towards them sitting down heavily on one of the garden seats a scowl marring his handsome features.

"Who else is coming to lunch Ginny do you know? cause if its just us and I have to make polite small talk with that bloody tosser I know I will end up doing him serious damage"

"Don't worry they are all coming you don't seriously think anyone in my family would miss out on this lunch do you"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him in question a wide smile on her lips.

Sirius snorted at her reply

"Hell no I don't remember a Weasley ever missing out on the chance of causing mischief or mayhem where possible"

Hermione and Mrs Weasley came outside again both carrying large covered platters.

"Just put them down at the end of the table for now dear, I will put a cooling charm on them"

Hermione complied by gently laying down the food on the table. Looking up she caught Sirius's eye and smiled gently at him causing him roll his eyes before crossing his arms in front of him still scowling.

Hermione raised her eyes heavenwards and sighing loudly turned back to go indoors again only to smile brightly at Ron and Luna who both came out the kitchen door together.

"Luna" Hermione moved over to her friend both girls hugging tightly before pulling apart

"Merlin Luna I feel like I haven't seen you in such a long time"

Smiling her gentle smile Luna agreed with her

"I know life has a way of stopping friends from getting together don't you think?"

"Yes, that and possessive boyfriends" Hermione teased Luna

"Hey" Ron protested "I'm possessive? Have you met your husband Hermione?"

Both girls chuckled at that although Hermione's face grew serious after a few seconds as she looked back over her shoulder at Sirius who was still wearing a scowl on his face whilst talking to Harry and Ginny.

Shaking her head sadly and trying hard to dampen down the feeling of extreme annoyance at Sirius's attitude she pointed towards the kitchen.

"Just going back in to give Mrs Weasley a hand with everything"

"Oh I will come with you Hermione; I would like to help too"

Luna linked her arm through Hermione's as both girls moved back towards the kitchen.

Ron crossed the garden in a few large strides and threw himself down on a chair beside Sirius.

"Hope Krumbo gets a move on I'm bloody starving"

Harry and Sirius just snorted in reply and Ginny shaking her head at her brother stood up

"I'm going to help Mum and the girls"

Watching her cross the garden for a minute Harry then turned to the other two.

"Sirius maybe you should give me your wand, just to be on the safe side. Somehow I don't think Hermione would be too pleased if you ended up hexing her friend at his special lunch"

Ron chuckled shaking his head at them both before pointing at Sirius.

"Are you joking Harry, he can do more bloody damage with his fists than his wand if he wanted to and don't forget his little trick with wandless magic".

Sirius straightened up before answering them his face creased in a frown

"Look guys if he behaves then no one has anything to worry about but I am not going to sit here and watch that tosser flirt with my wife and say just say nothing".

"That's exactly what you are going to do Sirius, I'm warning you don't you dare upset Hermione today"

Sirius jumped at the sound of his cousin's voice

"Tonks I didn't notice you two appearing"

"Yeah well that's because you were too bloody caught up griping like an old woman to these two"

She jerked her head at Harry and Ron

"Don't you think you would be better giving Hermione much need support instead of making her feel like she is committing some kind of crime by actually wanting to spend time with someone who has been a good friend to her".

"Look I'm here aren't I"

Sirius huffed as he stood up

"I'm going to find Hermione"

Turning away from his cousins angry glare and Remus's amused one Sirius strode across the garden making for the kitchen to seek out Hermione.

Sirius stomped into the kitchen drawing his brows together as she could hear the girls and Mrs Weasley but not see them. He cocked his head to the side to follow their voices and a slight smile graced his face when he discovered they were all in Mrs Weasley's large walk in pantry discussing her finest china.

"Honestly Mrs Weasley, I did not want you to go to all this trouble and how you could think this china is not good enough I will never know, it's all beautiful".

Hermione's voice drifted over to him as she backed out of the pantry her arms full of large dinner plates. Ginny, Luna and Molly following equally laden down.

Sirius quickly jumped to Hermione's side lifting the heavy crockery from her arms and setting it down on the kitchen table. He couldn't help return Hermione's grateful smile.

"Thank you Sirius"

"Were are those boys when you need them"

Mrs Weasley gently laid her precious china on the table and hurried out the back door coming back a few moments later with Ron and Harry, their respective girlfriends smirking at them as they relieved the girls of the heavy load and carried the china outside to the garden table.

Returning to her side Sirius wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist pulling her in close to him.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask if he was alright but before she could speak her attention was caught by the floo burning brightly and Bill and Fleur stepping out into the busy kitchen.

"Hey guy's" Bill greeted the girls with his usual bright smile before turning to Sirius.

"Alright there Sirius, I hope you're hungry because I hear Mum has cooked up a storm"

"I'm never one to pass up on Molly's cooking; I just hope I don't lose my appetite today"

Bill snorted as Hermione swatted his arm.

"Sirius please you promised me you would behave, that means no snide remarks as well you know".

Lifting his arm from her waist and throwing it around her shoulder instead he pulled her into his chest.

"I'm not being sarcastic or snide I really do like Molly's cooking".

She had no time to answer before the floo burned brightly once more as the twins stepped out from it closely followed by Percy and Viktor whom Hermione had arranged should meet with Viktor and bring him to the Burrow via the floo in the twins shop.

"Viktor"

Hermione exclaimed loudly as she pulled away from Sirius's embrace instead throwing her arms around Viktor's neck hugging him tightly.

Viktor picked her up easily and twirled her around.

"Mione it is so good to see you once again"

Viktor's deep voice rumbled through the busy kitchen

"Let me get a good look at you"

Hermione stepped away from him as Viktor grasped both her hands in his leaning away from her his eyes travelled from the top of her head down to her toes.

"You are even more beautiful my Mione but that does not surprise me"

He lifted her hands one at a time to his mouth and kissed the backs of them before pulling her into his embrace once more.

"Why you fucking……"

Quick as a flash Percy grabbed Sirius's wand from his outstretched hand and moved to stand in front of him, his hands on his shoulder's

"Easy there mate"

Hermione and Viktor on hearing the exchange pulled apart and turned to face the occupants of the kitchen. As Hermione opened her mouth to introduce Viktor to everyone he suddenly moved away from her side as he spotted Fleur standing quietly beside Bill a very amused expression on her beautiful face.

"Fleur how wonderful to see you again"

Viktor moved forward and repeated his hand kissing ritual he used on Hermione just moments earlier

"Viktor it is lovely to see you looking so well and so very handsome"

Fleur teased as she lifted her arms to wrap around his neck kissing him soundly on both cheeks.

Stepping away from her Viktor brought his hand to Fleur's just barely there pregnant stomach

"Fleur you are going to be a mother"

He smiled at her, his smile dropping when he heard a very obvious growl coming from her husband.

This time it was Bill's turn to be in the spotlight as everyone in the kitchen either looked at him in alarm or in amusement.

Clicking his heels together and bowing low Viktor immediately apologised

"Forgive me Bill I was too forward but I would like to offer my congratulations"

Bill moved forward to wrap his arm around the back of his wife's waist

"Thank you Viktor"

Hermione cleared her throat loudly

"Yes well, Viktor you remember Mrs Weasley and Ginny"

Viktor moved over to Mrs Weasley and bowed low lifting her hand and kissing the back of it.

"It's a pleasure Mrs Weasley. Thank you once again for inviting me to your lovely home"

"Oh well" Mrs Weasley flustered as the girls round her giggled quietly to themselves

Turning his attention to Ginny Viktor again bowed low and lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it.

"Miss Weasley you also grow more beautiful, I should curse the time I have been made to spend away from such beauties"

Hermione, Mrs Weasley and Ginny all giggled in a very uncharacteristic show of giddiness"

Sirius rolled his eyes heaven ward and firmly took hold of his wand from Percy's grip as Percy stared unbelievably at his mother and sister acting so girly in front of him.

Pulling Luna forward Hermione introduced her to Viktor.

"Viktor I would like you to meet my very good friend Luna, Luna this is Viktor"

Luna blushed very charmingly and smiled her gentle smile as Viktor turned the full blast of his charm on her.

Taking Viktor's hand and pulling him towards Sirius, Hermione continued

"Viktor I would like you to meet my husband Sirius, Sirius this is Viktor"

Hermione's smile faltered slightly as she took in Sirius's aggressive stance.

Viktor clicked his heels together as he quickly bowed and held his hand out for Sirius to shake.

"I am very happy to meet my Mione's husband"

Sirius slowly looked down at the hand being offered to him and lifted his eyes once more to meet Viktor's, keeping his own hands firmly by his side.

"Sirius" Hermione hissed at him

"What?" Sirius replied never once taking his eyes from Viktor

"Don't be so rude"

Sirius snorted

"I'm not being rude my love" he spoke to Viktor now

"Just so we are clear Mione" he stressed Viktor's use of Hermione's nickname "is mine not yours not anybody else's in this room, mine"

"Sirius" Hermione shrieked now

Both men stood sizing each other up Sirius with a hard calculating look and Viktor with a slightly smug amused one.

"Honestly" Hermione grabbed hold of Viktor's arm and tugged to get his attention

"Come on lets go into the garden, we are having lunch out there today Viktor I hope you don't mind, the others are already out in the garden as well so lets go say hello"

Pulling Viktor along with her towards the kitchen door Hermione turned to glare at Sirius over her shoulder. After a moments silence Mrs Weasley, Ginny & Luna followed them.

"Fuck me Sirius you are going to have one frosty wife the next few days if you keep this up all through lunch"

"Bill, don't use language like that in front of the baby" Fleur held her hands protectively over her stomach as she also flounced from the kitchen into the garden.

The five men all left in the kitchen stood looking at each other before the twins broke down in gales of laughter.

Percy rolled his eyes at them

"What's so bloody funny, I hope you are not up to anything because this lunch is already nightmarish enough as it is".

Still in peals of laughter the twins also exited for the garden leaving just Sirius, Bill & Percy.

"Come on before that git has himself wrapped round Hermione, I want to make sure she sits beside me"

As the three men made their way outside Bill patted Sirius on the shoulder.

"For gods sake Sirius don't lose your temper this afternoon, I don't think I could take the earache from the girls if a fight breaks out here today"

**---XXXX---**

Viktor did indeed sit beside Hermione for lunch with Ginny on his other side, both Sirius and Harry sat opposite them, the former throwing very dark looks over the table whilst Harry tired his hardest not to scowl every time Viktor spoke to Ginny.

Lunch was almost over the party just finishing off the most delicious strawberries and cream. The strawberries coming direct from the large strawberry patch at the back of the garden.

Hermione turned to Viktor

"So Viktor are you enjoying this tournament, it must be very exciting for you all, I know we are all looking forward to seeing you play tomorrow night"

Viktor turned so his full attention was on Hermione

"It's been wonderful, tomorrow night will be a real crunch game as we are on the same number of points as England, but of course tomorrow will show who is the superior team"

"Oh how exciting Viktor I do hope you win"

All conversation at the table stopped as everyone looked at Hermione incredulously.

Feeling her face heat up from being the centre of attention again she looked helplessly around for someone to back up her statement.

Taking pity on her Viktor spoke up.

"Is everyone here coming tomorrow night, I am sure I could arrange some more tickets if they are needed"

"No, no we have enough don't we guys"

Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron biting down her irritation as they both mumbled incoherently.

Hermione could feel her shoulders start to slump. This lunch was a bad idea, poor Viktor was either getting the cold shoulder from half the table or outpourings of love and adoration from the other half. She was also starting to feel very tired and would have gave anything just to put her head down on the table and sleep for 10 minutes with the combination of tiredness and constantly trying to keep the conversation going her temper was starting to break. Narrowing her eyes at Harry and Ron she lifted her foot under the table meaning to give them a warning kick but her legs fell a little short and she ended up kicking Sirius right in the shin.

Sirius jumped up

"Ouch what the fuck was that for"

Hermione looked up at him in alarm

"Oh sorry I did not mean to get you I was aiming for the git sitting next to you"

Harry looked up

"What, why did you want to kick me? He asked his voice accusing

"I was just trying to get your attention that's all, I was telling Viktor how much you are all looking forward to tomorrow night, how you all asked me, no in fact in Ron's case begged me to ask you to get us tickets, is that not right Ron?"

Ron's eyes grew wide as everyone's attention was now on him

"Oh well, of course, em it should be a good game"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him

"Any way Viktor thank you so much for the tickets it was really kind of you"

"It is no problem Mione; I am flattered that you wish to come watch me play maybe if you enjoy it you will come to more of my games"

Sirius interrupted

"I don't think so, Hermione will not have time to go traipsing to Bulgaria to watch quidditch, besides it would be far to dangerous"

Sirius's drawl was low and dangerous only a few around the table recognised the barely controlled rage in his voice.

Viktor gave him a short smirk across the table.

"Ah well maybe my news will make a difference"

He paused for effect looking around the table.

"After the tournament there will be an announcement regarding my future. I will not be returning to play in Bulgaria I am in fact signing for a team right here in England for a record signing on fee, so you see it will be much easier for us to keep in touch Mione, in fact I was thinking of offering my services to your school for flying lessons. The team I am signing for are very keen on working with children in the magical community and your Madam Hooch was always very kind to me, maybe I will also keep my promise to get you on a broom, yes I think that is a challenge I will enjoy"

He looked directly over to Sirius now before announcing

"Yes it is decided I will teach my Mione to fly"

Sirius flew at him across the table sending dishes flying in all directions

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you tosser"

"Sirius stop"

Hermione shrieked at the top of her voice as Remus, Harry and Bill leapt to their feet taking the strength of all three of them to hold Sirius back

Hermione turned to Viktor

"Viktor I know what you are trying to do, what possible reason could you have for deliberately trying to goad my husband?"

Viktor stood up facing Sirius and the three men still holding on to him

"I apologise Sirius, Hermione wrote to me that you were a little bit uncomfortable with our relationship. I admit after meeting you in the kitchen I have went out of my way to push you. Hermione means a great deal to me and I had to make sure that her husband was capable of protecting her. I can see now that your depth of feelings for my lovely friend and I hope you will forgive my little prank"

Sirius shrugged off the hands gripping him and moved over to stand in front of Viktor, both men eye to eye

"For some reason my wife considers you a friend as hard as that is for me to accept I trust her. I do not however trust you and I warn you do not push me again, one wrong move from you and I will do serious damage to your person, do you understand me?"

Viktor bowed his head and held his hand out to Sirius to shake

"Truce"

Sirius looked at Hermione who was also standing; she was chewing on her bottom lip always a sign that she was stressed and Sirius felt his heart melt. He could see the tiredness in her features. This lunch had been incredibly stressful for her he knew and the potion she was on was making her very tired he wanted to take her home for a nap but knew she would never leave with him if he continued with his current behaviour towards the tosspot. Shaking his head slightly Sirius quickly held his hand out and taking Viktor's in the shortest handshake in history

"Well" Viktor looked around the garden and smiled making his way to Mrs Weasley he bowed low and lifted her hand to his lips.

"Madam Weasley my congratulations on a wonderful lunch, rarely have I tasted food to rival yours. I am overwhelmed by your hospitality towards me and I cannot thank you enough for inviting me here today"

"Oh well young man it has been our pleasure hasn't it Arthur"

Mrs Weasley beamed up at him.

Viktor reached into his pocket pulling out his wand he shot green stars from it high into the sky.

"What the hell was that?" Percy jumped up also pulling his wand

"It's alright Percy just watch"

Hermione spoke gently as she pointed to the sky. Seconds later a dark shaped could be seen in the clear blue sky, as it got nearer it was easily identifiable as Viktor's owl.

"I have seen him call for his owl that way before"

Hermione turned from looking up to the sky to smile as Viktor.

Viktor held his arm out as his owl landed neatly on his arm dropping his package into Viktor's outstretched palm.

"Thank you" Viktor gently stroked the birds head before it immediately took off again.

With another flourish of his wand the little package grew into the largest bouquet of flowers Hermione had ever seen. Viktor bowed low to Mrs Weasley again.

"Madam for you, a small token of my thanks for your hospitality today"

Mrs Weasley was beside herself.

"Oh my goodness there was no need, oh these are just beautiful"

She beamed at him as she held the flowers up for everyone's inspection.

Hermione smiled her thanks at Viktor

"That was very kind of you Viktor and very thoughtful thank you"

Viktor pick up her hand in his.

Walk with me to the apparition point, I will return directly to my quarters at the team hotel. Coming here via your Diagon Alley attracted quite a bit of attention earlier"

"Oh right, em well"

Hermione looked round at the table looking for Sirius and jumping slightly when she heard his voice right behind her.

"I will come with you"

Sirius threw his arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulling her close started to walk towards the back of the long garden, Viktor quickly falling into step beside them. When they reached the Burrow boundary Sirius stopped still holding on tightly to Hermione

"I had a wonderful time today Mione thank you for inviting me, perhaps next time I can visit you in your own home, you can help me with ideas for decorating my flat the team are purchasing for me"

"oh well Viktor school starts back in 4 days time and I am going to be spending most of my year there but you know I will always be happy for you to visit me there, maybe we could meet up at Hogsmeade for a coffee or something"

"Yes I would like that very much"

Viktor moved forward and Hermione felt Sirius stiffen up beside her.

Bowing low once Viktor smiled up at Hermione before winking up at her.

Straightening up again he nodded his head at Sirius.

"Sirius it has been a pleasure"

Stepping back Viktor lifted his wand and turning in a sharp half circle disappeared with a loud snap.

"Oh I forgot to ask him what team he has signed for"

There was a series of tiny little crackles and both Hermione and Sirius looked up at the sparkling quill writing something in the sky just above their heads

"What the hell?"

Sirius move back from it pulling Hermione with him.

As the sparkly quill finished its scrawl Hermione gasped and burst out into gales of laughter. Right above their head in bright orange and gold writing were the words _'Chudley Cannons'_


	27. Passing the Evening

**Susannah 01**

**Black Heart**

**Chapter 27**

**Passing the** **Evening **

Draco took a deep breath before sharply knocking on the study door, waiting to hear his father's quick answer of come in. Schooling his features into his trademark smirk of indifference he quickly pushed open the door and entered the room. Sitting behind his large mahogany desk gesturing to one of the two large leather chairs in front of the desk his father invited him to sit.

"You wished to see me father?" Draco immediately queried, he had no wish to spend any more time than was absolutely necessary in this man's presence.

"Yes Draco I have a couple of things to speak to you about before you return to Hogwarts for your final year"

Draco lifted his eyes from the paperweights decorating the front of his father's desk to meet the cold grey stare of his father's

"Yes sir, what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

Lucius looked at the young man sitting in front of him acknowledging that yes he was a young man a boy no longer. Lucius knew he had lost this boy, his boy, the boy he had loved from the moment he had taken seed inside his mother's womb, '_oh gods Narcissa what have I done to you both'_

Lucius straightened up in his seat

"Would you like a drink Draco?"

"No thank you I am fine for now" Draco shook his head raising his eyebrows slightly in silent question for the delay tactics, usually his father more to the point than this.

Clearing his throat Lucius stood up

"How are things going with you mother, she tells me the healer is pleased with her progress that is good is it not"

He had to bring up the one fucking subject that Draco could not and would not harden his heart against. Turning ice cold grey narrowed eyes on his father Draco fought to hold his temper in check, fought to steady the hand that was twitching to reach for his wand and hex this bastards balls off.

"She is doing as well as could be expected"

Lucius knew the boy was being as disrespectful as he dared and he could feel his own temper rise at his audacity.

"What the hell does that mean" he snapped "Either she is making progress or she is not"

"It means exactly that she is doing as well as can be expected for a woman whose husband beat the living daylights out of her and then threw her down the stairs that she broke both legs so badly that she will probably walk with a limp for the rest of her days"

Draco was standing now facing his father utter contempt and hatred for the man who had fathered him written all over his face. Lucius could see it, could feel it come off the boy in waves. Deep sorrow overwhelmed him. He would never be able to fix this. Sitting back down heavily behind his desk he dropped his head into his hands and stared at the wooden top of his desk. Lifting his head he looked up at his son who was still standing his chest heaving in his fight to regain his temper.

"Draco sit down, please"

Holding himself tightly Draco once again sat in front of his father, this time his face showing his feelings of disgust towards the man he once worshiped.

"I know you will never believe this but I have only done what I thought was the very best for you and your mother. What happened with your mother I will never forgive myself for, it's just our cause is very important to me and your mother finds it impossible to understand that".

"Your cause" Draco spat back at him "What cause would that be father, is this the cause to rid the world or muggles or muggle born witches & wizards or maybe half bloods, like the half blood mad man you follow. You do realise he is the bastard son of a muggle father don't you. As such if you believe everything you preach he should be below you and you should be doing everything in your power to rid the world of him"

Draco sat back in his chair he stared across at his father who continued to look down at his desk as he started to speak in a low voice.

"I don't expect you to understand Draco, I know this is not your fight and never will be, maybe we were all blinded by what the Dark Lord was offering us but I am in too deep now I have to see this through"

Draco shook his head sadly

"Then you are a fool father and you are right this will never be my fight. I don't want the things you think are important I just want to survive and look after what is mine"

Draco looked down at the slips of paper his father was pushing towards him.

"This was going to be a surprise for you before you went back to school, I got us tickets for the England match against Bulgaria but unfortunately I will be unable to go, so take you friend Zabini and enjoy".

Draco smirked

"What's wrong father it seems you are almost afraid to leave the house these days, is someone after you?"

Ignoring the obvious taunt Lucius answered him.

"Take the tickets Draco, enjoy and do not worry about your Mother I will keep her company and I wanted to speak to you about your return to school, you do not need to worry about your mother Draco, what happened will never happen again I promise you that"

Draco stood up picking up the tickets as he went.

"Forgive me father of my distrust, but I will be checking in with mother everyday whilst I am at school and you do not want to know what I will do if you every lay a finger on her in anger again"

"Do not threaten me Draco, I am you father"

Draco snorted

"That is not a threat it is a promise" waving the tickets in front of his face "Thanks for the tickets"

Draco turned and strode out of his father's study. Lucius watched his son turn his back on him and stride from his study despite himself he had to admire the man he had become.

**----XXX----**

Luna giggled; Ron was so funny he always made her laugh. The object of her affections was at this moment hanging off the top of a ladder trying to identify the book Luna wanted him to retrieve for Hermione.

"Luna stop bloody laughing, my arse is going into a cramp up here trying to balance on one bloody leg, who the hell would keep books half way up a bloody tower in the first place, a round bloody tower at that"

Dissolving into peals of laughter Luna clutched her sides until she could control herself once again. Her gentle voice drifted up towards Ron as she tried once again to help him identify the book she wanted.

At last he saw it, deep red leather it looked like an old family bible that was how he kept passing it over. Whilst precariously balanced on the top of the ladder he withdrew his wand and summoned the book towards him with just a little too much strength, the book shot off the shelf and flew straight towards Ron's head hitting him with a thud and knocking him off the ladder with legs and arms flailing, Luna only just managing to throw some cushions under him to cushion the fall as she turned and neatly caught the book.

"Oh well done Ron you got it, Hermione will be so pleased".

"Oh bloody hell, I think I have broke every bloody bone in my body"

Luna looked down at him concerned she dropped onto her knees beside him as she bent over running her hands over his shoulders and arms.

"I can't feel anything here Ron where's the pain?"

Ron groaned and whispered something she couldn't hear. Leaning down over him she brought her face close to his.

"Ron, Ron can you hear me, oh my goodness can you tell me where it hurts"

Quick as a flash Ron grabbed her and flipped her over so that suddenly she was lying underneath him pausing only for a second to grin down at her astonished face he started making short work of her neck, kissing and licking his way up to her mouth.

"Ron Weasley you really scared me there…..oh Ron" she sighed as he sucked on the pulse point just below her ear.

Ron sneaked his hand up under her shirt caressing the soft skin covering her rib cage

"How long before you father comes home love?"

"He said about ten this evening, oh Ron do that again" she giggled

Ron raised himself up on his elbows looking down at the lovely girl below him

'_How the hell did I get so lucky'_

"Well in that case Miss Lovegood, Hermione can just wait until morning for her books I'm sure she has enough to keep her busy until then"

**---XXXX---**

Sirius was bored

"This is the third bloody night in a row we have sat outside this bastard's gates and nothing, not a bloody peep"

Daria smiled over at him

"What's wrong Sirius you missing the comforts of home?"

Sirius stood up from the ground he had been sitting on.

"Too bloody right I am. I would much rather be sitting at home curled round my wife than standing here watching for this fucker to make a move"

Daria tried very hard to keep her face schooled in mild interest and not scowl at his mention of his wife.

"Never mind this is our last twilight shift for a while, I'm back on duty tomorrow and in a couple of days you will be at Hogwarts educating the masses".

Sirius snorted

"Don't remind me"

Daria cocked her head to the side

"What's wrong do you not want to teach, I thought you would be looking forward to it, I mean you enjoyed the extra curriculum stuff you did up there last year"

Sirius stretched and plopped back down to the ground again.

"It was different last year; the kids in the DA were really keen and I was not really their professor then either was I, now I'm going to be living there half my time also".

Daria was very keen to keep this conversation going, Sirius had not been so open with her since his marriage and the more she could find out the better.

"Does Hermione know you're feeling this way?"

"What, no, no she has enough on her plate anyway it's not like I don't want to do it, it's just going to be strange that's all".

'_Oh ho, trouble in paradise, ease in there, go very gently Daria girl' _

"I suppose you're right, I mean it will be very hard for Hermione going back to school as Head Girl with all the extra responsibilities that entails and with a husband in tow as well"

"Yeah"

Sirius stood up again and started pacing up and down checking out the landscape. Daria read the signs well, this was his way of saying drop the subject and she took the hint

"So I'm on duty tomorrow night at the Quidditch match, hope I get to see some of it. Do you know when I was a recruit at the end of my training it was during the World Cup and Mooney had us all on toilet duties the whole time, not one bloody match did I get to see".

Sirius snorted as he turned back to her

"I'm going to the match tomorrow night, might see you there"

"Oh you lucky thing, did you buy your tickets ages ago cause I know Garrwyn did. He is going with Aimee and my dad; they paid an absolute fortune for their tickets".

Sirius shook his head

"Actually the tickets were free, and I would be happy not to use them at all but Hermione is going and Harry and their entire crowd so I guess I'm part of the guard"

"Free tickets, how on earth did you manage that one?"

"It wasn't me it was Hermione; she is friends with Krum the Belgium seeker"

"Oh Merlin that's right I forgot they used to be boyfriend and girlfriend at one time weren't they, it was all over the Prophet, how handy for you Sirius that they are still on such good terms that he gives Hermione free tickets for his matches"

Daria was enjoying this; she could see two spots of colour appear on Sirius cheeks as he bit back his true feelings on the subject.

"Yeah well the guys a wanker and we better beat them tomorrow night, do you know we had to have lunch with that wanker today"

Daria feigned a real interest in Viktor

"Oh Merlin, you had lunch with Viktor Krum, the Viktor Krum I wish I had known you could have got me his autograph"

"Your joking Daria not you as well, what is it with you woman and that tosspot, he's an ugly fucker as well"

"Sirius shut up, Viktor Krum is drop dead gorgeous"

Sirius drew his brows together

"Really do you think so?"

"Em yes"

Sirius shook his head and turning away focused his attention again on the large ornate gates of Malfoy Manor.

Daria pulled a piece of parchment and quill from her pocket and started to write.

"May as well write up our report just now, nothing much happening anyway so this won't take long"

Sirius turned back to her

"Nothing much happening, that's an understatement there is fuck all happening, put that in your report"

Daria smirked as she continued writing.

"No don't think so I think I can come up with something a bit more professional than that"

"Merlin how much longer till we are finished"

Daria looked at her watch.

"Still got forty five minutes to go so you might as well sit yourself back down and just wait it out, anyway what's your panic to get back home, won't Hermione be in bed sleeping"

Sirius sat down on the grass once more beside Daria who was still writing up their report for the evening.

"Don't know she might still be up, she had rather a long nap once we came home from lunch today and she did say she wanted to get a bit of research done tonight"

Daria finished writing and folded up the parchment before passing it to Sirius

"Here you take this back to headquarters with you, if anything happens before we leave you can add to it".

Sirius grunted his reply before taking the parchment and tucking it away inside his robes.

"So what research is Hermione doing, is it something for her NEWTS?"

Sirius sucked in his cheeks before blowing them back out again.

"Not exactly no, to be honest with you she is researching Vampires, their cultures and customs"

Daria turned incredulous eyes on Sirius

"You have got to be joking Sirius, you told her about the Order's research"

"Look what harm is she doing, if she actually turns up anything nobody will bloody complain will they and lets not forget this is Hermione I am talking about, Harry's best friend, my wife she is not going to shout her mouth off about any of this"

Daria's brain quickly ticked over, she did not want to piss Sirius off just when they were getting back to the easy relationship they once had, still it would just be like that little swot to turn something up and get all the credit whilst they all did the real work like freezing their arses off on surveillances like these.

"Okay I suppose she might find something worthwhile but you really should be careful about what you reveal about Order business. I know Hermione is your wife but she is not in the Order yet"

"Yeah okay point taken" Sirius sighed deeply

"How long now Daria?"

"Honestly Sirius you're worse than a child sometimes"

Daria looked quickly down at her watch once more

"Just about thirty minutes now okay"

"Yeah thanks"

Sirius mumbled as he turned his attention back to the Malfoy gates once more for at least the next thirty minutes anyway.

**---XXXX---**

Harry ran his hand inside her shirt caressing the silky skin of her back cupping her backside with his other hand effectively pulling her flush with his own body; she could feel the evidence of his arousal against her stomach.

Ginny tore her mouth away from his gasping for air as Harry backed her up against the wall of his bedroom pinning her there with this body.

"Gods Harry" she whispered whilst pulling his tee-shirt off over his head to bare his muscled chest to her.

Harry took a step back and looked at her. Her hair was all mussed, her eyes a deep amber, darkening by the minute as her own arousal surfaced.

"Gods Gin you don't know how much I love you".

Taking her hand he pulled her over to his bed both of them falling onto it in a heap of tangled limbs as they tried to fuse into each other's bodies.

Harry lifted the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it to the floor beside the bed, he grinned when he looked down to find her braless.

"Hey Gin did you get ready in a hurry this morning I think you might have forgotten something"

Ginny playfully batted him on the head.

"I didn't forget you prat…….." She sucked in her breath as Harry dropped his head to her breast sucking gently on her nipple.

"Bloody wonderful of your brother to sneak over to see Luna, that girl is a gift from Merlin himself".

"Mmm yeah, Mum would have a fit if she thought I was here on my own with you, I mean Hermione is here but you know what I mean".

Harry let his hand wander downward until he came into contact with the bare skin just below Ginny's skirt, then changing course he started to work his way up her thigh his fingers brushing across the front of her knickers.

"Hey, how come you remembered to put these on and not your bra".

Ginny giggled

"Harry Potter I did not forget to put my bra on I deliberately left it off and no way was I walking about all day with no knickers on, what if I had flashed Viktor or something?"

"I would have had to bloody kill him, which would please Sirius no amount but somehow I don't think Hermione would have been amused".

Harry was sliding his way down her body now his head stopping as he came level with her thighs. He started placing little kisses up the inside of one thigh as his hands worked further upwards towards the top of her knickers intending to pull them off her.

"Oi you lot were the hell is everybody?"

"Ouch"

Ginny kneed Harry on the chin as she sat bolt upright on the bed on hearing George shout from the landing below.

"Oh fucking hell"

Harry groaned loudly as he fell back onto the bed as Ginny scrambled off picking up her discarded shirt and throwing it over her head once more.

"Hey guys what are you doing over here?"

Hermione's voice drifted down from the landing above

"Hey Herms, thought you might be looking for some extra company, where are the rest of them? I thought Ginny and Ron came over here"

Ginny moved over to the door pulling it open started speaking before Hermione could reply.

"Harry and I are in here; Ron just popped over to Luna's to get a book for Hermione"

Coming down the last few stairs Hermione came to a stop beside Ginny just as the twins appeared round the corner of the landing

"We popped over to the Burrow, thought you might like a game of Quidditch get in the mood for tomorrow night"

Fred wagged his eyebrows at them

Ginny crossed her arms and looked at her brothers

"Oh yeah, what's the matter, Angelina and Katie blow you over for the night?"

"Em yeah something like that" George mumbled into his chest

Harry pulled open the bedroom door stepping into the landing only to have Hermione push him back into the room again her hands firmly on his chest.

"Oh Harry did you find that film for Sirius, I bet you forgot to look didn't you?"

Hermione pushed the door closed behind her and turned to Harry hissing.

"For Merlin sake Harry, your bloody tee-shirt is on inside out do you really want Fred and George to kill you?"

Harry looked down and his chest and grimaced. His tee-shirt was indeed on inside out.

"Thanks Hermione that was a close one"

He pulled his shirt over his head before righting it and pulling it back down again.

Moving quickly over to the shelves on his wall, Hermione plucked a DVD case from it before leaving the room again and announcing to the others still outside on the landing

"Hey got it I will just take this upstairs before I forget, go down to the kitchen guys and I will organised us a snack"

When Hermione reached the kitchen Kreatcher and Winky were already buzzing around pouring butter beers and making what smelled like toasted sandwiches.

Harry straightened up from the floo his face bright red.

"What's up with you?"

Hermione looked at him quizzically

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine, eh Ron will be over in a minute, he is just saying goodnight to Luna" he did not want to explain what he had just caught Ron doing to Luna.

George and Fred immediately turned their attention to him, catching on right away what Harry had caught them doing.

"What's up Harry caught our little brother bare arsed?"

"Fred" Hermione scolded

"What, I bet he did"

"Em can we just drop this now please, I for one do not want to know"

Ginny pulled a face as she thanked Winky for her drink.

It took a further fifteen minutes for Ron to appear in the Floo, stepping sheepishly into the kitchen he held out the book in his hand to Hermione.

"Here Hermione this is for you, oh cool food I'm starving"

"Well little brother exercise will give you an appetite"

George smirked as he passed the plate of food up the table towards Ron

"How is the gorgeous Luna tonight anyway, is she feeling as hungry as you"

The whole table turned to Harry as he went into a coughing fit as Fred's words, pictures of Luna on her knees in front of Ron flashing through his mind. He would never make another floo call to those two again, in future he would send Hedwig, he was amazed he hadn't went bloody blind.

"Anyway" Ginny decided it was time to change the subject

"What do you want to do for the next couple of hours, it's after nine now and I don't feel like play Quidditch at this time of night"

"Hey how about we watch one of your films Harry?"

"Yeah that would be good"

Fred agreed with his twin's suggestion.

"Why do I get the feeling that was you two's intention all along" Harry shook his head at them. "Okay come on then what do you want to see"

"Come up to our sitting room, it will be more comfortable for us all instead of crowding into Harry's room".

Hermione stood up to lead the way.

"Oh cool, thanks Hermione, maybe we could watch the film Sirius wanted from Harry, what was it anyway?"

Ginny smiled brightly at her friend

"Oh eh, okay"

Hermione had absolutely no idea what the film was that she grabbed from Harry's room.

The group stood up and started to make their way upstairs the four boys talking about the match tomorrow night.

"I still can't believe Krum is going to be playing for the Canon's"

Ron shook his head in agreement with Harry

"I know, I hate the git, but you've got to agree he is one of the worlds best seekers, the Canon's are going to be some force to reckon with next season"

Hermione was looking down at the book in her hands, excitement running through her at the thought of opening it and discovering something new.

Entering the sitting room Hermione placed the book on the table as she picked up the hastily grabbed DVD case sighing in relief that it was a war film.

The group settled down on the large sofas Ginny curled into Harry's side, Fred and George stretching out on one of the sofas as Hermione put the film in the machine and sat down beside Ron giving him a gentle smile. Ron brought his arm up and wrapped it around Hermione's shoulder gently pulling her in towards his body as Hermione settled herself against her friend deciding her research could wait as she relaxed into Ron's embrace.

**----XXX----**

Sirius and Daria apparated into the back garden of Grimmauld place and moved quickly and quietly into the kitchen.

"You know Sirius I could have just apparated home, you don't have to insist every time that I floo back from here"

"No, I'm happier if we finish our shift together and I see you flooing home, I don't have to worry that you got there okay then".

"Fine have it your way"

They both made their way into the kitchen to find Hermione fast asleep her head on top of an open book lying on the kitchen table. On hearing the door open Hermione wakened with a start and sat up

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing down here?"

Sirius made his way over to her and dropped a kiss on top of her head

Daria watched them red hot jealously flowing through her making her eyes narrow as she watched Hermione stand up from the table stretching.

"Hi, I stayed here to read for a little while after Ginny and the Twins flood home, Ron and Harry are upstairs, I think they are watching another film in Harry's room"

Hermione yawned loudly.

"Kreatcher made me some hot chocolate I must have fallen asleep before I finished it"

"Yes well maybe your babysitters should make sure you are in bed at your proper bedtime then you wouldn't fall asleep at the table"

Daria giggled to try and cover up her bitchiness as she made her way over to the fireplace to floo home.

Hermione bristled at the bloody bitch's inference that she was a child.

"Excuse me what's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips as she looked right at Daria

Daria could feel a flush spread up her face, she wasn't used to girls standing up to her, she usually got away with any bitchy comments by covering them with a joke.

"Hey, Daria didn't mean anything it was a joke"

Sirius moved forward and throwing his arm around Hermione's shoulder pulled her towards him.

"Why don't you go up to bed sweetheart, I will be right up after you once I lock the floo after Daria has used it".

Hermione shrugged Sirius arm off her shoulder and folding her arms in front of her stood facing Daria.

"No that's alright Sirius I will wait with you"

Sirius looked from one girl to the other, _'what the hell is happening here'_

"Okay then, well goodnight Daria"

Daria pulled her eyes from Hermione's and looked at Sirius

"Em yes goodnight Sirius"

Daria moved over to the floo stepping in she turned round and faced outwards towards the kitchen taking in Hermione who still stood her arms crossed glaring at her before she threw down her floo powder shouting out her home address.

Hermione turned and pointed to the fireplace

"Why is she always over here and always with you?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her

"She is not always over here or always with me, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Sirius moved over to the floo to close it over.

"Don't try to avoid my question Sirius by trying to turn this around to something to do with me, that girl is nasty, I don't like her and I think it is pretty clear she does not like me, she is always with you or asking to speak to you in private, in a couple of days time I will be back at school are you going to spend all your time here with her?"

Sirius hadn't seen fire in Hermione's eyes like this for the longest time; she was so fucking gorgeous when she was fired up like this, that thought going straight to his groin.

Hermione was shocked into silence when Sirius grabbed her towards him, his mouth crashing down on hers taking her in a kiss of such ferocity that her knees started to buckle under her and she would have fallen if he had not swept his arms under her knees and lifting her in his arms turned and apparated them straight to their bedroom.

Throwing Hermione on the bed Sirius crawled on after her, looming over her.

"You have nothing to worry about my sweet, you are the only girl for me I promise, don't let Daria get to you she means nothing to me I've told you that before.

Sirius fell on her attacking her neck and mouth with his own, pulling back he looked back down at Hermione lying dazed on the bed below him. Slowly he started unbuttoning the little buttons at the top of her shirt kissing each inch of flesh as it bared to him.

"Sirius" Hermione pushed half heartedly against him

"Mmm" Sirius moaned as he pushed the shirt from her shoulders and lowered his head to her breasts.

"Oh gods Sirius"

Hermione was lost as her husband took her like a man possessed both of them caught up in the absolute pleasure of the other.

Hermione sighed as she laid her head on Sirius's chest, his strong arms holding her to him as he gently stroked up and down her bare arm.

"It's going to be so strange leaving here to go back to school; I will miss this bed, this bedroom".

Sirius pulled her closer.

"Thank Merlin I'm going to be there with you; I think I would be breaking into Hogwarts nightly just to steal you away"

Hermione giggled gently

"I could just imagine Professor McGonagall's face catching you sneaking into the head girls rooms

Sirius rolled her over trapping her underneath him

"The old girl would likely have a heart attack and keel over if she saw how wanton her golden girl had become"

Hermione giggled again then immediately yawned

Sirius rolled off her again pulling her tight against him once more

"Sleep sweetheart, tomorrow is another long day"

Holding on to each other Sirius and Hermione fell asleep, each drifting off with the other one in their thoughts.


	28. England versus Bulgaria

**Susannah 01**

**Black Heart**

**Chapter 28**

**England versus Bulgaria **

'_**Bold**__** italics depicts the commentary at the quidditch match'**_

Hermione looked round the sights and sounds of the large expanse of countryside they had landed in. It was just like the world cup back in their 4th year without the sea of tents. The ministry would not allow camping this time because of the trouble caused by death eaters at the world cup, but still it was a colourful sight with all the different fans and dozens of stalls set up selling their memorabilia.

She smiled over at the Weasley's' who were standing waiting for them just outside the official port key area. They had arrived just minutes before Hermione, Sirius, Harry, Remus and Tonks who had all port keyed in from Grimmauld place. The boys all had various styles of England shirts on, either white tee-shirts with one big red cross in the middle or with a little red cross over the left breast. Hermione had chosen to display the Bulgarian colours of red, green and white much to the disgust of Sirius, by wearing a pair of white pedal pushers, with a red shirt, bright green ribbons fluttered from her hair which she had pulled back into a high pony tail.

"Hi" Ginny came skipping over to them waving her little England flag before grabbing Harry's hand.

"Come on lets go, I'm dying to see our seats"

"Yeah all right Ginny calm down the match will not start for another thirty minutes"

Bill shook his head at his young sister as he walked over to the group

"Alright there Sirius?" Bill smiled at the scowl etched onto Sirius's face

"Bloody marvellous mate, just marvellous"

Keeping a tight hold on Hermione's hand Sirius started to stride forward pulling her along with him.

"Sirius not so fast and I want to have a look at the stalls I thought it would be nice to get a programme or something, a keepsake for Viktor"

Sirius rolled his eyes at the others but bit his tongue and let Hermione lead him over to the stalls.

Hermione wasted no time in lightening Sirius wallet considerably buying half dozen programmes, pictures of both the England and Bulgarian teams and a pair of omnioculars for everyone that did not have their own.

Sirius grumbled into her ear as her leaned over her to pick up her purchases.

"Who ever said you didn't like shopping obviously didn't know you very well"

"I like shopping when I have a purpose, what I hate is aimlessly wandering around stores for hours on end"

Sirius snorted at that as he grabbed her hand once more and quickly pulled her along to catch up with the others.

The climb up to their seats seemed to take forever; it was making Hermione very nervous.

"I wonder just how high up are we, I don't really like heights very much"

Hermione looked up at Sirius when he answered her gruffly.

"You should have thought about that before accepting these bloody tickets then, these seats will be at the very top Hermione I thought you knew that the players always get given the best seats as complimentary"

"Oh dear I just won't look down that's all"

Sirius was right they were at the very top of the stadium right on eye level with the large hooped goal posts at one end. It seemed they did indeed have the very best seats; they were only one row from the front, the front row being taken up with the Quidditch Federation officials.

Hermione looked down and feeling a wave of dizzy nausea sweep over her she grabbed Sirius hand to steady herself.

"Hey steady there sweetheart, Merlin you were not kidding you really are scared?"

"I'll be okay as long as I don't look down"

Hermione gave him a tight smile but she did not let go of her grip on his hand.

Soon they were all settled in and Hermione and Ginny passed out the programmes and

omnioculars to the others. Sirius shook his head at Hermione as she leaned in towards him keeping her eyes straight ahead only to look down with little involuntary movements every couple of seconds.

"Honestly if you don't like it don't look you are just torturing yourself"

Sirius brought his arm up and wrapped it around her shoulder protectively earning himself a large sigh of relief from Hermione as she sank back into his embrace.

"Oh would you look at this"

Ginny pointed to her programme

"Two of the chasers in the England starting line up are girls isn't that brilliant"

"Yeah well it's only bloody brilliant if they can play well and score Ginny"

Ron squinted down at his own programme before announcing

"I notice there are no girls on the Bulgarian team or even in the squad for that matter"

"Well I for one am glad that the England Manager is seeing sense at last and not just picking players because they are blokes"

"Let me see that"

Harry leaned over his girlfriend to read her programme, the whole group so involved with their discussion of the teams they did not notice straight away the two new occupants who had arrived to take the two empty seats at the end of their row.

A quiet hiss of "oh you have got to be fucking kidding me" alerted Sirius and Hermione to their new neighbours, both of them turning their head at the same time to take in the figures of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini.

One by one the whole row became aware of who was sitting at the end seats Ron snorting loudly and shaking his head when Harry nudged him in the side to draw his attention to them.

Draco stared straight ahead and did not acknowledge them; he had taken the very end seat making Blaise go on the inside so that he was sitting beside Sirius. Blaise gave Sirius and Hermione a tight smile before sitting down and turning to speak to Draco in a very low voice.

Remus leaned forward and addressed them

"Evening boys are you looking forward to the match"

Blaise and Draco looked up at him; they could not ignore one of their professors and had to acknowledge him.

"Good evening professor they both chimed" with Blaise adding "yes we are looking forward to it very much".

Blaise just about jumped out of his skin when Sirius spoke up

"So do you think the England team can take this lot" he gestured down to the picture of the Bulgarian Team sitting on his lap.

"Em….y..yes I think they can" Blaise stuttered his reply.

Sirius gave him a tight nod in acknowledgement to his reply before turning his attention back to Hermione who had stiffened considerably in his arms when the two boys arrived.

"You okay sweetheart?" he questioned

Hermione forced herself to relax and leaning in to him a little more, rested her cheek on his chest.

"Yes Sirius I am fine"

Suddenly loud music filled the stadium. Display riders appeared from the four corners of the stadium riding their brooms in synchronization with the music being played. The crowd gasped and oohed in all the right places as the riders put on a very daring acrobatic display before diving straight down and disappearing in a flash of colours, the immense crowd breaking into rapturous applause. Long beams of coloured lights almost like lasers lit up the stadium and the match commentator's voice boomed out over them.

"_**Witches and Wizards welcome to our match tonight between Mighty Bul**__**…garr…rrr…ia and Glorious Eng…gggger…land"**_

The crowd went wild everyone standing and cheering including Hermione although she stayed within Sirius's tight embrace feeling safe there. It certainly was a sight to see, three quarters of the crowd were England supporters all waving their England flags whilst the Bulgarian support made up for their lack in numbers by the noise they were making, waving their colourful flags high in the air.

The two teams suddenly appeared in the stadium; if possible the noise of the crowd grew even louder. _'Magic is amazing' _thought Hermione, _'to be able to hide all this from the muggles was nothing short of a miracle'._

The Bulgarian team was being introduced, as each player's name was shouted out they would ride around the stadium doing spins and dives for the crowd's entertainment. When Viktor's name was shouted out he didn't disappoint showing off his riding skills before bringing his broom to a halt in front of the box they were all sitting in and smirking broadly blew a large kiss towards Hermione, before speeding off to join his team.

Hermione was mortified and buried herself even further into Sirius's body, much to the amusement of everyone else in her group. All the other people sitting in the box spun in their seats to get a better look at whom Viktor Krum's affections were directed at.

Remus, Bill and Tonk's were in stitches, all howling with laughter at the look on Sirius's face. Never had they seen him so nonplussed before.

As the England team were announced everyone's attention once more turned to the playing field leaving Hermione to look up at Sirius's rigid face. Sirius shook his head at her.

"Don't say a fucking word Hermione, not one word. If that's all over the papers tomorrow I will shove his fucking broomstick where the sun don't shine".

**---XXXX---**

Lucius snorted loudly when he looked round the motley crew sent to him by the dark lord

'_Merlin help us if this is the best he can find'_

Squaring his shoulders he turned to face the men clearing his throat loudly to gain their attention.

"Alright you all know what to do, make as much mischief as you possibly can and if you can take down any undesirables do so and remember what I told you, my son is there sitting in the official's box, do not and I repeat do not allow anything to happen to him is that understood?"

One burly death eater standing right at the front spoke up

"So you are not coming with us then?"

Lucius turned furious cold eyes to the man.

"No I'm not fucking coming with you, how many times do you need to be told? Crucio"

Lucius threw the curse at the unfortunate man holding it for a full minute before releasing him".

Lifting his disgusted gaze away from the man lying prone at his feet he turned once more to the men who were now watching his every move very anxiously.

"Anyone else not clear on what tonight's exercise is about, no….alright then go and someone take this disgusting piece of crap with you"

He indicated the man passed out at his feet by kicking him viciously in the back.

Two death eaters moved forward and grabbed their comrade under his arms lifting him roughly to his feet before dragging him away with them to the apparition point.

One by one the rest of the gang bowed curtly to Lucius and moved quickly from the room to apparate to the stadium where the England versus Bulgaria match was being played.

**----XXX----**

The two teams of quidditch players made their way down to the grass pitch as they awaited the arrival of the match referee who had just flown into the arena and was being introduced to the crowd before making his way down to greet the players. The two captains briskly shook hands as the referee released the balls, the little golden snitch immediately disappearing out of sight and both teams took off flying high into the stadium.

Hermione and the others stayed on their feet as they watched the opening few minutes of the quidditch match, all looking through their omnioculars towards the ground as the referee started the game. Settling down to watch the game Hermione kept her omnioculars at her eyes trying to keep up with the game being played furiously in front of her but between the official match commentary and the commentary coming from all around her she very quickly became lost so instead concentrated on trying to watch Viktor, at the same time trying to make sure that Sirius did not catch on to what she was doing.

"_**Bulgarian Werder Kolev has taken just 30 seconds to nervously prod a back pass from team mate Stanimir Borisov out of play. Roger Hitch for England hits a wonderful shot at the goal posts, but what a marvellous save by Bulgaria**__"_

"Oh bloody hell" exclaimed Ron

"How did Hitch manage to miss?"

"_**Again the Bulgarians have taken charge of this game with Bulgarian captain Petar Petrov being the sole focal point of the Bulgarian attack at the moment, it looks almost like he is hell bent on winning this game single handed but oh what is this what a perfectly orchestrated Porskoff Ploy by the two Bulgarian chasers surely they will score from that but nooooo…., what a wonderful brave save from England keeper Nobby Hurst. What a game ladies and gentleman I have a feeling you haven't seen anything yet**__"._

"Oh what a save; you know a lot of people have commented on how alike we are as keepers"

Ron spoke up causing a few people around him to lower their omnioculars and look at him incredulously including the two boys to Sirius's right.

"In your bloody dreams mate"

Bill picked his omnioculars up to his face again as he turned his attention back to the game.

"_**And now it's the Bulgarian captain Petar Petrov who streaks away on the right and he goes for a glory finish with a speculative thirty yard strike that whistled well wide of the posts only to see England go with a counter attack and a diving run at the goal posts. Only eight minutes gone ladies and gentleman and already this is shaping up to be a wonderful match. What's this Bulgaria have just about dragged a most presentable chance past Nobby Hurst and the score is 10-0 to Bulgaria**__"._

A great cheer went up from the Bulgarian fans

Hermione jumped to her feet cheering as the Bulgarian team scored against England. The whole box went deathly quiet and every head turned towards her in disbelief.

"What?" She looked round the faces staring at her.

"I can support who I bloody well like, hey Sirius get off"

She turned her furious gaze towards Sirius who had grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to her seat.

Huffily she pulled her arm out of his grip.

"You're making a bloody show of yourself, sit down and behave or I will take you home, I mean it Hermione"

"Why you insufferable git, who the hell do you think you are talking to? I will not sit down and be quiet if I want to cheer Viktor's team I will and you won't stop me".

Draco and Blaise raised their eyebrows at each other before turning back once more to watch the game.

"_**Now this is more like it a bit more possession from England, oh that's a lovely pass nice and crisp as England dodges the Bulgarian beaters Valentin Iliev and Krasimir Genchev but once more nicely blocked by Bulgarian keeper Bremen. England will have to step up the gears on the old broomsticks if they want to leave this Bulgarian side for dead**__"_

"Come on England"

Hermione just about jumped out her skin when Ginny screamed her team on.

"Merlin Ginny, don't do that I nearly had a heart attack"

Ginny bent forward her hands on her knees laughing hard at the expression on Hermione's face, a collective gasp from the crowd drawing their attention back to the game again.

"_**A brilliant move, oh what a lovely simple pass from England captain Dan Dean to Rachelaline Slattery who has to be one of the most graceful flyers I have every seen whilst dodging those killer Bulgarian bludgers,…..Goaaaaaaal 10-10 and its game on**__"_

Everyone jumped to their feet cheering and jumping up and down as England scored, Hermione also stood and clapped politely much to the amusement of Sirius.

A loud chant grew from the crowd drawing everyone attention to the people in the lower stands.

"Eng……er….land, Eng….er….land, Eng….er….land.

There was something almost menacing about the chant and Hermione moved nervously in her seat. Sirius, Bill, Percy & Remus all looked at each other unease clearly showing on their faces.

The chants grew louder and louder, looking down at the crowd it was easy to see they were being directed at the Bulgarian supporters who were mostly seated in the one area of the stadium.

Sirius very slowly moved his arm from around Hermione's shoulder and with soft almost invisible movements retrieved his wand from inside his cloak, Bill, Remus and Percy also had their wands in their hands by now. Ron and Harry looked at each other over the top of Ginny's head, with a barely perceptible nod both boys also retrieved their wands, Harry moving his head slowly round to look at Sirius caught Blaise's eye as he did so. Blaise raised his eyebrows in question at Harry before dropping his gaze down to take in Harry's wand which was now in his hand.

Loud screams from the crowd below them drew their attention back to what was happening in the Stadium. Long streams of purple, blue and green light was being thrown from all sides towards the Bulgarian support and judging by the reactions of the Bulgarians they were on the receiving end of some very nasty hexes. Soon the air below them was awash with colour as the Bulgarian supporters retaliated and more and more of the England fans got involved in the fighting.

Hermione, Sirius and the others all jumped to their feet, the game in front of them all but forgotten.

"We need to leave now"

Sirius spoke over Hermione's head towards Remus.

Remus nodded his head in agreement and he quickly looked around taking in the rapidly spreading chaos happening around him. People were frantically running towards the exists, trying to get outside the stadium so they could apparate or port key away.

"Come on keep tight together, Bill, Fred, George you take up the rear".

Sirius stood and grabbing Hermione's hand started to move her towards the exit, Blaize and Draco stood as they went to pass them neither making any signs of leaving. Sirius stopped and looked right at Draco.

"What the fuck are you still standing here for, we have to leave come on what are you waiting for and make sure you have your wands at the ready".

Draco and Blaize jumped at Sirius's words but immediately followed him without question.

Suddenly jets of light appeared in the exit doorway and shouts could be heard from the stairwell. Sirius let go of Hermione's hand and issued a sharp command of "Stay here" as he ran up the steps towards the exit to investigate. Slowly he moved his body round the exit to see what was going on ducking just in time as a jet of red light just narrowly missed him.

"Bloody hell"

Remus pushed Tonks behind him as he went to aid Sirius.

"Remus don't be ridiculous" Tonk's tried to make her way towards her husband only to have Harry pull her back.

"Tonk's for god's sake you're pregnant, you can't duel even the smallest hex could damage your baby"

Tonks wrapped her arms protectively round her stomach, quickly looking after Remus obviously torn in her desire to help her husband and protect her baby.

Hermione looked quickly around her; it seemed that the boys had somehow manoeuvred themselves in front of the three girls and Hermione, Ginny and Tonks found themselves looking at the back of their loved ones as the first of the death eaters showed himself at the doorway, only to be quickly felled by Sirius.

Ducking out of the door way and back into their box again he spoke to them in urgent tones.

"Fucking death eaters, about a dozen of them, I could see about seven Auror's I think but they are struggling to contain them"

Sirius looked at Bill and Remus.

"Okay we could blast our way out and apparate, but Tonk's has to get to a port key"

Turning towards his cousin he asked her

"Would an Auror made port key work in here do you think what with all the safety wards that have been set up?"

Tonks was looking at Remus as she answered.

"Yeah I think it will work, but I can't make it big enough to take everyone that is here, it would have be myself and three others at the most"

"Okay, you the two girls and Harry then"

Tonk's swallowed heavily at Remus's words.

"What no fucking way" Harry pushed himself forward so that he was standing in front of Sirius

"Tonks can take the girls, I'm going nowhere"

"Neither am I"

Hermione came and stood beside Harry crossing her arms over in front of herself.

Sirius turned to look at her

"Hermione" he growled "you will bloody well do as you are told"

"Shit watch out"

Bill ducked as a bright orange curse flew over his head, the twins jumping apart as it flew between them"

"Bastards"

George and Fred made their way to the doorway, their wands drawn and were immediately caught up in helping stall the advancing death eaters.

Remus running up the stairs to help shouted over his shoulder

"Dora make that bloody port key, once we get out of here we will join you okay, just take the girls with you".

Tonks pulled a charm hanging off her ministry supplied belt and pointing her wand towards it started to recite the spell.

"What no, no Harry I'm not leaving"

Ginny shook her head as if coming out of a trance.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her with her to the side of the stairwell fear pumping through her as she caught a glimpse of a white death eater mask flashing past the door way, Sirius and Bill with a roar charging after him. Seconds later they both appeared moving backwards through the exit as they duelled with whoever was out there, Percy, the twins and Remus immediately joining them.

"Come on"

Ron flicked his head towards his brothers as he gestured for Harry to join him, both boys immediately heading up the stairs their wands drawn only to stop dead and look to their left side to find Draco and Blaise had also fell into place beside them their wands in their hands a determined look on their faces. The four boys hesitated as they took in each other; six years of hatred and mistrust melting away in the face of the danger they were now all in.

"What? are we going to stand here all night trying to stare each other out or are we going to show these fucker's what Hogwart's teaches it's students these day's"

Blaise flicked a nervous glance at Harry at Draco's words.

"Come on"

Harry once more turned towards the fighting happening at the top of the stairs.

"Hermione, Hermione"

Hermione turned towards the voice calling out her name only to see Viktor hovering in front of their box on his broom"

"Hermione come now" Viktor gestured to himself

"Come on I will take you out of here safely"

Hermione shook her head at him

"What? No Viktor I'm not leaving"

Viktor flew his broom into the seating area and lightly jumped off it. Pulling his wand he pointed it at Hermione.

"Accio Hermione"

Ginny screamed as Hermione's hand was ripped from her grip and her friend went hurtling towards Viktor.

Viktor caught Hermione deftly in his arms.

"Viktor what the hell are you doing let me go"

Hermione struggled against the death grip that Viktor had on her but he held on tight and pulled her towards his broom.

"Stop struggling or I will stun you Mione I need to take you to safety I promise I will come back for Ginny and the others but you need to get out of here"

Harry and the other three boys had turned at Ginny's scream just in time to see Hermione hurtle towards Viktor. Pushing Harry out of the way Ron leaped over the seats towards them.

"You bastard, leave her alone, let her go now"

Ron reached them in seconds and grabbed hold of Hermione's wrist in one hand, his wand pointing at Viktor's throat with the other. Viktor immediately released his grip on Hermione and held up his in hands up in surrender.

Sirius and the others had disappeared out into the main walk way and stairwell duelling with the death eaters, having overpowered more than half of them the rest had turned and sprinted away the remaining Auror's chasing after them.

"Come on lets get the hell out of here"

Bill called out as he turned back to collect the rest of their group, just as they heard Ginny's scream and Hermione and Ron's shouts.

"Fuck"

Sirius sprinted back towards the doorway, the others following him all with their wands drawn.

Almost crashing through the entrance to the large executive box Sirius skidded to a halt taking in Viktor's hold on Hermione for a second before Ron had reached them and wrenched Hermione from his grasp holding his wand to the Bulgarian's throat. Just seconds after Harry, Draco and Blaise also had their wands pointed at Viktor causing Hermione and Ginny's mouths to drop open in shock.

Sirius bolted down the stairs to the front of the box pushing the boys out of his way, a murderous look on his face.

"Sirius" Hermione spoke in a low tone to him

"Sirius it's alright, Viktor was just doing what he thought best"

Reaching Viktor Sirius grabbed him roughly by the front of his Quidditch uniform.

"You are a fucking dead man"

Sirius drew back his fist before smashing it into Viktor's face.

"Sirius no" Hermione screamed and threw herself at him, grabbing hold of his arm before he could hit Viktor again.

Viktor was bent forward his hands up at his face blood spurting out between his fingers from his broken nose.

Hermione stood in front of Sirius both her hands on his chest pushing him back.

"Stop it now Sirius, Viktor was just trying to help me"

Ron spun round to look at her

"You don't usually scream and shout at the person trying to help you Mione"

Locking her eyes with Sirius she tried to explain

"I didn't want to leave you or the others that's all, I wasn't afraid of Viktor I just wanted to stay here with you"

All their attention was suddenly caught by a deathly silence falling over the people who were still in the stadium quickly followed by terrified screams and shouts as thousands of people tried to leave on masse the cause for their terrified rush from the stadium loomed large and menacing in front of them the 'Dark Mark'.

Hermione had turned to look at the 'Dark Mark' etched eerily into the summer night sky with the rest of them, fear coursing through her body at being so close to such evil. Shaking his head in disgust Viktor turned back to Sirius the pain in his face was throbbing making him feel slightly sick.

"Mione" his voice sounded thick and muffled "Would you please heal my nose?"

"No she won't heal your bloody nose, go back to your dressing room and get your bloody healer to do it; maybe you will think twice before trying to kidnap my wife again"

Viktor's fine hold on his temper finally gave out and with a roar he threw himself towards Sirius just at the same time as Hermione moved towards him to heal his broken nose. Viktor couldn't stop himself his momentum carrying him forward as he swung his fist towards Sirius he hit Hermione square on the jaw. Hermione dropped like a stone out cold the minute Viktor's fist made contact with her face.

Before anyone else could react Tonks flicked her wand at Viktor

"Stupefy, Incarcerare"

Viktor fell to the ground bound from head to toe in strong ropes.

Sirius dropped down on his knees leaning over Hermione as she lay on the ground, his hands hovering above her head afraid to touch her.

"I think he's broken her bloody jaw"

Percy and Bill pushed forward leaning over the top of Sirius they both narrowed their eyes at the girl who was like another baby sister to them.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing Sirius, letting Hermione get between you both like that, you are supposed to be protecting her"

Bill furious words hit home and Sirius shook his head to try and clear the red mist that had descended clouding his judgment.

"What in the name of Merlin's balls is going on here?"

The group tuned to see Mad Eye Moody and three Auror's, including Daria making their way down the stairs towards them.

"We were told Death Eaters were attacking the officials in the executive box up here.

Tonks moved round them to speak with her boss.

"We were attacked, don't know where all the officials went but the boys managed to fight the death eaters off".

"There should be at least four of them stunned up in that corridor you just came through"

Remus came to stand beside his wife as he spoke to Moody.

"Well there's not there's nobody in that corridor now it's completely deserted"

"What?" The twins exclaimed together as they looked at their two older brothers

"Their comrades couldn't have run off very far after all, they must have come back for them while we were distracted down here"

"Look that's all very well and good, but my wife has been attacked and is lying out cold on the ground here, do you think I could get some bloody help transporting her to St Mungo's"

Moody's gaze dropped to Sirius who was still kneeling beside Hermione"

"What the hell, was she cursed?"

"No sir", Tonks answered him "look I think we should emergency port key them to St Mungo's I have detained Mr Krum and I think he should be questioned just to clear his name of any wrong doing here tonight, I will explain it all to you when we get back to division".

"What about these two have you detained them as well?"

He pointed at Draco and Blaise.

"No" Harry stepped in front of the two boys "They were not part of this"

"Yeah the boys can walk out with us to get their port key back home"

Remus gestured the two boys over to him.

"Alright, Daria you go to St Mungo's with Mr and Mrs Black as an escort. Report back to me of her condition in case there are charges to answer" Moody barked out his orders.

"Us too" Harry and Ron stepped over to Sirius to help him with Hermione who was starting to come round and was moaning gently.

Daria lightly skipped down the remaining steps coming to a halt beside Sirius, looking over his shoulder she took in Hermione with barely concealed glee, chomping down her urge to grin from ear to ear she schooled her features into concern for Hermione and Sirius.

"Oh boy she sure has a habit of attracting trouble doesn't she?"

Daria spoke to the top of Sirius's head.

Sirius stood with Hermione in his arms she was moaning more loudly now and he whispered gently to her

"Its okay baby we are going to have you right as rain in no time I promise"

"Here" Daria held out the charm from her belt that she had just charmed into a port key

"Can you manage to touch it if you are carrying Hermione as well?"

"Yeah it's fine" Sirius answered her gruffly

"Come on" he gestured to Harry and Ron with his head

"Bill I knew this is a stupid thing to say but make sure Ginny gets home safely please"

Harry quickly dropped a kiss on the top of Ginny's head as he spoke to her oldest brother

"Potter" Harry stopped and turned around Draco was holding Hermione's wand out to him

"Eh she dropped it when she fell"

Harry nodded his thanks and took the wand from him.

"This does not mean we are friends Potter"

"Yeah right"

Harry answered him before moving over beside Ron who was shaking his head at Draco and Blaise, raising his eyebrows in challenge he called out to them just before the port key pulled them all away to St Mungo's

"See you boys on the train"

**---XXX---**

Lucius was in a very good mood; his master was quite pleased with tonight's little show of strength. The ministry was going to be very embarrassed in the morning when the papers printed this story showing that lighting can indeed strike twice.

He lifted his head as this study door was thrown open; standing in the doorway was his very irate son.

"Draco are you alright?" Lucius drawled out cautiously

"No thanks to your lot, what the fuck was the point of that little display tonight"

"I'm sure I do not know what you are talking about son, come on in tell me about the match tonight, did England win?"

Draco shook his head in disgust he would never as long as he lived understand his father.

"No father there were no winners in tonight charade, if you will excuse me I am just going to check on mother before I retire for the evening".

"Draco" Lucius's voice stopped him as he turned to leave his fathers study.

"Your mother is quite well, she turned in for the night about an hour ago, I am sure she will be sound asleep by now there is no need for you to disturb her rest"

Draco stiffened his back as he looked back over his shoulder at the man he hated more than anyone in the world right at this moment.

"Nevertheless, I will check on her, I will be careful not to waken her"

As you wish Draco I bid you goodnight I think I will sit up reading for another hour or so before I retire myself"

Draco pulled the study door firmly closed behind him as he started up the stairs towards his mother's bedroom an unsettled feeling came upon him as he slowly made his way along the long hallway, change was coming he could feel it. Damn it, he was going to have to pick a side and he knew which side it would be.

'_Who am I kidding, I have already chosen" _Draco sighed heavily before opening his mother's bedroom door almost silently and looking over at her small form as it lay in the middle of the huge four poster bed.

'_Merlin help us mother, something big is coming and I don't know if I can avoid it any longer, its time to start acting like a man_'

Draco walked over to his mother's sleeping form and leaning over her dropped a goodnight kiss on he forehead.

"I love you mother"

"And I love you my brave Dragon" Narcissa whispered into the dark as her beloved son gently closed her bedroom door behind him.

**---XXXX---**


	29. The Prince of Darkness

**Susannah 01**

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 29 **

**The Prince of Darkness **

Winky paused in her chore of directing a mop over the large kitchen floor when her mistress appeared from the garden at the opened kitchen door.

"Can Winky get anything for you mistress?"

Hermione smiled fondly at the little house elf.

"I didn't want to step in on to your clean floor, so if you don't mind could you please get me a cold drink of water?"

Almost before she could say 'house elf' Winky had her propelled back out the kitchen door and seated at the garden table as a large jug of ice cold water and a long glass appeared in front of her. Winky buzzed around her and with a click of her fingers put up the large colourful parasol to shade her mistress from the midday sun.

"Em thank you Winky"

Hermione was still somewhat bemused by the little house elf's mothering of her ever since she came back from St Mungo's yesterday afternoon. She supposed she did make a sorry sight as even Dr Mullin's best work was unable to banish completely the dark bruising over the bottom half of her face although her jaw was completely healed.

Hermione still couldn't quite believe what had happened at the Quidditch match. She knew in her heart that Viktor would never have harmed her and the fact that her jaw got in the way of his fist definitely lived up to the old saying 'wrong time, wrong place'. She had received a letter from him this morning full of apologies and the promise that once she was back at school he would visit her to apologise in person although he had written at the bottom it might be better if she did not tell her husband of his intention to visit.

Hermione sighed deeply thinking of what Sirius's reaction would be if she suggested meeting up with Viktor. He had been beside himself with rage when Viktor was released from the Auror holding cells at the ministry with no charge to answer. Moody had tried to explain that they had no way of holding Viktor any longer or anything to charge him with as there was no evidence that he was trying to kidnap Hermione from the Quidditch match and that the punch breaking her jaw was entirely an accident, everybody who witnessed it had to admit that Viktor had not been aiming for Hermione. Sirius had adamantly refused to believe they could not charge him with anything and tried to raise a private complaint against Viktor but Moody had thrown him out of his office and had slammed and warded the door against him stopping Sirius from barging right back in.

This morning when Viktor's owl had landed on the kitchen window sill Sirius recognised it immediately and threw a hex at the poor bird making it rise up into the air flapping his great wings as he hooted reproachfully down at Hermione as she tried to coax the poor bird back down. Harry had to almost physically restrain Sirius to stop him from snatching Viktor's letter from Hermione and she had pulled her wand on him threatening to _'hex his bits off if he tried to take her letter'_. Sirius had ended up throwing his arms in the air and storming off and Hermione had not seen him since.

Hermione turned back to the task in hand; she was ticking off items from a long list. Tomorrow they were going back to Hogwarts and she had spent the morning packing and was now double checking that she had packed all she and Sirius needed although from what Sirius told her Professor Dumbledore was going to connect the fireplace in their new quarters to the fire at Grimmauld place, so that both Sirius and her could easily access their home if they needed to. She knew Sirius wanted them to spend as many weekends as they could at home away from Hogwarts but Hermione wanted to wait and see who the Head Boy was first so that she could speak to him about being absent from the castle on most weekends. She had argued with Sirius it was not fair to leave all weekend duties up to other people but he had just snorted at her before shaking his head in disbelief.

"_You are the bloody head girl Hermione just order your prefects to do patrols and such at the weekend, it will only be Friday and Saturday nights anyway you will be back to take control on Sunday evenings"._

"_That's not fair Sirius; I have to do my share of weekend patrols"_

"_Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione, you have to be with me as much as possible, how the hell am I supposed to protect you if I am here and you are patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts at all hours"_

"_Oh you are being ridiculous now Sirius, I am talking about doing my fair share here you are making it sound like I will be __sauntering about Hogwarts having a high old time or something"_

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Charlie came into the garden snapping her out of her musing.

"Hey Hermione"

Hermione smiled up at Harry and her friends as they greeted her.

"Hey yourself"

"Is Sirius around Hermione? Charlie wants to talk to him, he's popped over for a flying visit"

"Oh well em…."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I think he is at home I'm just not sure where he is; I haven't seen him for a couple of hours, since breakfast actually"

"You two been fighting again, Merlin Hermione" Ron shook his head.

Charlie drew his brows together in confusion, he really had not been around a lot lately, with all the Order assignments and his work it was almost impossible to get home for any length of time. Looking down at Hermione he narrowed his eyes as a hiss escaped between his lips _'was that a bruise on her face?'_ Very gently he sat down beside her and using his middle three fingers lifted her face to his. Charlie closed his eyes in disbelief at the blue and purple disfiguring Hermione's lower face. Opening his eyes again he took in her face once more as his famous Weasley temper snapped big time and he stood up rage coursing through his body.

Hermione jumped up alarmed, she knew all the signs of the Weasley temper and she knew Charlie was about to fly into a fine old rage.

"Charlie it wasn't his fault, it was an accident…….really it was my fault I shouldn't have gotten in his way.

"Don't you try and defend him Hermione, that fucking bastard I will kill him. Never in a million years would I have believed he could hit you"

He turned to Harry and Ron

"You two, what the fuck were you doing while she was getting beat up?"

Ron faced his brother his own temper snapping.

"Hey, don't blame us she got in the way and I for one have been trying to tell you lot for years that, that guy was a wanker"

"What the hell is all the shouting about?"

Sirius stepped out of the kitchen into the garden, his white shirt hanging open bare feet peeping out from under his loose black linen trousers, Hermione could see a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his chest.

"You bastard, how could you hit her, I'm going to fucking kill you"

Sirius looked at Charlie who was rapidly moving towards him with confusion and alarm. Hermione realising that Charlie had completely gotten the wrong end of the stick jumped up and waved her wand at Charlie effectively freezing him in the spot.

"Charlie, you have got it all wrong it wasn't Sirius that hit me, it was Viktor by accident at the Quidditch match, honestly Charlie how could you believe that Sirius would hit me"

Hermione waved her wand at him again releasing him from the charm. Charlie looked over at Sirius his cheeks flaming red.

"Sirius mate I'm sorry, I just saw her face and……."

"And immediately jumped to the conclusion that I fucking hit her, yeah mate thanks a lot"

Sirius and Charlie stood looking at each other for a second more, the younger man aghast at jumping to the wrong conclusion.

Sirius broke his gaze and turned to Hermione, his eyes narrowed as he glanced at the bruise on her face. Sighing deeply he turned back to Charlie.

"I need a drink, you in Charlie?"

Charlie quickly glanced at the others before answering.

"Yeah mate and I need to speak to you in private as well, that's really why I'm here is to see you"

"Right come on then I'm going to quickly jump in the shower, I was up in the attic practicing some defence exercises before the term starts on Monday, it bloody warm up there"

Sirius and Charlie made their way back indoors.

"Sirius, honestly mate I really am sorry, I feel like such a dick"

"Forget it, I'm used to people thinking the worse of me mind you I never thought I would be mistaken for a wife beater, anyway you obviously have not been filled in on what happened at the Quidditch match let me have a quick shower and I will be right back"

Sirius spoke to Kreatcher.

"Give Charlie a butter beer please Kreatcher"

Kreatcher's little ears flapped as he answered Sirius

"Yes Master"

**----XXX----**

Hermione snapped shut the lid of her truck and placed her list on top of it.

'_That's the lot all ready for the off tomorrow morning'_

Hermione had very mixed feelings on returning to school tomorrow. Here at Grimmauld Place she was very protected for the most part from the outside world. Even if you took Sirius out of the equation and the Marriage Law had never happened she would still feel apprehensive about returning and facing her peers, knowing how they would all look at her with pity at the loss of her parents. Now returning not only as an orphan and Head Girl she also had a husband in tow the one and only Sirius Black, how the rest of the student population would react to that Hermione could only imagine.

Moving through to their sitting room she sat down at the table in front of the window and looked down at the parchments spread out there soon a deep frown appeared on her forehead as she was lost in concentration. So caught up in the parchments she did not hear Sirius come into the room looking for her.

Charlie had left a couple of hours earlier along with Ron, Ginny and Harry back to the Burrow. Harry was going to return after dinner wanting to spend as much time as possible in the company of his beloved girlfriend. Knowing that Hermione had gone upstairs to finish her packing, Sirius holed himself up in his study. He was still mad at Hermione's defence of that bastard Krum but he really did not want to fight with her about it so knowing his temper was on a fine edge he had busied himself with brushing up his duelling hexes ready for his first couple of classes at Hogwarts. After Charlie had left he shut himself in his study separating all his Order notes from the ones he was taking with him to Hogwarts and if he was honest with himself generally hiding from his little wife. Just looking at her poor bruised face made him want to kill someone; well not someone Krum but Charlie jumping to the wrong conclusion made him think. Did people really think his temper was bad enough that he would lose control and hit Hermione? It was a sobering thought and he was fed up with going over it in his head again and again. Making a sudden decision he decided to seek Hermione out and spend sometime with her. _'Like we should be doing anyway, as it's the last bloody day of the holidays'_

**---XXXX---**

"Hey sweetheart"

Hermione looked up when she heard Sirius's voice and smiled gently over at him. Coming over to stand beside her he gently teased.

"You are not staring on your course work already love are you. I pity your poor professors I really do"

Hermione cocked her head to the side as she looked up at him.

"No, not course work, this is my extra curriculum work but I think I have just about exhausted all the information I am going to get here at Grimmauld place so now I just have to pull it all together and see if any of it makes sense".

"Oh I see extra curriculum" meaning her research for the Order. Making a decision to keep her informed about the Order's progress he sat down beside her taking hold of her hand to keep her attention.

"Talking about that, Charlie has finally persuaded his contact to come to the Order meeting and hear us out, hopefully we can persuade him to help us"

Hermione let out a small gasp of surprise.

"The vampire, he is going to come here?"

"Yes on Sunday evening to the Order meeting. Charlie came today to ask if he could stay here with him for a couple of nights after the meeting. If it works out then he will be staying here permanently until it's all over anyway. It really is the safest option".

"Oh I see" Hermione looked down at her notes spread across the table.

"I was going to leave these all here and work on them when I came home with you every weekend but maybe I should just take them with me, give me a little bit more time to go over everything again"

Sirius casually flicked through her neatly written notes as he spoke.

"Well that's the thing, I've been thinking……"

They both looked at each other Hermione with her eyebrows raised in question, Sirius with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Maybe I've been a bit too demanding with insisting that you come back here with me every weekend, maybe it would be better if you stayed at Hogwarts after all"

Hermione shook her head at him and snorted slightly before replying.

"You just don't want me anywhere near the Vampire, go on admit it, that's the reason for this turnaround"

Sirius stood up pulling her with him over to one of the large couches. Sitting down he pulled Hermione onto his lap where she settled comfortably wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay I admit it, I know I am a possessive jerk but I really don't want you sleeping in the same house as a bloody Vampire alright"

Hermione smiled as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Alright" she agreed gently

Sirius looked down at her.

"Alright, that's it no argument?"

"No your right this time, until you are really sure of him it would be better if he was around as small a group as possible, so alright I agree"

Sirius smirked as he ran his hands down her back to settle round her waist and pulled her a little closer to him.

Changing the subject totally Sirius played with the end of one of her curls.

"Have you had lunch?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes I had a sandwich with the others earlier, honestly Sirius you do not have to check up on me every meal, I get enough of that from Winky".

Sirius chuckled at her huffing

"I wasn't checking up on you I was just making sure you had eaten, I don't want to stop in the middle of what I had planned to have to feed you"

Hermione twisted to look at him causing a very pleasant friction in his groin.

"What have you planned?"

Sirius grinned as he pounced throwing her down on the couch effectively pinning her underneath him.

"This"

He started tickling her sides as he placed little kisses at her neck.

"Sirius" Hermione shrieked as she dissolved into laughter then shrieking again as he tickled a very sensitive spot on her side

"Stop, stop, please have mercy"

Sirius pulled back and looked down at Hermione who was still giggling

"I love to hear you laugh do you know that? I think it is my most favourite sound ever"

Scrambling to sit up Hermione brought her giggling under control as she looked at her handsome husband.

"What" Sirius questioned at her look

Hermione shook her head

"I was just wondering what the reaction to us is going to be tomorrow when we arrive back at Hogwarts"

"You're not worried are you, I mean most of your friends already know and have seen us together they were accepting were they not?"

"I'm not worried about my friends it's just the others in class and stuff you know and some of the professors"

"Well my love you will have to just follow your own advice and ignore them they will soon see you are still the bossy little swot you have always been"

Hermione picked up one of the cushions off the couch and started hitting Sirius over the head with it.

Sirius threw up his arms to protect his head and managed to grab the cushion from her before grabbing her round the waist and throwing her over his shoulder as he stood up and ran into their bedroom were he unceremoniously dropped her on the bed.

Hermione lay on the bed and blinked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips as she ran her tongue over them in a gesture she knew drove Sirius wild.

With a growl he threw himself on top on her capturing her mouth with his he kissed her deeply his tongue dancing with hers.

Hermione brought her hands up and very slowly started to unbutton Sirius's shirt. Pulling himself back from her a little bit he watched as she worked at each button, her hands caressing his skin bit by bit as more flesh was revealed. Sitting up Hermione flicked her tongue over his nipple as Sirius gasped at the sensation it caused. Reaching down she unbuckled his belt and flicked open the button of his trousers allowing her the freedom to snake her fingers around his waist and below the waistband of his trousers to lightly caress the skin there.

Slowly they worked each other up, taking it in turns to remove the others clothing piece by piece until they were writhing naked against each other. Sirius slid into her slowly both of them sighing in ecstasy as their slow movements took them over the edge. They clung to each other as they came back down to earth. _'I love you'_ said the voice in both their heads, neither one of them saying it out loud to the other.

Sirius shifted Hermione in his arms and cuddled her close to his body. Looking down at her head resting on his chest he gently ran his thumb over the ugly bruise on her face.

"Stop it Sirius"

"Oh sorry sweetheart did I hurt you?"

"No but I know what you are doing, you are about to work yourself up into a fine old temper again so just stop it okay"

Sirius sighed again and wrapping his arms around her pulled her even closer to his body.

"Sirius"

"Mm"

Hermione raised her head slightly to look up at him.

"Can I ask you something, it's kind of been on my mind lately?"

Sirius looked down at her his eyebrows raised

"What is it?"

Hermione struggled to sit up a little pulling the throw from the bed over the both of them.

"What is going to happen if we fall pregnant soon, I mean when the baby is born and stuff"

Sirius leaned up on his elbow to look at her

"What do you mean sweetheart, if we fall pregnant then we will become parents"

"I know that, what I mean is I always thought after this year and my NEWTS I would take a position somewhere were I could continue training in someway".

"A position where, not at the bloody ministry?"

Hermione frowned at him.

"Well yes, but recently I have been thinking that maybe I would like to join St Mungo's you know apply to their healer training programme"

Sirius shook his head as he scramble upright on the bed.

"Hermione that's some intense training, it takes around 5 years to be complete, how the hell would you manage that and the children as well".

Hermione spluttered

"Children as in how many for Merlin's sake"

"How the hell do I know, I haven't got a bloody plan or anything but the Marriage Law alone requires two".

"Well we would just have to share childcare between us won't we, you surely don't expect me just to finish school and then stay at home popping out kids do you?"

'_Yes'_ his mind screamed "No of course not" he answered.

"Look there is no point in discussing this now, lets just wait and see what happens, don't forget we are in the middle of a bloody war it kind of pushes everything else to the background right now"

Hermione snaked her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest again.

"I know, it's just something we have never spoken about I just wanted to know your feelings on the matter, that's all".

Sirius dropped a kiss on the top of her head before scooping her up in his arms.

"Come on wife"

"Sirius" she shrieked "were are we going?"

"Shower" he whispered in her ear before backing them both into the bathroom and carrying her over to the shower stand stood them both under the running water. Lifting her sponge Sirius started to gently wash her body causing Hermione's breath to catch in her throat before Sirius caught her in a crushing kiss ending with her wrapping her legs around his hips as he backed her up against the shower wall.

They stayed in their quarters the rest of the day calling Kreatcher and Winky once hunger over took them to serve dinner in their sitting room before they retired to their bedroom for the night, once again making love before they fell into a deep sleep.

**----XXX----**

Sirius and Hermione looked up from their breakfast as Harry puffed his way into the kitchen pulling his trunk behind him, his broom tucked under the other arm. Blowing his cheeks out he threw himself down at the table and reached for some toast lying on the plate in front of Hermione.

Sirius raised amused eyebrows at him

"Cutting it a bit fine there Harry, we have to leave in 15 minutes"

"hummf" Harry chewed furiously before swallowing the toast in his mouth

"Yeah slept in a bit this morning then still had a little bit of packing to do"

"Huh Harry Potter you big fibber, I bet you left it all till this morning didn't you"

Harry turned his attention to Hermione

"No Miss Smartypants, I did do a bit of it last night when I came home, by the way where were you two, you went to bed awfully early the whole place was in bloody darkness when I got back".

Hermione's cheeks immediately flared red as Sirius chuckled at both her and Harry

"That's Mrs Smartypants to you Harry and yes my wife and I decided to retire for the evening quite early last night, we unlike you wanted to be fresh and organised for this morning".

"oh yeah" Harry teased back "Well the next time you retire early just to be fresh for the next morning remember to cast a silencing charm, my room is right below yours you know"

"Oh" Hermione turned her mortified face into Sirius's chest as he let out a bark of laughter to join Harry's

**---XXXX---**

Harry and Hermione made their way through the Barrier of Platform 9 ¾'s closely followed by Sirius, Tonks and Remus.

Pushing their way forward through the crowd of students and parents they made their way up the platform towards the train.

"Hey there are Mr & Mrs Weasley" Harry waved his hand over to them and grinned widely as Mrs Weasley waved them over towards them.

"We've just put Ron and Ginny on the train dear; they said they were going to find an empty compartment for you all".

"Okay good thanks, well bye then, see you all at Christmas"

Harry hugged Mrs Weasley and shook Mr Weasley's hand before turning to Hermione

"Coming Mione"

"Oh yes just a minute" Hermione threw her arms around Mrs Weasley's neck hugging her tightly

"Thank you Mrs Weasley for everything I don't know what would have happened to me this summer if it wasn't for you"

"Oh my dear it was nothing, nothing"

Mrs Weasley dabbed at the tears in her eyes as Hermione pulled away. Sirius and Remus hauled their trunks on the train and Sirius turned back holding his hand out to Hermione.

"Alright sweetheart"

"Yes" she smiled at him as she took his hand and he pulled her onto the train with him.

I'm going to take these trucks along sweetheart then find the others, come on I will take you to find Harry, Ron and Ginny".

"Okay although I am capable of finding them myself you know, I have done this for six years"

She mumbled at his back as she followed him along the train, students jumped out of his way and stopped dead in doorways to watch them pass. By the time they found the others Hermione's cheeks were flaming bright red.

Sirius kissed her cheek "See you later" and continued his way down the train to the teacher's compartment.

Hermione settled down in the compartment opening the lid of Crookshanks basket and lifted out her beloved cat who stretched out each limb before curling up in the corner of the seat, one paw across his eyes as if to block out the view of the rest of them.

Hermione shook her head in amusement at him before turning to join in Ginny and Luna's conversation about what events the heads should organise this year.

An hour into the journey and Sirius had stopped by five times already to check on her. After the last time Hermione huffed to the rest of the carriage.

"Honestly you would think I was some kind of idiot or something, what the hell does he think is going to happen to me just sitting in this carriage"

"I think it's romantic" Luna smiled at her dreamily.

"Yeah well I'm starting to think its bloody obsessive"

Hermione stood and stretched and looked down at Ron who was lying across the seat with his head in Luna's lap.

"I'm going to the head's compartment now to meet with the head boy, the rest of the prefects meeting is in half an hour Ron".

"Yeah I know will see you at it Head" Ron teased.

Hermione smiled at him nodding at the others "See you all soon"

She made her way out of the compartment and along the corridor stopping briefly at the luggage compartment she removed her new traditional robes in Gryffindor Red from her trunk and slipping into the ladies quickly changed into them. Running her hands down the thighs of the smooth material Hermione did a little twirl, getting more excited now about actually being the Head Girl she lifted her shiny new Head Girls badge from the top of her trunk and pinned it to her chest. Closing the lid of her trunk firmly she made her way back out to the corridor and moved quickly to the head's compartment.

Stopping outside the door Hermione was disappointed to discover the blinds had been drawn making it impossible to see if the Head Boy had arrived yet or not. Taking a steadying breath she chastised herself.

'_Come on how bad could it be'_

The door suddenly sliding open startled her and she took a step back, two gasps simultaneously could be heard as the Head boy and Girl stared at each other before both announced

"YOU"

The Head Boy moved to the side and held his arms out inviting Hermione to come in where he quickly followed sliding the door shut behind him.

Both turned to face each other.

"Well, well well" he drawled.

"The old man really has lost it big time this year, the bloody golden girl of Gryffindor, mudblood extraordinaire along with the Prince of Darkness, son of the most bastard pure blood extremist out there.

Draco Malfoy shook his head as he sat down and dropped his head into his hands.


	30. Ti Tim Timothy

Susannah01

Black Heart

Chapter 30

**Ti...Tim....Timothy **

_Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay in this update. I have been on holiday for two weeks although I didn't spend it all lounging about in the sun drinking Sangria I did get some writing done. I reckon about another 10 chapters and this story will be done. Cormac McLaggen comes into this chapter just as a little diversion really but as I am not sure what year he is in at Hogwarts I have decided for the sake of my imagination and sanity he will be the same year as Hermione i.e. Seventh. Keep the wonderful reviews coming honestly they are what keeps me going. Love Susannah _

**---XXX---**

Hermione's feet dragged as she made her way up to her rooms. It was only lunchtime and she still had a full afternoon's worth of classes before she could lie down and take the nap she was longing for. _'Thank Merlin it was Friday, this week feels like one of the longest ever' _

This afternoon was the seventh year's first class with Sirius. She had not seen him since early Tuesday morning and she missed him terribly. That was one of the causes for her tiredness she found it almost impossible to sleep for more than a couple of hours at a time without Sirius. He had left on Tuesday morning to relieve Remus at Grimnauld Place who had been staying there with Charlie and Danior the vampire. It was the first time since their marriage they had went any length of time apart and although he did floo call her every night it wasn't the same.

As far as Hermione understood from Sirius the Order meeting went quite well on Sunday evening with Danior. Remus, Charlie and Sirius were all working with him bringing him up to date with all their intelligence on Voldermolt. Sirius had also spoken to him about Hermione's research and he was keen to find out more asking Sirius to bring Hermione to meet him. So far Sirius had not offered to do that and Hermione knew he would be very hesitant until he was more sure of the vampire.

Hermione heaved her heavy book bag further up her shoulder. She would not need it this afternoon for DADA, as their lesson with Sirius was purely practical they had already been informed to just bring along their wands. Hermione and the others were more than happy to return to their dorms to dump their heavy bags before going for lunch.

Reaching the corridor that housed the Head Girl and Boy's rooms she hesitated for a moment before making herself move forward towards the portrait guarding the entrance to her rooms. Draco Malfoy was standing at the entrance to his quarters talking to a young boy who could not be more than 2nd year going by his small stature, actually she noted the boy was talking Draco was rolling his eyes at him.

"I don't give a fuck. Why don't you go whine to someone who does? Has it ever occurred to you, your room mates treat you the way they do because you are a whiny snivelling little snot".

"Malfoy" Hermione was scandalized; coming to stand opposite them she folded her arms across her chest and glared at the Head Boy.

Draco looked up from the small boy and smirked at Hermione over his head.

"Ah just in time, there you go Tiny Tim go pour your heart out to the Head Girl, I am sure she would just love to listen to your never ending complaints"

Hermione looked down at the boy who was now staring up at her with large water filled eyes.

Glaring at Draco Hermione dropped her bag at her feet and smiled sweetly down at the boy.

"Hi, my name is Hermione, what is your name?"

"Ti…Tim….Timothy" he managed to hiccup out.

Hermione's heart melted at the pathetic sight he made.

"Oh don't cry Timothy, I'm sure we can work out whatever it is that has upset you so, why don't you tell me about it".

Draco snorted and mumbled, "Oh this should be good"

The little boy looked between them apprehensively before mumbling.

"But you're a girl"

Hermione looked over his head at Draco who had lifted his eyebrows in amusement before leaning back in his doorframe arms crossed in front of him.

"Yes well you're right I am a girl, but I am Head Girl and I am here to help you, you can trust me"

"Oh for fuck's sake"

Draco straightened up bringing Hermione and Timothy's attention back to him.

"Tiny Tim here feels his room mates are taking up too much space in their dorm. He complained to them that they couldn't leave their stuff all over the place and now he wonders why they snub him. Oh yes and they have hidden all his underpants, that about hits the nail on the head doesn't it."

Draco narrowed his gaze down onto the little boy who had two bright red spots flushed on his cheeks now.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak to Timothy once more but instead let out a squeal of surprise as the door to her rooms was flung opened and a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I thought I heard you out here" Sirius whispered sensually into her ear causing Hermione knees to almost buckle.

"Sirius"

She turned around to face him and threw her arms around his neck

"I've missed you so much; I didn't think I would see you before class this afternoon"

Sirius looked quickly down at his watch

"How much time before class starts…. we've got an hour yet, plenty of time, come on little wife of mine"

Sirius started to move back into the room pulling Hermione along with him at the same time muzzling her neck. Someone clearing their throat very loudly brought them back to the present and Hermione turned to face Draco and Timothy again only this time it was her turn to blush furiously at the amused look on Draco's face.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Draco gestured his head towards the little boy who was looking at her and Sirius with huge round eyes.

"Oh Merlin yes Timothy… em Timothy this is my husband Professor Black…em Professor this is Timothy he is having a bit of a problem with his dorm mates".

Sirius spared the boy a harassed glance before looking at Hermione and shrugging

"So"

Hermione snapped her head round and glared at Sirius before turning to glare again at Draco who let out a large snort at Sirius's answer.

Hermione put her arm around the little boy's shoulder and lead him away from the other two. Leaning into him she gave his shoulder a little squeeze.

"Timothy this is what I want you to do. First of all what house are you in"

"Ravenclaw miss"

"Right well I want you to go the Ravenclaw prefects called Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil. Tell them that I sent you to speak to them and that....."

Draco cut her off mid sentence as little Timothy squeaked.

"Goldstein's little brother is one of his dorm mates"

"Oh I see"

Hermione looked back down at the little boy who was shuffling from foot to foot now.

"Well okay this is what I want you to do then. Go find the Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley they are brother and sister and are prefects for Gryffindor. They will be sitting beside Harry Potter do you know who that is?"

Little Timothy nodded his head slowly his eyes now like the size of tea plates in his head.

"Well tell them I want them to speak to the prefects in your own house on your behalf, you can tell them the trouble you are having with your dorm mates you don't have to worry about them not listening to you, do you understand".

"Yes miss, okay"

Poor little Timothy scuffed his immaculately polished toe along the floor before looking back up at Hermione.

"Well off you go then; if you hurry you will catch them both at lunch"

Hermione stood and watched as the little boy hurried away from them and disappeared round the bend of the corridor.

"Hermione for the love of Merlin" Sirius came up to her and pulling on her hand moved once again towards their rooms

"Sirius Black I can't believe your behaviour towards that poor little boy and you" she turned on Draco who was still leaning against his doorway watching them with an amused smirk. "You're a disgrace as a Head Boy, that poor little mite is getting bullied"

"Oh calm down, he is not getting bullied he just has to learn how to live with others that's all and if you sweep down on his dorm mates like some avenging angel you will just make things worse for him"

"Are you hearing this?"

Hermione turned to glare at Sirius who looked at Draco helplessly before throwing up his arms in defeat

"Okay what the hell is the squirts problem?"

"You heard me the first time he is getting bullied; his dorm mates have hidden all his underpants for Merlin's sake"

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek to try and keep from laughing but one look at the shaking shoulders of Draco sent him over the edge.

"Oh that's it I give up"

Hermione threw her arms in the air before they came to settle on her hips and she glared at Sirius. Sirius seeing his chance of a lunchtime romp with his wife disappear fast stopped snickering immediately and straightened up to face her.

"I'm sorry love, don't you worry about the little guy I'm sure Ron will sort him out, come on lets go inside"

He gestured towards the door to their rooms.

"Ron shouldn't have to sort him out, he came to you, the Head Boy," she pointed to Draco.

"Look if I had interfered he would never learn to get on with his dorm mates, its better if he learns to fight his own battles and be a little more tolerant of others, now if you don't mind I'm going to lunch and leave you to……. well actually I don't want to think about what I'm leaving you to……..sorry Professor"

Draco inclined his head towards Sirius before pulling the door to his rooms shut behind him and moving off down the corridor.

Hermione shook her head at his back

"Honestly"

"Hermione" Sirius whined from behind her "You are killing me here sweetheart"

Hermione turned to face Sirius narrowing her gaze on him, _'Merlin how I have missed that man'_ It would have been very easy to give in and join him in their rooms, however she wasn't going to. Something inside told her not to let Sirius get his way this time _'even if I am cutting off my nose to spite my face' _

"Sirius I'm going down for lunch. I really am very hungry, it's been a long time since I had breakfast then we both have class afterwards"

"What the hell. Hermione you can eat up here in our rooms, I will get the house elves to bring food to us"

"No Sirius the house elves have enough to do looking after everybody in the great hall they don't need the extra work of running after us. Anyway I thought you wanted me to eat all my meals?"

Sirius knew he was defeated; there was no way now he would ever be able to talk Hermione into a quick tumble however she wasn't getting away that lightly. Two strides had him standing right in front of her where he pulled her tight to his body and proceeded to ravish her mouth with his.

Hermione lost the ability to think as she dropped her heavy bag at her feet and wound her hands through her husband's hair before running her fingers down over the skin at his neck.

They pulled apart both gasping, their chests heaving. Hermione looked up at Sirius who was watching her through heavy lust filled eyes.

A slow smirk spread across his face. His witch wanted him he could tell the effect he was having on her. _'I'm going to have her panting for me before this day is over'_

Sirius ran his knuckles down her cheek.

"Okay sweetheart give me that bag and I will dump it in our rooms for you. You go ahead to lunch".

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. What game was he playing; he had never given in so easily before.

"Alight" she answered slowly holding her book bag out to for him to take. Grabbing the bag Sirius dropped a light kiss on her cheek and before turning away brought his hand up to smack her backside.

Hermione let out a surprised yelp.

"Till later little wife"

**---XXXX---**

Hermione made her way slowly through the great hall towards the Gryffindor table. She could see Ginny at the Ravenclaw table talking to Padma both girls turned and looked down the table to where the little boy Timothy was sitting by himself, a very forlorn look on his little face. Seeing Hermione going to sit down Ginny patted Padma on the back and moved back over to the Gryffindor table coming to sit beside Hermione who was now eating a chicken sandwich she was holding in one hand whilst pouring out a drink of juice with the other.

"Hey Ginny I take it Timothy managed to speak to you then".

Ginny smiled at her nodding her head slightly.

"Yeah poor wee mite, Ron has gone to look for Anthony to put him in the picture. Don't worry I'm sure its just a matter of them all settling in and getting to know each other better, before you know they will be the best of friends".

"Thanks for looking after him for me. Bloody Draco Malfoy should be doing this not you or Ron".

Hermione proceeded to tell Ginny and Harry who was sitting on her other side all about the confrontation with Draco.

"Even bloody Sirius started laughing; I mean it's not funny is it?"

Hermione turned slightly to look at Harry whose eyes were dancing in merriment. Narrowing her own eyes at him he hastily coughed and cleared his throat whilst shaking his head.

"No, no not funny at all".

At that moment the attention of the whole hall was fixed on the doors of the great hall, which had just been flung open causing them to bang against the wall. Sirius strode in causing every female in the hall to openly gasp and gape at him; the males just raised their eyebrows and shook their heads.

Sirius wore tight black trousers, tucked into knee high black dragon hide boots, which clicked loudly with each step he took. His pure white shirt was tucked firmly into his trousers showing the glint and twinkle of the stones in the buckle of his belt. He did wear his teaching robes over his clothes but they were flung back so far on his shoulders he almost wore them as a cape. Striding down the aisle towards the top table he made a detour to Hermione's table coming to stand right behind her. Leaning over the top of her Sirius gently placed his hand on her shoulder whilst he spoke to Harry, letting his fingers slowly draw little circles on the exposed skin of her neck.

Hermione was finding it hard to concentrate on what Sirius was saying. Just the feel of his fingertips playing against her neck had her senses reeling.

"So Harry are you looking forward to my first class?"

Harry grinned over at Sirius.

"Well I don't know it depends what you have in store for us Professor"

Sirius snorted.

"That my boy is the question, all depends on what kind of standard I see doesn't it?"

Hermione rolled her shoulder gently disengaging Sirius's hand

Sirius looked down at her.

"You alright there sweetheart, did you manage to get some lunch?"

"Mmm" was all she could manage as she pointed to the sandwich and drink in front of her.

Sirius smirked, "Okay then I'll just go and grab a quick bite myself. See you in a while".

Dropping a quick kiss to the top of her head he strode off to the teachers table.

Hermione watched him go with a bemused look on her face. Turning her attention back to her sandwich she caught her fellow Gryffindor's either looking at her with broad grins on their faces (the girls) or knowing smirks (the boys). Two spots of colour appeared on her cheeks, as she turned back to her friends glad that the arrival of Ron took the attention off her once more.

"Bloody hell Mione don't we have enough problems with our own first years without you going around recruiting kids from the other houses to torment us with as well?"

Hermione bristled

"As head girl Ron I'm here to help everyone. Anyway what did Anthony say is he going to sort them out?"

"Yeah he said to leave it with him, he will make sure the little guy is okay. Anthony is a good guy I like him".

Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows at each other at Ron's statement. Ron very rarely expressed a fondness for anyone, especially wizards from houses out with Gryffindor.

"Anyway guys come on eat up I'm looking forward to Sirius's first lesson"

Harry smiled at Hermione as he spoke.

"Hey give a bloke a chance to finish lunch first we have not all been swanning around giving out orders you know"

Ron leaning over Hermione grabbed two slices of cake as he asked his sister.

"Pour us out a drink of that milk Ginny will you?"

"Honestly Ron you had already eaten your lunch before little Timothy came to speak to us, you cannot possible still be hungry".

"Excuse me Miss Perfect I did not have pudding therefore I was not finished".

Ginny Ron and Harry continued with their gentle arguing for the remainder of lunch. Hermione lost in her own thoughts drowned them out so was startled when the three stood up.

"Alright there Mione time to go"

Ron held his hand out to pull her up from the long bench. Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss on her cheek before she made her way over to Luna. Both girls had class together that afternoon. Watching their progression from the great hall Ron had a smile of affection on his face as his girlfriend and sister link arms as they walked.

A loud obnoxious voice brought his attention back to his friends. Cormac McLaggen was making his from the Gryffindor table towards the exit along with most of the other seventh years from the other houses. Calling loudly over to Hermione he made sure that everyone's attention was on them.

"Hey Hermione you better hurry you don't want to be late for this class and get a detention or maybe you do. I bet your detentions with this professor turn into right little spanking sessions. Does the professor make you get down on your knees...oomph"

The rest of his sentence was cut off. Ron had launched himself across the room and barrelling the boy up against the wall used his full weight to press his arm up against McLaggen's throat.

"You watch your fucking mouth McLaggen. You speak to her like that again and I will rip your fucking head off".

"Ron"

At Harry's sharp voice Ron turned his head to look at him. Harry motioned with his head towards the head table. Professor McGonagall was standing watching them with pursed lips. Ron let go his grip on McLaggen and took a step back from him.

"Don't think this is finished McLaggen I'm going to kick your arse".

Cormac McLaggen pulled himself up to his full height brushing imaginary specks from himself.

"Oh please Weasley I'm shaking in my boots. You people need to lighten up, is a person not even allowed to make a joke now?"

Before Ron could grab him again Harry stepped forward his finger jabbing in McLaggen's face.

"You fucking prick, how about I tell her husband what you said. See how funny he thinks you are eh?"

Hermione tugged on his arm.

"Guy's come on he is not worth it"

Hermione was mortified and could feel herself blush from her chest up to her cheeks. Just about every fellow seventh year heard what McLaggen called over to her and of course the Slytherins found it highly amusing. Turning to walk out the hall flanked this time by Harry and Ron, Hermione lifted her gaze to meet Draco Malfoy's. Smirking he raised his eyebrows at her whilst shaking his head. Turning to Blaise who was slightly behind him Draco spoke quietly to him causing a brief smile to cross the lips of the other boy before they pushed their way out of the hall.

For the first time Hermione appreciated just how difficult it was going to be having Sirius here at the school teaching. She knew that the interest and speculation about them by their fellow pupils would not stop for a long time and she was truly worried about Sirius's reaction to some of the things that had been said to her should he ever get wind of them. Hermione knew Sirius's temper only too well and if he had heard McLaggen she was sure she would not be able to stop him from causing the boy serious harm. Sighing deeply to herself she followed the boys up the stairs to the DADA classroom.

Dean, Neville and Seamus followed McLaggen out of the great hall. Neville moved forward as he pushed past the bullyboy.

"How the hell did scum like you end up in Gryffindor McLaggen. You are a disgrace"

Cormac narrowed his eyes at the normally quiet boy.

"Oh not you as well Longbottom. For Merlin's sake I was only making a joke. I will bloody apologise to her all right will that make you all happy. ermionHHe

Dean and Seamus drew level with the two boys.

"Make sure you do McLaggen because believe me you do not want to be on the receiving end of her husband's fists".

Seamus rubbed his jaw absently whilst he spoke making Dean and Neville chuckle at him.

**----XXX----**

Sirius finished eating at the same time as Hermione and her friends. Glancing down quickly at the Gryffindor table he watched them stand to leave for their lesson with him.

"Time for me to make a quick exit I think"

He smiled at Madame Hooch who had been telling him all about Harry's tryouts for the Gryffindor quidditch team this year.

Sirius stood and made his way over to the door to the side of the head table. It led into a small room that housed only a large fireplace. It was connected to every office, classroom and teachers quarters in the castle allowing the teachers to make a quick exit from the great hall always arriving in their classrooms before their pupils. Pulling the door open his attention was caught by someone calling Hermione's name. Looking over at the group of students leaving the Gryffindor table he watched as a tall good looking blond boy said something across the table to her. Sirius could not make out what he had said but he immediately noted Hermione's mortified expression and jumped only slightly when Ron threw himself at the boy. Sirius smirked while watching first Ron then Harry threaten the other boy. Whatever he said to Hermione they had obviously taken great offence at it. Sirius watched as the other seventh year pupils snickered at whatever was being said before they left through the great hall's massive doors.

Sirius knew he had a very quick to ignite temper. Tamping down on that temper now he digested the scene he had just witnessed and stored the information. He would get to the bottom of it later. Sirius didn't come from a long line of Slytherins for nothing. He was very astute when he needed to be and very good at holding onto information to use to his own advantage when the need arised.

**----XXX----**

Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived in the corridor outside of the DADA classroom just behind Draco's Slytherin contingent. Leaning back against the wall of the corridor Hermione closed her eyes against the smirks and knowing looks being levelled at her from all sides.

"Em excuse me Hermione"

Her eyes shot open at the sound of McLaggen's voice once more. She narrowed her eyes at the boy as he made his way over to stand in front of her.

"Look I'm sorry. It was just my little joke that's all. You obviously took it the wrong way"

Hermione looked him up and down thoughtfully.

"Watch out your jokes don't backfire on you Cormac and just so we are clear I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me". She indicated Harry and Ron with a nod of her head. "I am very capable of taking care of myself"

Cormac barely noticed Hermione draw her wand until he looked down to see her point it between his legs. Cormac gulped audibly and moved back from her. Draco moved forward and placing his hand over the top of Hermione's wand pushed it down until it was pointing at the ground.

"Now, now can't have the Head Girl hexing fellow students in the corridors can we"

Cormac huffed loudly causing Draco to turn ice-cold eyes on him.

"You have to be the dumbest fuck I have every had the displeasure of knowing McLaggen"

The corridor fell deadly silent. Parvati Patel snickered loudly breaking the tension in the corridor as the others stared to join in.

Cormac was the one to feel his cheeks burn as the corridor erupted into loud laughter at his expense.

Sirius flung open the classroom door and narrowed his eyes at the seventh year pupils laughing loudly.

"Alright you lot in you go"

He stepped aside and let the pupils file past him into the classroom. Hermione held back so that she was last to enter. Sirius laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"Is everything okay?"

She smiled at him.

"Yes"

"You're sure sweetheart?"

"Yes Sirius I'm sure".

With a flourish of his arm he beckoned her inside. Sirius stood in front of his desk facing the class now seated in front of him.

"Well, well, well. This is the crème de la crème of Hogwarts. Not only do I have the Head boy and Girl" he bowed slightly to both of them "I can also see at least eight prefect badges and if I am not mistaken four Quidditch captains I am indeed humbled to be in such esteemed company". He bowed low to the class.

Those that knew him watched in amusement. He was up to something. Sirius waved his arm at the large board on the wall behind him. _**Defence against the dark arts**_appeared in bold black letters.

"In this class with me the onus will be on practical defence. Professor Lupin has you well up on the theory. Listen carefully to everything he tells you because you won't find anyone with more knowledge than him and in these times you might just be bloody grateful to him as one day sooner more likely than later you're are all going to need that knowledge".

Sirius had slowly rolled back his sleeves as he spoke to the now silent class who watched him with rapt attention. Turning towards his desk he lifted his wand brandishing it in front of him. A smirk appeared on his face at the audible gasp from the class. A loud bang and a yelp of pain had everyone turn towards the sound of the noise. Sirius had vanished Cormac's desk and chair sending the boy crashing to the ground. The class erupted in loud laughter.

"Always be on your guard or as a former professor of yours is fond of saying _Constant_ _Vigilance_'"

Sirius strode over to the prone boy holding his hand out to help him up. Cormac very gingerly took hold of the proffered hand and found himself hauled to his feet. Sirius looked the boy up and down.

"Let me introduce myself Sirius Black you can call me Professor or Sir the choice is yours"

Cormac who had been dusting his trousers down stood straight to attention.

"Cormac McLaggen Sir"

Sirius's eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"Mm McLaggen.....McLaggen where have I heard that name before?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the boy. Cormac swallowing loudly looked nervously around him at the now silent class.

"I've got it"

Sirius moved right up to him standing a head taller and giving the boy his most deadliest stare.

"The prefects Christmas Party"

Cormac paled as Sirius continued to totally intimidate him by staring right at him before smirking evilly and turned to stride once again to the front of the class.

Hermione glared at Harry sitting beside her.

"For gods sake Harry you told Sirius about that"

Harry still smiling at Sirius's treatment of Cormac turned amused eyes to Hermione.

"Technically yes and no"

"What the hell does that mean". Hermione hissed back at him but Harry was saved from answering by Sirius's command of:

"Alright everybody stand up and move up here to the front of the class".

With a single wave of his wand he vanished every desk and chair in the class. In their place at each corner and in the middle of the room large hoops appeared very similar to the ones they used in their apparition classes.

"You will all recognise the hoops lying on the ground no doubt"

There was a general murmur of agreement throughout the class.

"We are going to use these hoops to as a small part of the lesson today"

Sirius moved to the middle of the classroom motioning the pupils to gather around him in a circle.

"Learning to defend yourself involves a lot more than just throwing hex after hex, curse after curse at your enemies. You have to remember they also know those hexes and curses and a lot more besides. So what makes you different from them, what gives you the edge? Mr Malfoy?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows at Draco a small smile on his lips as he threw the question at Draco.

"Surprise" Draco responded. "Do what the enemy does not expect"

"Exactly Mr Malfoy exactly"

The class gasped as Sirius vanished only to appear in the centre of one of the hoops at the back corner of the class just as quickly he vanished again to appear in the centre of the classroom and then again and again moving like lightening the class never knowing where he would appear next finishing up back where he started in the middle of the room. The class was buzzing at his show and a couple of girls even broke into applause.

"Why thank you ladies"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Sirius turned on the charm making the girls of the class go slightly weak at the knees.

"If you are caught up in fighting it is imperative you keep on the move, especially if you have more than one opponent. Wand to wand combat is nothing like duelling where you and your opponent face each other and throw polite little hexes at each other. Your opponent should never be underestimated. He or she will be a highly trained dangerous psychopathic killer who will know every trick in the book"

Sirius looked slowly round the faces watching him with eager anticipation

"So ladies and gentlemen the first part of our lesson today is to learn how to apparate around a small enclosed space to precisely the point you want to be thanks to Professor Dumbledore lifting the Anti Apparition charm in this room. We will do this singly at first then pair up, so okay people lets go"

Sirius's first lesson was a great success. He worked the whole class tirelessly for two hours showing great patience with the slower students that frankly Harry and Hermione did not know he possessed. When he paired them off to work as partners Sirius split them up from each other so that students from different houses had to work together. Harry ended up working with Blaise Zabini and Ron with Draco, surprisingly the latter pairing was a great success both boys being extraordinary strategists it became clear to everyone in the room that they also both had very similar thought patterns much to Ron and Draco's disgust.

Sirius was delighted. Firstly that his pupils caught on very quickly and that they took him seriously. As the bell went signalling the end of class Sirius shouted out:

"Twenty points to each house. You all did very well today so no homework but be prepared to work just as hard the next time".

The seventh year pupils filed out of the class happy smiles on their faces chatting excitedly about the class.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took their time leaving, going round the class straightening up the chairs and desks Sirius had made re-appear. All three turned their heads when they heard Sirius call out to Draco.

"Mr Malfoy a moment of your time please"

Draco turned back into the classroom, a frown on his face. Sirius leaned in close and spoke quietly to him so the others could not hear what he was saying. A small smirk appeared on Draco's face and the others were amazed to see genuine amusement in his eyes as he nodded his head in agreement with whatever Sirius was saying to him.

Sirius turned back to the others as Draco walked smartly from the classroom. Hermione smiled warmly at him as he came to stand beside her.

"Congratulations Sirius that class was wonderful".

Sirius beamed at her genuinely delighted with himself.

"Well thank you sweetheart, coming from you I take that as praise indeed".

"Yeah old man well done"

"Bloody brilliant Sirius" Ron chimed in his praise with Harry's.

"Anyway we have to scoot. I've booked the quidditch pitch for an hours practice before dinner. Come on Ron we need to quickly get changed".

"Righto see you two later". Ron pulled open the classroom door and hurried through it followed by Harry.

Hermione shook her head.

"Honestly those two. Mention quidditch and they're out of here like shots out a cannon".

Sirius coming up behind her snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her hard against his body. Leaning down over her slightly he started to nuzzle her neck. Hermione leaned back into his hard chest bringing her hands up to pull his head closer to her. Turning slightly she gently kissed him running the tip of her tongue lightly across his lips.

Sirius spun her around to face him and pulling her close kissed her as if his life depended on it. Pulling apart he smiled down at her still holding her close with his arms wrapped around her waist. Hermione brought her arms up to wrap around his neck.

"I can't believe how much I have missed you this week Sirius. It just felt so strange wakening up alone each morning"

"I know sweetheart, even after just this short time it just feels wrong to be apart".

Sirius dropped his head and kissed her again running his hands up and down her back.

"Do you know what Mrs Black?"

"Mmm what?"

"You have entirely too many clothes on, I think it is time we retired to our rooms and rectified the situation immediately".

Hermione pulled out of his embrace a small worry frown on her face.

"Sirius I can't. I have Head Girl duties I need to see to".

Sirius held up his hand to stop her

"Not tonight you don't. The Head Boy will cover for you this evening".

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness, what did you say to him?"

She could feel her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Never you mind my lovely he is happy to do it so no worries, now come wife of mine I will be denied no longer".

**---XXXX---**

Sirius lay contentedly in the middle of the large four-poster bed watching Hermione as she moved around the room having just come out of the shower. She had a large towel wrapped around her body and she was humming a happy little tune to herself as she dried her hair using her wand.

"I think we have well and truly missed dinner Sirius"

Hermione smiled gently at him.

"No worries sweetheart what do you fancy and I will go get it for you. Your wish is my command".

Hermione clapped her hands excitedly

"Oh are you going to the kitchens. See if they have any soup left, they make the best soup and some cake and hot chocolate".

Sirius raised his eyebrows as he smirked at her

"Well Mrs Black you seemed to have found your appetite again. Anyone would think you had been working out or something".

Hermione was in the middle of pulling on some soft low slung jogging pants and a large over sized sweatshirt effectively covering her body from her husbands calculating gaze. Picking up a pillow that had landed on the floor she flung it at his head

"Prat"

**---XXXX---**

Sirius whistled happily to himself as he made his way down to the castle kitchens a small smile playing on his lips, as he thought about his little wife upstairs in their rooms.

"Sirius" a jovial voice halted him,

"Good evening Albus how are you this fine evening?"

"Good, good and you seem very happy for man I know missed dinner"

Sirius grinned broadly at him.

"Just popping down to the kitchens just now to get a little supper for myself and Hermione".

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled knowingly at him before changing the subject.

"How did it go today?"

Sirius was immediately contrite.

"I'm sorry Albus I should have come to see you before now its just...."

Dumbledore cut him off not allowing him to finish what he was about to say.

"Nothing to apologise for Sirius, nothing at all. I am not so in my dotage that I cannot appreciate how much you and Hermione missed each other this week, so think not another thing about it".

Sirius nodded gratefully to him.

"The class went really well. Wonderfully well in fact and you were spot on with your observations as usual"

Dumbledore looked mildly curious as if he did not know of what Sirius was getting at.

"Really how satisfying but tell me what observations did I get spot on this time?"

Sirius snorted loudly, however he quickly lowered his voice to that Professor Dumbledore had to lean in slightly to hear what he was saying.

"When I paired them off I did as you suggested and broke up the house pairings. It worked well, I was surprised by it I have to admit but it seems house rivalry is taking a back seat to just surviving I suppose. They all seemed really keen to just get on with it and learn what I could teach them".

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head

"Very satisfying Sirius, very satisfying indeed"

Sirius stopped walking as they neared the portrait that protected the castle kitchens. Turning to face Professor Dumbledore he continued.

"Yes it was good to watch but most pleasing of all was your prediction of Ron and young Malfoy. They were brilliant together Albus you should have seen them. They moved through that class like a pair of panthers almost reading each other's mind. Imagine what those two could do if they really started to work together".

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled conspiratorially once more as he looked at Sirius.

"Imagine yes it is something to think about. Well enjoy your supper Sirius I must be getting along".

Moving away from Sirius he threw over his shoulder his parting comment.

"I hope you and our lovely Head Girl manage to make it to the great hall for at least one meal over the weekend Sirius".

With a rustle of his long purple cloak he was gone.

**eirius**

**her**


	31. Romeo & Juliet ?

**Susannah 01**

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 31**

_I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. I was only back from holiday a week when my appendix decided to explode so I've been a bit under the weather and feeling quite sorry for myself. However one good thing to come from that was that I took the time to read over my story again on this site and was mortified by the early chapters at the spelling and grammar mistakes that I saw. For that I apologise and I will be going back to correct them all. Another thing that caught my eye on the earlier chapters was my dreadful continuity for example Hermione's birthday. Again I will be correcting this fairly soon. Thank you again everyone who has left a review every single one brings such a smile to my face and to the reviewers who make the extra special effort ( you know who you are) I can say just one thing YOU ROCK. _

_Love Susannah._

**Romeo & Juliet?**

Hermione and Sirius soon settled down to the castle routine both becoming used to their time apart when Sirius had to leave the castle for order business. At night after dinner they would work for an hour or so on any school business they might have before settling down on their long sofa cuddled up together to talk or read. As the nights grew colder often they would settle down underneath a large fluffy throw and more than once Hermione would feel herself drift off to sleep safe and protected in her husbands arms. They had both attended Hermione's appointment with Healer Mullin who was delighted with Hermione's progress and the fact that the week before her period had returned. In fact Hermione was feeling stronger and stronger every day. Her nightmares had all but disappeared strangely only returning whenever she slept alone.

Three weeks after their return to the castle was Hermione's eighteenth birthday. Ginny, Harry and Ron had organised a surprise party for her in the 'Room of Requirement' Hermione had been very disappointed the night before her birthday to discover that Sirius would be absent for the next day and evening on Order business. Trying hard to hide her disappointment she had exclaimed in delight in the early birthday present he gave her, a charm bracelet to match the pendant he had given her just after their wedding.

The night of her birthday Hermione answered a summons to the heads common room. On entering she was startled by the chorus of Happy Birthday that greeted her led by Ginny who was standing in front of the other prefects. Moving forward Ginny grabbed hold of her hand.

"Come on Hermione and everyone, party in the room of requirements".

A cheer went up round the room as it quickly emptied. Ginny turned towards the Slytherin prefects who were standing at the back of the room.

"I meant it when I said everyone, you are all more than welcome"

Ginny smiled brightly at them before turning and pulling Hermione behind her.

A broad smile crept across Hermione's face as she entered the Room of Requirement. Harry and Ron standing in front of all her friends each holding large crimson red balloons with bold gold 18's printed all over them.

"Hey birthday girl"

Harry drew her into a tight embrace before lightly kissing her cheek closely followed by Ron. Stepping back a little she smiled brightly up at them.

"This is wonderful, thanks guys".

Music started to play and Hermione turning towards the sound was surprised and delighted to see Fred and George. Making her way quickly over to them she threw her arms around them both hugging them to her.

"Fred, George what a lovely surprise. How on earth did you two get in here?"

Hermione pulled back from them and placed her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"Relax Hermione love, you wont get into any trouble we promise"

Fred and George stood and crossed their hands over their hearts. Smiling at them in spite of herself Hermione shook her head at both of them.

"We could not allow a party for you to go ahead without your two favourite DJ's"

"Thanks guys but I'm warning you I get one whiff of spiked punch or any other drink I will run you out of here myself".

The twins were saved from answering her by Ron who pulled on her hand yanking her onto the dance floor with him.

Hermione was sitting at one of the tables deep in conversation with Anthony, Padma and Parvati. She had danced non-stop for about thirty minutes and shook her head at Ginny who was trying to get her to stay on the dance floor.

"Merlin Ginny let me sit the next couple out I'm pooped"

Both girls attention was drawn to the large wooden door of the room of requirement opening and to their surprise the 5th, 6th and 7th year Slytherin Prefects came shyly into the room. Hermione jumped up and grabbing Ginny's hand pulled her along to go and greet them.

"Hi guys glad you could make it. Drinks and food are at the back wall make yourselves at home". Ginny waved her hand towards the long tables lining the back of the room laden down with food and drink.

"Thanks, em you are sure its okay for us to be here?" Blaize had a tight hold on Pansy's hand as he gestured with his head to some of the others in the room who had stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the new comers.

Hermione stepped forward.

"Absolutely, thank you so much for coming, please as Ginny says make yourself at home"

At that moment George decided to crank up the music some more so anything else that Hermione was going to say was immediately drowned out. Blaize gave her a quick smile and still holding tightly to Pansy's hand made his way towards an empty table near the back of the room, the other Slytherins quickly following him.

Hermione turned her attention away from them when someone gently tapped her arm. Turning round she smiled happily at the girl who was trying to get her attention.

"Hey Juliet thank you for coming"

Juliet Adams was the 7th year female prefect for Ravenclaw. Like Hermione she was muggle born, although she lost both her parents at a very young age and was brought up by her Grandmother. Juliet was one of the top pupils at Hogwarts vying with Hermione and Draco for top spot in all of their classes. As fair as Hermione was dark she was a truly beautiful girl both in looks and her personality. Ron had, had the biggest crush on her all through their 4th, 5th and most of 6th year but Juliet much like Hermione had shown no interest whatsoever in the boys around her. So it was a bit of a shock to have her stand in front of her now, holding Draco Malfoy's hand of all people.

Juliet pulled Hermione into a quick hug.

"Happy birthday Hermione, here we got you a little something"

Hermione looked down at the little gift bag that Juliet was holding out to her.

"Thank you so much Juliet but there was no need you didn't have to buy me anything"

"Well I didn't actually buy it, I made them when I was home visiting Gran"

Hermione looked quickly into the bag to see lots of little home made sweets.

"Thank you Juliet, how is your Grandmother I hope she is a little better"

Juliet bright blue eyes clouded over

"She is as well as can be expected Hermione. You know she has cancer don't you?"

Hermione and Ginny both nodded at the girl.

"She is very frail and has had to move into a nursing home but they are very good and caring and Professor Dumbledore has been an angel allowing me to go see her a couple of times a week".

To both girls surprise Draco threw his arm around Juliet's shoulder pulling her towards him he quickly kissed her on the top of her head.

Smiling at him for this show of affection Hermione stepped back.

"Come on guys lets go back and join the party. Juliet you and I can catch up tomorrow when it's a bit quieter".

Once the distraction the arrival of the Slytherins caused died down, the party soon picked up again and soon everyone was up dancing or pairing off and finding quiet corners to snog in.

Sitting down beside Hermione, Harry pulled Ginny onto his knee grinning over at her, Ron and Luna.

"Hey great party. I would say we are genius's Ron wouldn't you"

Ron grinned back over at him.

"You won't get any argument from me mate"

"Hey guys what about Juliet and Malfoy who would have believed it. Do you think he perhaps doesn't know she is muggle born?"

Ginny leaned over the table as she spoke in hushed tones.

"Don't be silly Ginny of course he does. Blaize told me that Draco has been after her for years and that he wouldn't do anything about it because of his Dad but now he is past caring and is going all out to make Juliet fall in love with him"

Everyone at the table looked at Luna in amazement.

"Oh it's bloody Blaize now is it what the hell happened to Zabini and when the hell were you two having this cosy little chat?"

Ron faced his girlfriend his face getter redder by the minute.

"Oh Ron stop it. Blaize and I were rota'd together for rounds and for prefect duties in the great hall. You know rounds can get very boring we just got talking that's all"

"Yeah well" Ron spluttered trying hard to reign in his jealous nature.

"You can just make sure those rota's are adjusted in future. Luna can do her rounds with me"

Ron pointed his finger over at Hermione who raised her eyebrows at him.

"Don't you point your finger at me mister and anyway Malfoy looks after the rota's so you will have to speak to him"

Ginny giggled loudly.

"Looks like you will have to wait until he is not otherwise occupied Ron" she inclined her head over to the couple in the corner.

Draco was sitting with Juliet on his lap both oblivious to the attention on them as they snogged and petted.

All too soon it was 11 o'clock and curfew time. Hermione stepped up to the front of the room, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny all standing behind her.

"Thank you so much everyone for coming and making this a wonderful party. Unfortunately most of us still have to quickly do rounds as its curfew now so once again thank you and good night"

The party broke up pretty quickly after that. Hermione, Harry and Ginny helping Fred and George get the room back into order before the twins disappeared to make their way home for the night.

Walking slowly back towards Gryffindor tower Hermione realised Ron was missing.

"What happened to Ron, I hope he is not giving poor Luna and Blaize a hard time?"

Ginny snorted before answering.

"Don't worry Hermione for a start Luna and Blaize were not on duty tonight and Luna knows how to handle Ron she will soon put him straight he was just going to walk her back to her tower that's all"

Hermione came to a stop at the corridor for the head's rooms.

"You guys go on up you don's have to walk me to my room"

Harry shook his head at her as he shared a glance with his girlfriend.

"No worries, we are not ready to head back yet so just let us walk you to the door okay"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders

"Okay if you insist but I have to say I do feel a bit like a gooseberry"

Ginny protested.

"Don't be so silly Hermione"

Coming to stand outside of Hermione's rooms she put her finger up to her mouth

"Shush listen"

All three stood and listened to the gentle tinkle of a girl's laughter coming from Draco's room then the lower tone of his voice as he answered.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"Juliet is in there with him," she whispered

Ginny snickered quietly.

"Yeah way to go Juliet"

Harry shook his head at both of them.

"I'm sure I don't want to know. Good night Mione and happy birthday once again"

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah happy birthday and sweet dreams Hermione"

Ginny smiled happily at her before pulling her into a tight hug.

Leaning over the both of them Harry whispered the password guarding the door and it silently swung open.

Putting both his hands on Hermione's shoulders he turned her towards the door a broad smile on his face.

"Hermione look"

Hermione stared into the room. Right in the middle stood Sirius with the largest bunch of white roses she had ever seen. The room was covered in little tea light candles all dancing and twinkling around him.

"Sirius" Hermione brought both her hands up to her mouth in shock.

"Happy birthday sweetheart you didn't really think I would let you spend your birthday night alone did you?"

Hermione flung herself at him wrapping her arms tightly round his neck and effectively crushing the roses between them.

Harry smirked down at Ginny who was watching the tender scene enraptured.

"Come on beautiful let's leave them to it shall we?"

Ginny smiled up at him before nodding and turning away from Sirius and Hermione who had somehow managed to drop the roses and were now kissing very passionately.

Pulling the door quietly shut behind them Harry threw his arm around his beloved girlfriend and turned them to walk back towards Gryffindor tower.

"Oh that was so romantic" Ginny sighed

"Did you know he was coming back?" She looked up at him

Harry nodded.

"He told Ron and me a couple of nights ago that he had managed to get Kingsley to cover his surveillance duty for tonight. It was Ron's idea to keep it secret so that Hermione would get a surprise"

"Ron good grief who would have thought, Luna is definitely having the best effect on him and speak of the devil"

Ron appeared walking towards the bottom of the tower steps, on hearing their voices he stopped and waited for them.

"Your back early mate" Harry and Ginny came to a stop in front of him

"Yeah well Luna is kind of mad at me and wouldn't let me stay"

Harry and Ginny chuckled at the look of utter rejection on his face.

"Never mind, now I have my two favourite men in all the world to escort me back"

Ginny hooked an arm thorough each of theirs.

"Bet you say that to all the guys" Harry drawled before the three of them laughing softly made their way upstairs and to bed.

**----XXX----**

It was two days before the end of October and Halloween. Draco and Hermione both up and about before the rest of the student body sat working quietly at their desks in the head's common room. It was here in this room that the head boy and girl would hold their weekly meetings with the prefects from each house. It was this room that also was used to pin up on the large notice boards taking up most of one wall the different rota's the prefects had, which always ended up looking busy and extremely untidy as names were scratched out and replaced over and over as shifts were swapped then swapped again and it drove Draco mad. He hated the untidiness and lack of uniformity of it, so consequently was sitting drawing up the month of November's rota once more taking into account all the changes that had already been done to it.

Hermione's quill also worked furiously as she jotted down the plans for the Halloween feast this year. The prefects had originally voted for a ball but settled on a party in the common room for themselves and a guest to be held after the traditional feast was finished.

Draco got up and pinned the newly written rotas to the notice board once again. Hermione lifting her eyes from her writing cocked her head to once side as she watched him.

"You do realise it will be as messy as ever again in a couple of days don't you"

She smiled gently at him as her soft voice carried over the room to where he was standing.

"Mmm I should put a bloody repelling charm on it, one that would blast them across the room if they try to change anything."

Hermione snorted gently before turning her attention back to her work.

Draco ran his hand tiredly through his hair as he looked down at her bent head.

"Finished, do you want to look over these proposals before the meeting tonight?"

Hermione held the parchment she was working on out to him.

"No I'm sure whatever the hell you have put down there will be just fine".

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. This new Draco was an enigma to her. She kept waiting for the old nasty one to re-appear. Looking up at him she noticed the tired black lines under his eyes and the permanent frown on his handsome face.

"Draco" she spoke softly. It felt very strange saying his name in fact she knew she could count on the one hand the number of times his name had voluntarily left her lips in the last six year.

"How is your mum doing?"

She flinched slightly under his hard gaze as he snapped his head round to look at her.

"I'm sorry Draco I don't mean to pry it's just when Sirius and I were at St Mungo's we saw you leave Healer Mullin's office. I noticed your mum walking with a cane I just.......I just hope she is feeling better".

She broke off her words trailing away.

Draco sat down heavily on his chair throwing the quill he was holding down onto the desk.

"Mother is fine, she had a nasty accident but is recovering thank you".

Draco gave her the bog standard answer he gave everyone who enquired after his mother.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but I am glad she is on the road to recovery".

"Thank you" he nodded his head tightly at her.

Hermione looked at him silently swallowing hard before making her next enquiry.

"What about Juliet's Grandmother, have you heard how she is from Juliet"

Draco gave her a long hard stare this time he was the one to swallow the hard knot that had formed in his throat before answering.

"She's dying, Juliet is distraught that's why Dumbledore has given her permission to be away from school this week, she is spending every moment at her grandmother's side".

"Oh Draco I am so sorry, please let Juliet know if there is anything at all she needs..."

She trailed off at the look of utter anguish in the head boy's eyes.

Draco ran his hands through this hair tiredly again, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"I should be fucking with her, she should not have to go through this alone"

Hermione gasped at the despair in his voice.

"I'm sure if you went to Professor Dumbledore he would allow you to spend some time with Juliet, if you just explained things to him".

Sighing deeply Draco shook his head

"He has already offered actually that's not the problem. I'm sure I don't need to explain to you that it's necessary not to draw to much attention to Juliet and I. It could place her in great danger if certain people were to find out I was with a Muggle born witch. I trust all the prefects and especially the ones in Slytherin but there are plenty of people in my house that I would not want to know about my relationship".

Hermione looked at him helplessly. She honestly did not know how to offer him in comfort.

Lifting his head Draco narrowed his gaze his piercing silver eyes glinting with something else.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders at him shaking her head slightly

"What's the matter you look like you're about to hex me?"

Draco breathed in deeply before speaking

"The marriage law"

"What about it" but even as she spoke she realised what he was getting at. Both at the same time spoke just one name.

"Juliet"

"Oh gods Draco Juliet will come to the notice of everyone if her grandmother dies, being an orphan and everything, what if someone petitions for her?"

Draco snorted in disgust

"You don't know the half of it. When this law was passed the ministry sent out lists of what they considered to be the most eligible muggle born to families like my own but also on that list was the name of any eligible witch that was a ward of the ministry. Juliet somehow has escaped the ministry radar the first time but not if she is orphaned. She will be immediately flagged up to those bastards and will be on the first list out of there"

Hermione leaned over her desk towards Draco who was now sitting with his head in his hands.

"Draco speak to Professor Dumbledore. I know you're not stupid. You know there is opposition out there, people who will help you and Juliet. They can help protect her"

"Oh please and what will your opposition do to protect her. Marry her off to a wizard old enough to be her father like they did to you".

Hermione sat back tiredly her voice coming out in a tiny whisper

"She will have to marry Draco it's the law. Better it be to someone who will protect her from those that would do her harm"

Draco jumped up from his seat causing Hermione to jump slightly in fright.

"I can't fucking handle this anymore, I'm going down to breakfast"

Pulling the door opened he turned back to speak to Hermione

"Not a word about this, not to anyone understood"

He was gone before she could reply.

After Draco left the room Hermione ran her hand over her eyes tiredly. Her head was starting to hurt badly. Deciding to rest her eyes for a little bit she got up to make her way down to breakfast. The motion of standing from the chair made her head pound and Hermione could feel the pressure building so much she just wanted to close her eyes.

'_Shit no, I'm getting a bloody migraine'_

One of the things that had plagued Hermione her whole teens was terrible migraines that Madame Pomfrey blamed on eye strain and stress, always lecturing Hermione to try and make sure that she rests as much as she studied, advice Hermione always took with a pinch of salt until the next time she suffered from on of these debilitating headaches.

Changing her mind she headed for the medical wing instead of the great hall for breakfast.

Madame Pomfrey welcomed Hermione with a cheery smile as she entered the school infirmary.

"Hermione dear come in, sit down how have your been?"

Grateful for the proffered seat Hermione sat down heavily bringing her fingers up to massage her temples.

"Well I would say I have been quite well Madame Pomfrey but this morning I find I am in need of one of your miracle headache potions, the nice strong pink one. I have the most awful headache starting.

Madame Pomfrey smiled in sympathy at one of her all time favourite students. Waving her wand over the large potions book where she kept precise notes of every potion ever given to any student it swung open to today's page. Picking up a quill she leaned over the large book and entered Hermione's name. Suddenly large black letters appeared on the page next to Hermione's name.

'PERMISSION REQUIRED'

Gritting her teeth in vexation she turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione dear I just need to get Sirius to sign the permission slip to be able to treat you. Where is he? Does he have classes this morning?"

Hermione sighed deeply she had completely forgotten about that bloody clause in the marriage contract.

"No he is not here today. He was on duty last night for the Order and today he is working at headquarters. I don't expect to see him before tomorrow lunchtime".

Madame Pomfrey smiled brightly at her.

"No worries my dear I will just send off a quick message to him along with the slip to sign and he can return it to me right off".

Hermione nodded her head thoroughly demoralised her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Why don't I carry on to class and once you receive the slip you can contact me and I will come back up for the potion".

Madame Pomfrey gave her a sympathetic smile as she stood up and moved towards the infirmary doors.

"As soon as I get it back you will get your potion" she called after Hermione

Going back to her paperwork she huffily pulled out the required permission slip for Sirius.

'_Honestly, I have never in my life heard of anything so barbaric poor, poor girl'_

Muttering all the way she made her way through to her office and the large floo connected fireplace there. Kneeling in front of it she threw down some floo powder and called out for Grimnauld Place.

**----XXX----**

Daria made her way downstairs heading towards the large kitchen of Grimnauld Place for breakfast. She and Sirius had arrived back in the early hours of the morning after their surveillance shift for the Order. This had been the first time they had been on duty together since Sirius had left to teach at the school as any previous duties he should have had with her and been given to someone else so that he could spend time with Danior and Charlie. It had not occurred to Daria that Sirius would be spending time back at Grimnauld Place without Hermione, so when she discovered that little piece of information last night she had been beside herself with glee immediately forming a plan to get Sirius to herself as much as possible. When they had returned this morning it was already after 3 am. Throwing herself down on one of the kitchen chairs she had laid her head down dramatically on the table.

"_Merlin Sirius I'm so tired. You would not believe the shifts I have been pulling lately. I could just shut my eyes and sleep right here on this table. I don't think I have the strength to make it through the floo home. _

_Sirius had chuckled gently whilst looking at her with concern._

"_You're more than welcome to crash down in one of the bedrooms here. The one the girls used to use is free"_

_Eyes sparkling she lifted her head to look at him._

"_Really you don't mind. That would be wonderful I hate going home so late on my own"._

_Jumping up she moved over to where he was standing at the kitchen door. _

"_Come on then, show me where this room is"._

Daria pushed open the kitchen door to find the kitchen empty except for Kreatcher and Winky the latter of whom took one look at Daria and disappeared with a loud pop.

"Morning Kreatcher has Master Sirius had breakfast yet?"

Kreatcher made his way over to her slowly his little ears flapping.

"No Miss, Master is abed still. Would Miss like Kreatcher to fix Miss breakfast?"

Daria eyed the little house elf thoughtfully before answering

"Yes okay breakfast would be great and some coffee please"

Sitting down at the table she soon had her coffee and a plate with bacon, eggs and toast in front of her before Kreatcher also disappeared with a loud pop.

Suddenly the flames in the fireplace flared bright green as Madame Pomfrey's head appeared in the middle of the flames calling for Sirius.

Jumping slightly at the unexpected appearance of the school nurse Daria quickly made her way over to the fireplace dropping down on her knees in front of it.

"Oh it's you Daria dear. Is Sirius here I need to speak to him quite urgently?"

"No Madame Pomfrey, I think he is still sleeping. We put in a very late shift last night but I can go and wake him if you want he should be getting up very soon anyway".

"Oh well dear if you wouldn't mind I need him to sign a permission slip so I can treat young Hermione who has a dreadful headache. Can I leave the parchment with you and he can send it back through the floo as soon as he is done with it".

"Of course no problem I will make sure he gets it".

Holding her hand out Daria took the slip of paper from Madam Pomfrey's grip.

Madame Pomfrey looked behind her in the floo before turning back to Daria,

"I need to go dear someone is calling for me but let Sirius know I need that slip back as soon as possible".

Straightening up from the floo Daria made her way back over to her breakfast folding up the parchment in her hand and slipping it into her pocket just managing to sit down as the kitchen door opened and Sirius came striding through with Charlie.

"Morning Daria what are you doing here so early?"

Charlie smiled over at her.

"Oh well we got back so late last night and I was so pooped Sirius let me crash down in the girl's old bedroom".

Daria smiled brightly at the two men.

"Still today I am off. No Auror duty and no Order duty but the downside is everybody else is so busy I end up terribly bored on my own".

"Well you're welcome to stay here today and give us a hand isn't she Sirius?"

"What yeah sure"

Sirius looked round him distractedly.

"Where the hell is Kreatcher or Winky I am bloody starving?" "Kreatcher"

Kreatcher appeared with a loud pop just a second before Winky.

"Oh there you both are. Any chance of breakfast this morning?"

"Yes Master"

Both little house elves immediately set themselves to the task of serving their master and his guests.

Finishing her breakfast Daria stood up from the table.

"Sirius you don't mind if I have a quick shower and freshen up do you and has Hermione left any clothes here I wouldn't mind a change of top"

Sirius who had been laughing uproariously at a story Charlie was telling him waved his hand at her.

"Yeah sure that's fine I'm sure you will find something of hers up there".

Turning away hiding a broad smirk Daria quickly left the kitchen stopping on the stairs for just a second to push the parchment Madame Pomfrey had given her even deeper into her robe pocket.

**----XXX----**

Hermione was having a dreadful day. First Double Charms then Double History of Magic by the end of the class her head felt as if it would explode any second. She was making her way downstairs from History of Magic towards the great hall for lunch with Harry and Ron. This afternoon was another long difficult class Double Potions.

'_Merlin I won't get through it if I don't get some headache potion'_

Making her mind up she tapped Harry on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Harry I'm just going to see Madame Pomfrey for a headache potion, I will catch up with you guys".

"Okay Mione save you a seat"

Harry and Ron quickly ran down the remaining stairs eager to catch up with their girlfriends who were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione pushed open the doors to the school infirmary to find it quite empty and silent.

"Hello anyone here" She called out gently.

When no one answered her she turned to leave almost crashing into Madame Hooch.

"Oh Madame, excuse me I did not see you there"

"That's alright my dear no harm done. Were you looking for Poppy?"

"Well yes do you know where she is?"

Madame Hooch snorted and gave a little cackle of laughter before replying.

"Oh yes I know where she is alright. At St Mungo's escorting two of my 1st years. I won't even begin to try and tell you what damage those little buggers caused to each other".

Hermione's heart sank "Oh well I guess I will just check back later see if she has returned"

Madame Hooch continued to march into the infirmary office calling back over her shoulder

"You do that my dear"

Not being able to face the noise and madness of the great hall or indeed the thought of eating anything Hermione slowly made her way down to the dungeons. Glad of the gloomy dark light and cool air down there she slid down the wall outside the potions classroom sitting on the cold floor and leaning her head back against the cold damp wall. Shutting her eyes she tried to ignore the little bursts of light and pain behind her eyelids.

The steady clump of loud footsteps pulled her out of her semi-comatose state.

"Hey Mione you alright you never made it into lunch"

Ron's loud voice was like Big Ben going off in her head.

Looking up she held her hand out to Ron and allowed him to pull her to her feet swaying slightly once she was upright.

"Whoa there Hermione you sure you are alright did you get to see Madame Pomfrey"

Harry questioned her, concern etched into his handsome features.

"No she wasn't there but its fine I will see her after class don't fuss"

Harry was saved from answering by Professor Snape throwing open the classroom door causing it to thump loudly against the wall. Hermione flinched at the noise and gulped down the wave of nausea caused by the sudden increases of pain in her head. Moving slowly into the room she gingerly placed her bag on the floor and sat down between Harry and Ron grateful that at least in this class neither would dare talk to each other or to her giving her the peace her poor head craved.

Fifteen minutes into the class Hermione was in hell. They were making a potion today that required clotted rabbits blood and fresh rabbit entrails. Swallowing deeply she managed to add the blood only just managing not to gag. She was starting to see little flashes of light in her vision every few minutes and could barely hold her concentration to brew the potion in front of her. Professor Snape came round the tables dishing out the fresh entrails for them to use. Reaching Hermione's table he scooped out a handful from the large caldron he was carrying them in and dumped them in the middle of their table. The smell immediately affected Hermione's over sensitive senses and she gagged throwing her hand over her mouth as all colour left her face. She barely registered Ron's shout of 'Hermione' before blissful darkness overcame her.

Utter chaos erupted in the classroom when Hermione passed out. Professor Snape dropped his caldron with a loud band only just managing to catch Hermione in his arms before she hit the ground. Laying her gently on the classroom floor he stood up and addressed the class.

"Back to work all of you now. Mr Malfoy you're in charge"

"Yes Sir"

Snape bent back down over Hermione speaking to Harry and Ron who were on their hands and knees beside her.

"What the hell is wrong with her do you two know?" Professor Snape hissed at them.

Harry shook his head in bewilderment

"I have absolutely no idea, she was fine wasn't she Ron"

Ron shrugged his shoulders before agreeing

"Well yeah she was, she did complain of a headache actually she went to see Madame Pomfrey for a potion for it at lunch time but did get one as she wasn't there".

Pursing his lips Professor Snape scooped her up into his arms like a little rag doll.

"You two get back to work"

"Wait" Harry held out his hand "Were are you taking her?"

"I said get back to work" Professor Snape snapped back at them before striding through his office door with Hermione still in his arms using his feet to kick it shut.

Murmuring a silent password a shimmering doorway appeared in the opposite wall allowing him to enter his private quarters were he carried Hermione through a long hallway before entering his bedchamber and depositing her on his large four poster bed.

Sitting down on the bed beside her he slowly waved his hand over her face muttering

"Ennervate"

Hermione's eyelids fluttered open the movement causing another wave of pain in her temples.

"Oh gods" she whispered before her eyes focused on her Potions Professor.

"What happened?" Her voice was so low he had to lean over her to hear what she was saying.

"You fainted Mrs Black. Now the question is why? I believe from the two gorillas who insist on following you everywhere you have a headache is that correct?"

"Yes a migraine" she managed to answer him.

"What in the name of Merlin's ghost are you thinking then you little idiot. Did you not take a pain potion as soon as it started".

Hermione could feel tears prick the back of her eyes at the injustice of the accusation.

Bringing her hand up to cover her eyes she answered.

"I did try to Sir but Madame Pomfrey needed Sirius's permission to dispense a potion for me and as he is not at school, she was trying to get a hold of him".

Snape was incredulous.

"Are you telling me that twit of a woman refused to give you the potion you needed?"

"It's not her fault sir, it's the law it would be more than her jobs worth"

"Bloody nonsense" he huffed as he stood up from the bed striding from the room only to re-enter it a moment later and return to his place sitting on the bed beside her.

"Here, unlike Madame Pomfrey it will not be more than my jobs worth"

Her helped her lift her head from the pillow by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and held a vial of pink potion to her lips.

Hermione gulped the potion down closing her eyes in relief as its immediate effects started to erase the pain in her head. Unable to help herself she sank back down on the pillows of her Professors bed.

"Thank you Professor" her voice was barely audible as her eyes drifted shut and she feel into a deep sleep aided by the sleeping draught he had added to the pain potion.

Severus Snape stood from the bed the empty vial still in his hands looking down at his student now sound asleep. He did not know where the pity he felt for this girl came from. He had never let any student get to him, get under his skin the way this one did except for maybe young Draco but that was for entirely different reasons.

'_Fucking Black this girl was too good for him'_. It made Severus almost scream to think of that no good bastard with this girl. _'Her inherent kindness, her intelligence, her beauty all going to waste on that bastard'_

Making up his mind he threw the empty vial into the wastebasket sitting beside the bed and strode in to his sitting room towards the fireplace. Pick up a handful of floo powder from the pot on the mantelpiece he stepped into the fire calling out.

"12 Grimnauld Place"


	32. Potions and Proposals

**Susannah 01**

**Black Heart**

**Chapter 32**

**Potions and Proposals **

As soon as the last vial of potion was handed in to Draco he looked over to Harry and Ron catching their eye and with a barely perceptible nod he gave them his okay to leave the classroom before the bell rang signalling the end of the lessons for that day.

Quickly dumping their book bags in Gryffindor common room the boys made their way towards the school infirmary. Halfway there the bell rung causing the whole school to empty into the corridors and block their progress.

"Bloody hell move you little squirts"

Ron pushed at the back of some 1st and 2nd years causing them to turn and protest loudly at being manhandled.

Just as Ron was about to start handing out detentions to the cheeky little gits Remus's voice rang out above the melee.

"Alright boys move along now and let Mr Weasley and Mr Potter past"

Hearing the authorative voice of the DADA professor the young boys soon made off towards their respective common rooms.

"Thanks Remus, little buggers were starting to try my patience".

"That's okay Ron what's the use of being a Professor if you can't throw your weight about occasionally eh?"

Remus grinned back at them.

"Where are you two boys off to in such a hurry anyway?"

"The infirmary, Hermione collapsed in the middle of potions"

The broad smile across Remus's face fell.

"What! Was she hurt what happened?"

Falling in beside them Remus joined them striding towards the hospital wing.

Harry started to explain what happened as they walked along.

"She just passed out. Snape had just given us some ingredients to chop and add when she threw her hand across her mouth as if she felt sick and the next thing we knew Snape caught her on her way down, out cold she was".

"Yeah that git would not let us leave the classroom with him; he carried Hermione through to his office I suppose to floo to the infirmary from there".

"Ron" Remus gently chastised him. "Its Professor Snape not _that git_ "

"Yeah whatever" Ron was not in the mood to apologise.

Madame Pomfrey looked up in surprise as the Infirmary doors were pushed open causing them to bang off the walls behind them. The two little boys she had just brought back from St Mungo's were now tucked up in bed and had just been thoroughly lectured by the school nurse on the proper way to behave when one is learning to fly, both assuring her that they had learned their very painful lesson. Their eyes widened now as the nurse bustled over to three of the most famous wizards in their school. Looking over at each other excitement shone from their eyes.

"Never a dull moment here is there?" the smaller of the two a face full of freckles whispered over to his fellow conspirator.

"Gentleman I'm sure you have a reason for almost removing my doors with brute force".

Madame Pomfrey looked at them accusingly.

"Sorry Poppy we don't know our own strength. We are actually looking for Hermione; we thought that perhaps Professor Snape brought her here?"

Remus looked round the almost empty infirmary.

"Hermione no she is not here I haven't seen her since this morning, oh my goodness"

Madame Pomfrey looked at them with horrified eyes.

"What, what is it?" Harry stepped towards her.

"Hermione was here this morning. She was complaining of the start of one of those awful migraines she gets and was looking for a pain potion. I couldn't give it to her as I had no signed permission slip from Sirius".

Remus shook his head in disgust.

"That bloody law"

"I left a permission slip for him to sign" she dropped her voice now "at headquarters. Young Daria took it from me and was going to pass it on to him but then I was called away and had to escort these two to St Mungo's" she inclined her head back towards the two little boys. "I haven't seen her since and I completely forgot all about it".

She looked about her as if she expected the slip and Hermione to magically appear in front of her.

"Where the hell did Snape, sorry Professor Snape take her then? Cause she was out cold when he lifted her up".

Ron looked at the other two for an answer.

Turning back to the school nurse Remus patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Poppy you go and see to your charges, we will go look for Severus and Hermione they can't be far".

Motioning for them to follow him Remus walked quickly from the infirmary Harry and Ron hurrying after him.

"You said Severus took Hermione through to his office It looks like he probably treated her himself, most likely that is where they both still are".

Within minutes they stood at the corridor entrance to Professor Snape's office. Rapping the door loudly with his knuckles Remus called out.

"Severus its Remus are you in there?"

On receiving no answer Remus took out his wand and silently waved it in front of the door causing it to glow a deep blue colour.

"There is no one there, that spell would have let us know if anyone was inside".

"Where the hell has he taken her then, wait a minute"

Harry frowned deep in thought.

"Are all you professor's rooms the same? Do all your offices also lead onto your private quarters?"

Remus looked thoughtfully at him answering slowly.

"Yeees but you don't think, do you?"

"Yes I do, where else would he have taken her. They can't go to St Mungo's because they would still have to get Sirius there to give his consent to treatment".

Ron looked at the both of them confusion written across his features.

"What the hell are you both taking about? Taken her where?"

Harry turned to Ron

"I think Professor Snape would have taken Hermione to his rooms. He makes all the potions for the infirmary so he would have the potion she would need, it makes sense don't you think?"

Ron just raised his eyebrows at him in answer.

Shaking his head Remus stopped Harry from continuing.

"Look it's just as likely he would take Hermione to Grimnauld Place to Sirius. Ron go quickly and check Hermione's rooms make sure she is not there, come back down here to let us know. We will go and check the main entrance to Severus's quarters.

Remus's spell would not work on the main entrance to Professor Snape's quarters. The wards he had place around them to keep everyone out were just to powerful and anything either Remus or Harry tried to throw at the door just bounced back causing them to duck or jump out of the way quite a few times. About ten minutes after he had left to check Hermione's room Ron arrived back panting with exertion Ginny following closely on his heels.

"She's not there. Ginny was already pounding on the door when I arrived. Parvati had told her what had happened in potions. When she didn't answer we let ourselves in. She is definitely not in her rooms".

"How did you manage to let yourself into her and Sirius's room?"

Remus was curious usually passwords were closely guarded secrets in this castle.

"Sirius told Harry in case of an emergency and Harry told me" Ron quickly answered him.

"Oh"

"Anyway guys this is getting us nowhere, were do you think Professor Snape and Hermione went if they are not in the castle".

Ginny's question focused their attention again, concern for her friend evident in her voice.

Harry looked at the man he considered a second father.

"Remus I still think they are in there" Harry jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards the imposing black wooden door protecting Professor Snape's private quarters.

Remus ran his hand over the back of his neck in frustration.

"If Hermione is ill and no ones fetches Sirius he will never forgive us"

Ginny spoke up.

"Yeah but if she is ill and he finds Snape has taken her to his quarters to treat her or whatever instead of contacting him he will go mental, hell he will go mental anyway"

Remus made up his mind

"I'm going to get Sirius, you guys please try and contact Professor Dumbledore, see if he can dismantle these wards. If anyone can it will be him"

**----XXX---**

Sirius was irritated, irritated and bored.

They had actually had quite a productive day. Danior was coming up with some

really interesting ideas now that he had a better knowledge of Voldermolt and his Horcruxes. He did however request that Sirius bring Hermione to meet him so that he could discuss her findings with him. He felt that from what Sirius and Remus had told him that maybe Hermione had stumbled across some vital information and he was keen to speak to her to find out what her conclusions were.

Talking about Hermione with the others made Sirius ache for her. He missed her so much when they were apart and quickly realised that he would be more than happy to spend every moment with his little wife. They had finished up in the library around an hour ago and had headed down to the kitchen for some afternoon tea. Now they were back upstairs in the first floor lounge playing a game of chess. A game instigated by Daria who insisted they paired up to play. Charlie and Danior against Sirius and herself.

At the moment Charlie and Danior were considering their next move. Daria leaning close Sirius laid her head against his arm. Sirius found he was biting back the urge to nudge her away. All day she had been touching him, grabbing his hand or running her hand up his arm. Normally Sirius was sure he would not have even noticed such small touches in the past but now the only touches he craved were Hermione's and he found himself growing more and more irritated with Daria deciding that as soon as this game was finished he was sending her home. Looking up at the ornate clock on his mantelpiece he realised that classes would have gotten out for the day now. He would give it half an hour to let Hermione make her way back to their rooms before he would floo her. He missed her and wanted to speak to her.

"Oh good move"

Daria's voice brought his attention back to her once more. Narrowing his eyes he took in her attire, which was another thing that had played at the back of his mind all day. Daria was wearing one of Hermione's grey vest tops, the ones she liked to run in. The word '_Angel' _was spelled out across the front of the vest in little red diamantes. He didn't know why it bothered him so much to see Daria wear it but it just did. Hermione had looked just so god damn cute and sexy when she wore it last and it just did not feel right to him to see Daria now parade around his house in it.

"Come on Sirius its your turn"

He turned his concentration back to the chessboard deciding his next move. Daria leaned forward with him wrapping her arm around his neck as she pulled him towards her to whisper something in his ear.

**----XXX----**

Severus Snape stepped out of the large fireplace and into the kitchen of Grimnauld Place brushing stray bits of soot from his robes as he went.

Little Kreatcher bounded up to him, blinking up with his big eyes at the wizard.

Before Kreatcher could speak Severus snapped out.

"Where is your master?"

Bowing low Kreatcher saw no need not to answer the Professor. He knew he was a frequent visitor to this house and although he sensed that his master and this wizard disliked each other, the little house elf was wise enough to know that his master and his friends needed the Professor.

"He is upstairs in the sitting room sir, does sir want Kreatcher to fetch master for him?"

"No I will find him myself"

Walking silently up the staircase Severus came to a halt outside the first floor sitting room. Pushing the door open he took in the scene before him. Charlie and Danior were sitting with their backs to the door a chessboard in front of them. Facing them sat Black and that chit Daria who had her arms around Black's neck whispering furiously into his ear causing Black to smile at whatever she was saying.

"Well, well this is cosy"

Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of Professor Snape's deep voice. Whirling round Charlie had his wand out and only just stopped himself from hexing the Professor.

"Merlin Severus you nearly gave us a bloody heart failure"

Charlie secured his wand back into his pocket.

Severus stood in the doorway not moving his black eyes pinned on Sirius.

Standing and walking round the others Sirius came to stand in front of him.

"Is there a problem I don't remember seeing your name on the rota for duty tonight?"

Severus snorted.

"I'm not here on Order business. Here Black sign this"

He thrust a medical permission slip at Sirius who looked down at the parchment before taking it from him.

"What is this?"

Sirius held the parchment up

"What does it look like, it's a bloody permission slip to allow the school nurse to treat your poor unfortunate wife" Severus snapped back at him.

"What, what the hell are you talking about Snape, why would the school nurse need to treat Hermione with anything she's not sick"

Both men stopped at the loud gasp from behind them. Standing up Daria had her hand over her mouth.

"I am so, so sorry this is all my fault"

"What do you mean Daria, what is your fault"

"This morning when I came down to breakfast no one was in the kitchen and Poppy appeared in the floo looking for you. She said Hermione had a little headache and she wanted to give her a potion for it. She gave me a slip for you to sign and send back to her, I am so sorry Sirius I completely forgot all about it, here its still here in my pocket"

She picked up her robes from the chair she had discarded them in and rummaged through the pockets pulling out the folded up parchment.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"You little twit you could you forget something as important as that"

"I'm so, so sorry I don't know how I forgot it's just Madame Pomfrey said it was not urgent so I just suppose it went out from my mind. Sirius please forgive me"

Daria covered her face with her hands

"Hey look it was an accident don't be upset Daria, Hermione will understand" Sirius turned back towards Severus

"And you, don't you ever speak to her like that again"

Severus turned furious eyes on Sirius a smirk spreading across his face.

"So be it. I will return to my pupil and explain that her husband's friend" he spat out the last word "forgot to pass the nurse's message on to him, but that its okay that she has been in incredible pain all day because it was all just a mistake".

Snape turned on his heel and swept out the room back towards the kitchen.

With a low growl Sirius sprang after him, closely followed by Charlie and Danior.

"You bastard you come back here and explain yourself, what the hell is wrong with Hermione?"

Barrowing down the stairwell Severus only just managed to stop himself from crashing into Remus who was running up the way alarmed by the raised voices he heard when he flood into the kitchen.

"Get out of my way Lupin"

Severus snarled at Remus as he tried to push past him.

"Wait a minute Severus what is going on, is Hermione here?"

Remus pushed both his hands into Severus chest to halt him. Sirius came to a skidding halt behind them, just in time to hear Remus's query.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on, is Hermione sick? Is she coming over here?"

Sirius looked at Remus desperately

"Look lets go into the kitchen this is ridiculous all standing here on the stairwell"

Remus turned and walked back down to the kitchen the rest following silently behind him. Once they reached their destination Professor Snape moved towards the large fireplace.

"Just a minute Snape you're going nowhere until someone tells me what the hell is going on"

Remus looked towards Severus his eyebrows raised in expectation of his explanation of today's events.

Sneering Snape just turned and stepped into the fireplace before anyone could stop him he disappeared in a flash of green flame.

"That fucking bastard, I swear I will hex that bloody smirk off his face one day"

Sirius was spitting with fury.

Remus took a deep breath before speaking he was not looking forward to Sirius's reaction at all, glancing quickly over at Charlie he managed to convey that things were about to get a little unpleasant.

"Sirius I think you should come back with me to the school"

Sirius spun round from looking at the now empty fireplace to Remus

"Look I want you to keep calm and not lose your temper alright"

"Remus" Sirius spoke in a low warning voice.

"All right, all right" Remus held up in hand in defeat

"I met the boys in the corridor heading for the infirmary they told me Hermione had collapsed in potions that afternoon, only when we got to the infirmary she wasn't there and Madame Pomfrey told us she had approached her this morning for a pain potion as she felt she had the start of a migraine. As she had no permission from you to treat Hermione she tried to contact you here. I am not sure what went wrong but Hermione obviously did not get her potion and took ill in the potions class causing her to faint or something, the boys said Severus lifted her through to his office. The problem is no one is there now and we don't actually know where Hermione is. We really have looked everywhere. It's just that Harry thinks.....well you see really the last the boys saw of her Severus was carrying her through to his office so em........."

"For fuck sake Moony where the hell is Hermione, where is my wife?"

"We don't know really"

Remus answered him in a rush.

Sirius held his hands up the muscle in his jaw jumping with temper.

"Mooney what do you mean you don't know really?"

Remus looked at his friend, there was no way to sugar coat this so that he would not explode _'may as well tell him and get it over with'_

Glancing round at Charlie and Danior, Remus sighed deeply.

"Harry reckons she may be in Severus's private quarters. His office has an entrance through to them and as she is not to be found anywhere else........it may be that he took her there to treat her"

Remus nipped his eyes closed barely peering out of them waiting for Sirius's explosion. Instead all he heard was a clipped "right"

Opening his eyes wide now he was just in time to see Sirius step into the floo and shout out.

"Head Girls Room Hogwarts".

**---XXXX---**

Severus stepped out his floo into his sitting room. Going through to the bedroom he looked at the girl laying on his bed. She had not moved an inch and was sleeping deeply.

Going back into his sitting room he moved over to the large cabinet in the corner and grabbing a glass and bottle of Fire Whisky from the shelf he poured himself a stiff drink, moving over to sit in front of his fireplace before throwing the whisky down the back of his throat.

'_Fucking Black, swanning about, that girlfriend of his hanging off him like a bloody trophy. Who the bloody hell does he think he is. What the hell was the headmaster thinking about letting the Granger girl marry that bastard? He would give her a life of hell, huh he has already started. She would have been better off married to someone else anyone else would have been better, even me'._

Severus stared into the flames of his fire lost in his thoughts. He couldn't for the life of him understand why he cared or indeed remember when he did start caring. All he knew was when Hermione's parents had been killed he had felt incredibly guilty that he could not save them and incredibly guilty that he has been unable to help with the apprehension of those responsible. The Dark Lord was keeping the details of that little mission very close to his chest and those involved were definitely not speaking. Remembering how broken she looked that day in the kitchen of Grimnauld Place when they had broken the news to her, he felt a wave of protectiveness rise up in him once again.

Suddenly a piece of parchment flew out of the fireplace landing neatly at his feet.

Picking it up he unfolded it and read through it quickly sighing deeply. Getting up he moved over to the door of his quarters and taking down the wards protecting it swung it open.

"Albus" he acknowledged Professor Dumbledore, completely ignoring Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Severus my boy may I come in?"

Severus stepped aside letting Professor Dumbledore enter. Seeing the others about to follow he snorted quietly to himself before slamming the door shut in their faces.

Turning he faced the headmaster who was looking at him enquiringly.

"She is in the bedroom, fast asleep quite unharmed I assure you".

Still not saying anything Professor Dumbledore turned and walked into the bedroom returning just a minute later.

"What happened?" he asked as he made his way over to Severus's armchair and made himself comfortable.

"Her bloody life took a definite turn for the worse the minute you married her to Black that's what happened".

"Severus" Professor Dumbledore spoke in a low warning tone.

Sighing he made his way over to the headmaster sitting down on the armchair facing him. Opening his mouth to explain the events of the day his words froze as the door to his chambers was suddenly blasted into a thousand pieces.

**---XXXX---**

Sirius moved quickly out of the fireplace into his and Hermione's rooms at the school. Quickly checking that she was not in the rooms he headed for the dungeon taking the stairs two at a time.

In the few moments it took him to reach the corridor leading to Snape's office and quarters Sirius's temper had reached breaking point. _'That greasy bastard if he has laid on finger on Hermione I will kill him with my bare hands. Order or no Order' _

Rounding the corner he saw Harry, Ron and Ginny standing outside the door to Snape's rooms. Sirius drew his wand and without acknowledging Harry's tentative warning of "Sirius just a minute" he blasted the closed door into pieces causing the three teenagers to dive for cover.

Professor's Dumbledore and Snape reacted immediately to the door being blown apart and drew their wands ready to defend themselves against attack. On seeing Sirius step into the room Professor Dumbledore lowered his arm but not Snape. Pointing his wand at Sirius's throat he snarled.

"You owe me a new door Black"

Sirius strode right up to Severus both men standing eye to eye.

"Were is my wife you greasy bastard?"

"Sirius that is enough"

Professor Dumbledore tried to take control of the situation before it got out of hand.

"Hermione is perfectly safe and well I can assure you"

Sirius turned furious eyes on the headmaster.

"In that case you will not mind telling me where she is"

"She is sleeping peacefully" he gestured towards the bedroom door.

"In my bed" taunted Snape.

Remus had arrived at the entrance to the dungeon corridor when he heard the noise of the door being blasted open. Running up to Harry, Ron and Ginny who were coughing and choking on the dust, he stood in the now empty doorway just in time to hear Sirius ask Snape where Hermione was. About to intervene he hesitated as it looked as though Albus was trying to calm the situation and too late he realised he was unsuccessful when Sirius threw himself at Snape causing both men to fall to the ground, Sirius with his hands round Snape's throat.

Leaping forward Remus tried to haul Sirius from Severus, quickly being joined by Harry and Ron they managed between them to pull the two men apart.

"For Merlin's sake Sirius what do you think you are doing?" Remus let go of him leaving a panting Sirius in the grip of Harry and Ron.

Having seen enough Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"That is enough I will not tolerate this type of behaviour. Sirius you will calm down and listen and Severus you will cease from deliberately provoking him do I make myself clear?"

Turning to Ginny he spoke in a much gentler tone.

"Miss Weasley would you mind seeing if you can wake Mrs Black, you will find her through that door".

Crossing the room to sit in one of his armchairs Snape spoke up.

"She will not be able to wake her, the sleeping draught I gave her will last for at least another two hours".

Shaking off the two boys hold on him Sirius turned towards Snape speaking in a very low voice.

"You gave my wife a sleeping draught?"

"Yes she was very agitated she needed to sleep to allow the pain potion I also gave her for her migraine to work. If she had received the potion this morning the sleeping draught would not have been necessary and if it wasn't for your girlfriend playing games she would have had the bloody potion this morning. Tell me Black does your wife know of your little relationship on the side. I wonder how your wife feels knowing that you don't give a damn about her".

"What the fuck are you on about Snape, my wife knows exactly how I feel about her and for the record once and for all Daria is not my girlfriend".

Ginny whirled round at the mention of Daria's name.

"Daria that bitch, she hates Hermione what has she to do with all this?"

"Ginny" Harry groaned, "Don't start love please".

Cutting off Ginny before she could start ranting at Harry, Remus spoke up.

"Look this has all been just one mix up after another all day. Hermione obviously went to Poppy for a potion for her headache this morning and Poppy obviously tired to get a hold of you Sirius to sign the permission slip. Daria obviously forgot to give it to you and when Hermione took ill in Severus's class, well it's obvious he was only doing what he felt was right and best for his pupil".

"Obviously" drawled Severus.

Stepping towards Snape again Sirius taunted.

"You make a habit of bringing your female students into your quarters and bed do you? I am sure there is some sort of law against that".

"I don't like what you are implying Black"

Severus and Sirius stood eye to eye once again.

"That is enough both of you. Sirius you will take Hermione back to your quarters and then I would like to see both of you in my office tonight at 8.00 o'clock if that is convenient".

Sirius turned now to Professor Dumbledore.

"I will be taking my wife to St Mungo's for a proper check up and then she will be coming home with me. You can consider her withdrawn from this school as it is obvious you are unable to provide proper protection"

"Sirius" Harry gasped, "you can't take Hermione away from school"

"I think you will find Harry that as Hermione's husband I can do just that"

Turning Sirius walked into Severus Snape's bedroom and a fresh wave of fury overtook him when he saw Hermione lying out cold in the middle of the big bed. Leaning over her he scooped her up in his arms and cradling her close walked back into the sitting room and without stopping strode out the gaping hold that used to be a doorway.

**---XXXX---**

Hermione could feel herself wakening up. It was like little bits of consciousness coming back bit-by-bit from a great black hole. Blinking her eyes open she breathed in deeply and took in her surroundings. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, she was in her bed at home in Grimnauld Place. _'What the hell?' _Pushing herself up into a sitting position Hermione looked around her. The last thing she remembered was Professor Snape giving her a headache potion as she lay on his bed. With a feeling of foreboding Hermione tried to work out what might have happened. Somehow she was brought from the Professors Chambers to Grimnauld Place, why not her rooms at Hogwarts though? _'Obviously someone brought me here from school but who? Professor Snape, Harry?'_

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she looked down at her bare legs. She had been sleeping in one of Sirius's old Gryffindor Tee-shirts that when she stood came down to her mid thigh. Standing she ran her hands down her body. _'No bra, no knickers, well that solves that mystery then, Sirius brought me here' _Hermione knew no one else would have undressed her, no one else would have dared. Going through to the bathroom to relieve her bladder and wash her hands and face she grabbed her house robe from the back of the door tying it tightly round her middle. Her head felt strangely light making her feel a bit dizzy and she ran her hand over her stomach as it grumbled loudly. Remembering she hadn't had anything at all to eat today, _'if indeed it still is today_' she decided to go downstairs and see if she could grab a bite.

Coming into the kitchen she headed for the large ladder door reaching out her hand to pull it open. A loud pop made her jump and she quickly moved back from the door.

"Goodness Kreatcher you gave me a start"

The little house elf's big eyes blinked slowly back at her his mouth turned down.

"Kreatcher should not have made mistress jump, Kreatcher begs for forgiveness"

Holding up her hand Hermione stopped him from doing whatever it was he was contemplating for punishment.

"It's okay Kreatcher, it's my fault not yours. I was looking for something to eat. Do you have any leftovers or anything?"

Before she could say 'house elf' Kreatcher had her bundled over to the table seating her and in a flash had a place setting in front of her along with a large glass of Pumpkin Juice. A large bowl of soup and thick slices of crusty bread appeared next and smiling her grateful thanks Hermione started to tuck in as Kreatcher bustled about making her one of his famous Spanish Omelettes.

Just as she was finishing her Omelette the back door opened and a man walked in that Hermione had never seen before. Hermione stood up as the man came to a surprised halt in front of her.

He was tall, as tall as Sirius so she had to lean back to look at his face. He was also quite thin with dark black hair, which was tied back showing a very prominent silver streak running through the left side. His eyes though mesmerised her. Pale silver that they were almost white she could not stop herself staring into his eyes as she felt her hand being lifted to his lips.

"Mrs Black I presume?" A deep baritone voice said.

Shaking herself from her almost trance like state Hermione took a step back still unable to tear her gaze away from the tall man in front of her but managed to stutter a reply.

"Ye... Yes, I am Hermione Black"

Allow me to introduce myself properly Mrs Black. I am Danior from the noble house of Grassic"

Pulling herself together she nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"Of course Lord Grassic it is a pleasure to meet you at last"

"Please call me Danior"

He gestured towards the table.

"I have disturbed your meal, please continue"

"Oh no, no that is quite alright. I was quite finished"

Pulling her housecoat more tightly around her she nervously pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth. She was quite aware of what Sirius's reaction would be to find her alone in her nightclothes with this man and keen to avoid a scene decided to excuse herself.

" Em.. Lord... sorry Danior I think I should go and get dressed and find my husband"

"Oh don't you know? He is at your school meeting with your headmaster"

"Oh right, well I will just go and get dressed and floo back to school straight away"

"I don't think that is a good idea"

His smooth voice halted her and she turned confused eyes on him. As she was about to enquire what he meant by that the back door opened once again and Charlie entered the kitchen.

"Charlie" Hermione flew at him wrapping her arms around his neck. She was never so glad to see a friendly face in all her life.

"Hey Hermione" Charlie hugged her close before stepping back to look at her his strong arms still holding hers.

"You feeling better now? Sirius was quite worried about you"

Hermione smiled gently at him and hooked her arm through his so as to keep him close.

"I am feeling fine, I had an awful migraine earlier but eventually I got a potion for it. It must have knocked me out cold though because I don't remember anything after that until I woke up in our bed about 40 minutes ago".

"I was just explaining to Mrs Black that it might not be the best idea to go back to her school just yet, it would be better if she were to wait for her husband's return"

"Yeah.......well" Charlie ran his hand over the back of his neck stalling for time.

"I take it you two have introduced yourselves then" He asked Danior

"Yes unfortunately I think I startled Mrs Black"

Anxious to put their visitor at ease Hermione answered quickly

"No, no really you didn't at all"

Turning back to Charlie Hermione enquired

"Charlie why am I here and why is Sirius back at the school. I thought he wasn't due back until tomorrow lunch time".

Charlie sighed not really wanting to explain anything to Hermione without Sirius.

"Well you see Remus came to get him and he was concerned that you were ill so he brought you back here"

Hermione drew her brows together in confusion.

"That just doesn't make any sense Charlie"

The flames in the fireplace sprang to life and Sirius stepped out into the kitchen.

"Great now Sirius can tell you himself"

Sirius looked at the three occupants of the kitchen his stare softening when he looked at Hermione. Coming to stand beside her he took her chin in his hands and lifted it to his face.

"Hey sweetheart how are you feeling"

"I feel confused Sirius. How did I get here and why am I here and not at Hogwarts"

Sirius sat down heavily pulling Hermione with him to settle on his lap.

"It's a really long story sweetheart needless to say it involved me losing my temper as usual. I promise I will fill you in later but just now I need you to go and get dressed, we are about to have some more visitors for the evening"

"Okay" Hermione answered him in a small voice, "so we are staying here tonight I am not going back to Hogwarts"

"Not tonight babes no"

Sirius stood up and gently placed Hermione onto her feet, grabbing her hand he guided her towards the kitchen door but the sudden flare of bright green flames in the floo halted them and Hermione watched in amazement as Professor's Dumbledore, Snape and Lupin stepped into the kitchen flanking Draco Malfoy and Juliet Adams.

Sirius turned to Hermione speaking very quietly.

"Hermione, Juliet's Grandmother died at lunch time today"

Before Hermione could speak to offer her sympathies to her friend, Draco spat out.

"And by tea time she had received her first marriage proposal, in fact you may know him being a former suitor of yours so to speak"

Hermione looked from Juliet's heartbroken face to Sirius pale stern one.

"Who" she barely whispered the question

"Antion fucking Dolohov"


	33. You have the right to remain silent

**Susannah 01 **

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 33 **

**You have the right to remain silent**

Hermione stepped out of her hurried shower, wrapped a towel around her head and pointing her wand at her body whispered a drying charm. She quickly moved into her bedroom and dressing room and pulled some clean underwear from her drawers. Shrugging on some soft jogging pants and a large sweatshirt she bent to pick up her earlier discarded clothes from the floor smiling gently at herself. _'Sirius obviously just opened the dressing room door and threw these in rather than walk the couple of extra steps to put them in the laundry basket for Winky' _ Lifting the lid of the large wicker basket she heard Sirius call for her from the bedroom and turned towards his voice as she dropped her laundry into the basket without looking and without noticing the pair of knickers and tee-shirt in the bottom of the basket dropped in their earlier in the day by Daria.

"Hey sweetheart" Sirius greeted her as she came into the bedroom again coming over to pull her into his tight embrace.

"Hermione there are some things I need to fill you in on. Draco Malfoy came to Professor Dumbledore tonight to request his help in protecting Juliet. In return he is willing to testify against his father. He admitted he was the one that helped you escape from the Malfoy dungeon".

"Your joking he really is going to testify against his own father?"

"I know quite unbelievable isn't. I have to admit when Dumbledore called me back to the school for an emergency meeting I was really sceptical but I must tell you sweetheart young Malfoy really impressed me tonight. He is not in the least scared for himself, he is only concerned about his mother and of course Juliet".

Hermione shook her head sadly

"Poor Juliet, how is she doing? Did she go to lie down?"

"No her and Draco are in the dinning room with everyone else waiting for us, so I think we should get a move on"

"Oh right" Hermione grabbed her wand from her dressing table and waving it at her head instantly dried her hair into a riot of soft silky curls.

"Ready lets go"

Sirius reached out his arm and grabbed Hermione's hand as she went to walk past him pulling her tightly against his body. Lifting his free hand he stroked it through the newly dried curls revelling in the soft silky feel. Pulling Hermione up on to her tiptoes he bent his head and kissed her with all the longing he felt for her these past couple of days away from her.

Breaking apart Hermione slowly opened her eyes bringing her hand up to gently stroke his face.

"I miss you so much Sirius when you are away from me. It is ridiculous how much I miss you"

Sirius smiled gently down at her laying his forehead on hers.

"No sweetheart what is ridiculous is how much I miss you. You have no idea how many times a day I have to stop myself from just walking out of here and coming to find you"

"Sirius, Hermione what in the name of Merlin is keeping you?"

Remus's voice carried up the stairs to them

Jumping apart Sirius shook his head in resignation

"Right lets go do this and get these bloody people out of my house cause then my little wife you are mine"

Hermione smirked over her shoulder at him

"Does that mean that you are mine as well then?"

"That my gorgeous girl means I'm whatever the hell you want me to be"

**---XXXX---**

Hermione and Sirius made their way downstairs to the formal dining room. The professors were already sitting round the large table with Draco and Juliet and had been joined by Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks

"Hermione my dear come and have a seat"

Professor Dumbledore called her over.

Keeping a tight hold of Sirius's hand Hermione sat down opposite Professor Dumbledore and Mad Eye.

"Now then missy"

Mad Eye spoke to her from across the table.

"I have here your statement made back in July after your kidnap. Is there anything else you would like to add to it?"

Hermione shook her head before hesitantly answering him.

"No I....... I don't think so....." She looked at Sirius in confusion before turning her attention back to Mad Eye.

"At the end of your statement you mentioned how someone came to you and helped you by turning your engagement ring into a Portkey to St Mungo's. At the time you refused to name the person has that position changed in anyway?"

Keeping her gaze steady she resolutely replied.

"No it hasn't"

"Mister Malfoy do you have anything you wish to say at this point?"

Before Draco could answer him Juliet spoke up.

"Draco you don't have to do this"

Juliet laid her hand on top of his and smiled gently at him.

Draco breathed in deeply and lifting her hand to his lips kissed the back of her fingers.

"Yes I do, it's time Juliet not just because of what happened today"

Juliet nodded her head in understanding and turning back round smiled hesitantly at Hermione and Sirius.

"I helped Hermione escape for the Malfoy dungeon"

Draco's words brought all their attention back to him and Mad Eye who had a wide grin appearing on his face now.

They sat and listened silently as Draco explained the events of that morning in his home and how he had helped Hermione. When Mad Eye asked him simply 'Why?' Draco shrugged his shoulders before directing his answer to Professor Dumbledore.

"Because my father is a sick bastard they all are and need to be stopped. When I heard what they were planning it made my blood run cold and because I knew by then that I was mad about Juliet and in my heart I knew it could be her down in the dungeon so I did what I had to do".

Draco looked round the still silent room

"So now what?"

Mad Eye grinned almost manically

"Now we go get the bastards, we have enough to arrest them, they won't squirm their way out this time"

"I will have to accompany you when you go to arrest my father"

All eyes turned towards Draco again.

"Only two people can lower the wards surrounding the Manor, my father and myself. You won't get near the place otherwise".

Mad Eye nodded at him

"Alright then. I will go back to the ministry and organise the teams for the arrests. We will strike at dawn. It will have to be an Auror led raid we cannot allow for anyone's fancy lawyer to pick this apart"

Mad Eye stood up as he spoke.

"Once we are in place I will come for you" His magical eye swirled and fixed on Draco.

Sirius spoke up

"I know I am not on duty tonight but I would like to be part of one of the teams, I don't really mind which one"

Professor Dumbledore spoke for the first time.

"I think it would be prudent if Sirius were to accompany Mr Malfoy. He could help re-assure Mrs Malfoy who will no doubt be extremely upset having the Auror department raiding her home at dawn. Also Mrs Black and Miss Adams I feel you should both return to the school tonight"

"No" Sirius shook his head

"Hermione will stay here tonight that way I know where she is and that she is safe until Malfoy and Dolohov are locked up. Juliet is very welcome to remain here also"

"Sirius" Hermione gasped "I will be perfectly safe at school"

Sirius cut her off

"No Hermione you will remain here, no arguments I mean it".

Hermione pursed her lips not willing to start arguing with him in front of everyone.

"Very well if that is your wish, Miss Adams you may also stay if you wish"

Professor Dumbledore turned his attention away from Sirius to smile encouragingly at Juliet.

"Maybe you should stay here Juliet, have sometime to yourself before returning to Ravenclaw Tower"

Draco spoke gently to his girlfriend.

Professor Snape stood up.

"If we are finished here I for one would like to return to the school. Merlin only knows what anarchy is reigning in the absence of the headmaster and myself not to mention the two head pupils".

"Yes come along I will accompany you Severus"

Halting in front of Juliet Professor Dumbledore spoke softly to her.

"I am afraid you are going to have quite a lot of pressure put on you the next few days my dear. You will need some help to organise your Grandmother's funeral and no doubt the ministry will be at the school first thing in the morning to speak to you regarding your guardianship and the Marriage Law".

Juliet looked at him with wide eyes.

"But I thought if the man who had petitioned for me was arrested it would null and void his proposal, surely the ministry would not marry me off to a convict".

"No my dear but you are how do we say it 'on the marriage block' I would expect more proposals to arrive in the next few days".

Juliet fell silent and looked down at her clasped hands; two huge tears fell from her eyes dropping onto the back of her hands.

"Just a minute professors"

Draco moved quickly wrapping his arm around Juliet shoulders as he spoke.

"Once my father is convicted and locked up he will no longer have control of the Malfoy family is that right? Control will fall to me as I am of age and the legal heir".

"That is correct Mr Malfoy" Professor Snape answered him hesitantly.

"In that case I would like to talk to Juliet in private if I may"

Juliet's head snapped up as she looked at Draco.

Hermione stood and moved towards them.

"Come on you can come up to our sitting room. No one will disturb you there"

"Hermione"

Hermione turned her head towards Sirius.

"When you are ready sweetheart will you meet me in the kitchen I want to talk to you?"

"Yes okay, Juliet, Draco come on I will take you up"

Hermione led Juliet and Draco upstairs and showed them into the sitting room. Calling Winky she asked that some food and drink be brought upstairs for the couple. Turning back to them she spoke gently

"Juliet I am so sorry about your Grandmother, truly I know how you are feeling at this moment and if there is anything that Sirius or I can do for you please do not hesitate to ask".

Juliet hugged her friend tightly.

"Thank you Hermione you have never been anything but a kind and true friend to me and I appreciate it believe me".

Pulling apart Hermione looked between the couple.

"Make yourself at home; take as long as you need. You will find myself and Sirius in the kitchen downstairs when you are ready okay.

Draco watched as Hermione left, the door closing quietly behind her.

**---XXXX---**

Entering the kitchen Hermione smiled gently at the group of men sitting around the table.

"Come and sit down sweetheart"

Sirius called her over patting the seat beside him.

"I believe you met Danior earlier the evening, I'm sorry I was not here to make the introductions properly"

"Oh that's alright Sirius we managed to work out who each other was"

Hermione answer brought a smile to his face as he gazed at his precious wife desire darkening his eyes.

Remus cleared his throat loudly snapping both Hermione and Sirius's attention back to him, Danior and Charlie.

"Hermione as you know we have been spending sometime with Danior these past couple of weeks talking over our theory of restoring Voldermolt's soul"

Remus spoke in a quiet voice

"Danior believes there may be some merit to our research however I know you have also been working extensively on this and Sirius feels you have discovered some important information"

Hermione sighed gently

"I do not have any of my research here with me Remus it is all at the school"

Sirius interrupted

"No matter Hermione you will have the opportunity to show Danior all your research this weekend but for the moment we would like you tell us what you have discovered so far"

Hermione nodded

"Alright then. Well I em.....read some of the Order's reports on Charlie and Remus's meetings with Danior and Professor Snape's ideas and well I was intrigued so I offered to research a bit further"

She looked over at Danior who was sitting beside Charlie both men listening to her attentively.

"So anyway from my research I have come to the conclusion that Vampire's can have their soul restored making them mortal once again. What I looked at was the ritual performed by the participating vampire who wished to be mortal and well for want of a better word their 'high priest' but I thought what if we combined that with wizard magic, that way it might be possible to direct the pieces of the soul"

"Why would we want to do that Hermione, surly the Vampire ritual would be enough to restore Voldermolt to the mortal world".

"Yes, yes it would but he would know what we have done, from what I understand the minute his soul is intact he would feel incredible pain and remorse for all his wrong doing's"

She looked over at Danior for confirmation.

Danior sat back in his chair looking at Hermione intently

"You are correct of course. Your dark wizard would know the minute he was mortal again"

"I don't understand Hermione what difference does it make to us if Voldermolt knows he is mortal again"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders as he spoke

"Well what is to stop him dividing his soul again and making new Horcruxes then we would be back to square one"

"So what is it your suggesting Hermione" Remus spoke his query gently

Taking a deep breath Hermione leaned in slightly towards the table

"Okay, just listen to this with an open mind alright?" She looked round the table for their agreement before continuing.

"Well there is no way we are going to get Voldermolt to participate in this ritual which as we know is a blood ritual but what if someone shared his blood or to be correct what if he shared someone else's blood"

"Harry" Remus whispered this name

"That correct" Hermione's eyes fairly sparkled now as she continued

"What if we were to perform the ritual but instead of restoring the soul whole into Voldermolt we put it into Harry instead"

Sirius narrowed his eyes in confusion as he spoke

"How would that work Hermione, a person cannot have to two souls"

"Why not?" Hermione answered him

"Well because they just bloody well can't"

Sirius blustered back

Smiling Hermione shook her head her hair a riot of curls around her face.

"That's not an answer Sirius and anyway you are wrong what about pregnant woman?"

"What the hell are you on about now?"

"Sirius enough you promised to listen without prejudice "

Remus silenced his friend

"When a woman is pregnant she is not only carrying her unborn child she is also housing that child's soul"

The four men looked at her incredulously

"Hermione are you sure about this"

"Yes Charlie I am it is my belief that what I am saying is correct but I realise that this is only theory and an awful lot of people will find it hard to believe"

"So let me get this right. You believe that by performing the vampire ritual to restore the soul we can direct Voldermolt's soul to Harry instead of Voldermolt and that way Voldermolt will be none the wiser and not realise he is mortal again"

"Exactly" Hermione smiled triumphantly at the four stunned men.

Danior broke the silence first speaking in low tones.

"Your friend Harry I believe he is a powerful young man but how will he withstand the pain of having such a damaged soul housed within him, how will you stop it from damaging his own"

"I have thought of that" Hermione's eyes gleamed now

"We perform a further ritual to bind Harry's soul to someone he has a very strong connection with, someone who loves him without question"

"No" Charlie's voice echoed loudly across the kitchen

"No way is Ginny getting mixed up in all of this"

Hermione shook her head in denial

"No...no Charlie sorry you misunderstand I did not mean Ginny, anyway with her previous connection with Voldermolt I don't think she would be suitable anyway"

She turned in her seat to look at Sirius

"I think it should be Sirius"

**---XXXX---**

Draco smiled at the love of his life as she slowly looked around the large sitting room Hermione had shown them into.

"This house is just so big and wow.....it lovely don't you think Draco?"

Draco snorted amused

"Wait till you see Malfoy Manor"

Juliet turned her head towards him as he spoke a sad smile on her face.

Grabbing both her hands in his Draco pulled himself to her side.

"Juliet marry me, please I promise I will keep you safe, you will never want for anything, you are my whole life and I couldn't bare it if the ministry sold you off to someone else".

Juliet blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Draco are you sure you want this. We are both so young I don't want to ruin your life".

Bringing his hands up to her face he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Juliet my love the only thing that will ruin my life will be if you refuse me. Please I am begging you marry me. I know I haven't always been the nicest bloke in the world, hell lets face it I was a little prick but I swear to you I have learned from my mistakes I can and will be the man you deserve".

Sniffing loudly Juliet nodded her head.

"I love you so much Draco and of course I would be honoured to marry you"

Pulling her tight against his body he covered her mouth with his own their kiss deepening with each passing second, neither one of them willing to break it and come up for air. Eventually Draco moved slightly away from her and placed little kisses all over her face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Juliet I promise I will spend every day for the rest of my life making you the happiest woman alive".

Juliet laid her head on his chest and they both leaned back into the comfort of the large settee, Draco put his arm around her shoulder and wrapped the other one around her body so that she was cocooned against his body.

They sat like that for a few moments before Juliet spoke

"I don't know how to even begin making the plans for the next few days, what with Gran's funeral and everything and how quickly do you think the ministry will want us to marry.......Merlin Draco they will agree wont they?"

His hold tightened around her for just a moment before he relaxed again and answered her.

"They will agree Juliet, do not worry about that the Malfoy name still holds some sway in the right places. My father has not managed to completely ruin us yet".

Twisting slightly in his arms Juliet looked up into Draco's mesmerising grey eyes.

"I'm more worried about the planned arrest of your dad and that death eater Dolohov. I wish you didn't have to go along, no matter what you feel about your father at the moment he is still your father it won't be easy for you Draco".

Draco shook his head

"That's where you are wrong Jules I am looking forward to this. To be able to move on with my life and make my own choices you have no idea just how easy it will be for me and to know that my mother is safe from that psychopath as well".

Juliet placed the palm of her hand on his cheek turning her face up towards his for a kiss at the same time.

"I can't wait for my mother to meet you, she will absolutely adore you"

Smiling gently Juliet stroked her fingers through his hair.

"Tell me about you mother and about the manor, what was it like when you where a little boy"

"Nosy little so and so aren't you, well if you are sitting comfortably I will begin"

Snuggled tightly against one and another the two young lovers spoke in hushed tones pausing now and again to place little kisses on each other faces. An hour later Hermione gently knocked on the door before entering Sirius trailing behind her.

Draco and Juliet straightened up as Hermione and Sirius came to sit in the couch opposite theirs.

"Sorry to disturb you guys but we really should try and get a few hours sleep before Mad Eye comes back".

"Of course professor sorry"

Juliet made to immediately stand up from the couch. Sirius waved her concern away.

"Nothing to apologise for and when we are away from the school, please call me Sirius" He flashed his most charming smile at Juliet causing her to blush slightly.

"That goes for you too Draco besides we are related maybe it is time we started acting more like it"

Juliet looked at Draco confused

"You two are related?"

Standing up Draco pulled her to her feet.

"Its a very long story let me explain it all to you tomorrow"

"Draco" Sirius came to stand in front of him.

"I want to thank you for what you did here tonight and also for what you did for Hermione during the summer, you most probably saved her life and I will be indebted to you for that for the rest of mine".

Sirius held out his hand and Draco looked down at it for moment before reaching out to take it.

Hermione and Juliet smiled at the two men as they shook hands.

"Juliet?" Hermione caught her attention "Do you need anything, nightclothes toiletries for tonight?"

"No thanks Hermione I have a small overnight bag packed, Professor Dumbledore got the house elves to do it for me when he decided to bring us here".

"We have some news as well, might as well have you two as the first to know, I have asked Juliet to marry and me and she has agreed"

Draco wrapped his arm around his fiancée's shoulder pulling her in close to him.

"Oh" Hermione threw her hands over her mouth "Oh that is wonderful congratulations both of you"

Both girls hugged whilst Draco and Sirius shook hands once more.

"Congratulations both of you I hope you will be very happy"

Draco nodded in acknowledgement of Sirius's words turning and raising his eyebrows at Hermione who looked like she was about to hug him next. Instead she took a step closer to her husband smiling brightly at Draco".

"Okay to bed, you know where you are sleeping? It's Hermione and Ginny's old room so there are two beds in their if you want to stay together or Draco I'm sure you could bunk in with Charlie"

"em.... I think we will stay together if you don't mind Profe.........sorry Sirius"

Sirius smirked at Draco

"Yeah thought you would say that, well goodnight, I will give you a wake up call just after 4.00 Draco so try and get some sleep will you"

Juliet and Hermione both flushed bright red at Sirius's inference, Draco just smirking back at him.

**----XXX----**

Tonks looked up as the door to the ministry's holding area was slammed against the wall. A wide smirk appeared on her face as Antonin Dolohov was frogged marched in shouting at the top of his voice.

"Mr Dolohov" Tonk's shouted to be heard over the noise he was making.

"You have the right to remain silent so shut the fuck up" She flicked her wand immediately silencing the outraged man and turning to her colleagues she giggled slightly.

"Do you know I have wanted to say that for weeks now ever since we watched one of Harry's movies and the muggle policeman said it to the baddie. Anyway empty his pockets lads and lets have his wand also"

Tonks quickly ran through the ministry procedure before waving her wand in front of the brick wall behind her were a door appeared leading to the cells.

"Okay Mr Dolohov just go with the lovely gentlemen and make yourself at home in our finest cells"

Tonks waved her wand at his back lifting her silencing spell and smirked at the string of profanities Dolohov was now directing at her and her colleagues as he was led to his cell.

Once again the door slamming open brought her attention back to the booking desk.

"Well, well, well hello there Uncle Lucius"

Tonks walked back over to the desk looking up at her Uncle who in direct contrast to Dolohov remained deadly silent as he glared down at her. Mad Eye stamped in behind him and slammed Lucius's wand down on the desk.

"Okay chief what are the charges" Tonks looked over at her boss unable to stop the self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"Oh well for starters how about, kidnap, false imprisonment, assault"

"Just being a general bastard then" Tonks stared into the cold blue/grey eyes staring down at her.

For the first time since the Aurors had pulled him from his bed and he found his son standing watching his arrest knowing that it was Draco who had lowered the wards around the Manor Lucius spoke.

"I want to speak to my lawyer"

"All in good time scum bag, all in good time"

Mad Eye answered his request just as Tonks once again made the door to the holding cells appear and bowing slightly waved him through.

"See you uncle" She called after him before slamming the door shut and turning to Mad Eye clapped her hands

"Oh I haven't had that much fun in ages"

"Hmm" her gruff boss growled at her as he turned away trying to hide his own grin of satisfaction.

**----XXX----**

Hermione knocked gently on the door to the bedroom that Juliet was in only to take a step back as it was immediately thrown open.

"Oh Hermione it you I thought it was maybe Draco, I mean I thought they would be back by now".

"Yeah" Hermione agreed

"So did I truth be told, I cant sleep so I thought I would head down for some breakfast want to join me we can wait for them in the kitchen".

The two girls made their way down to the kitchen sitting beside each other at the large table as Kreatcher and Winky buzzed around them getting them their breakfast.

"It's almost seven o'clock now they have been away for over two hours what do you think could be taking them so long". Juliet spoke as Kreatcher placed her coffee in front of her.

"Oh thank you" she smiled at the little house elf.

Hermione sighed

"I don't know I thought they would be back by now also. Sirius did say that he and Draco would not be going to the ministry and that he would help Draco explain things to his mum, maybe it is just taking them longer than we thought to do that".

Before either girl could speak again the kitchen fire jumped to life large green flames surrounding the face of Ginny Weasley"

"He Ginny you are up early"

The two girls moved to kneel in front of the fireplace to speak to Ginny.

"Hi Hermione, Professor McGonagall is letting me use her floo so I can't be too long, she eventually gave in to our pleading last night but said we had to wait until morning before flooing. The two boys are still asleep but I couldn't wait any longer. What the hell is going on are you coming back to school or what and is that Juliet what are you doing there?"

Hermione quickly filled Ginny in and smiled warmly at her friend when she turned to Juliet to enthusiastically congratulate her only to immediately apologise and say how sorry she was about her grandmother".

"Its okay Ginny don't worry about it, so much as happened in the past day I can hardly believe any of it myself"

"So when are you and Hermione coming back to school, have you managed to persuade Sirius to let you come back after all Hermione?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side in confusion

"What do you mean Ginny?"

"Well has Sirius decided not to withdraw you from school after all or what?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her best friend

"Ginny what the hell are you talking about when did Sirius withdraw me from school?"

"Oh Merlin you don't know do you. Oh Merlin's pants Harry is going to kill me"

"Ginny Weasley you tell me right now what you are talking about or so help me"

"Okay.... Okay" Ginny sighed deeply before filling Hermione and Juliet in on the events of yesterday at the school after Hermione had collapsed.

Juliet chewed her lip nervously as she took in Hermione's shock at learning she had been withdrawn from school, not one of the three girls were speaking as they waited for Hermione to say something.

The door leading from the kitchen to the garden opened causing all three girls to jump as Sirius and Draco came into the kitchen.

"Hey why is the floo blocked we had to apparate back, oh right I see gossiping with Ginny are you?"

Hermione stood up slowly moving around the table towards Sirius leaving Juliet still kneeling in front of the fireplace both her and Ginny now watching Hermione with wide eyes.

"You....you"

Sirius looked in confusion at Hermione's outraged face her finger wagging at him.

"Whoa there sweetheart what's flown up your skirt this morning"

Hermione screamed in total frustration

"You have withdrawn me from school, how dare you.... you.... you male chauvinist pig of a man"


	34. Blouses and Knickers

**Susannah 01 **

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 34 **

**Blouses and knickers **

_**Hi everyone. I cannot apologise enough for leaving you all hanging for so long. No excuses I just have been overcome with work and home life however I am back now and I promise not to leave you all for so long again. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews they really are my inspiration and for the hundreds and I do mean hundreds who have marked this story on their alerts or their favourites, please do not be shy and leave a review next time. Anyway on with our story and its a nice long chapter for you. xxx Susannah **_

Sirius narrowed his eyes his piercing glare turned on Ginny's head still visible in the kitchen fireplace.

"Oops, sorry guys better go, you know school……..lessons and stuff".

With a small pop her head disappeared the flames turning a deep orange colour again.

Sighing deeply Sirius turned back to Hermione

"You have not been withdrawn from school Hermione, Ginny is telling you half the story as usual"

"Oh so what is the full story?"

**----XXXX----**

Hermione made her way quickly to the prefect's common room eager to get there ahead of everyone else. On entering she smiled at the girl sitting quietly in the room waiting for her.

"Hi Juliet"

Pulling a folded piece of parchment from her pocket she held it out to her friend.

"The marriage law in all its glory" she pulled a face making the other girl smile.

"I'm warning you Juliet it's a hellish law. You and Draco really need to discuss it fully"

Sighing Juliet unfolded the piece of parchment and scanned down lengthy document

"I know Hermione it's hard though, Draco insists it will not apply to us but I know he has been brought up in the same beliefs as Professor Black and well after your argument last week ……." She trailed off looking up at Hermione embarrassed.

"Sorry Hermione I didn't mean anything by that"

Two bright spots of colour appeared on Hermione's cheeks. She was utterly mortified to have yet another blazing row between herself and Sirius witnessed and by bloody Draco Malfoy of all people. She was still waiting to see how he would use the melt down he witnessed against her. As if reading her thoughts Juliet spoke up.

"Hermione I know you and Draco had a…. well let's be honest….. a bit of a horrible relationship in the past but I can assure you what happened at your home will go no further".

"Thank you Juliet I appreciate it and you are right Draco and Sirius's upbringing will be terribly similar, you witnessed for yourself what you are potentially up against. Sirius is almost manic possessive and everything is just so tense and dangerous just now it doesn't help"

Juliet nodded her head slowly

"Tense, yes definitely. Merlin Hermione you should have seen how Draco spoke to the woman from the ministry this morning he was so rude to her the poor soul was a nervous wreak by the time she was leaving Professor Dumbledore's office"

"How did it go this morning I forgot to ask, did you get them to agree to the marriage?"

Juliet's face lit up

"Yes you are the first to know officially, next Saturday morning here at the school we will be getting married. Professor Dumbledore said we can use the room of requirement that way I can have it just as I want it. After Gran's funeral when the ministry people came to speak to me I really thought they were going to be terribly awkward about it but apparently the Malfoy name still carries some weight".

Hermione smiled gently at her friend now.

"Just make sure you are coping Juliet alright. Don't make the mistake I did and let things get to you so that before you realise it you feel you are slowly going off your head".

Juliet pulled Hermione to her hugging her friend as she whispered

"Don't worry about me I will be fine, after all I will have Draco".

Both their heads turned as the door to the common room was thrown open Ron, Ginny, Blaise and Anthony arguing loudly about practice times for their Quidditch teams.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Juliet before turning to face her argumentative friends her hands on her hips.

"For the love of Merlin can we please leave Quidditch practice out for now, anyway that's for the Captains to organise Ron"

She tapped her foot at him hands still on her hips.

"Well excuse me Madame Head Honcho but my Captain asked me to ask the Ravenclaw Captain something" he pointed over at a smirking Anthony "its hardly my fault these two nosy bastards can't mind their own business" this time pointing to Blaise and Ginny.

Ginny her face flaring red scowled at her brother before pushing him aside and striding into the room. She turned pointing towards Hermione

"If the Gryffindor captain stopped fighting with her bloody husband long enough maybe, just maybe we might all get our training schedules fixed for the winter".

Blaise threw himself down onto the first available seat fixing Hermione with his challenging stare. He wanted a good spot for what he was sure was about to erupt into a full-blown argument.

Hermione spun round to Ginny

"Harry and Sirius are arguing?"

Draco picked that moment to come into the common room highly amused at something.

"Oh good your here" drawled Blaise "Draco will you tell these bloody wankers once and for all Slytherins Quidditch practice is Thursday evenings and Saturday mornings always has been always will be. What's so bloody funny?"

"Just passed Potter getting it in the neck from old McGonagall apparently he was shouting at a Professor"

Throwing a harassed glance over her shoulder at the argument that then began again between the houses over Quidditch practice Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her through the door out into corridor.

"Ouch Hermione not so hard" Ginny ran her hand up and down the arm Hermione had gripped.

"Oh sorry Ginny didn't mean to pull on you so hard".

"That's alright what's up?"

"What are Harry and Sirius arguing about now do you know?"

Ginny rolled her eyes

"Oh you know Harry; he has been mad at Sirius since last week when you both rowed about the whole withdrawn from school not withdrawn from school crap. Anyway Sirius really let me have it earlier in DADA, he was quite right I wasn't paying attention and I hexed poor Gertie Green right between the eyes who was then blinded and started firing off her wand in every direction. The whole place was chaos and Sirius really let rip with all of us especially me. Anyway Luna told Harry who was waiting outside the classroom for us and he thinks Sirius is picking on me, which he's not by the way".

Ginny's looked at Hermione chewing her bottom lip.

"Sorry Hermione, it's all my fault and I have been kind of winding Harry up cause he supports the whole 'little Ginny not swearing allegiance to the order' tonight with the rest of you"

Ginny's voiced dropped to barely a whisper as she said the last part.

"Ginny honestly I wish you wouldn't" Hermione leaned against the wall her face quickly draining of all colour

"Hermione are you feeling alright you've went a dreadful colour"

Taking deep gulps of air Hermione waved off Ginny's concern.

"Yeah I'm fine I just keep getting these waves of nausea, I think its nerves or something"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione but wisely held her own council.

"Come on let's get back into this meeting and get it over and done with I want to try and catch Sirius before he leaves for tonight's meeting".

**---XXXX---**

Sirius looked up from his desk where he was furiously working his way through his fourth year class essays. Scowling he shook his head slightly _'Zeus some of the complete bloody nonsense some of these kids write'_. Looking up when he heard the classroom door open he grinned over at Hermione

"Hey sweetheart you are a sight for sore eyes let me tell you"

Hermione smiled at him

"Sirius when you scowl at the students essays like that do you know you remind me an awful lot of Professor Snape"

Sirius growled at her

"Don't say that not even in jest love"

He shook his head sadly

"Merlin what has become of me" turning his eyes heavenwards he spoke loudly

"James mate forgive me, I have been brainwashed"

Hermione giggled at him causing Sirius's attention to be returned once more to her.

"What are you giggling at little girl, come here"

He pushed his chair slightly away from the desk and held his arms open.

With a faint blush to her cheeks Hermione came to stand in front of him only to have his arms snake out and grab her around the waist pulling her to sit down on his lap.

"Hmm" Sirius nuzzled her neck feeling all the tension in his body melt away leaving a pleasant hum in its wake instead.

Hermione twisted her body so that she was sitting sideways on her husbands lap. Lifting her hands to his neck her fingers played with his hair as she drew him down for a kiss.

Sirius pulled her tighter towards him, his large hands spread over her back holding her firmly in place.

Pulling her head away slightly she murmured

"Sirius someone might come in"

Sirius lifted his head from hers and picking up his wand locked and warded the door to the classroom.

"Not now they wont," he answered.

Holding her head with both his hands he lowered his towards her running his tongue lightly over her lips causing her breath to come out in little pants.

Sirius pulled back and looked deep into his beloved girl's eyes.

"You are so beautiful"

Running his hands up her leg he quickly found the slit in her skirt and with a wicked grin snaked his hands below the material to stroke her leg only to groan loudly when he felt the silkiness of the stockings she wore stop to reveal soft silky flesh at the top of her leg.

"Fuck they are so fucking sexy, Merlin help me"

In one fluid motion he lifted her up and sat her on the desk in front of him sweeping everything behind her aside so he could lay her back.

"Sirius what?"

"Shush my love"

He plundered her mouth with his own his tongue eagerly seeking out her own whilst he deftly pushed her skirt aside allowing full view of her stocking legs. His hot gaze only stopping for a minute to take in the little black briefs she wore before he reached up and literately tore them from her body. Keeping one arm firmly on her stomach to hold her in place Sirius dropped to his knees and ran his tongue up the length of her glistening centre.

"Oh god Sirius" Hermione trembled from the sensations coursing through her body.

"Sorry sweetheart but this cant wait"

His movements quick he freed his rock hard erection and quickly plunged into her causing Hermione to scream out in ecstasy.

Lifting her hips in his hands he pounded into her body both of them screaming out their release at the same time.

Sirius collapsed on top of her both of them panting.

"Sirius" Hermione pushed weakly at his chest "I can't breathe"

Slowly he lifted himself up and held his hand out to her pulling her on to her feet where he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry I just couldn't help myself"

Hermione giggled slightly

"Don't be sorry you've just fulfilled one of my most secret dark fantasies"

Sirius frowned down at her.

"You fantasise about having sex with a teacher"

Hermione pushed at his chest and sat back down his desk.

"What! No, I mean me seducing you in your classroom silly"

Sirius pulled her up from the desk onto his lap once more. Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist he started to nuzzle her neck and shoulder, pulling the top of her dress aside to bare her shoulder more fully to him.

"Gods above Hermione I can't get enough of you"

Hermione melted more fully into his chest. Her limbs felt like liquid and Merlin help her, the sensations he was causing at her neck and shoulders where shooting straight to her core.

"I want you to stay at home with me this weekend sweetheart, no arguments I will sort it all with the headmaster"

Twisting on his lap to look up at him Hermione opened her mouth to argue worried about her head girl's duties but instead all that came out was

"Okay"

Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise at her ready agreement but wisely held his own council.

After a few minutes Hermione pushed herself off his knee Sirius letting her go very reluctantly.

"I need to go and organise some more stuff for the weekend if I'm going to stay"

"Okay sweetheart, I will finish up here and speak to the headmaster. We can floo over together and have our evening meal before everyone else gets there"

"Em Sirius" Hermione chewed on her bottom lip

"Where you and Harry arguing earlier?"

Sirius sighed deeply before chuckling quietly to himself.

"Not much gets past you sweetheart does it? In answer to your question no not really".

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest

"What do you mean not really?"

"Just what I said not really. Harry is how shall we say, a bit stressed by the pressure Ginny is putting on him to support her stance on joining the Order now".

"Pressure how is she pressuring him its not his decision he can't make Professor Dumbledore and her family give in just because it's what she wants"

Hermione threw up her arms in frustration

"Honestly Ginny can be such a little terror at times"

Sirius snickered

"You don't know the half of it"

"Why what's she done, do you think I should speak to her"

"Oh I don't know if that will help sweetheart she might just dig her heels in and keep him cut off for even longer"

Hermione shook her head in confusion

"What, cut off from what"

Sirius stood up and pulled her back into his arms running his hands up and down her back.

"My little wife what a little innocent you are. Your best friend has stopped all relations with her increasingly frustrated boyfriend, so much so that he is just about crossed eyed with lust for her"

"Oh" Hermione could feel her face heat up.

"Yeah oh, actually maybe it would help if you did speak to her. Harry is going to need to concentrate on the task in front of him one hundred percent and if all he can think about is Ginny…….. well?"

Sirius looked down at her

Pushing herself out of Sirius's arms Hermione shook her head at him.

"Oh no, no you don't. I'm not asking my best friend to put out for my other best friend like….like some kind of pimp"

"Hey I'm not asking you to tell her she has to have sex with him; I just mean maybe they should resolve their differences before we start with the other business. We don't know how Harry will be once he is housing you 'know who's' soul. What if he is really aggressive towards her? I mean if he is totally frustrated that could happen right?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders

"No one really knows Sirius you know that. I feel that Harry will be strong enough to damp down any feelings that aren't his own but I guess we will just have to wait and see"

"Yeah well anyway your probably right let them sort it out themselves. You go and get yourself organised I will meet you in our rooms in an hour alright"

Hermione chewed her bottom lip again a dead give away she was nervous about something.

"What spit it out, what's wrong?"

"No, no nothing is wrong its just I think I should stay here until after dinner we don't want it to be obvious to the whole school that the two heads, Harry, Ron and Juliet are all missing at the same time".

Sirius ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"You won't all be missing at the same time, the others will be there for dinner it's only you that will be gone. I'm fed up sitting up at that bloody stupid teachers table, is it a crime to want to have dinner with my wife for fuck's sake.

Hermione smiled gently at him.

"Okay if it's alright with the headmaster then I suppose we could leave together"

"Trust me he will be fine about it and if he isn't too bad you my bloody wife and what I say goes"

Hermione shook her head as she left the classroom throwing over her shoulder at him

"You're such a bloody cave man Sirius Black do you know that"

**----XXXX----**

Hermione turned her head towards the voices she heard coming from the back of the Library. Quickly looking towards the front desk she noted Madam Pince was not for once in residence.

'_Wonder where she is. It's just as well she is not here or she would be going mad at them for all the noise by now'_

Moving hurriedly through the tall stacks of bookshelves she made her way to the 7th year pupils favourite bank of desks right at the back of the library, jumping slightly at the sight in front of her.

Ron had Cormac McLaggen by the throat up against the back wall while Harry was struggling to pull him off.

"Fuck sake Ron let go…..don't make me hex you"

Hermione ran over to her friends helping Harry drag Ron from McLaggen's throat

"What the hell is going on here? Oh I might have known McLaggen what has that mouth of yours being running away with this time?"

Giving in to the pressure of both his friends pulling on his arms Ron suddenly let go causing the other boy to fall slightly forwards his arms coming up to massage his sore neck.

"Your head girl" he rasped, "I want him hauled over the coals for this otherwise I am going straight to McGonagall

"You prick go ahead go straight to McGonagall maybe she will protect you from the kicking you deserve for a little while but I'm telling you McLaggen you have got it coming"

Ron ran his hands through his hair in frustration a sure sign that he was really angry.

"What happened?"

Hermione looked around taking in for the first time Ginny, Luna and Juliet. Luna had her arm wrapped around Juliet's shoulder comforting the clearly visibly upset girl.

Pointing her finger at McLaggen Ginny spoke up.

"Luna and I were studying; Juliet was sitting at the table next to ours when that 'PIG' appeared out of nowhere and started harassing Juliet, saying how she was slumming it being with a Slytherin and he was a much better choice and how maybe he should get his father to get in touch with the ministry and see about getting himself a nice little muggle born and then when I told him in your dreams McLaggen he told me to shut up you bitch and started trying to drag Juliet off to have a 'Private chat'.

"You called her a bitch I'm going to rip your fucking head off"

Harry launched himself at McLaggen, both boys landing with a thump on the library floor. Harry rolled them over sitting over the other boy he started punching McLaggen's face.

"Do something Ron" Hermione whirled round to face her other best friend his only answer was to snort and cross his arms in front of his chest as he watched the fight in front of him with interest.

"Impedimenta" a shot of light hit the back of Harry sending him and McLaggen half way across the library flood before both came to a halt completely immobilised.

"What in the name of Merlin do you think you are playing at Potter?"

Draco walked over to them his wand still held in his hand Blaize and Pansy close on his heels.

Hermione turned towards them exacerbated.

"Do you mind I was handling this" she waved her hand at the prone figures of Harry and Cormac.

Draco looked to Ron for confirmation only to have Ron raise his eyebrows incredulously and turn away snickering.

"Ron it's not funny you arse"

Throwing a nasty glare at her bother Ginny hastily made her way over to Harry.

"Draco" Juliet spoke her soft voice focusing Draco's attention on her for the first time

"You've got it all wrong. Lift your spell please"

Draco lazily cast his wand in Harry and Cormac's direction "Finite" then quickly looked back at Juliet.

"Have you been crying?"

Juliet shook her head in denial

"No of course not, lets just go I'm tired Draco"

Not fooled for a minute Draco narrowed his eyes at her before turning to look at where Ginny was now helping Harry up but managing to stomp on Cormac's hand at the same time.

"Last time I'm asking and I better get an answer this time. What is going on?"

Brushing Ginny aside Harry glared at Draco before mumbling furiously under his breath.

Coming right up to stand in front of Harry, Draco asked again.

"Well?"

"Draco, please nothing is going on just a silly misunderstanding that's all come on let's go"

Juliet tired to pull on her fiancée's hand only to find him impossible to move as he stood stock still, arrogant eyebrows still raised in question at Harry.

"I asked you a fucking question Potter"

Harry stared straight into the eyes of the boy who had been his nemesis from the first day he arrived at this school. The grudging respect they both were slowly finding for each other being severely tested.

Cormac using the opportunity of everyone's focus being turned to Draco and Harry tried to silently move away from the group and make his escape only to find himself looking into the hard stare of one Blaise Zabini.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Ron snorted in derision

"Let the coward go, his card is marked isn't that right McLaggen"

Shouldering his way past Blaise and Pansy, Cormac yelled back over his shoulder

"Yeah shaking in my boots Weasley"

At last Draco stepped away from Harry his expression softening once he looked back at Juliet's tear stained face. Lifting his hand he gently cupped her cheek this thumb moving gently back and forth across her skin.

Ginny huffed as she grabbing Harry's hand

"You know head boy or not Draco you really need to get your facts straight before firing off hexes at innocent people. C'mon Harry lets go"

Ron throwing his arm around Luna moved to follow them only to stop and look back when Juliet spoke up

"Wait guys, please just a minute" Juliet pulled away from Draco's embrace

"This is my fault. Please don't be mad at each other, I am really grateful to you all for everything"

Ron held his hand up to stop her from further apologising.

"Don't be ridiculous Juliet. How is anything that fuck says or does your fault. Don't worry though I really meant what I said, his card is marked"

Draco ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he looked at the direction Cormac had just taken.

"Juliet I'm running out of patience here. Did McLaggen do or say something to you, cause if he did I swear I will fucking kill him".

Hermione rolled her eyes at the display of testosterone from all the boys present.

"Listen beating someone up never solved anything. That is not the way to deal with McLaggen he needs put in his place permanently. Gods the guy is just the biggest sleaze ever"

Hermione gave a little shudder before continuing.

"Juliet, Ginny do you want to make a formal complaint against him?"

"What?" Draco roared, "I fucking knew it. What did he do?"

"Draco stop" Juliet laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Yes" Ginny spoke up "I do. He has harassed us all for the last time. The guy needs dealt with once and for all"

"What do you mean harassed you all?" Ron looked around the four girls

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron, what do you think I mean? McLaggen thinks anything in a skirt is fair game. I don't know anyone at Hogwarts over the age of fourteen who has not had some kind of run in with him"

"That's true" Pansy moved from behind Blaise to stand beside the other girls.

"What?" Blaise shook his head in confusion.

"The last Slytherin/Gryffindor match. I came down to wish you two good luck" she nodded towards Draco and Blaise "Well he cornered me when I was going back to the stands"

"What happened baby?" Blaise's question came out on a whisper

Pansy shook her head and smiled tightly

"It doesn't matter now, I got away from him. Actually he was distracted by you guys coming out of your dressing room" she pointed at Harry and Ron with a shaking finger.

Blaise pulled her tightly against him kissing the top of her head.

Ron looked at Luna

"You too" he asked her. His hand fisting in anticipation of her answer.

Luna smiled her gentle smile and slowly nodded her head

"We have to deal with that fucker once and for all"

Ron looked round at the other boys present.

"What do you say you guys up for a little Gryffindor/Slytherin cooperation?"

"No guys" Hermione shook her head at them. "We go about this through the proper channels. Right girls come on let's go down to the head's room and I will get this all down on paper. Professor McGonagall will have to do something if you present it to her properly".

Juliet linked her arms through Pansy's, "Come on Pansy you too" before following the other three from the library.

Draco, Blaize, Harry and Ron all looked at each other.

"What say us four have our own little meeting" Harry's eyes blazed bright emerald green "and I say we get Sirius involved too"

"A teacher, I don't know about that Potter, he will try and make us follow the girl's line"

Ron burst out laughing

"Eh excuse me have you guys met Sirius Black. Let me tell you a little story about Harry's birthday party"

Ron led all four boys from the library their heads close together as Ron speaking in hushed tones filled them in on just how possessive Sirius was of his wife a few minutes later loud laughter coming from the group as Ron mimicked Seamus flying through the air as Sirius punched him.

**---XXXX---**

Kreatcher and Winky were almost a blur in the kitchen as Sirius and Hermione sat and had dinner together.

"What are they doing" Hermione whispered over the table to her husband.

"Making snacks for after the meeting tonight. These past couple of months they have taken it into their heads to try and bankrupt me by feeding half the bloody Wizarding population of Britain"

Hermione snickered at Sirius's expression as he watched his two house elves race about the kitchen.

"Mistress is finished; Winky made mistress special dessert for her"

Hermione smiled brightly pushing her empty plate aside.

"Thank you Winky that was very thoughtful of you but just a little please I am really full"

Hermione patted her stomach and looked down that the bowl being placed in front of her.

A wave of nausea overcame her and gasping she covered her mouth and nose with her hands, her face paling.

"What is it sweetheart?" Sirius looked over at her in alarm

"Take it away"

Hermione pushed the bowl towards Sirius with her free arm

"Sirius looked down at the bowl of rice pudding in confusion".

Jumping up from the table she sped from the kitchen Sirius following closely behind her.

Hermione stopped at the top of the stairs leading down to the kitchen and turning sat down heavily dropping her head between her knees and taking large gulps of air.

"Sweetheart what the hell is this all about?" Sirius came to stand in front of her.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking at Sirius boots. Her immediate response was to reassure him that she was alright and that this was nothing, but something stopped her. He was her husband and her refusing to confine in him was a constant source of arguments between them. Holding tightly to the handrail she pulled herself upright.

"This has been happening for a couple of days now. I feel fine then suddenly I feel terribly sick and light headed".

Sirius pulled her towards him running his hands gently up and down her back.

"Why didn't you say anything? We will make an appointment for you to be checked out while you are here over the weekend"

"Okay" her soft voice was muffled by his chest and Sirius chuckled.

"That's the second time today you have agreed with me with no argument. I could get used to this".

Hermione pushed him away a small smile playing at her lips.

"Well don't get used to it yet, for all you know I could be lulling you into a false sense of security"

They moved up the stairs together Sirius leading her up to their quarters.

"Yeah well just let me get my own way on this occasion alright. I want you to go and lie down and rest before the meeting starts. I will floo call St Mungo's for an appointment for you"

"I am sure it's nothing Sirius. I think I'm just having an attack of nerves over tonight that's all. Mind you if I never see another rice pudding as long as I live it will be too soon."

"You have nothing to worry about. Tonight I will be with you the whole time there is no way in hell I will be leaving your side. Now go and rest, I will come and get you when the others arrive"

Sirius bent and kissed the top of her head before turning her back towards the stairs leading to their quarters watching her slowly climb the stairs. She turned at the top and smiled back down at him and he blew a kiss up to her which made her smile widen even more.

Going back towards the kitchen Sirius's smile faded to be replaced by a worried frown. He had seen this reaction in a girl before, his cousin Tonks right before she announced to everyone that she was pregnant. Sirius couldn't imagine a worse time for him and Hermione to fall pregnant. Things were about to heat up in the war against Voldermolt and his death fuckers and if Hermione was pregnant that was going to change the Order's plans for her. There was no way on earth he would allow his pregnant wife to become involved in any Order business. Hell he had a hard enough time accepting Dumbledore's plans for Hermione at present and that mostly involved research. _'Too fucking bad, if Hermione is pregnant he will just have to find someone else because no way is she taking up any order duties and that's just that' _

**----XXXX----**

Hermione woke to a gentle finger stroking her face. Opening her eyes she blinked and smiled at Sirius who was sitting on the bed next to her his hand gently stroking her face to get her to waken.

"Hello sleepyhead how are you feeling?"

Hermione pulled herself upright the cover she had pulled over her slipping down to reveal the smooth ivory skin of her shoulders. Unable to resist Sirius started to kiss his way round the bare shoulders casing little giggles to erupt from Hermione.

"Sirius stop you are tickling me and I feel just fine now thank you".

"Alright then. Well we will be starting in about 15 minutes, so do you want to get ready and join us downstairs"

Hermione stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

"Just let me quickly freshen up and I will be right there"

Remembering his early promise not to leave her Sirius moved over to one of the armchairs in the bedroom.

"Tell you what, why don't I wait right here for you and we can go down together"

"Okay I won't be long"

Sirius breath caught in his throat when Hermione stood up from the bed. Covered in only little scraps of cream lace making up her bra and panties he felt his body immediately responding to the sight of her barely clad backside disappearing through the bathroom door. He was only just gaining control and stopping himself from following her into the bathroom when the door flew open again and Hermione came hurrying out.

"I'll just be a few more minutes Sirius. I'm just going to quickly dress". Almost on an afterthought she added. "And I need to change this bloody bra; I swear its trying to cut off my circulation it's so tight".

He could not have answered her for the life of him. Instead he sucked in an unsteady breath, a recent conversations with Remus coming to mind_. 'There are other signs, sickness, her boobs getting bigger' _

"Sirius" Hermione calling him from their dressing room brought him out of his musings and he quickly strode across the room towards her.

Leaning against the opening dressing room door Sirius smirked at the sight of Hermione's bottom sticking up in the air as she rummaged through the clothes in a drawer on her dresser.

Holding up a pale pink shirt and a pair of pink knickers she turned to face him.

"These are not mine. Any idea how they got into my drawers?"

"No love sorry no idea at all are you sure they do not belong to Ginny and you just borrowed them?"

Hermione snorted

"Quite sure, Ginny does not wear pink surely you have noticed that. Also I can't find my grey angel vest……" She stopped speaking and put her hands on her hips

"Do you suppose Winky has put it in one of the other rooms? I bet she did, I will have another look for it later on….oh I bet this top and knickers are Juliet's. I will leave them up here and give them back to her later"

Pulling on a light blue top she turned to face him "Ready, what's the matter with you"

Sirius was grimacing as he remembered back _'bloody Daria was wearing her top last week. Shit I bet that's her top and knickers Hermione's got there' _

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine come on if your ready lets go"

Sirius decided to play dumb. No way was he bringing up Daria. Last week's screaming match between him and Hermione flickered through his memory. Hermione was not impressed at all that Daria had not passed on the message from the school nurse and snorted disbelievingly when Sirius defended her claiming she just forgot. He did not want a repeat performance of Hermione's rage tonight of all nights, especially if she suddenly found out that Daria had not only spent the day here with him but that she had slept over from the night before.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him down to the large dinning room on the first floor where they were holding tonight's meeting. As they got closer Hermione could hear and the low murmur of voices coming from the room and immediately felt butterflies in her stomach once more.

"Hey guys" Harry greeted them as they came through the door.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him to her tightly.

"Hey what's this all about?"

Rubbing his hands up and down her back he looked over her shoulder at Sirius who shrugged his shoulders in answer.

Pulling back Hermione sighed

"Nothing, I just guess I'm a bit nervous that's all"

"Sweetheart I've told you there is nothing to worry about, come here"

Sirius pulled her against him tucking her into his side his arm tightly around her waist.

At that moment Professor Dumbledore called the meeting to order and the dining room doors banged shut behind them. Hermione could see a faint glimmer of magic surround the doors before it faded and the doors looked completely normal again.

"Come on" Harry tugged her hand and pulled her over to stand beside him, Ron, Draco and Juliet, the latter smiling gently at her.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone before we get down to the business of the night we have five new members to induct into our ranks, so I think we should get on with that right away and put them out of their misery, especially as one or two of them look as if they are about to pass out any minute"

His twinkling gaze stopped at Hermione's pale face.

Gentle laughter rippled through the room at Professor Dumbledore's description of the new recruits.

Moving forward to stand in front of the great fireplace in the dinning room he asked

"Who brings these young wizards and witches here tonight?"

Sirius, Remus, Mr Weasley, Professor Snape and Tonks all stood and moved behind their nomination for acceptance into the Order. Hermione smiled at Tonks as she came to stand behind Juliet, Tonks gently patting the girl in front of her on the shoulder. Remus took his place behind Harry, Mr Weasley behind Ron and Professor Snape behind Draco.

Hermione felt herself let out the breath she did not realise she was holding when she felt Sirius hands snake round her waist as he pulled her gently back to rest against his chest.

One by one they were called forward. Hermione was surprised to find out the oath taken was a blood oath and that they were in fact swearing allegiance to Professor Dumbledore as well as the Order.

In time old fashion of the Wizarding world the males were called forward first.

Harry, Ron and Draco all knelt with their sponsors before Professor Dumbledore. Their sponsor taking their left hand and using their wands sliced across their palms. Little drops of blood dripping on to the magical parchment Professor Dumbledore held out for them. Their blood turning into an oath binding signature at the bottom of the parchment. The oath was sealed when the sponsors cut open their hands and drops of their blood fell on top of the signatures.

When Hermione and Juliet were called forward both knelt in front of Professor Dumbledore. Sirius and Tonks standing behind them.

Hermione gasped slightly when she felt her hand slice open the now familiar wave of nausea overtaking her senses. Breathing deeply through her nose she managed to stumble her way through the oath, all the time aware of the tight grip Sirius had on her shoulder. She was just starting to relax when Sirius and Tonks knelt beside them. Professor Dumbledore's wand neatly sliced open the palms of their left hands. Hermione felt the world swirl around her and she watched Sirius bright red blood drip from his hand onto the parchment in front of her. Gasping loudly now she quickly covered her mouth and nose with her hand, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. She was faintly aware of Tonks urgent whisper to Sirius.

"Grab hold of her Sirius I think she's going to faint"

Her world tilted as she felt herself lifted up into Sirius strong arms a few seconds later she could feel him sitting down keeping her held tightly to him and he settled her onto his lap.

"Easy there sweetheart, it's all over now, just breathe love, nice and easy that's it"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. The whole room was watching them and she wished for the floor to open up and swallow her she was so embarrassed.

"Merlin I've never seen anyone with such a weak stomach. You sure she is cut out for this professor?"

Daria's shrill voice cut across the silence of the room. Hermione could feel her cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

Sirius glared over the top of Hermione's head at his ex-girlfriend. Before he could answer her Hermione struggled to move off his lap.

"I'm alright now; sorry……sorry everyone I don't know what came over me"

"Hermione" growled Sirius "Stay were you are love"

Hermione sighed and settled back onto Sirius lap lifting her head to look at the occupants of the room who mostly smiled back at her sympathetically.

Her eyes settled on the brooding stare of her Potions master.

"Perhaps it would be better if you took Mrs Black to rest" His low voice carried across the table.

Hermione was mortified but unable to move as Sirius's arms tightened around her like a vice.

"Thank you Snape" he bit back at him "I don't need advice on how to look after my wife"

"No I suppose you don't" he drawled back at him "you just tend to ignore her and let everyone else do it don't you Black?"

Hermione jumped as she was jerked forward with the motion of Sirius slamming his hand down on the dinning room table.

"You snarky bastard. You keep your nose out of my business and away from my wife, that includes any other part of your anatomy too Snape got it?"

"Alright that enough you two" Remus looked pointedly between the two men effectively silencing them as Professor Dumbledore stood up at the top of the table to continue with the meeting.

**---XXXX---**

"There you are now dear. A nice cuppa that will set you up again nicely. You know it's not unusual to have an aversion to blood. Fred and George reacted almost exactly the same way when they came into the Order".

"Yes thank you mother that will be quite enough, for Merlin sake woman is nothing sacred" George spoke loudly over his mother

"She will be whipping out the bloody nude baby pictures next" Fred smiled broadly over the table towards Hermione and Juliet both girls giggling at the antics of the Weasley twins.

The Order meeting had finished some fifteen minutes ago. Most of the members had already left for their own homes apart from the Weasley's Tonks and Remus and the Professors and student still at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore was still upstairs with Professor Snape, Harry, Sirius and Remus. Hermione supposed they were planning when they should try the soul restoring ritual. She knew from what Sirius and Harry had already told her that Christmas seemed like the best time.

"So you feeling better now Hermione? You did go a dreadful colour you know. I didn't realise you had a phobia about blood".

Hermione grimaced as Juliet spoke softly to her.

"To be honest with you Juliet I have never had any kind of phobia to blood but all of a sudden upstairs I just........don't know. I have been feeling off for a few days now so maybe that's was caused my reaction"

"Oh I hope you are not coming down with anything I don't want you to miss my Wedding or the bachelorette party the girls in Ravenclaw are throwing me"

Hermione smiled at her

"Don't worry I will be there with bells on. Anyway Sirius is making me go to St Mungo's this weekend to be checked over, you know how protective he is, so if it is anything I'm sure they will have a potion for it"

Hermione and Juliet missed the look that passed between Molly Weasley and Tonks but before either woman could say anything the kitchen door burst open and Professor Snape strode through closely followed by Sirius and the others.

"Mister Malfoy if you and your fiancée are finished here I would like to return to school now"

Juliet jumped up for her seat beside Hermione as soon as Professor Snape finished speaking and looked over at Draco who was sitting quietly speaking to Fred, George and Bill all four heads together obviously conspiring about something.

Draco looked up and nodded his head at his head of house

"Yes sir, we are ready to leave I think, Juliet?" He cocked his head to the side in question

"Oh Juliet just a minute"

Hermione jumped up and picked up a little bundle of clothes from the dresser.

"I think Winky put these in with my things by mistake I don't want you going mad looking for them" she laughed lightly.

Juliet took the bundle of her and looked down at it in confusion

"What is it?"

"Well it's your Top and em...." Hermione trailed off embarrassed as she had now managed to get the attention of everyone in the large kitchen.

Juliet shook her head

"Em... Hermione these are not mine".

Juliet held the bundle out back to her

"Oh" Hermione faltered hesitantly taking the clothes back from Juliet her brow furrowed in confusion " I was so sure they had to be yours, I know they do not belong to Ginny"

A chair scrapped back loudly in the silence that had fallen over the kitchen. Daria stood from her spot at the very end of the long kitchen table smiling brightly.

"Oh those are mine, sorry Hermione I must have left them behind when I stayed here with Sirius last week"

Every head in the kitchen swivelled to Sirius who stood stock still like the proverbial rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Oh fuck"


	35. Little Bean

**Susannah 01 **

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 35**

**Little Bean**

"_Oh Juliet just a minute" _

_Hermione jumped up and picked up a little bundle of clothes from the dresser. _

"_I think Winky put these in with my things by mistake I don't want you going mad looking for them" she laughed lightly. _

_Juliet took the bundle from her and looked down at it in confusion _

"_What is it?" _

"_Well it's your Top and em..." Hermione trailed off embarrassed as she had now managed to get the attention of everyone in the large kitchen. _

_Juliet shook her head _

"_Em... Hermione these are not mine". _

_Juliet held the bundle out back to her _

"_Oh" Hermione faltered hesitantly taking the clothes back from Juliet her brow furrowed in confusion " I was so sure they had to be yours, I know they do not belong to Ginny" _

_A chair scrapped back loudly in the silence that had fallen over the kitchen. Daria stood from her spot at the very end of the long kitchen table smiling brightly. _

"_Oh those are mine, sorry Hermione I must have left them behind when I stayed here with Sirius last week" _

_Every head in the kitchen swiveled to Sirius who stood stock still like the proverbial rabbit caught in the headlights. _

"_Oh fuck" _

**-XXX-**

Hermione felt as if as every pair of eyes in the kitchen moved from Sirius to Daria before coming to rest on her in the time it took for her heart to thump painfully in her chest. She blinked once before walking calmly over to Daria everything about her demeanor in direct contrast to the turmoil inside.

"My apologies Daria"

Hermione held the small package out to her watching as Daria lifted it from her hand. Bringing her gaze up to meet Daria's eyes she found the older girl smiling brightly at her.

"Oh Hermione I hope you don't mind but Sirius said it was okay to borrow some of your clothes, I mean I had to put something clean on I couldn't continue to walk about naked"

Daria giggled wildly " As soon as I get them laundered I will get them right back to you; unfortunately we are all not so lucky to have house elves to do our every bidding".

Hermione paused turning back round to look at Daria.

"It's fine Daria no rush"

Moving quickly back up the kitchen she stopped in front of Sirius. Refusing to meet his eyes she looked over his shoulder towards the kitchen door.

"It's been a long day and night and I am very tired. If you will excuse me I will go to bed".

Turning her head slightly she called over her shoulder "Goodnight everyone"

**-XXX-**

Tonks narrowed her eyes at the back of Daria's head as the rest of the occupants of the kitchen chorused goodnight to Hermione. She stood from her seat beside Molly and moved towards the door leading out to the Gardens.

"Daria can I have a word please?"

Tonk's inclined her head towards the door whilst taking in Daria's amused expression.

"Now Daria"

Tonks pulled open the door and walked through it giving Daria no option but to jump up and follow her into the garden.

"Looks like the show's over" Drawled Professor Snape, his eyes sweeping malevolently up the length of Sirius.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Adams back to school" he barked out suddenly causing Juliet to jump slightly.

Sirius had been staring defiantly back at his nemesis only to drop his stare when Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"Excellent idea we must return"

He smiled at Harry and Ron before gently clearing his throat to gain their attention.

"Do you mind just giving us a minute professor?"

Harry grabbed Sirius by the upper arm and pushed him through to door, Ron hot on his heels.

"What the fuck Sirius?" Harry hissed at him

Sirius wrenched his arm free from Harry's grip.

"What the fuck what Harry?" He answered with a furious hiss of his own.

Ron pushed Harry slightly to the side his height matching Sirius's

"What he means is that Girl upstairs; your fucking wife; is our best friend and if you are up to your old tricks you are about sixty seconds away from myself and my brothers ending your life".

Ron's deep voice cut across the tense atmosphere between Sirius and Harry.

Sirius held up his hands.

"Look I know what that looked like in there" he jerked his head towards the kitchen.

"But it's all innocent I assure you".

Harry looked down at the floor shaking his head.

"You know Ginny has been doing my head in going on and on about Daria and how nasty she is to Hermione. I never saw it before now"

Ron cut him off

"Fuck this I want to know if he is shagging his ex" Ron stabbed his finger in Sirius's chest causing him to take a step back.

"What! Fuck no" Sirius shoved Ron away from him.

"Look Daria stayed over when we got back from a long night's surveillance. She slept in Hermione and Ginny's old bedroom. Charlie was here ask him"

Harry and Ron looked at each other "Charlie was here" Ron repeated.

Sighing Harry ran his fingers through his already untidy hair.

"Look Sirius we have to go back to school but you get upstairs and explain this to Hermione because I'm telling you man it looked bad in there...and you" he turned towards Ron as he started to push him back through the kitchen door "Not a word of this to your sister I mean it, she's like a bloody terrier when she gets the bit between her teeth and I don't fancy being on the receiving end of another one of her tirades about fucking Daria".

**-XXX-**

Tonks walked over to Hermione's garden swing before turning to face Daria crossing her arms in front of her.

"What the hell was that all about Daria?"

Daria pulled a slight frown shaking her head in denial.

"I don't know what you mean Tonks"

"Don't play bloody innocent with me, I know you remember. You made it sound as if you were here sleeping with Sirius and we both know that's all in your head".

Daria stuck out her chin defiantly.

"How do you know it's all in my head, you don't know how Sirius and I feel about each other. Is it so unbelievable that Sirius and I love each other and want to be together?"

Tonks shook her head exacerbated.

"Yes Daria it is and do you know why? I will tell you in one word _'Hermione'."_

Daria snorted

"What that little girl the Order forced on him?"

Tonks looked at her former partner a girl she still considered a friend. She felt her heart clench for her when she noticed the girl's shoulders droop just a little bit as she looked down at the ground. Moving towards her Tonks laid a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Look Daria I know your heart has been broken and I feel for you I really do but you have to face reality here, a blind man can see that Sirius is madly in love with his wife. You have to move on he just is not interested in you in that way".

Daria pulled angrily away from Tonk's hand

"You know nothing about us Tonk's nothing"

Tonks raised her eyebrows at Daria's violent movement.

"Okay have it your way Daria but I'm telling you this stop pushing Hermione's buttons you won't like the consequences".

Tonks turned away from her to start walking back towards the house stopping when Daria called after her.

"What was that Tonk's are you threatening me now?"

Turning back Tonk's moved to stand toe to toe with Daria looking her straight in the eye.

"No not a threat a warning. I won't be the one to hex you that will be Hermione if you continue to bait her and let me tell you Daria she is one powerful little witch I wouldn't want to be on her wrong side".

**-XXX-**

The kitchen very quickly emptied leaving Sirius to lock the door behind Danior and Charlie who went out into the dark night to do '_Merlin knows what'_.

Making his way quietly up stairs he entered the bedroom closing the door very gently behind him. Sirius looked at the bed with a frown _'empty'. _His attention was quickly drawn to the door through to the sitting room where he could hear gentle music playing. Entering the sitting room he immediately took in Hermione's form sitting bundled up in her house robe a warm fleecy blanket over her legs. She had her head tilted back her eyes closed as she let the soft music playing wash over her. Moving to beside her Sirius gently lay his hand on her head running his palm down the side of her face, a small smile appearing on his face when Hermione leaned her head into his touch. Coming to sit beside her he took hold of her hand kissing her fingers before bringing their hands to rest on his lap.

"You did so well tonight my love, I am very, very proud of you"

Hermione's heart swelled at his praise her head heard his words her heart heard _'my love'_

"I nearly passed out at the sight of that blood. I felt I could almost smell it, taste it even and my stomach just turned over"

Sirius turned slightly to look at her, his heart clenching as he took in her red weepy eyes and the tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Well you would not have been the first one to have passed out during that initiation but you handled it well, you have great determination" Sirius's words were softly spoken.

Hermione smiled gently as her eyes closed again her head resting on the back of the long settee. Sirius sat for a moment just taking her in before he decided he had to speak.

"Hermione I want to speak to you about Daria"

Hermione's eyes snapped open, a wary look immediately settling on her face. Sirius squirmed slightly under her silent scrutiny.

"Look sweetheart she stayed here last week one night. We had just finished a long night's surveillance and we were exhausted. She slept in you and Ginny's old bedroom. Charlie and Danior were here also. I know the way it sounded downstairs, it looked like it was just her and me but its just the way it came out I think, I'm sure Daria didn't mean it to sound like that".

Hermione sighed gently.

"Oh I think it came out just exactly as Daria wanted"

Sirius didn't know how to answer. He fell silent. The trouble was he wasn't so sure that Hermione was off the mark. Something had been grating at him all week about Daria's attitude towards Hermione. A heavy lead feeling of guilt settled in his stomach, he didn't like it.

"Sirius"

Hermione's soft voice roused him from his musings.

Her eyes were cast down "There's something I need to speak to you about also. I….well…..I'm….oh gods Sirius I think I might be pregnant".

'_There she said it at last all the agonising the past week over in a flash'. _

Slowly she raised her eyes to Sirius's face her breath catching in her throat, as she took in the look of utter longing on his face, a soft smile on his lips.

"I know. I think you might be pregnant as well"

"What?" Hermione was confused.

Sirius chuckled as he moved closer. Sliding his arm around her shoulder he tucked her body in close to his side.

"I've noticed the symptoms as well. The headache last week, the sickness, the sudden aversion to certain foods and the tender swollen breasts".

Hermione looked up at him as he waggled his eyebrows at her. An involuntary giggle escaped her at his antics.

"Trust you to notice that particular symptom".

Sirius smiled as he dropped a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"Yeah well husband's prerogative sweetheart, we notice the important things first".

"Sirius" Hermione gently rebuked him.

Growing serious once again Hermione chewed her bottom lip nervously.

Sirius looked down taking in her worried expression.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I'm scared Sirius"

Hermione snapped her mouth shut. She couldn't believe she blurted that out. Glancing at him she decided '_oh well in for a penny in for a pound'. _Untangling herself from her blanket and Sirius's grip she jumped up to stand I front of him.

"I mean what a time to bring a baby into the world, what with this bloody war going on and then there is school, I'm going to be huge by the time my NEWTS come around. Then I was thinking I don't think this house is very suitable for a baby and then…. And then…."

She stopped moving and looked him in the eye.

"And then there is you and me" she whispered.

Sirius felt that dead weight in his stomach once again.

"What about you and I?"

Hermione sighed as she flopped down on the settee next to him.

"I don't even know what you and I mean. This marriage was forced on both of us Sirius. If the war ended tomorrow and this law repealed are you even sure you would want to stay married to me? You could be free, be with Daria again if that is what you wanted. A child…..well a child will change all that".

Sirius dropped off the settee onto his knees in front of her; grabbing both her hands in his he shook his head in denial.

'_This is it Sirius. Time to man up and tell this girl exactly what she means to you'_

"Hermione baby listen to me. If this all finished tomorrow and you were to walk away from me it would end me. I could never be with anyone else especially Daria. You have to believe me sweetheart Daria means nothing to me. It was over between us long before you and I and speaking of you and I, you have to believe you are the most important person in my life"

Hermione was shaking her head in denial bright tears shinning on her eyelashes. Sirius gently placed his hands either side of her face stretching up to meet her eyes.

"Yes Hermione you. Not Harry, not Remus or Dora but you my love"

Taking a deep breath he continued

"I have never said this to anyone in my life Hermione. I have lost so many people that I never got the chance to tell them that I loved them, but I'm telling you sweetheart you are my life, I love you. With everything I am I love you. My heart was dead Hermione. It started beating again and you have done that, so please don't speak of walking away from me, I would die without you".

Tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks.

"You have no idea how much I longed to hear you say that to me, I love you too Sirius with all my heart I love you"

Sirius kissed her cheeks, kissing away the tears before descending on her mouth. Hermione opened up to him their tongues tangling as the kiss seared between them. Pulling apart they smiled at each other. Sirius looked down bringing his hand to rest over her very flat stomach.

"I can't believe there might be our little babe in there. I never thought I would ever have this, have a wife a family. When I was in Azkaban I used to dream of the life I might have had but always resigned myself that it would never happen for me. I can't tell you in words Hermione how I feel about the fact that you may be carrying my child. I will never be able to repay or thank you enough for this chance at being a father".

"Oh Sirius" Hermione threw her arms around him burying her face in the crook of his neck, her heart breaking for the young man who had, had his life so cruelly ripped away from him.

"Hey, hey sweetheart why are you crying?"

"Oh I don't know just stuff"

Hermione straightened up sniffing slightly.

"Stuff huh?"

Sirius smiled knowingly at her.

"All that is in the past erH Hermione, here and now that's the future. My future with my beautiful wife".

Sirius kissed her so passionately it left Hermione panting with need.

"Sirius" she rubbed her nose against his.

"Mmmmm" was his only reply.

"Will you make love to me?"

Sirius sat back on his heels, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. Never before had Hermione initiated their love making in such a clear manner. Pure desire shot through Sirius as he pulled himself up sweeping Hermione up into his arms at the same time.

"My pleasure beautiful"

He carried her through to their bedroom.

**-XXX-**

Sirius felt himself come into coconscious very slowly. He was dreaming about little baby girls all with chocolate brown eyes little pink ribbons tied up through their soft brown curls. They were trying to catch his attention calling;

"Daddy look at me", "No Daddy look at me".

He felt so happy he was desperately trying to hold onto their images but they were fading away. He could feel himself slowly wakening up and he sighed softly as he opened his eyes. Hermione was curled up onto her side facing him, her little fingers curled on his chest. He watched them rise and fall with each breath he took, an involuntary smile coming to his lips as he remembered their lovemaking the night before.

He had undressed her slowly placing little kisses on each bit of skin as it became exposed to him. He had wanted to take his time with her but Hermione impatiently pushed his arms away tugging at the buttons on his shirt to pull it open. When they were both eventually naked he slid inside her, a hiss of pleasure leaving both their lips.

Sirius could feel his cock twitch in remembrance of how good Hermione's tight little body felt around him. Rolling onto his side he chuckled lightly at Hermione's mumbled protests through her sleep at being disturbed. He pulled her close to him his hands stroking up the silky skin of her back only to come down and cup her backside.

"Mmmm Sirius" Hermione moaned.

Sirius kissed her forehead.

"Good morning sweetheart you are a sleepy head this morning. Its not often I'm up before you are"

Hermione's eyes flew open

"Goodness what time is it?"

"Hey calm down it's still early. Anyway what are you in such a hurry to get up for?"

Hermione turned to lie on her back stretching out her arms above her head and giving Sirius a perfect view of her breasts, a sight his cock seemed to appreciate as well.

"Well I thought I would do a little more work on my investigations for Danior before I speak to him about the ceremony".

Sirius scowled darkly

"Yeah well just remember to leave yourself out of any plans to get involved with that bloody ceremony. You are not going anywhere near it".

Hermione struggled to sit up.

"Sirius do not start I mean it. Harry will need all of us. You me and Ron"

Sirius interrupted her.

"Hermione you are not going anywhere near that ceremony. It could be dangerous enough to anyone of us but to someone who is carrying a brand new soul it could be bloody fatal".

Hermione's hand dropped to her stomach.

"Do you think it really could be harmful for the baby?"

"I don't know sweetheart, it could be but I'm not taking the chance with either you or my child and I'm telling you this neither will Harry. You know he will insist you are kept far away".

Hermione threw herself back onto the pillows.

"All this is a moot point anyway at the moment. We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet".

They both fell silent. Sirius still running his fingers up and down Hermione's arm. He leaned over her and nuzzled her neck sucking lightly on the pulse point just below her ear.

"Mmmm that feels nice"

Hermione rolled onto her side to face Sirius, the small smile on her lips quickly changing to a gasp and her hand flew up to cover her mouth as she used the other to push Sirius away from her.

"Oh gods above I'm going to be sick"

She scrambled from the bed slamming the bathroom door open in her haste. Sirius sat back on the bed running a harassed hand through his hair.

"Yeah right sure we don't know yet" he mumbled before jumping up to go help his poor stricken wife.

**-XXX-**

Hermione and Sirius stepped out of the floo at St Mungo's together. Sirius was a bit wary of them being outside alone without some others of the Order with them but Hermione had insisted it should just be the two of them, so to appease him she wore a long black cloak, the hood so huge on her head it almost covered her face. Sirius's own hood was pulled up over his head also. They made their way to Medic Mullin's outpatient clinic, giving the nurse at the desk their names. They both took a seat at the back of the small room. By the time their names where called both had fallen silent each lost in their own thoughts. Hermione grabbed hold of Sirius's hand gripping it tightly as they were led into Dr Mullin's consulting room.

"Sirius, Hermione what a nice surprise to see you both this morning"

"Good morning Dr Mullin it is nice to see you again" Hermione responded politely as she took her seat next to Sirius in front of Dr Mullin's desk.

"So what can I do for both of you today?"

Sirius cleared his throat

"Em we think Hermione might be pregnant"

"Oh I see" Dr Mullin looked at Hermione

"What makes you think that Hermione?"

"Well my period is late by two weeks. I've been getting very sick especially in the mornings but I do feel quite dreadful for most of the day. I'm just so tired all the time as well and it's a different kind of tiredness from before this time I just feel completely exhausted. Oh and my breasts are a bit tender too".

"Well that's quite a list; it's almost as if you had swallowed a guide to pregnancy symptoms book"

Hermione smiled apologetically

"I know, I'm sorry"

Dr Mullin waved away her apology.

"No, no don't be. Early pregnancy can be quite a strain on your body".

"Okay first things first Hermione. Pop behind the screen, strip down to your underwear and put on the robe hanging there".

While Hermione was getting changed Dr Mullin moved over to the cabinets behind her. Lifting one of the many potions from the shelf she spoke to Sirius.

"So then Sirius how are you feeling about all this?"

Sirius ran his hands through his hair.

"Excited, nervous, bloody terrified if the truth be told but I will be over the moon if we are having a little one".

Dr Mullin nodded at him, speaking quietly she asked

"And Hermione?"

Sirius sighed shrugging his shoulders.

"Scared I think. All this uncertainty it makes her worried you know"

Coming round the desk Dr Mullin patted him reassuringly on his shoulder.

"Okay well lets go find out for sure, are you ready Hermione".

Hermione peeked out from behind the screen.

"Yeah ready"

Coming round the screen Dr Mullin held out the potion to Hermione.

"Just drink this over and hop up on the table"

Hermione swallowed the potion over grimacing slightly at the very sweet taste.

Lying back on the bed she giggled nervously when Dr Mullin moved her robe aside to reveal her stomach.

"What is so funny?"

Dr Mullin smiled at her.

"Oh I was just thinking the last time I took one of these tests I had to pee on a little plastic stick"

Sirius grimaced

"What the hell did you pee on a stick for?"

This time Hermione laughed out loud as Dr Mullin replied

"Ah yes Muggle magic".

"Alright Hermione just relax and let's see what's what".

Dr Mullin waved her wand over Hermione's tummy, her free hand hovering about six inches from her skin. Slowly she pulled her arm away then flicked her wand upwards. Hovering just above Hermione's belly button a tiny pearlescent globe appeared growing bigger and bigger until it was about twelve inches in diameter. Dr Mullin smiled brightly and with another flick of her wand the room was filled with a woosh, woosh, woosh sound.

"Hermione, Sirius congratulations that little bean you are looking at is your baby!" H**HleH**


	36. True Colours

**Susannah01 **

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 36 **

**True Colours **

Hermione looked up and smiled as Sirius entered the library. Casting a harassed glance down he dropped a kiss to her forehead before settling himself on a chair opposite.

"What's that you've got there Sirius?"

Hermione pointed to the pink coloured parchment in his hand.

Looking down Sirius grimaced apologetically.

"Em it's the parchment Doc Mullin gave us yesterday, you know all about your antenatal care?"

Hermione chuckled

"What are you reading it again for? The midwife Dr Mullin got for us explained everything we need to know from vitamin potions to our antenatal appointments".

"Yeah well I've been reading a little bit more. Did you know that headache last week could be a sign of high blood pressure and that's really serious?"

Hermione signed shaking her head

"You are going to be a complete maniac for the next nine months aren't you?"

Sirius pursed his lips before nodding

"Probably yes but I am serious we have to take very good care of you sweetheart, you don't have a headache now do you?"

He watched as Hermione massaged between her eyes.

"Sirius my blood pressure is fine. Dr Mullin and the midwife both checked it yesterday, everything is as it should be so please just calm down".

Sirius sat back falling silent for a moment before completely changing the subject.

"Professor Dumbledore has called an Order meeting for tonight, we will return to the school right after it's finished"

Hermione nodded her head in agreement

"Okay I will make sure everything is ready to take back with us…Em Danior and I had a little talk earlier. He seems happy with all the preparations for the ceremony we just have to decide when it will be now I suppose".

"Hermione I don't want you to meet with Danior alone you should have sent Kreatcher to find me"

"Oh Sirius don't be silly Danior has perfect control. I don't think he is that interested in draining any of us in fact I think he really just wants to get back to his family".

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her

"Does he now what makes you think that?"

Hermione shrugged

"Just a hunch; He knows I'm pregnant he said congratulations and when I asked him what he meant he pointed to me and said my Aura was glowing".

Sirius was smiling at her

"Your Aura's glowing huh?"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door before it was pushed open and Remus stood there his hands over his eyes.

"Hi are you two decent?"

Sirius laughed as Hermione exclaimed

"Remus don't be ridiculous"

"Only joking"

Remus opened his fingers and peered through them at his two friends before dropping his hand and entering the room.

"Come in Remus have you just left from the school?"

Hermione questioned him as she gathered up the parchments in front of her.

"Yes madam head girl and there is nothing to report, all is very quiet except for a few girls jumping between tables at lunch today….em I think plans are being hatched for some kind of party".

Hermione giggled

"Oh yes for Juliet. Ginny, Luna and some other Ravenclaw girls had mentioned doing something for her".

"Em Hermione do you think that's something you should get involved with? In your condition I mean"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Sirius I'm fine. Its not like I will be getting drunk and dancing on the tables".

Sirius held up his hands

"Okay, okay I know I just need you to be extra careful. Remember Harry's party and with your condition….."

"Sirius"

Hermione hissed at him.

Sirius sat back quiet before adding

"Maybe you shouldn't go"

"Oh for the love of….."

Hermione stood up totally exacerbated two red spots of temper on her cheeks. Gathering her things to her she spoke in furious low tones"

"Honestly you are going to suffocate me aren't you and you promised not to Sirius"

"Hey guys look sorry I didn't mean to start an argument lets forget I said anything"

Remus looked guiltily between them.

Hermione shook her head.

"It's okay Remus, Sirius and I are just redrawing the boundaries that's all. I think I know my own mind and Sirius disagrees"

Hermione smiled tightly at Sirius her head cocked in challenge.

"Hermione's pregnant"

Sirius blurted out causing a gasp of outrage from Hermione and a broad grin to spread across Remus's face. Turning to face Hermione Remus pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations Hermione"

Turning to Sirius he held out his hand to shake Sirius's before pulling him also into a hug.

"I'll let you know a little secret…. Em I already knew"

"You knew Remus how?"

Remus wrinkled up his nose at Hermione

"Your scent changed I noticed it a few days ago; you smell more like Dora now. I was wondering how long it would take for the two of you to work it out".

Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Well sweetheart if Remus knows and Danior knows maybe we should just announce it tonight, no point in keeping it to ourselves any longer".

Hermione sighed

"Okay I suppose we might as well…..Remus you will stay for dinner won't you, we will have it before the meeting as we are returning to school straight after".

"Thank you Hermione I would love to".

**-XXXX-**

Hermione settled herself in her seat sandwiched between Sirius and Harry, all three watched quietly as the remainder of the Order who could make tonight's meeting settled themselves before Professor Dumbledore waved his wand at the dining room doors sealing and silencing them.

"Good evening friends. We have only one item on the agenda to discuss this evening. You will of course have noticed Lord Danior Grassic sitting beside me. I cannot begin to tell you the debt we owe to Lord Grassic. He has travelled here a long way from home some weeks ago to help us with our fight against Lord Voldermolt and his dark followers. As has been discussed many times at these meetings it is our absolute belief that Lord Voldermolt has split his soul in seven and has made horcruxes in which to hide these fractured pieces of his soul in the hope that he will be immortal. We now believe that we have found a way to restore these pieces of his soul thus rendering him mortal once more".

Professor Dumbledore paused to allow the general gasp around the room to settle down.

"My thanks to those of you who have helped in the search for these horcruxes. Your help and dedication to our cause have been invaluable however for the time being that search will cease and we will concentrate on the soul restoring ceremony. Now Mrs Black if you please".

"Oh yes Professor"

Hermione jumped a little startled to be called upon so quickly.

"Em well" she paused clearing her throat before glancing down at the parchments in front of her.

"Basically there is an ancient almost never used ceremony that Lord Grassic has been helping us with. The ceremony draws upon ancient powers that when used on a vampire would restore his soul, which would …..., well for a vampire make him human again".

A murmuring broke out around the table causing Sirius to glare at everyone sitting around the table.

"Could you please allow my wife to finish?"

Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before nervously continuing.

"Em yes well thank you Sirius….em as I was saying many thought this particular ceremony to be a myth however through my own research and with speaking and working with Lord Grassic I believe this could work. In normal circumstances the individual involved would contribute some of his own blood, then the High Priest in this case Lord Grassic would begin the ceremony calling upon the greater powers to help".

"Surely this is dark magic Professor should we not be concerned that one of our supposedly own is dabbling in such matters".

Daria's shrill voice rang across the dining room causing once again a general murmuring of disapproving voices. Surprisingly it was Ron who spoke up.

"What do you mean 'supposedly one of us' and are you suggesting that Hermione is involved in the dark arts?"

Mrs Weasley gasped turning outraged eyes on Daria her mothering instincts rising to the fore to protect the girl she looked upon as one of her own.

"What a terrible thing to say Daria, whatever are you thinking"

Daria's cheeks grew red as an embarrassed flush overtook her. Daria's brother jumped in to defend her.

"Daria has a point, this whole ceremony thing sounds very dark to me and how do we get 'you know who's' blood is Mrs Black just going to waltz up to him and invite him to take part?"

Draco and Professor Snape both snorted in derision just as Sirius jumped up slamming his hands on the table.

"What the fuck to you mean by that? Do you think my wife has regular meetings with 'you know who' I suppose they discuss the current state of affairs".

Bill laid his hand on Sirius shoulder indicating that he should sit down as he himself stood up and speaking loudly to be heard over the increasing noise at the meeting.

"For Merlin's sake Garrath don't be so ridiculous. Listen to what Hermione is saying she has done a lot of good work on this at the request of the Order".

Daria jumped to her feet

"Yes a request that was made of her before she was an Order member. I think we should all be very concerned about that. Surely that is a blatant breach of the most fundamental Order rule of secrecy and lets not forget this particular witch spent time supposedly as a prisoner of 'you know who's' more senior lieutenants but made good her own escape, something that nobody else has ever been able to manage and for which she has never been held to account for. How do we know that she did not make some kind of deal for her freedom".

Tonks jumped up from her seat cutting off Daria's rant.

"For the love of Merlin Daria how can you talk like that you read Hermione's file you saw the injuries she received she was severely beaten up"

Daria waved away Tonk's rebuttal.

"Yes I did read that file on more than one occasion actually and there was not a single injury that could not have been self inflicted".

The room exploded. Hermione found herself surrounded by bodies as her friends jumped to her defence.

"Silence, I will have silence now" Professor Dumbledore's voice thundered out over the dinning room.

One by one the voices died down everyone once again resuming their seats all except Hermione's fellow students at Hogwarts. Hermione choked back a sob of gratitude to find not only Harry and Ron both behind her an arm each on her shoulders but Draco and Juliet stood by her side. Harry broke the silence that now fill over the room.

For the record I would trust my life to Hermione over any one of you here today. I know Ron feels the same way".

Ron squeezed Hermione's shoulder in response.

"Over the past seven years Hermione has shown her bravery, her loyalty and love on more occasions that I can count and if not for her ingenious brain I would not be alive to stand before you all here today. Make no mistake I trust her with my life far above anybody else. I don't know what your problem is …"

Harry glared over at Daria

"But I find your negativity and mistrust to be detrimental to what we are trying to achieve here tonight and can I just add this, as it is my life we are here to discuss I would like to have some say in the team around me"

Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore as he spoke before turning his gaze back to Daria.

"I veto any input from you at all on this project"

Daria's gasp was drowned out by Ron.

"Hear, hear well said Harry"

Ron clapped him on the shoulder before they both took their seats again, Draco and Juliet following suit but not before Juliet gave Hermione a quick hug of support.

Hermione looked quickly to her side at Sirius. He had remained silent throughout Daria's last rant and Harry's put down of her, the only sign of any emotion from him was a little tick in his cheek as he clenched his jaw. Hermione felt her stomach turn over with nerves and she swallowed deeply.

'_Surly he doesn't believe any of this. He cannot think that any of Daria's accusations were true'_

Blinking back tears she looked at him hoping for some sign of support from the one person it would mean the most from.

Sirius was incandescent with rage.

'_How dare these fucking idiots even begin to question his wife's loyalty to this cause'_

He barely heard Harry's words as he was concentrating hard on not cursing half the bloody room. He felt Hermione's gaze on him and looking down at her took in her pale face knowing she was furiously trying to keep a tight control on her emotions reality crashed around him.

'_Stress' _This was not good for his darling wife or their little bean. Standing up suddenly his chair crashing to the ground he pulled Hermione to him wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Albus please remove the wards from around the door"

"Sirius" Remus lowly growled out his name in warning.

"What?" Sirius looked at him.

"Don't" Remus shook his head at him.

"Don't what Remus, what do you think I am going to do?"

Remus shook his head again before looking down at the table.

"Sirius, Hermione please sit down again let us continue"

Tonks pleaded with them.

"No" Sirius cut her off

"We are taking no further part in this meeting"

Hermione lifted her hand to his face drawing his gaze to hers once more.

"It's alright Sirius I'm fine….we're fine…lets just get this over with"

Hermione tugged him back to his seat pulling his arm to get him to sit down. Sirius looked around the room his friends and colleagues all looking back at him a mixture of emotions on their faces.

"My family is not a large one" Sirius began to speak. "There is only myself, my wife and Godson but between the three of us we have sacrificed and suffered more for this cause than just about the whole wizarding population, so never…never" he thumped his fist on the table. "Question any of my family's loyalty to this cause ever".

"A truer statement would be hard to find"

Professor Dumbledore looked sternly around the table as he spoke.

"Hermione my dear perhaps you would allow me to explain the rest of our endeavours".

"Yes thank you Professor"

Hermione quietly agreed.

"So in answer to your question Miss Porter-Smith we will not be able to take a sample of Lord Voldermolt's blood, however we believe we do not have to. As you are all aware the dark Lord came back to his present form with a blood sacrifice taken forcibly from Mr Potter here therefore they both have that further connection. It is our intention to restore Lord Voldermolt's fractured soul whole again and place it in a host if you will, namely one Mr Harry Potter".

An audible gasp now reverberated around the room. Professor Dumbledore continued, a wry smile on his face.

"Oh yes dear friends a dangerous plan we realise but one we are convinced will work. Lord Voldermolt will be unaware that his soul has been restored as it will not be restored to his body. He will continue to think of himself as untouchable, immortal but he will be entirely mortal once more".

Professor Dumbledore inclined his head slightly towards Professor Snape.

"Through our intelligence we are convinced that Lord Voldermolt and his death eaters plan to attack us soon. They think Harry to be vulnerable and that we are weakened but we will be ready and waiting".

In complete contrast to when Hermione was trying to speak the room fell completely silent. Dozens of wide eyes stared back at the Professor as he now stood.

"My friends we expect increased attacks against us. Please review all your safety wards at home. Myself, Severus, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Sirius are only too happy to assist anyone who feels their wards are not strong enough. Mr Malfoy"

Professor Dumbledore addressed Draco direct.

"Our intelligence tells us a prison breakout is planned. We shall do our very utmost to ensure it is not successful however I suggest you make sure your wards are up to scratch at the Manor, you would not want to receive any unwanted visitors".

"It has already been taken care of Professor but I will speak to Professor's Snape, Lupin and Black in case they feel any additional measures should be taken".

"Good, good" Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"This meeting is now closed I will contact you all in the usual way"

Waving his hand towards the doors they shimmered lightly for just a second before swinging open. Hermione pulled on Harry and Ron's sleeves before they left the room, moving them over to beside a window before she spoke.

"Will you come to our rooms later tonight say in about an hour or so. Sirius and I should be back by then?"

"Sure is there something wrong?"

Ron spoke quietly to her his eyes scanning the room to see if anyone was listening to their conversation.

"No, no nothings wrong I just want to speak to you. Em I have some news that's all, oh and bring the girls with you"

Ron and Harry looked at each other their eyebrows raised in question both shrugged their shoulders before nodding their agreement. Hermione smiled gently at them in thanks.

"Alright see you then… Oh Juliet"

Hermione moved quickly away from them pulled her friend towards her she whispered the same invitation in her ear, smiling when she got the same affirmative reply.

The room quickly emptied no one willing to stay and partake of the usual generous nature of Sirius, most made their way quickly home. Molly and Arthur were standing speaking quietly to Remus and Tonks when Sirius made his way over to them to invite them to stay.

"Do you have time for a drink before you go?"

He smirked at Tonks who was practically bouncing on her feet apparently very excited about something.

"Thank you Sirius" Molly smiled back at him before they made their way downstairs.

Hermione turned from the great fireplace as they entered the kitchen. She had just hugged Harry and Ron goodbye murmuring quietly to them.

"See you in an hour"

Turning she was startled to find herself face to face with Daria.

Daria was angry and mostly at herself. She knew she had shown her true colours today and that it was going to take a lot of work to win Sirius over again. Fixing her face into a mask of sorrow she took a deep breath.

"Hermione I'm sorry for what happened at the meeting and for what I said. I didn't mean it like I was accusing you of any wrongdoing. It just came out wrong, please accept my apology".

Hermione stared her nemesis right in the eye her hand coming to rest protectively across her stomach. _'Stand up to her Hermione don't let her get away with it this time' _

Glancing over her shoulder she could see Remus, Tonks and the Weasley's entering the kitchen with Sirius. Rolling her eyes at Tonks she gave her attention back to Daria.

"You have a habit of things coming out wrong don't you Daria. Personally I think you say exactly what you mean but it's always in a roundabout way. Why don't you try just speaking your mind straight out for once? Come on let's have it here is your chance….."

Daria had frozen as soon as she noticed Hermione's gesture of laying her hand across her stomach. _'No, no, no she can't be' her_ voice was screaming in her head. Blinking she shook her head slightly to clear it, colour rapidly rising up her neck and cheeks. Turning slightly she looked over at the love of her life Sirius her heart breaking once more to see him watching her with so much dislike.

"I'm sorry Sirius" She spoke quietly nodding her head at Hermione she stepped into the fireplace to floo home.

Hermione moved away from the fireplace making her way over the others now sitting at the table. She rolled her eyes again at Sirius and Tonks as they both gave her identical smirks. Sitting down beside Sirius she chuckled.

"You know if you didn't know that you two and Draco were related that smirk of yours would give you away. Honestly it must be in the genes or something".

Sirius laughed as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh well there is no hope for our little bean then. He or she is bound to come out with the Black smirk".

There was silence around the table. Remus was sitting with a broad grin on his face as he waited for the rest to catch on. Hermione smiled shyly over at Tonks and Mrs Weasley.

"Oh my hat" Mrs Weasley gasped. "You're having a baby"

Hermione barely had time to nod her head before being engulfed in hugs from Mrs Weasley and Tonks.

"I can't believe it" Mrs Weasley exclaimed "Three little grandbabies all at once".

"Three" Tonks quizzed

"Why yes dear Bill and Fleur's little one, you and Remus and now my darling Hermione and Sirius"

Tonks was blinking rapidly.

"You think of my baby as a grandchild as well?"

"Yes dear of course Remus has been like a son to us and I'm sure your mum won't mind sharing".

"Molly you're the best"

Tonks hugged her tightly to her. Mr Weasley gave Hermione a bear hug before shaking Sirius's hand.

"Congratulations you two, no greater blessing in this world than a child".

"Thank you Mr Weasley" "Thank you Arthur" Hermione and Sirius both chimed together.

"Kreatcher bring in a bottle of Ogden's finest and whatever the girls want to drink"

The little house elf appeared instantly little Winky not far behind him.

"Mistress?" Winky blinked her eyes up at Hermione.

"Yes Winky" Hermione smiled down at her.

"Winky loves mistresses and master's babe. Winky should stay with mistress all the time now. Winky take good care of little mistress and baby".

"Oh" Hermione looked round at Sirius who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Winky that is very kind of you but I'm afraid I can't have you with me all the time whilst I'm in school".

Hermione's soft heart gave way when little Winky's ears dropped in disappointment.

"But I will need you when I'm at home and if I do need you at school I promise I will call for you right away. Is that okay?"

"Yes mistress" Winky hopped from foot to foot before disappearing with a pop. Hermione smiled at Sirius as she sat back down beside him. Lifting the cup of hot chocolate Kreatcher had placed in front of her she sipped it gently.

"So tell me dear how have you been keeping. Have you seen a doctor yet. When is the baby due?"

"Hold fire old girl" Mr Weasley chuckled "Give the girl time to draw breath"

Hermione giggled as she answered.

"It's okay. I'm fine thank you and yes Sirius and I went to St Mungo's yesterday that's were the pregnancy was confirmed. The baby is due at the end of next July beginning of August. Dr Mullin says we will get a more accurate date in about eight weeks time".

"Oh just in time for Christmas" Tonk's exclaimed.

"So you're well then my dear no nasty pregnancy symptoms" Mrs Weasley continued.

"Actually" Sirius interrupted her "Hermione has just about every symptom. She has been very sick especially in the mornings"

"Oh well in that case my dear you must stay in bed for at least thirty minutes after you have woken up with a nice cup of tea and some dry biscuits. It's the very thing for settling baby and you"

Hermione grinned at Sirius.

"You hear that Sirius every morning a cup of tea and biscuits"

Sirius smirked back at her

"Oh yes it will be a great trial for me calling for Winky every morning to deliver your tea and biscuits however will I manage"

"Oh you prat" Hermione playfully jabbed him in the ribs.

Tonks called over to them bringing Hermione's attention away from Sirius.

"So Hermione you will be able to join with Fleur and me to go baby shopping. I've got some really lovely catalogues for nursery furniture and stuff. Here that's thought which room are your going to have for the baby's nursery or do you think you will be able to fit a nursery into your suite upstairs somehow?"

"Oh Em.."

Hermione looked at Sirius not sure how to answer.

"Actually neither" Sirius answered for her before lifting Hermione's hand to hold in his own.

"Hermione mentioned something to me the other night about not being quite sure that this is a suitable house for a baby and she's right it's not. My brother and myself had a miserable childhood in this house and after the way that pack of idiots behaved tonight I don't want my child anywhere near any of them so we shall be house hunting".

Hermione gasped "Honestly you mean it".

Sirius nodded his head

"Absolutely sweetheart so you better start thinking of where you would like to live so we can start looking right away".

Hermione flung her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Sirius" she whispered in his ear before kissing him soundly on the lips

"Alright you two don't get carried away, that's what got you into this situation in the first place" Remus laughingly rebuked them.

**-XXXX-**

Sirius and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace in their quarters at Hogwarts, bending down Hermione dropped Crookshanks at her feet as her beloved pet meowed his appreciation at being set free once more. Sirius shook his head and chuckled directing his comments to the cat.

"You don't know what's coming to you, you little hairy fiend"

Crookshanks choose to ignore his mistresses husband as he swished his fine bushy tail in the air and turning up his nose trotted over to the bedroom door intent in making his way to their large four poster bed and make himself very comfortable in the middle of it. Realising what he was about to do Sirius chased after him.

"Oh no you don't you mangy menace your are not sleeping on my bloody bed"

Hermione giggling at the antics of Sirius and her cat opened the door to their quarters in answer at the loud knocking on it.

"Hi guys come in"

Hermione smiled at Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna as she held the door open wider and stepped back to allow them to enter.

"Hold up Hermione"

Hermione looked up to see Juliet and Draco exiting the head boy's quarters as they quickly crossed the corridor Juliet pulling Draco behind her.

"Hello great timing come in, come in"

"Please make your self comfortable"

Hermione stopped mid sentence as a loud crash and hissing came from their bedroom

"Sirius" she shrieked, "leave him alone. Sorry excuse me a minute"

The others looked round each other bemused as Hermione hurried into the bedroom calling out to Sirius as she went.

"So help me Sirius if you have harmed a hair on that cats head"

Sirius appeared at the door a large scratch down one side of his face.

"That fucking animal is a monster"

Ron, Harry and Draco all burst out laughing at Sirius's rant

"Oh Sirius mate you better watch your step, Hermione won't hear a word against her beloved Crookshanks"

"Honestly Ron, poor little Crookshanks he is such a lovely tempered little pet I don't know what you have against him"

Ron turned incredulous eyes on his girlfriend as she stood up and walked over to Hermione who had appeared at the bedroom door nursing Crookshanks in her arms like a little baby, the cat purring loudly his appreciation.

"Oh may I"

Luna held her arms out towards Hermione and Crookshanks and smiled gently down at the cunning little kneazle as Hermione transferred him into the arms of her friend. Moving back over to sit beside the others the four girls huddled around Crooks tickling his stomach and lovingly stroking his soft fur.

Honest to Merlin I can't believe my eyes that fucking animal has you four twisted round his little paws doesn't he. I can only hope our little one gives the little bugger a run for his money"

Ginny, Luna and Juliet all gasped at the same time. Sitting back Ginny smiled broadly at Hermione

"Your pregnant?"

"Sirius" Hermione hissed at him

Sirius had frozen at his slip and now stood like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Sorry sweetheart"

Sirius held his arms out to her and shaking her head in mock exacerbation Hermione stood and went over to him sighing gently when his strong arms circled her body and pulled her tightly against him.

Harry was confused

"What? What's going on?"

Turning to face their visitors Sirius announced

"My beautiful little wife here is pregnant with our child"

Jumping to their feet Harry and Ron pulled Hermione from Sirius arms and engulfed her.

"Hey guys take care you did hear me say she is pregnant didn't you"

Pulling back a little bit the three friends laughed

"I can't believe it, I'm going to be an uncle"

Harry ran his hand through his hair his usual gesture for when things overwhelmed him.

"You can't believe it how do you think I feel I'm going to be a mother"

Hermione looked over at the girls all four's eyes shinning with tears. Together they let out a squeal making all four men present jump as the girls rushed together hugging tightly.

Pulling apart the girls sat again beside their boyfriends as Hermione moved once again into the strong arms of her husband.

"Hey we should have a little celebration feast, fancy going to raid the kitchen you lot"

Ron looked over Luna's head at Harry and Draco

"Really Ron that's all you ever think about, your bloody stomach"

Ron smirked over at his young sister

"So you won't be wanting Harry to get anything for you then"

"I never said that"

Ginny blushed as the room erupted in loud sniggers

"It alright love"

Harry gently stroked his knuckles down her cheek

"I wouldn't leave you out"

Ginny melted under Harry's intense green eyes.

"Dobby"

The little house elf immediately appeared his ears flapping excitedly to be called to his beloved Harry Potter.

"Dobby any chance you can get us all a little snack from the kitchen and some drinks?"

Harry smiled at Dobby with genuine affection for the tiny house elf.

"Of course Harry Potter, Dobby is always happy to serve Harry Potter and his friends"

With a loud pop Dobby disappeared.

"Harry" Hermione admonished

"What" Harry looked innocently over at her "You heard him he is happy to do it"

Sirius chuckled as Hermione bristled in his arms ready to go into full lecture mode he cut her off before she could get started.

"Sweetheart why don't you and the girls go sit at the table and they can bring you up to date with the plans for Juliet and Draco's wedding, I believe I have heard rumours of some kind of witches party.

"Oh yeah Hermione come on I want to tell you about my ideas for a theme for the room"

Juliet looked in alarm first at Ginny's announcement then at Luna who had erupted into loud giggles.

Ron held up his hands in innocence

"Buggered if I know what's tickling her I just know it isn't me"

"Sorry, it was the Wrackspurts" Luna continued to giggle as she stood up and made her way over to the table where little Dobby had now appeared with dozens of bottles of Butterbeer and plates of goodies from the kitchen stores.

After an hour of shrieks of laughter coming from the four girls Sirius caught Hermione trying to stifle a yawn.

"I think we should call it a night guy's Hermione needs her rest"

Hermione smiled sheepishly at her friends but nodded her head in agreement.

"Sorry but I am rather tired" she finished on another yawn.

Everyone stood and made their way to the door. Draco hung back slightly and spoke softly to Hermione.

"So Granger oh sorry Black a baby on the way?"

Hermione looked at him warily before smiling gently

"Yeah so it seems"

Draco seemed unsure of his next move as he rubbed the back of his head

"Congratulations by the way"

"Thank you Draco and I really mean that thank you for everything if you hadn't taken a chance and helped me I probably would not be here today"

Sirius came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back to lean against his chest.

"That comes from me also Draco I will always be in your debt"

Draco waved away their thanks and grabbed Juliet's hand as they made their way towards the door.

"I was just in the right place at the right time nobody owes me anything, just made sure that little Weaslette does not do anything horrid to Juliet at your bloody party, if she turns up at the wedding with red hair or anything I will hex first and ask questions later"

"Draco!" Juliet exclaimed as Draco pulled her out the door to make their way to his own quarters Sirius's loud bark of laughter echoing in their ears as his firmly shut the door behind them.

**-XXXX-**

The three wizards stood in the dark room the only light coming from a single candle on the table in front of them which their boss and leader of their little gang stood behind looking down at a map.

"It's not our fault boss there was not one bloody witch worth a Knut that we could take. Only old hags seem to be out and about at the moment. It's all 'you know who's' fault everybody is too bloody frightened of him and his followers to be venturing out"

"Shut up"

Their leader banged his fist down on the table causing the candle to jump and flicker.

"Do you think our buyers are interested in your whining and excuses? We have not had any new girls for him for over a month. If we don't provide the goods and soon we are all dead men do you fucking understand that dead men"

The three dropped their heads in shame not daring to speak up anymore.

"Right look at this map, here is 'Hogwarts' that's Dumbledore's school. Look at this village beside it 'Hogsmeade' that's where we are going to concentrate our efforts over the next couple of weekends.

The three looked at him blank expressions on their faces.

Shaking his head he started to speak to them very slowly as if trying to make a young child understand.

"Girls you fucking idiots young girls go to that school. They come into that village on their free weekends. So far Hogsmeade has been relatively safe there has not been a lot of death eater attacks so the school still lets them visit under the supervision of their teachers. A couple of stunning spells to those fuckers and their little charges will be ripe for the plucking".

He smiled a grim evil smile at his cohorts as understanding dawned on their faces cruel smiles of delight making way for loud snorts of laughter.


	37. Husbands, Wives and Slytherin values

**Susannah01 **

**Black Heart **

**Chapter 37 Husbands, Wives and Slytherin values.**

Draco Malfoy walked into the great hall his wife Juliet held tightly beside him as he kept his arm wrapped firmly around her waist as they moved between the long tables.

"Merlin Draco I can hardly breathe let up a bit"

Juliet quietly hissed out her request.

"Oh sorry love"

Draco slightly loosened his grip as he steered Juliet over to the Ravenclaw table making sure to walk straight pass those bloody harpies Cho Chang and her hangers on. Stopping at a space beside Luna who was talking quietly to Padma Patel, Draco let out a little sigh of relief.

"Okay love enjoy your breakfast and I will see you in half an hour"

Juliet smiled up at her handsome husband.

"Draco I will meet you outside the classroom you really don't need to escort me to every class you know".

Draco pulled his lips into a tight line as he closed his eyes breathing deeply.

"Juliet I will see you right here in half an hour alright?"

Sighing gently Juliet nodded her head and took her seat beside Padma.

"Merlin Juliet he's very possessive"

Padma watched Draco's retreating back as he made his way across the great hall towards the front of the Slytherin table.

"Mmm I know" was Juliet's only reply as she smiled gently at her friends before helping herself to some breakfast.

**-XXXX-**

Draco walked smartly towards the Slytherin table keeping his eyes trained in front of him. He could feel the eyes of his housemates on him as he walked by, their silent condemnation swept over him. Ever since his marriage to Juliet had become common knowledge he had become the subject of, at first very silent admonishment now they were becoming more and more vocal in their outrage at their head and at one time undisputed leader's defection as they saw it. Draco knew this would happen he understood that almost every family in Slytherin supported the Dark Lord's ideals and that more than a third of his fellow housemates parents were in fact death eaters just like his father, aunt and uncle. He had been counting on most of them being like Blaise and himself though and to hold their own counsel on all things related to the Dark Lord and his ideals, what he didn't expect was the campaign of threats against Juliet and himself to grow with such menacing momentum.

"Morning"

Blaise's greeting pulled him from his depressing thoughts. Smiling tightly at Blaise and Pansy he sat down beside them. Pulling at a large platter from the middle of the table he started loading up the empty plate in front of him with food.

"You alright mate?" Blaise asked him quietly

"Just peachy mate" the rest of his sentence silenced as a shrill voice travelled up the length of the table.

"HH

Ha, ha, ha, ha, Fabian you're too much"

Sophia Yaxley cackled loudly at the whispering of her latest boyfriend Fabian Rowle, both of them looking up the table smirking widely at Draco before continuing on in filling in their neighbours on the joke.

"Just ignore them Draco they will soon move on to something else"

Pansy spoke quietly only Blaise and Draco hearing her.

"That's not fucking likely Pansy it's been three weeks and if anything it's getting worse"

"Hey" Blaise nudged him sharply. "No need to bite off Pansy's head, she is only trying to help"

Draco sighed deeply.

Sorry Pansy, I don't mean to snap its just poor Juliet cannot move about the castle at all now. I'm terrified one of those bastards's down there will carry out their threats to hurt her".

Draco motioned his head towards Yaxley and Rowle down at the other end of the long table.

Pansy smiled gently before answering quietly

"It's okay Draco I understand".

Blaise's jaw tightened as he leaned further in to Draco turning furious eyes towards him.

"No actually it's not fucking okay Pansy. Juliet and Draco are not the only ones who cannot move about the castle on their own now".

Draco pushed Blaise away his own eyes narrowing as he pinned his best mate with his icy glare.

"What the hell Blaise?"

"Maybe if you lifted your head out of your arse mate you would see you and your wife are not the only ones being threatened. Apparently it's really dangerous these days being your friend".

Draco looked from his friend's angry gaze to Pansy's bent head as she stared at the table in front of her. Running a frustrated hand through his hair he shook his head from side to side slowly.

"I didn't know I'm sorry guys you don't deserve to be pulled into this mess".

"What did you expect Draco that they would line up to kiss your Slytherin arse, congratulating you on your wedding. Grow up mate"

Blaise signed resignedly, he could see Draco was shocked.

"I'm sorry both of you guys you don't deserve to get pulled into this but what could I do I couldn't let her fall into their hands, she's my life Blaise I had to protect her".

Pansy's expression softened as she laid her hand on top of Draco's.

"We understand Draco, I'm sure everything will be alright soon".

Blaise sighed deeply.

"Look Drake mate most of Slytherin feels the way we do about everything now days. They just want to keep their heads down and get on with things we just need to come up with a plan to keep the idiots fooled and out of our way".

Draco looked up at his best friend, a sudden sparkle coming back into his eyes.

"Yeah fooled but how do we do that"

Blaise shook his head at Draco his eyes moving quickly down the length of the Slytherin table.

"Not here, let's meet in your rooms during lunch break we will talk then okay?"

"Sure" Draco nodded his head in agreement, "Lunch break".

**-XXXX-**

Sirius grimaced as he leaned his head against the bathroom door. Hermione had absolutely forbidden him to enter the room. She found it completely mortifying to have him present whilst she threw up but the sounds of her being so violently ill made his heart clench and it took everything he had not to throw open the door and rush to her side. He cocked his head to the side the awful sounds had stopped and all was silent from the bathroom before he heard the toilet flush then the sound of water running into the sink as Hermione washed out her mouth and cleaned her teeth.

He moved back from the door when he heard the water shut off a second later Hermione slowly opened the door her pale pinched face coming into view.

Moving aside she smiled gently at him as she made her way over to the sofa sitting down heavily and leaning her head back against the soft cushions her eyes tightly closed.

"Hermione sweetheart Molly's suggestions are not working you are being violently ill every morning and it's getting worse during the day as well. We need to go see Madam Pomfrey".

Sighing gently Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"I know, lets go now before class starts if she can give me a potion or something that can stop this you will get no argument from me".

Raising his eyebrows slightly at Hermione's easy acceptance he moved quickly back into their bedroom throwing on a shirt only to halt when a loud knocking on their chamber door echoed through the rooms.

"Sit were you are I'll see who it is"

Pulling open the front door Sirius grinned at Harry and Ginny who were standing on the other side only to frown at Ginny's loud gasp as her eyes raked over his chiselled tattooed chest down over his very taut stomach to hip bones ever so slightly visible as his trousers lay low on his hips.

Ginny's "oh my" was quickly cut off as Harry covered her eyes with his hand.

"Eh do you mind buttoning up your shirt for fuck's sake"

Standing back so that they could enter the room Sirius couldn't help but grin at Harry.

"Excuse me I think you will find we are in my rooms I'll walk about butt naked in here if the notion takes me. It's not my fault you girlfriend is now comparing you unfavourably with me right now".

Harry stuck two fingers up at his godfather as he moved Ginny over towards Hermione who was still sitting on the couch shaking her head at her husband.

"Sirius" her quiet voice bringing his attention to her "behave please"

Chuckling he continued to button up his shirt

"What can we do for you two, it will have to be quick we are on our way to the hospital wing"

"Oh Hermione are you okay what's the matter?"

Ginny sat beside Hermione all amusement at Harry and Sirius quickly forgotten as she took in Hermione's pale face.

"I'm fine Ginny honestly it's just this morning sickness I'm going to see if Madam Pomfrey can give me a potion for it or something".

"Merlin Hermione you look like shit"

"Thank you for that Harry, is there anything else we can do for you or did you just come up here to tell me what I already know"

"Harry what the hell is wrong with you" Ginny glared at her boyfriend as Sirius slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ignore him Hermione he's a grumpy git. We only came up to see if you wanted to come to breakfast with us that's all do you want us to come with you to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, no you guys go to breakfast Sirius will come with me and I expect I will see you in class Harry"

"Okay come on we will walk down with you" Harry held his hand out to Ginny to pull her up from the sofa as Sirius gently helped Hermione to stand.

Coming to stand in front of her Harry kissed Hermione lightly on her forehead before hugging her lightly.

"I'm sorry Mione"

Never able to stay mad at him for any length of time Hermione waved his apology off.

"It's alright Harry I do look pretty crappy at the moment"

"Like hell you do, you're fucking gorgeous and you know it"

Putting his fingers lightly under her chin he tilted her face to look up at him.

"I think you should spend the morning in bed after you are finished with Madam Pomfrey what do you think Sirius?"

Sirius wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Harry's suggestion seems very sensible to me sweetheart"

Hermione's shoulders sagged slightly.

"I've not got the energy to fight with you both this morning, lets just go and get that bloody potion then I will see how I feel alright"

Sirius looked over her head at Harry

"That's the best we are going to get Harry"

Shaking his head Harry agreed with him

"Yeah, it's a bloody miracle we got her to agree to that. Come on gorgeous I'm starving"

Harry pulled Ginny along with him slapping her lightly on the backside as she moved towards the door causing her to let out a slight yelp her cheeks flaming red instantly.

"Harry Potter" was all she hissed out as the rest was drowned out by Harry and Sirius's laughter.

**-XXX-**

Madam Pomfrey took one look at Hermione's pale face and insisted that she immediately sit down whilst she took a short history from Sirius as to what had been going on.

"Oh you need an Anti-sickness potion no question Hermione my dear but unfortunately the pregnancy Anti-sickness potion is not one we keep in stock here at the infirmary".

Turning to Sirius she raised her eyebrows as she continued

"We don't get a lot of call for pregnancy potions here at the school"

Deciding to ignore the slight sarcasm of her last statement Sirius asked the obvious.

"Why can't she just have the normal Anti-sickness potion, I'm sure you do have a lot of call for those here".

"Oh the risk of spontaneous abortion is too high with those; the pregnancy ones are much gentler they have the right hormonal balance your see. Now the problem is..."

She broke off as Hermione made a slight gagging noise behind them. Without pause she flicked her wand and a sick bowl appeared in Hermione's hands, a second flick produced a pale cream screen to shield Hermione from view.

"You carry on dear that bowl will vanish anything that lands in it immediately. Now as I was saying" She turned back to Sirius.

"The potion you need I don't have at the moment. I can buy it from St Mungo's but it is very expensive and I don't know if the school budget will stretch to it. If you can wait until later this afternoon I could speak to Professor Snape, I'm sure he will brew the potion for you this evening if he is free".

Sirius shook his head.

"No don't bother order it in immediately from St Mungo's I will pay for it"

Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"Are you sure Sirius it is very expensive I'm sure that the last time I looked at the price list, that particular potion was around 75 galleons and Hermione would need to take it every other day for the next few weeks".

Sirius waved her concerns away.

"I don't care how much the bloody potion costs just order it for my wife please"

Madam Pomfrey shrugged

"Oh well if that is what you want"

Hermione groaned from behind the screen causing both Sirius and the mediwitch to run behind it.

"Are you alright sweetheart what's the matter?".

Hermione grimaced rolling her eyes slightly at him.

"Beside the obvious I'm fine just peachy"

Immediately feeling contrite she apologised.

"I'm sorry Sirius that was just bitchy, I'm okay really"

Turning to Madam Pomfrey she questioned.

"Madam is this really normal, I'm scared something is wrong and all this retching will cause some kind of damage to the baby"

"Oh it perfectly normal for some girls my dear. Others well they just sail through with no sickness at all, some just experience it for a few day in the first trimester and only in the mornings and others like you will find they can be very sick at any time of the day and quite possibly throughout the whole pregnancy".

"Oh great" Hermione mumbled as she held her hand out for the mouthwash and freshener that Madam Pomfrey had produced for her.

"Right then you two make yourself comfortable here whilst I go and see about ordering your potion"

Madam Pomfrey turned to Sirius

"Actually don't you have a class to teach this morning Sirius? The last thing I need is a classroom full of unsupervised little witches and wizard's practicing spells on each other"

"Yes your right I do... I wonder if Remus would be able to cover this morning"

Hermione tugged on his sleeve bringing his attention back to her

"Sirius I will be fine, go teach your class just make sure you sign the bloody permission slip first so I can get my potion as soon as it gets here"

"Not a chance Hermione, I'm not leaving here so you can run out to your classes the minute my back is turned"

Hermione sighed deeply

"Actually I was going to take up your suggestion of spending the morning in bed, I really don't feel up to a morning of Transfiguration and then Brewing in that horrible damp dungeon".

"Oh well, in that case maybe I should just take you back to our rooms and then get to my class I do have the younger school this morning and they are a bloody nightmare when left to their own devices".

Madam Pomfrey listening to the exchange between them nodded her head in ready agreement.

"That's an idea. I was going to suggest you stay here this morning Hermione but I understand you will feel much more comfortable in your own quarters you will be able to rest better, I will come and find you when your potion arrives and go over the instructions for its use with you".

Hermione and Sirius used the floo in the hospital wing to travel back to their quarters. Hermione flopped down on the bed a wave of exhaustion overtaking her.

"I hope I don't feel like this throughout the whole pregnancy. I feel absolutely whacked and thoroughly useless"

Sirius sat beside her helping her out of her cloak and slowly unbuttoning her blouse his eyes darkening with the telltale sign of his arousal.

"Don't be so hard on yourself sweetheart your pregnant not useless"

His fingertips brushed down her arms as her slid the blouse from her shoulders. Hermione looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Really what use have I been to you lately it's been days since we have made love"

Sirius kissed her lips sweetly

"Enough of that, I love you Hermione you are having my baby and I would wait until the end of time to make love to you again if I had to"

Hermione felt her self tearing up, '_bloody hormones'_

**-XXX-**

Professor Snape looked up briefly from his desk as the seventh year students filed in past him silently. As the last person sat down his waved his wand at the door to close it only to stall as Draco Malfoy hurried through the entrance.

"Sorry Professor" Draco nodded at him as he walked briskly past his desk.

Narrowing his eyes at Draco's retreating back his wand swished lazily in the direction of the door causing it to close with a loud bang making most the students jump slightly in their seats.

"Mister Malfoy a word please"

Draco breathed deeply trying hard to reign in his temper at being called to the front of the class.

"I trust it was of the up most important head boy business that made you almost late for my class Mr Malfoy, a task that only someone as important as your esteemed self could undertake or perhaps this task is for your equally esteemed other half who is at present missing from my class"

Severus raised his eyebrows in question waiting on Draco's answer.

"Yes professor, sorry it won't happen again"

Severus crossed his arms in front of him as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm waiting Mr Malfoy"

Draco looked at him in confusion

"Excuse me Professor waiting for what exactly"

"Were is the head girl this morning Mr Malfoy, you are the head boy are you not"

Draco glanced quickly behind him just noticing for the first time Hermione's absence.

"I have not seen the head girl this morning sir, I'm afraid I do not know why she is not here"

"um excuse me Professor"

Severus's and Draco's eyes snapped at Harry who had raised his hand slightly in the air.

"Herm… em Mrs Black is at the hospital wing this morning sir; I do not think she will be attending classes at all today"

Keeping their indifferent masks in place Severus dismissed Draco

"Take your seat Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter 20 points from Gryffindor for interrupting my conversation "

"What the hell…" Harry spluttered outraged.

"Instructions are up on the board, please note them down carefully and begin your preparations, do not and I repeat do not start to collect your ingredients until I have inspected your work station and your preparations…Mr Malfoy"

Draco looked up at his Professor again tearing his gaze away from the note he was trying to hastily scribble to Blaize.

"Yes sir"

"You are in charge, if I hear one peep from this class you will be very sorry….. Mr Potter a word in my office now please".

Draco nodded his head in understanding and cast a quick evil glare around the class making sure everyone lowered their heads.

Harry two red spots of temper on his cheeks stood up and followed Professor Snape though his office door.

Standing sullenly silent Harry waited for his Professor to speak.

"What ails Mrs Black this morning?"

Fully expecting some kind of sneering taunt from the Potions Master, Harry was not expecting his Professor ask after Hermione at all.

"What…em sorry Professor…what?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"What is wrong with the head girl that has her seeking out the hospital wing this morning?"

"Oh right…em well its morning sickness.. She has really bad morning sickness caused by her pregnancy"

Severus fell quiet as he dismissed Harry with a wave of his hand back to the classroom. Making a decision he quickly floo called Madam Pomfrey who informed him she was trying to order some Anti-sickness potion from St Mungo's for Hermione.

"Don't bother madam I will brew some up now that the Head Girl can use, I already have a base potion made up so no doubt I will get the potion to her quicker than those dolts at St Mungo's brew labs".

Setting up his work station at the back of the office Severus fought down the devil on his shoulder who was querying his unwanted feelings for Hermione Black and why he felt he wanted to help her.

Draco was biting back his frustration at being left in charge of this bloody class for most of the period. He was really hoping to speak to Blaize to try and get an idea of what he was planning to do to help him with the situation in Slytherin. Professor Snape only made an appearance now and again always returning to his office after making a quick sweep of the room long enough to intimidate the seventh years into keeping silent and working diligently on their potions, each time reminding Draco he was holding him responsible for the class whilst he was absent from the room.

"Alright, bottle up your potions making sure they are correctly labelled and leave them on my desk on your way out of my class".

All the students looked up as Professor Snape waltzed into the room minutes before the class to due to end barking out his orders.

Sighing out their relief that the torture of potions was finished for another day all of the students hurriedly completed their tasks pausing only briefly to deposit their bottled potions on the side of Professor Snape's desk.

"Thank Merlin that's over you know that bloody class is hellish"

Ron spoke in a loud whisper to Harry, Seamus and Pavarti as they left the class.

"Oh I know and poor Harry losing points for just telling the old bat where Hermione was, he is so unfair. So how long does Hermione have to stay in the hospital wing Harry?

"She's not in the hospital wing she was sent back to bed in her own rooms, I expect she will be up and about by tea time tonight, she was just really tired you know"

Harry answered Pavarti quickly before Ron pulled him away.

"Come on you lot I'm starving"

"Sure that's nothing new for you mate"

Seamus's chuckling laugh faded away as the group made their way to the staircase leading up from the dungeons.

**-XXXX-**

"So what's the plan?"

Draco got right to business the minute he, Juliet, Blaize and Pansy sat down in the head boy's quarters.

"Simple really we've got to convince the Slytherin's that you're still the same old self seeking bastard you used to be"

Draco raised his eyebrows at Blaise's comments

"Fuck off Blaise"

Blaise chuckled at Draco's scowl

"No really mate I have thought about this a lot and we just really need to throw the pack off the scent so to speak. If the Slytherin's think nothing has changed and that you married Juliet because it was in your best interest and not hers then they will back off".

"Do you think that will work Blaise, some of them seem pretty mad at both of us right now?"

Juliet spoke up softly.

"Think about it Juliet, if Draco convinces the Slytherin's that he married you to protect his own interests no matter what the final outcome of the war is with the Dark Lord then he will be respected, hell some might even start to hero worship him again especially if you play your part along with him as the docile submissive little muggle born wife. If those moron's see that Draco is still the right bastard he always was these past six years and that really nothing has changed they will all back off and leave you alone I guarantee it".

Pansy clapped her hands before she launched herself at Blaise covering his face in kisses.

"Brilliant you know that just might work"

Blaise smirked at her as he pulled her down onto his lap

"All my ideas are brilliant"

"Alright you two remember there are others in the room with you"

Draco looked at Juliet

"What do you think; you want to play along with this?"

Juliet looked at Blaise and Pansy's expectant faces before turning back to Draco.

"I'm not sure Draco, what would you expect me to do I mean I'm not kneeling at your feet in the great hall or anything"

"Of course not"….. Draco began before being cut off by Blaise

"Actually Juliet that's not far off the mark. You see most Slytherin marriages, hell most wizard marriages the male is very dominant and runs the family. A Slytherin wife almost never works and would never ever question her husband in public. The muggle born marriage law has taken that a giant step further when you think about it you really have no rights only those Draco allows, so we play up to that. Make them think your marriage was all to Draco's benefit. No one really knows anything about your muggle life so we can convince them that when your Grandmother died she left you a big fortune and that was just the icing on the cake for Draco. Also domestic abuse is really common in Slytherin marriages, it's really not that unusual to see the odd fading bruise here and there on a Slytherin wife".

Draco jumped up outraged

"What the fuck Blaise, you saying I should knock her about a bit now? Maybe I should throw her down the fucking stairs and cripple her for life then I can really be just like my father"

Blaise stood slowly facing Draco

"Don't be so fucking stupid Draco of course I'm not suggesting you beat Juliet but your not thinking with your head mate a simple little glamour charm occasionally to show the odd bruise here and there would do no harm"

Juliet and Pansy looked between the two boys, Juliet's eyes wide and confused turned towards Pansy.

"Pansy I think you better fill me in on what life can really be like for a Slytherin wife"

**-XXXX-**

Hermione woke to gentle fingers stroking down her cheek. Blinking sleepily she turned her head slightly and looked into the gorgeous eyes of her husband who was lying stretched out on the bed beside her.

"Hey sleepy head how are your feeling?"

Hermione smiled gently at him as she stretched and moved to sit up a little bit pleased that the slight movement did not cause any nausea.

"Mmm much better thank you. Is it lunch time already?"

"It is indeed, you my little wife have slept the morning away….hey were are you going?"

Sirius arms pulled her back against him as Hermione tried to leave the bed.

"Sirius I have to get up and dressed, I've already missed morning classes, I can't miss anymore this afternoon".

"I did not get my morning kiss this morning so you owe me"

Hermione giggled as Sirius started to nuzzle her neck.

"You are incorrigible do you know that"

"Mmm" Sirius's lips started to make their way up from her neck until his mouth reached hers.

They lay on the bed kissing for a few moments more when a loud knock at the door interrupted them.

"For the love of Merlin can the people in the bloody castle not take a hint and just fuck off"

"Sirius for goodness sake"

Hermione pushed Sirius away from and her getting up out of the bed shrugged on her dressing gown before making her way out of their bedroom to the door of their chambers.

Opening the door Hermione could not contain the small gasp that left her before regaining her composure and greeting Professor Snape.

"Professor how may I help you"

"Madam Black may I unless you wish to conduct all your business out in the corridors"

Severus gestured behind her to the sitting room of her quarters.

"Oh of course please come in professor"

"Please sit down Professor"

Hermione pointed to the door leading to their bedroom.

"Just let me get Sirius and I will be right back"

"Actually Mrs Black it was you I came to see"

"Oh"

For some unknown reason a slight blush appeared on Hermione's cheeks and she flustered slightly. Before she could respond her attention was diverted to the bedroom door as Sirius appeared in it buttoning up the black shirt he had obviously just changed into. Immediately noticing who was present in their rooms Sirius's spine stiffened as he stepped further into the room his eyes sweeping up the length of Hermione before he jerked his head in the direction he had just come.

"Hermione please go and get dressed I will speak to Professor Snape"

"Oh yes of course, please excuse me Professor I will be right back"

Hermione hurried over to the bedroom door snapping it tightly shut behind her.

Even though she had closed the door she could still here the deep voices of her husband and professor.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure this afternoon Severus?"

Professor Snape stood up from his seat turning to face Sirius.

"As I said to your wife Black I am here to see her. I understood from Poppy she was struggling with sickness associated with her pregnancy and I have some nausea potion here for her".

His temper rising Sirius sneered

"We don't need your bloody potions Snape I am well able to provide for my wife and I have asked Poppy to order us some potion from St Mungo's so you see your little errand of mercy was unnecessary".

Hermione threw open the bedroom door, dressed in deep burgundy school robes she was an impressive figure as she strode over to the two men who were now standing facing each other, both with their wand in hand ready to hex.

"For the love of all that's magic"

Hermione pushed the two figures apart before grabbing one of the small potions bottles from the basket in Professor Snape's left hand.

"Are these for me Professor? Thank you so much now I can have some lunch without worrying about it making a re-appearance again some time during afternoon classes"

Uncorking the potion Hermione tilted her head back and swallowed it all down.

Ignoring the incredulous stares of both men Hermione stroked her hands over her stomach.

"Oh my you know that does feel instantly better. I don't feel so weak to the stomach at all now. How will this work again professor does it stop all the nausea completely and how often should I take it?"

Professor Snape took a step back and allowed his trademark smirk to return.

"One a day will suffice Madam Black but it is usually taken before rising from bed in the morning as that is when most women are afflicted".

Sirius smirked right back at him seeing his chance to have the last word.

"Yes well she has just risen from bed, in fact if you had not come barging in we would both still be there".

"Sirius" Hermione was mortified

"Professor thank you so much you must let us pay you for these potions or at least for the ingredients".

Severus waved her offer away.

"No need the base potion was already made and the school had all the other ingredients in stock. If you will excuse me I will go and partake of my lunch before the torture of an afternoon of 1st and 3rd years begins".

"I can't stand that bloody git"

Hermione had barely shut the door behind Professor Snape when she heard Sirius move about behind her.

"Sirius he was only trying to help, in fact he was being very kind"

"Yes that's the problem he is never kind what's he playing at, that bastard is up to something"

Hermione shook her head exasperated

"Let's not argue about this please. I am just grateful that I won't be throwing up all over the castle anymore"

Sirius cocked his eyebrow

"Mmm are you really feeling better?"

"Yes I am I feel really good now and hungry"

"Okay sweetheart lets go get you and little bean fed"

Sirius pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head making Hermione smile with happiness. He turned and offered her his arm.

"Shall we"

Hermione slipped her arm through his

"We shall" she giggled in reply.

**-XXXX-**

The great hall was a wall of noise as they entered it. The whole school was still at lunch and Sirius and Hermione had to weave their way through groups of friends moving from house table to house table visiting and in some cases flirting with each other before they eventually reached Harry, Ron & Ginny.

"Hey guys Hermione you feeling better"

Harry asked as he moved over to make room for Hermione to sit.

"Yes thanks much better. Professor Snape made me some pregnancy nausea potion and brought it up to our rooms for us"

"Really?"

Ron and Harry looked at Sirius for confirmation

Sirius pursed his lips and nodded his head once

"Yup"

"Anyway sweetheart you enjoy lunch and I will see you later this afternoon, just going to quickly catch Remus before he leaves"

Sirius kissed the top of Hermione's head again snickering at the wolf whistles from the students around them and at the blush on Hermione's cheeks.

"That must have been what that greasy git was up to this morning in his office"

Hermione looked up from her sandwich at Ron

"Ron are you talking about Professor Snape, please stop calling him that awful name"

"Yeah well your Professor Snape…."

Harry broke off snickering as he heard Ron say _'Greasy Git" under his breath'_

"…Your Professor Snape deducted points from us this morning because I had the audacity to tell him you where ill when he asked why you were not in class, so I'm just surprised he took the time to make you your potion".

"That doesn't sound right why would he take points from you for just answering his question"

"He wasn't asking Harry he was asking Malfoy"

Ron grinned at Harry's scowl as he took a long drink from his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Honestly Harry you would think after all these years you would know better than to speak before you where spoken to in that class"

"You know what I'm not saying another bloody thing"

Harry made the exaggerated motion of zipping his mouth shut much to Ginny's amusement who giggled away merrily.

"Hermione you feeling better now are you joining as for Rune's this afternoon"

Hermione nodded around the mouthful of sandwich she had just bitten off.

"Yes Pavarti thank you, much better"

"Hurry up and finish up then cause it looks like everyone is making a move but I will wait for your we can walk up together"

"Yeah see you later you guys I'm going to catch up with Luna and walk with her to Charms"

Ginny stood up and immediately Harry and Ron jumped up along with her.

"Hold up Ginny we will walk out with you both"

Ron hastily gulped down the last of his drink before wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

**-XXXX-**

Hermione and Pavarti turned into the corridor their classroom just behind Draco and Juliet. Hermione smiled at Juliet just as the girl turned to speak to her.

"Hermione Hi how are you I heard you where a bit off this morning?"

Before Hermione had a chance to answer Juliet's query she was pushed none to gently aside by Sophie Yaxly who then very deliberately bumped into Juliet causing her book bag to spill from her shoulder.

"Hey" Hermione called after the rude Slytherin

Smirking Sophie turned and swept a disgusted look over both Hermione and Juliet.

"Are you speaking to me?"

"Yes I was, don't ever push me again do you understand Yaxly"

Hermione squared up to the slightly taller girl, not a bit intimidated by her sneering looks.

Stepping forward Draco grabbed Juliet's arm his expression matching the sneer on Sophie's face.

"Now now can't have the head girl brawling in the corridors now can we? Anyway Juliet caused this by stopping to gossip and causing the blockage in the corridor, Juliet apologise to Sophie".

Hermione turned incredulous eyes on Draco as Juliet dropped her head two large spots of colour on her cheeks.

"You have got to be kidding me"

Hermione stared at Draco and Juliet as some kind of unspoken communication passed between the couple before Juliet's spine stiffened and she lifted her head.

"My apologies Sophie"

"Well, that's alright then" the other girl snapped triumphantly smirking in Draco's direction before turning and making her way to the classroom.

"What the hell was that?"

Hermione was incredulous as she stared at Draco her gaze narrowing as she took in his hateful stare back at her before she noted the slight shake of his head. She stood silently as she watched Draco slightly push Juliet forward keeping his hand on the small of her back, "Move" his hissed out command making Juliet jump ever so slightly. Hermione's confusion deepened more as she noted the slight movement of Draco's hand as he drew comforting small circles on Juliet's back with his finger tips.

"What the hell is going on?"

Confused Hermione followed them into the classroom.

**-XXXX-**

Severus Snape stood silently in the dark alcove just above the Slytherin common room. The occupant of the portrait behind him straining to peek over dark potion masters shoulder. Severus relied heavily on this past Slytherin Head Boy to keep a close watch on the goings on in the Slytherin common room, the pompous twit only too happy to inform Severus of the latest gossip from the present batch of Slytherin's.

Draco Malfoy had just left the common room.

"So do we believe him?" Sophie Yaxly looked round her fellow Slytherin's

Millicent Bulstrode shrugged her shoulders as she stood up

"Why not, let's face it we all know he is an absolute bastard when he wants to be marrying that little mudblood and taking control of her and her inheritance does sound like something Malfoy would do".

"Yeah and she's not too bad too look at either, got a smoking little body on her and he gets to shag it whenever he likes"

Fabian Rowle laughed when his girlfriend punched him on the arm.

"Oh don't be jealous my pet, she's not a patch on you.

Sophie Yaxley smirked at him before kissing him on the mouth.

Hearing enough Severus turned and quietly made his way back through the portrait hole into his study.

"Well your ploy seems to have worked, looks like they believe you"

Draco sighed the breath he did not realise he was holding escaping in a puff.

"You do know you will have to keep this up for the foreseeable future Draco, Juliet is going to have to appear thoroughly browbeaten".

"I know we have discussed it and it's the only way Severus. I need the Slytherin's to back off and leave her alone, Blaise and Pansy too they have both been caught up in all of this".

"The question is do we tell the order or not, personally I think enough people know, anymore and it won't look authentic because let's face it Potter and co will not be able to stop themselves from jumping to your wife's defence".

Draco's shook his head a small snicker escaping his lips at his Godfather's continued hatred towards the Gryffindor Prince.

"We tell them, Potter and Weasley will be able to keep up the pretence they will just love the chance to have a go at me at every opportunity whether it's real or not".

Severus nodded his head

"Okay the meeting tomorrow evening then".

Draco stood and held out his hand to his Godfather

"Thank you Severus for everything"

Taking his hand firmly in his Severus clasped his young godson's hand tightly.

"Just be very careful Draco. Your mother would not survive if anything happened to you"

Severus watched Draco as he left his office

"Neither would you young wife I fear" he whispered quietly to the empty room.

**-XXXX-**

"I don't like this not one bit, surely we are leaving Juliet open to all types of abuse from any Slytherin who thinks they can get away with it"

Hermione looked around the table as she spoke the only person who seemed to be in agreement with her was Harry.

Sirius gently tugged on her arm to get her attention

"Actually sweetheart as much as I hate to admit it I think Draco and Severus have got it right". This is what a lot of wizarding marriages are like Hermione and your wrong about the others from Slytherin; they will leave her alone now as long as they think she is being controlled by her husband they would never dare interfere".

Hermione shook her head

"I don't understand"

"Hermione" Remus spoke up gently

"Just think of woman's rights only about a hundred years ago, that's the mind set most of these young wizards and witches have been brought up in, they will not think that it strange or out of character for Draco to dominate his wife"

"Its absolutely barbaric, Juliet you cannot do this"

"Hermione leave it" Sirius spoke quietly to her

Hermione shook her head but sat back and remained silent.

Professor Dumbledore smiled gently as Juliet. "And you Mrs Malfoy do your think you can cope with acting one way in public with your husband and another in private".

"Yes professor, I know Draco is only trying to protect me the best he can and we are a team we are in this together"

Looking over at Hermione now Juliet spoke to her.

"I can play my part Hermione you don't have to worry about me"

As the meeting broke apart Tonk's came over to speak to Hermione and Juliet throwing her arms around the two of them.

"Come on girls chins up. How about we plan a little day out next weekend. It's the next Hogsmeade weekend why don't we invite Ginny and Luna along and we can go pamper ourselves and do a bit of Christmas shopping before Mione here and myself get too large to waddle along beside you".

Hermione giggled at Tonks before suddenly remembering something and dropping her voice she pulled Tonks and Juliet closer to her.

"Actually Victor is making an appearance next weekend in the Quidditch Supply shop, you know signing autographs and stuff. He dropped me a line inviting me to pop in and see him; we could all go along might be fun".

"Okay but why are we whispering" Tonks staged whispered back

Hitting Tonk's shoulder Hermione hissed at her.

"Tonks shhhh, I don't want Sirius to hear he will just make a right old song and dance about it".

"Don't want Sirius to hear what?" Sirius's deep voice sounded behind them causing all three girls to jump.

"Sirius don't do that" Hermione held her hand over her heart

"Don't try and change the subject Hermione you are up to something I want to know what it is".

Remus walked over to Tonks and Juliet throwing his arms around them both turned them back to where Draco was standing with Harry and Ron.

"Draco if you need any lessons on how to be a tyrannical arse of a husband just watch this show carefully you are about to see it first hand"

Remus chuckled as they all turned towards Sirius and Hermione just in time to see Sirius explode at the news Victor was coming to visit.


End file.
